Innocent
by Kazy y Yuky
Summary: Kenshin es conocido como Battusai un soldado sanguinario y cruel, Kaoru la hija de su fiel sirviente. Qué hará Kaoru después de haber sido comprometida a la fuerza con él.¡REVIEWS!Epilogo ARRIBA!
1. Cáp I Hermosa Obsesión

Inocent

Cáp. I Hermosa Obsesión

Aclaraciones:

_Narración del pasado_>>

"Pensamientos"

Ahora si a la historia:

_La ciudad mas próspera de Japón se encontraba frente a mi, Tokio. Majestuosa y bella, pero sobre todo llena de gente que deseosa comerciar. Para eso me encontraba yo en ella, para comerciar, sin embargo mis motivos habían cambiado hacia algunas noches_>>

En el lejano camino se podía distinguir un pequeño sequito escoltando un carruaje, estaban lejos aun del pueblo y las bajas temperaturas hacían ya presencia en los caballos. El hombre dentro del carruaje se removió cansado, abrió cuidadosamente la cortina dejando entrar los moribundos rayos de luz. Miro su reflejo cuidadosamente en el cristal volviendo a su meditación.

"Pediré su mano, yo Kenshin Himura pediré la mano de una mujer, pero no cualquier mujer, la mujer más hermosa que haya podido existir sobre la tierra, aunque ella no lo desee así…será mi esposa"

El carruaje se detuvo frente a una modesta casa, la casa de los Kamiya. El hombre bajo lentamente de su carruaje, miro fastidiado la rudimentaria propiedad, una pobre casa, sus techos de loza y sus paredes gastadas por el tiempo le daban asco. Entro a la casa pasando de largo al hombre que le reverenciaba frente a la puerta, dirigiéndose hasta donde estaba la sala de té.

- Kamiya…supongo - desvió su mirada inspeccionando por todo el lugar

- Si… si señor en que puedo servirle – el hombre inclino la cabeza hasta el piso acompañado de su mujer

- He venido porque tienes algo que me interesa… es algo de tu propiedad, pero yo lo quiero para mi

- Si mi amo tan solo dígame que es y será suyo

Aquel hombre era uno de sus tantos sirvientes, trabajaba para una de sus muchas empresas y en ese momento no le importaba en absoluto en cual. Se sentó sobre el mullido cojin, la mujer le sirvió lentamente el té sin levantar la vista. Era por todos sabido que ese hombre, mejor conocido como "Battusai", era cruel, sanguinario y sin respeto por nada, era dueño de un territorio enorme, con cientos de personas a su servicio. Era poderoso y no le ocultaba a nadie lo que sentía, se portaba indiferente y hasta grosero con su servidumbre y así lo estaba demostrando esta noche.

- ¿Cuántos hijos tiene? – pregunto mirando el vaso de té

- Cuatro, tres hijas y un varón

- Bien, porque de eso he venido a hablar

- ¿Co…mo, Himura-sama? – a Kamiya no le gustaba el rumbo de la conversación, su jefe estaba siendo demasiado cortes – ¿mi familia?

- No toda tu familia, tan solo tu hija… supongo la mayor

- ¿Kaoru?

- Si, quiero que sea mi esposa – el tono de Kenshin era imperativo, sin perder la calma que su posición social le ofrecía

- Pero, yo no puedo disponer eso… no sin saber que piensa ella

- ¡Acaso intenta decirme que ella no me aceptara! – atizo elevando la voz

- Ella no es un objeto del cual yo pueda disponer

- ¡¡Aquí se hace lo que yo ordeno y no mas!! – se levanto arrojando la mesa y su contenido por los aires – ¡¡¡tu tienes que obedecerme ¿entiendes?!!!

- Perdone mi señor pero eso esta fuera de mis manos, yo no…

- ¡¡¡O ella se convierte en mi esposa o yo me encargo de que tu y tu familia se pudran en la pobreza!!! – sentencio furioso. Sin pensarlo dos veces abandono aquella pocilga

Koujiro Kamiya siguió los pasos de su amo dejando atrás a su desconsolada mujer, mantenía la cabeza gacha, miles de pensamientos le asaltaban a la vez impidiéndole razonar coherentemente. Battusai se detuvo frente a su carruaje, dio vuelta lentamente observando al hombre frente a él. Sabia que aquella pequeña amenaza había cerrado el trato, nadie se atrevería a contradecirlo en sus deseos y eso incluía lo dicho sobre la joven Kamiya. Se dispuso a subir a su carruaje cuando una voz le detuvo

- Himura-sama yo… le prometo que lo intentare, hablare con ella

- No lo intentaras, lo harás… harás que ella sea mi esposa

Kaoru abrió lentamente el shoji, hecho un rápido vistazo y regreso junto a sus hermanos. Su padre les había pedido que permanecieran en la habitación, sin hacer ruido y tranquilos mientras Himura-sama estuviera en casa. Ella era la mayor de cuatro hermanos, le seguían Yahiko, Ayame y Suzume. Vivian en una gran casa, sin embargo la mitad de la propiedad estaba en ruinas y era imposible habitarla, por lo que se reducía a unas cuantas habitaciones. Un ruido seco interrumpió el silencio, sus hermanas corrieron abrazándose a ella, Yahiko se levanto con un brillo de temor en los ojos.

- ¿Busu… escuchaste eso? - ella afirmo levantándose también – parece como si algo hubiera caído

- ¡¡¡Ahhh seguro mato a papá!!! – gritaron las niñas entre lagrimas

- Tranquilos, yo saldré a observar, nada malo debió haber pasado, tal vez alguien tropezó

Kaoru salio de la habitación, dio una última mirada a los niños y se encamino al patio delantero. Avanzo temerosa, no era verdad lo que le había dicho a sus hermanos, ella también estaba asustada, pensaba en lo que ese monstruo pudiera haberle hecho a sus padres. Había escuchado horribles historias narradas por soldados que se enfrentaran a él durante la guerra, de matanzas e incluso de canibalismo, algunos decían que se alimentaba de soldados y otros que solo lo hacia de mujeres preciosas, sin embargo ella no estaba segura y no se atrevería a comprobarlo. Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda, el ruido de los caballos se alejaba a gran velocidad "el monstruo se ha ido" pensó aliviada. Se disponía a regresar a su habitación cuando escucho los ahogados sollozos de su madre, ocultándose tras la puerta escucho atentamente.

- No puedes permitir que nos la arrebate… es un asesino

- Encontraremos la manera de evitarlo querida – consoló el hombre – sin embargo es difícil, ¿qué puedo yo hacer en contra de un hombre tan poderoso?

- Luchar… luchar para proteger

- Eso ten por seguro que lo haría, pero y ustedes… tu y los niños quedarían desamparados – suspiro derrotado – él ha amenazado con dejarlos en la pobreza

Había lagrimas de dolor sobre los ojos de su padre, Kaoru permaneció callada sin embrago las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar sin control. Aquel maldito hombre estaba haciendo sufrir a sus padres sin motivo alguno… ¿qué podría él querer que no tuviera ya? Ella se encargaría de que se le entregara a "ese" lo que deseaba para que dejara a su familia en paz… si era dinero buscaría la manera de trabajar para obtenerlo, si en cambio era una pertenencia la entregaría personalmente para que quedara satisfecho "¿Qué es lo que querrá?" Murmuro fijando la vista en el pequeño agujero de la puerta. Dentro su madre había comenzado la tarea de limpiar el desbarajuste causado por su amo.

La mañana era muy fría, el invierno había comenzado anticipando lo que serian grandes nevadas. Dos hombres se paseaban lentamente por los alrededores de la casa Kamiya, eran la guardia impuesta por el señor de las tierras. Tenían instrucciones de no dejar salir a nadie sin su consentimiento. Un leve ruido los puso en alerta, alguien se disponía a abandonar la casa, interponiéndose le cerraron el paso.

- No puedes pasar

- Exijo ver Himura-sama… y para poder hacerlo tengo que salir de mi casa

- Bien pero… pediremos que te acompañen ¿entiendes? – el hombre se giro emitiendo un fuerte silbido el cual fue respondido desde una carreta que se acercaba – él te llevará

El camino estaba desierto, el lugar al que se dirigía se encontraba a las afueras del pueblo, lejos de todo, los campos de arroz lucían desolados, algunas casitas se podían divisar en la lejanía, fuera de eso nada tras su reflejo. Froto sus manos no sabiendo si de nervios o a causa del frío. Definitivamente arreglaría el asunto pendiente, "así sea por la fuerza" medito apretando la espada que portaba con ambas manos. La verdad era que no quería tener que llegar a esos extremos pero toda su familia dependía de que se solucionara ese problema. El carruaje se detuvo, la fortaleza frente a la cual se encontraba lucia tétrica, desolada.

Las puertas se abrieron dando paso a la figura de un hombre, sumisamente se inclino esperando alguna señal para continuar. Battusai se encontraba sentado en su despacho, su vista permanecía fija sobre los papeles esparcidos en la mesa, percatándose de la presencia del hombre hizo un pequeño ademán con la mano indicándole que podía hablar.

- Himura-sama afuera hay alguien que desea hablar con usted

- ¿Y ese alguien tiene un nombre? – pregunto impaciente. Le gustaba que las cosas fueran rápidas y directas.

- Si… si señor Ka… Kamiya señor ¿le hago pasar?

- Si – su sonrisa se ensancho, había temido que ese hombre le desobedeciera y tuviera que matar a toda la familia incluyendo a la chica, sin embargo si él se encontraba ahí era para decirle que podía casarse. Miro el vitral esperando.

_Había sido invitado a una de tantas fiestas del ejercito, mi prima había decidido acompañarme por lo que no me encontraba tan aburrido aquella noche. La cena había pasado tranquila y nos encontrábamos en una amplia habitación bebiendo y disfrutando de la música europea. La chica a mi lado paseaba la mirada por cada una de las personas presentes, cuchicheaba pequeñas frases como cualquier dama, sin embargo una de ellas llamo mi atención._

_- ¿Sabes quién es esa chica? – me pregunto_

_Mis ojos rodaron dando con lo que ella me indicaba, del otro lado de la sala se encontraba una joven mujer. Mi mente se detuvo repentinamente "es preciosa" me pareció escuchar sin saber si esa voz pertenecía a mi subconsciente o a mi prima que no paraba de hablar. Era en verdad joven y bella, su cabello lucia en lo alto con algunos mechones caídos que le daban un toque de sensualidad inocente; giro lentamente atrapándome en su inmensidad, aquel profundo azul, inocente joven y… triste. Me levante decidido a conocerla sin embargo algo mas llamo mi atención, venia acompañada de alguien, un hombre mayor sin uniforme militar pero vestido a la usanza antigua. Mi prima tomo mi brazo levantándose conmigo._

_- Kenshin debemos marcharnos_

_- Pero…yo – dije percatándome de que la chica había desparecido entre la gente_

_- Tenemos mucho que averiguar, pues por lo que veo estas muy interesado en esa joven – murmuro ella sonriendo, un leve sonrojo cubrió mi rostro por primera vez. Le ofrecí mi brazo – déjamelo a mi_

_Aquella noche no pude dormir tan solo pensando en si mi prima habría podido averiguar el nombre de la chica, la cual resultaba ser hija de uno de mis más fieles hombres… Kamiya Koujiro_>>

La puerta se abrió, Kenshin giro esperando encontrase a su vasallo inclinado, sin embargo lo que estaba frente a él era…

- ¿Usted es Himura-sama? – pregunto firmemente

- Si soy yo

Battusai hizo un ademán despidiendo al empleado, después fijo su mirada en su acompañante, una joven de no más de 20 años. Levanto una ceja divertido "tal vez este no sea un día tan aburrido después de todo" camino posándose frente al escritorio, sus ojos recorrían a la chica incomodándola. En verdad era valiente al pararse de esa forma tan desafiante ante el, señor de las tierras. Era ella la misma chica de la velada pasada, con algunas diferencias… sus ropas gastadas, su cabello sujetado en una coleta, pero era ella, sus ojos eran los mismos y su belleza…Contuvo un suspiro sin perderla de vista, sus ojos brillaban con furia mientras los suyos denotaban ironía.

- ¡Exijo saber cual es la deuda de mi padre para con usted! – el pelirrojos soltó una fuerte carcajada. Aquella niña en verdad le divertía. Temerosa por aquella reacción Kaoru retrocedió lentamente – ¿de…de qué se ríe?

- ¿Tu padre no te ha dicho nada?.. aunque no creo que haga falta que se te lo diga ya… seré yo mismo quien te de la grata noticia

- ¿Grata? ¿a qué se refiere? – la espada entre sus manos resbalo ligeramente dejando ver lo gastado de su estado – no se de lo que habla…pero he venido a advertirle que a mi familia no puede amenazarla

- Debo admitir que es muy valiente – sonrió complacido, estaba cada vez mas satisfecho por su futura esposa

- ¡Claro que lo soy!

- Eso lo veremos… - murmuro mas para si que para la chica – tu padre ha sido un fiel sirviente mío, y no creas que le he pedido algo imposible… pero al parecer "eso" es muy valioso y no esta dispuesto a cedérmelo… y usted sabe que cualquier cosa que yo deseo la obtengo…

- ¡Dígame que es y yo se lo traeré, le prometo que haré todo por conseguírselo!– respondió fieramente. Ese hombre la atemorizaba pero no dejaría que él lo notara – ¡vamos conteste!

- Tú… - un silencio incomodo se percibió en la sala. Los ojos de Kaoru estaban muy abiertos por la sorpresa – pedí tu mano, y ya que esta dispuesta a darme lo que sea…

Kaoru sintió que las fuerzas le faltaban, aquellas palabras aun taladraban su mente, se repetían incesantemente mientras se alejaba del despacho de aquel hombre. "¿Yo, su esposa?" se pregunto… se detuvo frente a la puerta "¿Tantas mujeres y se ha fijado en mi? ¿Qué pudo verme? No soy mas que una campesina, una sirvienta de sus tierras... y él es el hombre mas poderoso que conozco… esto debe ser una broma" fingió una sonrisa, las puertas se abrieron dejando la oscuridad atrás. Una sombra la miraba desde el ventanal principal de la casa. Varios hombres se encontraban posados frente a la salida impidiéndole el paso, el que parecía ser el comandante avanzo directamente a ella e inclinándose hablo.

- Señorita lo siento pero tengo ordenes de no permitirle salir de esta fortaleza – Kaoru reacciono mirando temerosa a los soldados que cubrían el lumbral – no puede marcharse

- ¿No regresare a casa?..

_Continuará…_

Notas: ¡¡¡¡¡Hola a todos!!!!! Aquí está nuestro nuevo fic, y aunque este es tan solo el primer capítulo esperamos que les esté gustando. Ya sabemos que nos falta actualizar todos nuestros fics y que habíamos hecho la promesa de no tardarnos tanto…y bla bla lo demás no importa, estamos trabajando durísimo para poder actualizar (Kazy: uyy si sobre todo tu Yuky…©En fin esperemos que les haya gustado este primer capítulo…

Muchas gracias por leernos…¡¡¡¡MANDEN REVIEWS POR FA!!!!!!

Matta ne


	2. Cáp II Odiándonos

Innocent

Cáp. II Odiándonos…

La tarde había caído, el sol apenas se filtraba por la ventana. Kaoru permanecía quieta dentro de una oscura habitación, había sido llevada a esta después de que los soldados le impidieran la salida esa mañana. "Todo parece tan irreal" pensó mirando por la ventana "mi familia debe estar esperando mi regreso… Yahiko, Ayame, Suzume… y mis padres" a su mente regreso aquella mirada ámbar, llena de burla al anunciarle su nueva situación, la risa de ese hombre ante su confusión. Ya no estaba triste ni conmocionada, todos esos sentimientos se habían apagado con la ira convertida furia por haber sido burlada… comprada como una esclava. Después recordó a sus padres y la amenaza de desalojarlos si ella no se casaba con él. Pero Battusai estaba muy equivocado si creía que se iba a salir con la suya, ella se encargaría de mostrarle lo poco que valía como esposa. La puerta se abrió por fin.

- Señorita, Himura-sama desea hablarle

Kamiya se levanto siguiendo al hombre por el interminable pasillo, la riqueza se podía apreciar fácilmente, cada sitio estaba ricamente amueblado, decorado con las mejores telas, candelabros de oro, cuadros de occidente así como cerámicas japonesas. El pasillo terminó en una enorme puerta la cual se abrió mostrando la biblioteca. El hombre hizo una reverencia y se retiro cerrando las puertas. Kaoru se paseo mirando aquella inmensidad de conocimientos... tantos libros, de todas las materias y todos los autores. Aquella sala estaba cubierta en sus paredes por estantes con libros: novelas, científicos e históricos, algo que ella nunca se imagino encontrar… corrió hasta un estante tomando un libro entre sus manos, lo ojeo aspirando su inconfundible aroma. Ella gustaba mucho de la lectura, pero por ser hija de un sirviente nunca había podido tener más de dos o tres libros para después venderlos o cambiarlos por otros.

- Veo que te gusta – una voz proveniente de su espalda la hizo regresar – si lo deseas puedes llevártelo a tu habitación y leerlo

- Gracias… – murmuro ella, pero recordó lo sucedido por la mañana y contesto llena de ira – ¡pero no lo quiero! no puedes resarcir lo que has hecho con un obsequio

- Es una lastima… porque mande hacer esta biblioteca especialmente para ti – el camino tomando el libro de entre sus manos – es un diseño europeo… y los libros han sido traducidos solo para que tus ojos los lean

- Yo…

- Pero si no los quieres… - arrojo el libro mirándolo con asco – los quemaré, quemaré todo esto… a mi no me agradan los libros, yo no los leeré

- ¡No! espera por favor… No es necesario

- Esta bien, vamos tengo algo que mostrarte

Kaoru lo siguió por el mismo pasillo por el que había llegado, creía que la regresaría a esa oscura habitación, sin embargo cuando pasaron de largo la puerta supo que no era así. Llegaron hasta una habitación custodiada por dos hombres, al pasar, los soldados agacharon la cabeza con respeto sin levantarse hasta que las puertas se cerraron. Battusai camino seguido por la mirada profunda de la joven, se detuvo en medio de la habitación entonces se giro hacia ella. Kaoru pudo distinguir un extraño brillo en aquellos ambarinos ojos, un rayo violeta, demasiado imperceptible para ser tomado en cuenta, pero para ella era suficiente, era una muestra de un sentimiento.

- Aquí podrás dormir

- Gracias…

- No tienes porque agradecerme…yo… he querido preguntarte algo ¿puedo? – ella asintió sin apartar su vista - ¿Qué te agrada mas… los vestidos europeos o los tradicionales?

- ¿Có… como dice?.. Himuara-sama

- Bueno en realidad no importa porque… – abrió un closet dejando ver una gran cantidad de vestidos y atuendos – aquí hay de ambos, y si no te gustan podría encargar algunos que sean de tu entera satisfacción, y no me llames Himura-sama, mi nombre es Kenshin sin ningún honorífico ¿entiendes?

- Yo no… - estaba confundida, aquel hombre no parecía ser el de las leyendas, no era cruel ni sádico y mucho menos descortés, aunque quizás fuera una trampa para que ella cedería – no merezco tantas atenciones, preferiría regresar a mi casa… si usted me lo permite

- ¡¿Acaso no te agrado nuestra habitación?!– menciono. Sus ojos refulgían en ámbar, una incomprensible furia fue creciendo en su pecho

Battusai recibió por respuesta la gélida mirada de Kaoru y su silencio, lo que interpreto como una afirmativa "el que calla otorga" pensó saliendo apresuradamente de la habitación. Ella permaneció absorta; en aquella mirada pudo distinguir tristeza y soledad, levanto el rostro encontrándose con los dos guardias que la miraban acusadoramente. Un grito retumbo sobre la casa.

- ¡¡¡Quiero a todos reunidos aquí inmediatamente!!! – era Kenshin que desde la sala llamaba a todo su personal

- Si señor – los criados corrían formándose ante su amo rápidamente

- ¡¡¡¿Quién decoro la habitación?!!! – todos se miraron esperando. Una joven chica se adelanto temblando – ¡a mi mujer no le agrado!

- Lo…lo siento mi amo

- ¡¡¡50 azotes!!! Es lo que te mereces…

- ¡¡¡¡No!!!! – la voz de Kaoru llego hasta el pelirrojo impidiendo que terminara su frase – por favor no lo haga… la habitación es hermosa… es hermosa

Kenshin la miro detenidamente, estaba aferrada al barandal de las escaleras, las lágrimas cubrían su rostro. Dio la vuelta mirando el temor impreso en todas las miradas al igual que en la de su prometida. Se alejo caminando lentamente, tan solo se detuvo para murmurar una orden, después se perdió entre las sombras del pasillo principal.

Kaoru sintió que una mano se aferraba a su hombro y reconoció a la chica que debía ser castigada, ella le ayudo a levantarse.

- Gracias – murmuro la jovencita sin mirar a Kaoru – el amo ordeno que la acompañáramos a su habitación

Aquel día había tenido demasiadas emociones, más de las que podía aguantar. Miró la gran habitación, nunca pensó estar en algo semejante, pues si bien era cierto que no había vivido en la pobreza extrema tampoco había dormido en una habitación tan grande con una cama tan cómoda. Sus gastadas ropas fueron reemplazadas, con ayuda de la jovencita, por un delicado y fino camisón de seda que llegaba hasta su tobillo y cuya tela trasparentaba su celestial figura. Se introdujo en las suaves cobijas que resbalaban sobre la cama, si el camisón no le brindaba calor al menos lo harían las sábanas; sus pensamientos recorrieron cada uno de los acontecimientos pasados y pronto se halló dormida entre suplicantes sollozos.

00000000000000000Inocent0000000000000000

La mañana adornaba nuevamente, el ajetreo había comenzado antes de salir el sol en la casa Himura. Los cargamentos debían ser transportados con seguridad, atravesando todo el pueblo. Kenshin se ajusto el chaleco metiendo en su bolsillo un valioso reloj, se encontraba en la habitación donde Kaoru dormía, camino sentándose en el borde de la cama. Sus ojos recorrieron lentamente a la chica, la sabana había resbalado mostrando su cuerpo cubierto por el translucido camisón, levanto la mano posándola sobre ella sin tocarla; se imagino acariciándola sintiendo su calido cuerpo junto a el. Suspiro levantándose y arropando a la chica, busco en su bolsillo nuevamente encontrando una cadena repleta de pequeñas llaves.

- Ten un buen día – y se marcho

Kaoru despertó cuando el sol se encontraba ya en alto, pasaban de las nueve. Recorrió con la vista el lugar, había tenido la esperanza de que todo aquello fuera un sueño. Dos personas le esperaban frente a la cama.

- Señora… su desayuno esta listo – había una mujer frente a ella – Yo soy Tae, soy el ama de llaves de esta casa, me encargo de todo lo que se necesita… aunque creo que a partir de hoy será usted quien se encargue

- No me llame señora… solo llámeme Kaoru…

- No, seria una falta de respeto señora… si el amo lo supiera… - Tae dirigió su mirada hacia donde estaba fija la de Kaoru – oh mil disculpas, ella es Tsubame, es la doncella mayor

Las tres mujeres abandonaron la habitación, no sin que Kaoru estuviera vestida y hubiera tomado su desayuno. La casa era enorme, las dos mujeres avanzaban lentamente mostrándole cada uno de los sitios a los que ella respondía con pequeñas exclamaciones o asentimientos según el caso. Tae caminaba un paso detrás de ella junto con Tsubame, hablaban sin cesar de la historia de la casa y las leyendas que rondaban a cada habitación. Al término del recorrido solo faltaba una habitación por visitar, después irían al jardín y a la recepción para que la servidumbre se presentara con su nueva ama. Kaoru se detuvo percatándose que sus acompañantes ya no la seguían.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Esa habitación esta prohibida… para nosotras – murmuro la chiquilla sin avanzar – no tenemos la llave para entrar

- Pero usted si señora… perdón, señorita

La joven posos sus azules ojos en el picaporte, avanzo lentamente estirando el brazo a la altura del cerrojo y embonado la pequeña llave su mano giro, antes de que la puerta estuviera totalmente abierta la chica dio media vuelta sonriendo.

- No creo que haya algo que me interese dentro de esta habitación… mejor bajemos al jardín – y se alejo sonriendo. Al pasar a su lado Tae pudo notar que la llave aún estaba en el cerrojo. Kaoru termino – no debe haber puertas prohibidas es esta casa

El paseo por el jardín había sido del todo hermoso, según su doncella, Kenshin había mandado arreglarlo junto con el resto de la casa para cuando la boda se llevara a cabo. Era un amplio terreno que rodeaba la vivienda, extendiéndose por detrás y terminado con una muralla custodiada. Había árboles de todo tipo, flores multicolores e incluso un cristalino lago con peces… todo exclusivamente hecho para ella. Al llegar a la recepción dos filas perfectamente alineadas de hombres y mujeres le esperaban, todos inclinaron la cabeza en señal de respeto, Kaoru correspondió inclinadose también.

- Usted no tiene porque inclinarse señorita – murmuro Tae sonriendo, dando vuelta se acerco a la primera fila – le indicare el nombre de cada uno y la labor que desempeña

- Gracias…

- Este es… - Kaoru miraba atenta a cada persona, todos parecían ser muy amables y agradables. El jardinero, la cocinera, los ayudantes, las mucamas y sirvientas… tantas personas en una sola casa, como si fuesen familia. La mujer termino con las presentaciones – y creo que son todos, aparte están los guardias de Himura-sama, pero ellos permanecen fuera de mi responsabilidad

- ¡Será un placer servirle señora Himura! – hablaron todos a coro e inclinándose nuevamente

- Gra… gracias - Kaoru abandono la sala totalmente sonrojada. Tae la miro alejarse, aquella joven tan hermosa y sencilla… tan diferente al señor viviría en esa casa.

Varios caballos surcaban el camino, escoltaban una comitiva de carretas cargadas de acero. A la cabeza se podía observar al más fiero guerrero, aquel que con su espada había cambiado la historia… Battusai. Era el hombre mas respetado entre todos esos soldados así también era dueño de todo aquel cargamento. Al principio Kenshin se había rehusado a convertirse en dueño de todo aquello, sin embargo, su padre Hiko-sama lo había obligado, ahora todo estaba prosperando bajo su mando pues nadie se atrevía a robarle algún cargamento. Otro caballo corrió hasta emparejar al del pelirrojo.

- Pronto llegaremos… – sonó fríamente la voz

- Bien… espero poder volver pronto, mi boda esta próxima

- No debes preocuparte por nada, mi esposa se hará cargo

- No me preocupa eso, me preocupa que mi prometida se escape… Aoshi

Miro fijamente a su acompañante, sus ojos dorados examinaron al hombre montado sobre el corcel blanco. Era Aoshi Shinomori, esposo de su prima y además de uno de sus pocos amigos; habían peleado juntos espalda con espalda durante la guerra. Era una hombre frió, tanto como el mismo, pero de carácter calmado y honesto. Aoshi miro al frente fijándose en la lejanía.

- Si te preocupa que se marche porque no pusiste una guardia

- La puse, pero se que ella podría burlarla si se lo propusiera – un brillo aún mas intenso atravesó sus ojos – eso es lo interesante en ella…

La oscuridad se levanto nuevamente sobre aquel pueblo, la comitiva regresaba de su largo viaje. Todos entraron al fuerte, Kenshin cambiando su rutina, se dirigió directamente a su casa. El acostumbraba revisar que todo estuviera en orden antes de marcharse a dormir. Encargo todo a su fiel sirviente y entro; Tae le esperaba en la puerta lista para rendirle cuentas. La mujer se inclino esperando el permiso de su amo para hablar, noto que él miraba en todas direcciones.

- Muy buenas noches Himura-sama

- ¿Cómo han estado las cosas?

- Muy bien señor – la mujer le seguía detrás y sin elevar la voz – la señora le estuvo esperando hasta hace unos momentos, se fue a dormir pensando que no regresaría…

- Aja… ¿no ha intentado huir?– pregunto el calmadamente imaginando que así seria

- Oh no mi señor, ella no ha intentado tal cosa… en cambio recorrió toda la casa, el jardín e incluso conoció a los criados

- ¿Toda la casa? – Kenshin se detuvo de golpe meditando lo dicho – estas segura…

- Yo…yo

Kenshin miro lleno de ira a la mujer para después salir disparado a su lado. Aquella habitación que tan celosamente cuidaba había sido profanada y eso le molestaba de sobremanera además estaba aún mas sorprendido de que ella no hubiese intentado huir, haciéndolo parecer como un tonto ante los hombres a los que había encargado la tarea de impedirlo. Al final del pasillo estaba aquella puerta, se acerco cuidadosamente, sus ojos se toparon con la llave en el cerrojo… su autocontrol se estaba perdiendo rápidamente.

- ¡¡Maldita sea!!…¡Tae! – la mujer apareció tras él en segundos

- ¿Si…si señor?

- ¿Ella entro?

- No…no, tan solo coloco la llave y dio media vuelta… - la tensión en el pasillo era tal que los músculos de la mujer estaban paralizados – dijo…

- ¡¡¡¿Qué demonios dijo?!!!

- Dijo que no habría mas puertas cerradas en esta casa… y que no le interesaba saber que había dentro de esa habitación

Kenshin arranco la llave de la puerta alejándose por el oscuro pasillo. Sus ojos brillaban a tal grado que Tae se quedo inmóvil aun cuando él se marchaba. Llegó hasta la puerta de su habitación y mirándola fijamente se dispuso a abrirla.

- Esa chiquilla…le enseñare quien manda en esta casa

_Continuará…_

Notas: Hola!!!!! No les parece agobiador que el capítulo se acabe justo en algo muy interesante…Bueno que les ha parecido este segundo capítulo como ya se dieron cuenta no vamos a dejar que Kenshin haga lo que le plazca con Kaoru. Esperamos no ser tan crueles con la pobre joven Kamiya.

Muchísimas gracias a todos los que están leyendo esta historia y todavía más gracias (Yuky: osea super gracias) a todos los que nos dejaron reviews pues para ser el primer capítulo fueron bastantes. Gracias a lo insistente que es Kazy contestaremos sus reviews personalmente. Aquí vamos:

Hada: Muchas gracias por tu review, si como somos algo feministas hemos decidido que Kaoru no se va a dejar de Battusai, en cuanto a él, no cambiaremos mucho su imagen de cruel y despiadado.

Anna Halley: Efectivamente somos dos, nos da mucho gusto que te haya gustado, más adelante verás como se las arreglan con este matrimonio "arreglado" (Que más bien arregló él) Muchas gracias por tu review.

gaby (hyatt: muchas gracias por tu comentario esperamos que te siga gustando nuestro fic

Ayaneko: Bueno pues si, al principio el no es tan malo con ella...pero como ella no quiere seder el tendrá que ser, digamos más rígido. Muchísimas gracias por tu review esperamos que sigas leyendo nustro fic.

pau: Gracias por tu review, si, no te preocupes también pondremos A/M aunque la historia principal es un K/K tambien introduciremos un poco de S/M. Ah tampoco te preocupes por Misao pues aquí ella no será la típica lolita que le ruega al típico Aoshi para que salga con ella.

Justary-san: Gracias primero que nada por tus ánimos, prometemos que no tardaremos en actualizar para que así no te aburra el fic. Muchas gracias por tu review.

tatsuki shinomori: muchas gracias por escribirnos, no te preocupes que en este momento nos sobra inspiración como para actalizar pronto y continuarla.

mer1: Qué te pareció el capítulo, esperamos que te haya gustado. Si básicamente es un K/K pero también habrá un poco de S/M y A/M. Muchas gracias por tu review.

Anna Kasamy: definitivamente lo último no lo prometemos, nos es inevitable dejar las cosas en suspenso. Muchas gracias por leer nuestro fic esperamos que te siga gustando.

Elys-san: bueno pues aquí esta el segundo capítulo esperamos que te haya gustado. Prometemos actualizar pronto. Gracias por tu review.

Yuken: hola gracias por tu review, no podemos adelantarte mucho pero aquí entre nos el dejará de ser tan bueno con ella (Yuky: si Batty la hará sufrir)

Estos son todos ¡¡¡¡Muchas Gracias a Todos!!!!!!!!

A antes de irnos una breve aclaración para Yuky Batty al diminutivo tonto y cursi que le da a Battusai, lo aclaramos pues durante el fic la oirán mencionarlo de esa manera (Yuky: Si!!!!! viva Batty!!!!!)

Matta ne


	3. Cáp III La esposa del soldado japonés

Innocent

Cáp. III La esposa del soldado japonés

"Tres días han pasado desde la última vez que vi a Battusai" suspiró mirándose en el espejo. Varias mujeres rondaban a su alrededor, este era el día de su boda.

La servidumbre recorría todos los pasillos, se abarrotaban en el patio e incluso en las caballerizas, acomodaban mesas transportaban toneladas de comida y sake. Incluso el pueblo debía regocijarse, nadie de ese lugar había sido invitado a la gran fiesta; sin embargo se les había pedido (ordenado…°) que suspendieran toda actividad y celebraran en sus propias casas.

En un hogar de entre todos, la felicidad no había dejado sus regalos, aquella familia no podía sentirse mas desdichada. Yahiko caminaba por la casa sumergido en sus pensamientos, desde que su hermana se había marchado todos se encontraban muy tristes, se detuvo frente al cuarto de Kaoru, dentro, su padre permanecía hincado mirando el futón aún destendido.

Su padre mas que nadie era quien se culpaba por todo aquello, sin embargo no entendía el porque "si Kaoru huyo con ese hombre mi padre no tiene la culpa" pensaba mientras escuchaba las murmuraciones del pueblo. Todos hablaban, en secreto, sobre aquello, su hermana se había fugado con el hombre más poderoso de las tierras y ahora la desposaría. Un ligero ruido lo alejo de sus pensamientos.

- Yahiko… no debes creer todo lo que escuchas en el pueblo

- Padre…

- Lo que dicen de tu hermana, no todo es cierto – su padre se levanto pasando a su lado – siempre honra y protege a tu familia… tal como lo hizo tu hermana

000000000000Innocent00000000000000

Kenshin se encontraba solo en la completa oscuridad de aquella habitación, ese había sido su refugio durante una gran temporada, todos sus recuerdos serian enterrados ese día y en ese lugar; debía decir adiós al pasado y enfrentar los acontecimientos futuros. Deslizo suavemente la mano trazando la cicatriz que surcaba su mejilla, ese era el único vestigio de una muerte… antes de revivir como el hombre que era ahora.

Había escuchado las murmuraciones, tanto del pueblo como de los sirvientes, y estaba consiente de que la gracia de sus siervos no estaba con él, sin embargo si con su esposa. Desde su llegada a la casa no cesaba de escuchar elogios hacia ella… simplemente era perfecta, tanto como lo soñara cualquier hombre de su esposa; mas para él mismo todo aquello era desconocido, ella jamás le dirigía una palabra, ni de reclamo ni de ningún tipo, sus mimos eran rápidamente rechazados, sus atenciones mal interpretadas y sus cortejos despreciados… pero aún con todo la amaba. Entro cansadamente a la cocina, ahí se encontraban la mayoría de sus sirvientes corriendo de un lado a otro preparando todo tipo de cosas. Kenshin se detuvo en la puerta, todos parecían muy inmersos en sus propias tareas como para notar la presencia de su amo.

- ¡¿Qué están haciendo?! - todos se detuvieron de golpe – este debe ser un día de gozo, ¡¡todos deben ser felices ¿entienden?!!

- ¡Si Himura-sama! – contestaron a coro

- ¡¡Es mi boda y todos deben ser felices al igual que yo!! – tras este breve discurso abandono la casa con dirección a la iglesia.

Las puertas de la capilla privada se abrieron atrayendo la mirada de toda la gente que se encontraba presente, Kenshin miro, la luz era cegadora, pero ahí en medio de toda aquella se encontraba Kaoru, su vestido era muy diferente a lo acostumbrado… él era católico converso y debido a ello se casarían ante esa iglesia. Y no cualquier iglesia, si no una hecha especialmente para su propia boda. Todo aquel esplendor espiritual se veía opacado por la etérea figura que caminaba hacia el altar, flotaba ligera hacia él con su fragancia inconfundible.

Kaoru lucia preciosa, su vestido en blanco perla le hacia relucir en una resonancia de colores indescriptibles, su pálida piel, sus labios rojos… y sus ojos, tan tristes como los atardeceres de lluvia. Dos doncellas perfectamente acordes caminaban levantando su nebuloso velo. La joven dama miraba directamente al piso "jamás podré mirar al hombre que ha de arruinar mi vida" sus pasos eran lentos acompasados por el novedoso órgano traído especialmente de Italia.

Los labios del pelirrojo se curvaron ligeramente, podía sentir la envidia impregnada en el ambiente, de las mujeres por ser ella tan hermosa y de los hombres por no poder poseerla ellos mismos. El sacerdote miro complacido la llegada de la mujer hacia él.

- Nos hemos reunido hoy para… – las palabras pronunciadas poco importaban… era latín y ninguno de los presentes entendía, con excepción de algunos miembros mas allegados a la familia. Los pensamientos en la cabeza de Kaoru habían dejado de tener sentido al mismo tiempo que las palabras.

- Por eso hemos llegado hasta aquí el día de hoy – el padre continuó en Japonés – Himura-sama acepta usted como esposa… a la señorita Kamiya Kaoru

- Si, la acepto – vocifero con su tono impaciente. Miro a la joven a los ojos encontrando lagrimas – ahora debes colocarme tu el anillo – ella afirmo, después él coloco uno en su dedo

- Entonces yo los declaro marido y mujer

"Un momento… no quiero casarme" grito su mente, "nadie me ha preguntado si lo deseo o no" los ojos azules lucían confundidos, la ceremonia se había dado por terminada y según ella tenia entendido incluso en esa extraña religión ambos debían consentir ser unidos. El pasillo de la iglesia se lleno de voces al tiempo en que los novios abandonaban el lugar para encontrarse en el patio principal donde se llevaría a cabo la comida y la gran fiesta.

Kenshin se paseaba de un lado a otro saludando y presentando a su esposa ante los miembros importantes de la sociedad y la milicia. En cambio, ella tan solo levantaba la vista regalando pequeños esbozos de sonrisa y estirando la mano si era indispensable. Llegaron hasta donde una pareja les esperaba, extrañamente la mujer corrió abrazando a Kaoru como si se conocieran de siempre

- ¡Hola que tal!.. ¿este debe ser el día mas feliz de tu vida no es cierto? – la mujer se separo inspeccionándola – pero que tonta… yo soy Misao Maki… perdón, Shinomori… Misao Shinomori

- Mu…mucho gusto yo soy

- Claro que yo se quien eres tu… yo soy quien se ha encargado de todos los preparativos para esta gran fiesta – el hombre que charlaba con Kenshin se acerco hacia ellas

- Misao… creo que deberías dejarla en paz

- Aoshi ella es ahora de la familia es… mi hermana, siempre quise tener una y ahora que mi primito se ha casado

- Yo soy Aoshi Shinomori… su esposo – esto ultimo lo dijo con una leve sonrisa en los labios.

Los ojos antes dorados lucían aquella noche del más claro violeta, la ceremonia así como toda la fiesta había sido perfectamente planeada, había cientos de personas. La cena se sirvió en una ambiente de gozo total, y mientras la gente degustaba, en la cocina no paraban de charlar sobre lo acontecido durante la mañana.

- La nueva señora es preciosa – murmuro una muy cansada cocinera – es una lastima… que se haya fijado en el amo, siendo el tan frío

- Pero debemos confiar en que ella lo cambiara, ya ves… el amor lo puede todo – respondió entusiasmada otra

- Además, ella ha llorado toda la mañana por la emoción y la felicidad

- Si, claro esta lo mucho que ella lo ama – el paje se estiro en la silla descansando los pies – si yo fuera Himura-sama que no haría con esa mujer… seguro estaríamos llenos de hijos

- ¡¡¡Calla!!! ¿Has pensado lo que sucedería si el señor te escucha hablando así de su esposa?

- Te mataría, tenlo seguro

Tae miraba alejada a todos, mientras la cena se llevara acabo ellos tenían tiempo de descansar y mal hablar… Ella sabia que no todo lo que se hablaba del amo era cierto, pero también sabia que otro lo era e incluso en mayor grado. Tae había llegado a trabajar en aquella casa cuando Kenshin era aun muy joven y… diferente. Pero tantas cosas habían pasado desde entonces. Mas que nadie ella sabia que la tortura de Kaoru apenas comenzaba y que no se debería al odio sino al amor "él sabe obtener lo que desea… aunque le lleve mucho tiempo convencerte él te tendrá suplicando" pensó regresando a la estancia.

Los carruajes habían comenzado la retirada, todos los invitados se alejaban de la antes lúgubre casa. Las luces aun permanecían encendidas, los pasillos ahora lucían vacíos, los siervos se encargaban de recoger los sobrantes de la celebración.

Alejados de todo Kenshin conducía a su ahora esposa hacia su lujosa habitación, ella seguía tan callada como en la fiesta, su mirada baja y sus ojos cristalizados por el llanto; sabia que después de una boda estaba la noche en que los nuevos esposos se amaban en la intimidad. A la luz de una pequeña vela, Battusai podía apreciar aun la incomparable belleza de la mujer que le acompañaba. Se detuvieron frente a la puerta, él cuidadosamente la abrió; el chasquido hizo temblar a Kaoru que se vio arrancada del piso, cerró los ojos esperando. Kenshin se dirigió lentamente hacia la cama con su esposa en brazos, la depositó sobre ella admirándola por última vez vestida de novia.

- Eres tan hermosa – murmuró hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de la joven

Comenzó deslizando sus manos tratando de localizar el cierre del vestido; él mismo había elegido el modelo de aquella prenda, la había examinado y memorizado para llegado el momento poder deshacerse de ella rápidamente, sin embargo ahora sus manos se tornaban torpes. Aspiro aquel peculiar aroma proveniente de su esposa, seduciéndose a si mismo con tan calida piel. Kaoru se encontraba ahora con el dorso descubierto, mostrándose pálido ante la luna un suspiro la extrajo de sus pensamientos, sintió el ardiente aliento pasearse sobre sus pechos.

Kenshin se detuvo abruptamente, levanto la vista encontrándose nuevamente con los azules ojos de su mujer, estaban cubiertos de lagrimas… clamaban piedad. Los ojos ámbar llameaban entre deseo e ira, Kaoru no solo lloraba sino que incluso trataba de oponer resistencia evitándole volver a acercarse a ella. Él se levanto, aun se encontraba vestido, había pensado contemplar a esa bella criatura antes de hacerla suya, pero ahora…

- Por favor… - sollozó ella

Himura estaba sorprendido, estaba siendo tratado como un asesino, su propia esposa le estaba suplicando que no se acercara "¿Qué clase de insulto es este?" se pregunto aun confundido, no atinaba a interpretar si la mirada azul estaba entristecida, enfadada o tal vez era… "¿Repugnancia? ¿Por mi?" retrocedió perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba, se acerco hasta la cama sus ojos brillando cual llama.

- ¿Tú… me estas rechazando? – se tambaleo recargándose en el tocador. Tras leves exhalaciones sus brazos se asieron sobre los bordes arrojando el mueble lejos - ¡¡nadie nunca me había rechazado, niña… ¿Quién te crees para hacerlo tu?!!

Los diversos artículos de la habitación así como los muebles volaban estrellándose contra las paredes u otros objetos, Kenshin parecía un torbellino arrancando todo a su paso, mas no había osado acercarse a la cama en donde se encontraba la joven observando.

Kaoru miraba asustada aquella imagen, el hombre tierno de la velada había desaparecido dando paso a la pesadilla de la cual todos hablaban "Battusai". Temerosa, retrocedió hasta toparse con la pared hundiendo su rostro entre sus rodillas. Su sofocada respiración hizo eco en la habitación cuando las cosas dejaron de caer. Él diviso entonces la puerta, aun se encontraba ligeramente abierta, camino hasta ella deteniéndose a unos pasos.

- Tú no serás la primera en rechazarme – su voz sonaba extraña – yo… te enseñare…

La puerta se cerró. Dos aceleradas respiraciones se podían percibir dentro de aquel oscuro lugar. Los ambarinos ojos miraban fieramente a la otra persona. Se posó abruptamente sobre ella pasando sus manos por todo su cuerpo tratando de saciar su excitación. La tomó fuertemente por la cintura penetrándola con un fuerte y rápido movimiento. Pronto su cuerpo subía y bajaba en brutales embestidas, podía percibir el dolor impregnado en el rostro de la mujer, sin embargo cuanto mas sentía las uñas encajadas sobre su espalda aceleraba aun mas su ritmo. Su cuerpo sudaba de pasión, su respiración se hacia mas entrecortada con cada acometida, sus músculos se tensaban tratando de obtener mas impulso. Los ojos de ella se apretaban con dolor dejando libres las lágrimas que abarrotaban sus ojos, ni un solo sonido se escapaba de su boca, pero era claro su deseo de gritar. Algunos mechones rojizos caían ocultando perfectamente sus ojos. Él dejo caer su cuerpo llegando al final, tirándose a un lado miro el techo por largo tiempo. La mujer se levanto alejándose rápidamente por la puerta mientras las lágrimas ya derramadas se secaban en sus mejillas.

- ¿Aún con esto… me amarás? – pregunto al aire mirando el sol recién salido

_Continuará..._

Notas: ¡¡¡¡Hola a todos!!!! Aquí tienen ya el tercer capítulo. A ver antes de dejarnos sus comentarios y amenazas prometan decir no a la violencia (y no se vale cruzar los dedos por detrás) Ahora si esperamos que se hayan quedado pasmados, perdón, esperamos que les haya gustado, y aunque este capítulo nos quedo un poco más corto que los demás esperamos que haya sido suficiente, además hemos estado siguiendo algunos de sus consejos para que el fic sea más de su agrado y aunque nos gustaría poner todas sus ideas, no nos es suficiente el tiempo. Bueno antes de que nos reclamen que los aspectos de la boda fueron pocos, déjennos decirles que no quisimos dar muchos detalles para no ponerles más rollo y aburrirlos, ¿a quién le importa la boda? Lo importante va a venir después de esto (Yuky: A todos aquellos que poseen una imaginación pervertida no nos estamos refiriendo a la noche de bodas ¿eh?) pues la verdadera historia empieza a partir de aquí.

Ok ahora pasemos a los agradecimientos:

K-chan: Bueno aquí tienes la continuación, esperamos que no quieras matarnos pues juramos que no somos tan crueles (Creemos) Muchas gracias por leer nuestro fic y por tu review

gaby (hyatt: pues no es ciertamente un asesino de esposas, en realidad creo que en este capítulo ya quedó más aclarado el asunto de la habitación ¿no?. Muchas gracias por seguir nuestra historia y por tus reviews.

Kaoru Himura Kiddo: Pues no lo hicimos con esa intensión, pero desde tu punto de vista parece muy lógico. Pero ya verás que con el tiempo no se parecerá tanto. Gracias por tu review.

Numat: Si a nosotras también nos encanta Battusai (¿ se nota?). Aquí esta el otro cap esperamos que llene tus espectativas. Muchas gracias por tu review.

Kayla-chan: Bueno recuerda que en este fic Kenshin tiene la personalidad de Battusai, ya sabemos que nuestro adorado pelirrojo en sus cinco sentidos y con los ojos violeta nunca se atrevería a hacer nada como eso. Muchas gracias por tu review.

Leticia Margoth: Gracias por tu review, aquí esta la actualización esperamos que te haya gustado y perdón por haberte dejado con tal suspenso prometemos no hacerlo mas (por lo menos no tan seguido)

Julie F: Muchas gracias por tus felicitaciones, esperamos que te siga gustando nuetro fic, muchas gracias por tu review, esos son los tipos de reviews que nos hacen seguir siendo escritoras.

R. A. tasec: Gracias, siempre hemos tratado de ser muy originales e innovadoras.

nattzumi: aquí esta la actualización, esperamos que te siga gustando nuestro fic y muchas gracias por el seguimiento que le has dado a nuestro fic. Gracias por tu review.

Kaoruluz: Gracias por tu comentario y bueno pues más adelante vas a matarnos pues nos vamos a portar malvadísimas con la pobre Kaoru

Rose-Amy:Primero muchas gracias por no criticarnos, qué bueno que te este gustando nuestro fic. Esperamos que lo de la habitación haya quedado más claro, pues parece que sobre eso hay mucha confusión. Ah ya te agregamos a nuestro msn para cuando quieras (y nos encuentres) te comuniques con nosotras. Muchas gracias por tu review. Esperaremos ansiosamente que publiques algunos fics.

Lita: Créenos que sentimos dejar así los capítulos pero en algo deben de quedar no? Gracias por tu review y por leer nuestro fic.

ady: sentimos decirte que para el romance falta un poco pues como ves la boda y las situacíones fueron un poco...digamos forzadas. Gracias por tu review.

Naoko L-K: Muchas gracias por tu coemntario, prometemos apurarnos y actualizar pronto.

¡¡¡¡¡¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS REVIEWS!!!!!

Matta ne


	4. Cáp IV Haré que me ames

Innocent

Cáp. IV Haré que me ames…

Una carreta se acercaba a gran velocidad por el largo camino, los soldados que custodiaban ni siquiera se inmutaron cuando ante la señal la carroza no se detuvo, todos sabían a quien pertenecía. Los caballos se detuvieron abruptamente frente a la mansión levantando el polvo, Tae salio inclinadose respetuosamente. Una joven bajo cuidando de levantar su vestido antes de tocar el piso, su rostro estaba mas serio que de costumbre por lo que la ama de llaves intuyó que estaba enterada de la situación.

- Señora Shinomori, es un gusto tenerla aquí- dijo la mujer haciendo una leve inclinación

- Vengo a visitar a la señora – hablo caminando hacia el recibidor - ¿Dónde esta?

- Se encuentra en su habitación… ¿Desea que la anuncie?… tal vez desee bajar

- ¡¿No lo ha hecho aún?!

- No, no señora – Tae había escuchado el alboroto de la noche anterior y no se había atrevido a acercarse a la habitación – Himura-sama se encuentra en el despacho

- Subiré yo misma, avisa a mi primo que he llegado, mas tarde iré con él

Misao subió las escaleras, la habitación era la última del corredor, la más amplia y majestuosa de la casa. La puerta estaba cerrada; giro el picaporte con un leve rechinido. Estaba en completa oscuridad, las cortinas no habían sido abiertas aún, camino a paso lento encontrándose con innumerables obstáculos, llegando por fin a la ventana corrió las cortinas dejando que el sol se filtrara. Sus ojos se dilataron de sorpresa ante los destrozos de la habitación y aun más al encontrarse con una Kaoru arrinconada en la cama. Aun abrazada a sus rodillas.

- Pero… ¿Qué paso aquí? – se acerco a la cama. Misao noto los surcos de las lágrimas y las enormes ojeras cuando la otra joven levanto la vista -¿Qué te ha hecho?

- Él no… - Kaoru se lanzo a los brazos de su ahora amiga. Misao la dejo llorar durante mucho tiempo, cuando se hubo calmado se levanto - ¿A dónde vas?

- A arreglar todo esto…

Kenshin se encontraba en su oficina, estaba inmerso en sus asuntos. Acostumbraba salir a arreglar todo, sin embargo esa mañana no se sentía de humor como para fingir no encontrarse triste. Repentinamente un alboroto proveniente de la otra habitación lo saco de aquellos pensamientos, sabia a quien pertenecía aquella voz "no esperaba verla tan pronto" pensó preparándose para lo inevitable… una visita de su prima.

- Pero señorita el amo esta ocupado – trato por ultima vez el hombre antes de que la jovencita atravesara la puerta – lo siento señor trate de evitarlo

- Déjalo, puedes marcharte - el hombre hizo una ultima reverencia cerrando la puerta tras él

- ¡¡¡ ¿Qué demonios te pasa Kenshin Himura, acaso te has vuelto loco?!!!

- ¡¡¡Tú no puedes venir a hablarme así a mi casa!!!

- ¡¡Yo te hablo así donde yo quiero!! – el pelirrojo se levanto, definitivamente no podía con su prima – ¡¡eres un verdadero estúpido!!

- No se de que me hablas…

- ¡¡ ¿Ah no?... ¿no te basta con pasar tu noche de bodas con una prostituta en vez de con tu esposa, sino que también destruyes la casa en frente de ella?!!

- …No fue toda la casa, solo fue una habitación – Kenshin camino hasta el ventanal quedando de espaldas a su prima – además, lo hice porque… ella no me ama…

- ¡No me sorprende! – bufó Misao acercándose también al ventanal – compréndela, debes ser mas tierno con ella

- Soy tierno – afirmó seguro de si mismo

- Hablo de darle algo que ella quiera, no que tu quieras para ella – paso suavemente su mano por el rostro del hombre – ¿no entiendes?.. arregla su casa anterior o visita a sus padres, cualquier cosa

Mientras la joven se alejaba, el pelirrojo descanso sonriente sobre su silla. Acababa de tener una fantástica idea "repararé la casa de los padres de mi esposa… y entonces ella me amará"

Las puertas de la habitación de Kaoru se abrieron nuevamente mostrando a una más que tranquila chica, estaba acompañada de Tae y Tsubame, quienes llevaban el desayuno y algunas prendas. La chica de la trenza camino hasta la orilla de la cama sentándose, miro a las dos mujeres indicándoles que podían pasar. Tanto la mujer como la joven comenzaron su labor, cambiaron de ropa a Kaoru y acomodaron la mesita con la comida, después se retiraron.

- Bueno, ahora que estamos solas podremos hablar – se acomodo mejor en la cama y cogió un panecillo deshaciéndolo entre sus dedos – cuéntame… ¿qué sucedió anoche?

- No… no se como puedes soportarlo… es un engreído, perverso…es un monstruo

- Vamos, no es tan malo – Kaoru fijo sus azules ojos en la otra mujer, era joven, tal vez mas que ella y verdaderamente hermosa, además refulgía en felicidad – ¿me estas escuchando?

- ¿Cómo dices?

- Él no siempre ha sido así… – ofreció una taza de té – mi padre, Okina-sama era hermano mayor de Hiko-sama padre de Kenshin… Cuando mi padre murió…

- Oh lo siento mucho

- No importa eso fue hace mucho… en fin, mis hermanos son mucho mayores que yo, tenían ya sus vidas con bastantes problemas como para ocuparse de mi, así que mi tío me adopto como su hija, y Kenshin desde entonces ha sido para mi como un hermano

- No lo sabia – Kaoru dejo su taza prestando atención a la conversación mas que nunca.

- Él era muy diferente… entonces comenzó la guerra y se marcho como soldado, no supimos nada aparte de las cartas de sus superiores… todos hablaban muy bien de él. Había sido promovido rápidamente y los soldados a su mando lo respetaban mucho, entonces conoció a… bueno creo que eso no importa

- ¡¿A quien conoció? Cuéntame!

- No lo se, te dije que no tuvimos noticias de él – intento evadir el tema. Se levantó llevando consigo la pequeña bandeja – entonces me case y no supe más

- ¡¿Te casaste?! Pero si eres muy joven, y según lo que me has contado debió haber pasado hace mucho

- No tanto… un año y no estoy tan joven, tengo 17 igual que tu

- ¡No lo puedo creer! pareces mucho mas joven, pareces una niña – Misao enrojeció

- Será mejor que te deje sola, iré a ver que tal están saliendo las cosas

La señora Shinomori llego nuevamente a la oficina, estaba segura de que su primo ya no se encontraría en ella, seguramente ya estaría preparando una enorme sorpresa para su esposa, sin embargo al entrar su corazón salto. El pelirrojo aun estaba sentado en su silla con algunos papeles entre manos, suspiro "este trabajo de casamentera en verdad que es cansado"

- ¡¿Que estas haciendo aquí?!

- Trabajando – respondió él de forma simple – es lo que hago a diario ¿hay algún problema?

- Cuando dije darle un detalle me refería a que tu mismo se lo dieras o lo elaboraras – se giro cansada – en verdad esto va a estar muy mal, yo mejor me voy

Kenshin se petrifico, su querida prima se estaba marchando y él ni siquiera había podido aclarar a que se refería, lo único que sabia era que alguien había mal interpretado sus palabras y ahora tendría que remediarlo. Sin levantarse su voz inundo el lugar con una fuerte orden.

- ¿Me llamaba señor? – el sirviente noto el enojo y se inclino en repetidas ocasiones – discúlpeme yo trate de evitar que entrara pero usted sabe que ella nunca acepta un no y…

- ¡¡¡Calla!!!…¿dónde están los hombres que mande a casa de mi esposa?

- Creo que en las caballerizas… les llamaré inmediatamente señor

Tras algunos minutos aparecieron varios hombres, todos tenían la mirada baja y un gesto de miedo en el rostro. Sabían que cuando su amo les llamaba a su presencia solo era para ser reprendidos por algo que hubiese salido mal.

- Fueron a la casa de mi esposa ¿llevaron el material? – ellos asintieron temblando – bien ¿repararon algo?

- Tan solo iniciamos algunas cosas…se… señor

- ¡¡¡¿Quién demonios les dijo que debían reparar la casa?!!! – grito golpeando la mesa. Los hombres no respondieron, en algo tenia razón su señor, nunca nadie les había dicho que debían reparar algo – ¡¡¡maldición nadie da ordenes mas que yo…!!!

- Entendido señor

- Mañana partiremos temprano, iremos a hacer algo, lleven herramientas – su tono había bajado considerablemente brindándoles un poco de seguridad a los hombres – solo una cosa mas, esto no esta olvidado, lo arreglaremos después

000000000000000Innocent0000000000000000

El día refulgía con el sol, era una fresca mañana. Unos fuertes ruidos le hicieron saber que el día había llegado, abrió los ojos dificultosamente deslumbrándose con la intensa luz que entraba en la habitación. Varias mujeres se paseaban de un lado a otro por su destruida habitación, entre ellas pudo distinguir a Tae y a Tsubame, la primera repartía ordenes que las otras cumplían apresuradas. Una vez se despertó completamente una de las doncellas se acerco y tras inclinarse la ayudo levantando las sabanas.

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué tanto alboroto? – las mujeres no se detuvieron pero sonrieron ante la pregunta

- El señor saldrá… con usted – dijo Tae abriendo una gran puerta lateral – Apresúrese, el baño esta listo

- ¿A dónde vamos? ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

- No lo se señora – Kaoru se sumergió en la tina, nunca antes había visto una de ese tipo, parecía una vasija de porcelana adornada con oro. Cuando termino las doncellas le cepillaron el cabello; el ama de llaves se acerco con algunas prendas en mano – el señor ordeno que portara estas ropas

- ¡¿Qué?! – la joven permaneció estática frente al espejo – ¡¿Por qué debo vestir así?!

Kenshin esperaba en lo bajo de las escaleras, había perdido la paciencia y estaba a punto de subir a traer él mismo a su mujer. Unos pasos lo alertaron, su corazón salto, ahí frente a él estaba su esposa, la criatura mas bella sobre la tierra; Kaoru se sonrojo ante la mirada del pelirrojo, no estaba acostumbrada a ser mirada de esa forma y mucho menos vestida así. Llevaba puestos pantalones marrones, botas altas en negro y una camisa casi del mismo tono del pantalón; según le había contado Tae, aquella forma de vestir era una moda en Europa "además con esa figura no tiene de que preocuparse señora" termino la mujer sonriendo.

La carreta se alejo seguida de otras varias, sin embargo Kenshin y Kaoru no viajaban dentro de una, ambos montaban a caballo y principiaban la caravana. Él giro mirando intensamente a la persona a su lado, después de aclarase la garganta habló.

- ¿Estás segura de que sabes montar?

- Si, segura – respondió secamente – ¿a dónde vamos?

- A arreglar algunos asuntos – La chica suspiro, nadie le quería decir hacia donde se dirigían. Sin embargo cuando las casas se divisaron se sintió mas tranquila

La caravana entro en el pueblo atrayendo la atención de todos los pueblerinos, no era común ver a su "señor" en ese lugar y mucho menos verlo con tantos criados. Kenshin paseo la vista por el lugar, observaba las inclinaciones que todos le regalaban, también pudo notar la gran confusión provocada por Kaoru. Vestida de aquella forma, nadie hubiera discutido su linaje, aunque no lo tuviera. Unos ojos azules le miraban intensamente, ella sabia adonde se dirigían, lo había deducido apenas algunos minutos y aun no salía de su asombro.

La pobre casa se encontraba en silencio, Koujiro Kamiya acomodaba los innumerables maderos esparcidos en el patio, la tarde anterior varios hombres habían entrado y sin dar razón alguna habían botado todo para después marcharse. La ruidosa puerta lo alerto, alguien había entrado, miro a su hijo practicar con el boken, a sus hijas corretear y después a su mujer sentada en el pórtico, los ojos de ella estaban fijos en la puerta, lentamente se giro encontrando la causa de la conmoción de su mujer. Kaoru permaneció estática, su padre y madre corrían hacia ella seguidos de sus hermanos.

- Busu ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Hija regre…- sus palabras fueron cortadas. Kenshin estaba parado en la puerta observando la escena

- …

El pelirrojo se introdujo seguido de varios hombres, señalo el techo de la casa dictando órdenes en voz baja, después camino lentamente desabrochándose los botones del chaleco y la camisa. La familia Kamiya no lo perdía de vista, cuando estuvo frente a ellos Kenshin regalo una rígida reverencia a los padres, entregando a Kaoru las prendas de las cuales se había despojado.

La mañana se fue rápidamente, había una pequeña mesita instalada en el centro del patio desde donde se podían apreciar los trabajos hechos en la casa, la familia completa se encontraba sentada a la mesa, mientras varias doncellas servían el té y atendían cualquier deseo de la señora. Kaoru bebió de su taza apreciando el suave sabor.

- ¿Oye busu que le hiciste a ese? – la aludida casi escupe el liquido ante el cometario – deberías trabajar domando fieras

- ¡Yahiko! ¡deja a tu hermana en paz!

- Pero mamá es cierto

- Porque no vas a jugar con tus hermanas – el chico obedeció de mala gana. La madre de Kaoru se giro mirándola atentamente – hija, estábamos tan preocupados…

- No tienen porque

- Discúlpame hija, yo soy el culpable… no supe defenderte, debí haber luchado contra él – los azules ojos de la chica se llenaron de lagrimas al escuchar aquellas palabras - ¿acaso te ha hecho daño?

- No, nada de eso

Kaoru levanto la mirada tratando de despejarse, ahí sobre el tejado encontró a aquel de quien hablaban. No sabia porque pero no pudo apartar la vista, ahí trabajando lucia tan diferente al hombre a quien tanto temía, lucia atractivo; sus ejercitados músculos, su piel ligeramente bronceada, y aquella sonrisa de satisfacción "solo para mi" pensó. Algunos cabellos resbalaban por su rostro, sin llegar a cubrir sus ambarinos ojos, se encontraba sumergida en aquella figura cuando su madre hablo nuevamente. Ahora estaban solas, su padre se había levantado alejándose tras Yahiko.

- Hija dime la verdad ¿él te ha hecho algo? - Kaoru por primera vez en toda la tarde observo con detenimiento a su madre, parecía mas vieja y cansada, sabia que estaba enferma, pero no se imaginaba que tanto.

- No mamá, él no me ha tocado…

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse, los hombres habían terminado la labor de reconstrucción e incluso habían instalado nuevos muebles. Kenshin abandono el tejado de un salto, indico lo que debían llevarse y lo que se quedaría, sus ojos se toparon entonces con la familia, parecían tan contentos. Dando media vuelta se dispuso a abandonar la casa. Kaoru observo al pelirrojo marcharse e inmediatamente se despidió repartiendo abrazos entre los de su familia.

- Mamá volveré pronto… a visitarlos – corrió alejándose tras su esposo

Kenshin se giro encontrándose con la joven, entendiendo lo que intentaba, abrió ligeramente los brazos. Ella estiro la camisa, deslizándola lentamente, ya colocada en su lugar acorto la distancia abrochando los botones. El ambarino podía sentir la calida respiración sobre su pecho, estaba petrificado ante aquella acción nunca esperada. Sintió que ella se alejaba de él, "hora de decir adiós" pensó, sin embargo al bajar la vista se encontró con la de ella, después diviso su frágil mano en señal de apoyo. Inmediatamente la tomo ayudándola a subir en el carruaje.

Se alejaron "Esta tal vez sea la mejor tarde de mi vida, o por lo menos hasta ahora. Estaba seguro que me abandonaría en la primera oportunidad, sin embargo no lo ha hecho. ¿Yo la dejaría ir? Tal vez lo haría… y esta tarde estaba dispuesto a dejarla pasar la noche con sus padres pero ella no lo quiso así. Ella no me dirigió palabra en todo el trayecto ni yo a ella, ni aun cuando el camino me pareció eterno"

La noche estaba plena cuando los carruajes entraron en la casa. Kenshin ayudo a Kaoru a bajar, siguiéndola de cerca hasta su habitación. Ella abrió la puerta, sin embargo no entro, permaneció estática durante algunos segundos, entonces se giró.

- Gracias… – murmuró al tiempo en que se levantaba y depositaba un leve beso en la mejilla del pelirrojo. Inmediatamente la puerta se cerró frente a él. Levanto la mano hasta su rostro y permaneció en el mismo lugar durante mucho tiempo.

_Continuará…_

Notas: ¡¡¡¡Hola!!!!! De veras que son muy exagerados no nos hemos tardado en actualizar, si vieran nuestros otros fics que actualizamos cada mil años ¿qué dirían? Se creyeron lo de la violación ¿no? Si, somos crueles e incluso íbamos a dejar que si fuera ella pero después se nos rompió el corazón, no pudimos… además cómo podrías llegar a querer a alguien que te violó. Nos parece que aceptaron muy bien la idea, se nos hace que son masoquistas.

Kazy ha estado pensando en tomarse unas vacaciones en cuanto al fic, tanto así que ya esta haciendo maletas y buscando unos lentes de sol, esperemos que no se lo tome en serio, porque si ella toma vacaciones entonces Yuky también.

Bueno esperamos que les haya gustado el capítulo, ahora pasemos rápido a los reviews:

Numat: Bueno ya la mayoria se cayó de la pervertida idea de la violación con este cap ¿no? Estamos haciendo todo lo posible por actualizar ´pronto sin embargo el tiempo nos es insuficiente, muchas gracias por darnos tantos ánimos, en verdad nos son de mucha ayuda. Muchas gracias por tu review.

mer1: muchas gracias por seguir leyendo nuestro fic, como ya te has dado cuenta él en verdad desea que lo ame pero a Kaoru las cosas materiales no le son importantes. Si según sabemos siempre hay chismes entre la servidumbre, así que lo que todos los de la casa y los del pueblo piensan que ella se fugó con él y que es la mujer más feliz a su lado.

Rose-Amy: Gracias por tus felicitaciones, prometemos actualizar más rápido. Si tienes todo el derecho de pensar que somos horribles (y eso que todavía no ves lo que seguirá adelante) pero no te preocupes, todo tiene su recompensa y ten por seguro que Kaoru también la tendrá

Naoko L-K: Gracias por tu review, esperamos que después de este cap ya no pienses que somos tan malas, también tenemos partes tiernas que sin duda pondremos más adelante para reparar todo el daño que le vamos a hacer a la pobre Kaoru en este fic.

Kaoru Himura Kiddo: bueno creemos que estarás un poco decepcionada con el cap pues tu esperabas algo diferente, pero no te preocupes que más adelante si haremos muchísimas cosas diferentes que ni al mismo Battusai se le ocurriria hacer.

Leticia Margott: Bueno hay que recordar que el no era del todo Kenshin, aquel hombre lindo, tierno, pacífico, de preciosos ojos violeta, tan caballero, atractivo...(ejem nos emocionamos) Sino más bien tiene la personalidad del destajador.

R. A. tasec: bueno en realidad Kenshin es un hombre cruel que está intentando hacer que una mujer lo ame, pero digamos que lo hace muy a su estilo y ella no le corresponde por lo que él se encuentra confundido pues Kenshin siempre a creido y les ha hecho creer a todos que él tiene la razón y ella se la pasa desafiándolo.

tatsuki shinomori: no te preocupes ya tenemos preparados los electrochoques!!!!! Bueno que Kaoru se enamore de Kenshin es un hecho solo que falta algo de tiempo pue sya ves que ella casi no quiere cooperar.

gaby (hyatt: Como ya te diste cuenta no pudimos ser tan crueles como para que Kaoru sufriera una violación por parte de él. No te preocupes por lo del cuarto, también mencionamos en una parte de este cap algo que tiene que ver con ese cuarto, peroen realidad el mencionado cuarto no tienemás importancia que darle un sentido al pasado de Kenshin

Saiko Katsuka: nos da mucho gusto que te este gustando nuestro fic, esperamos que con este cap la última parte quede aclarada, puesno queríamos que Kenshin quedara como un total villano.

Aome: Aquí tienes el otro cap esperamos que te siga gustando nuestro fic, prometemos que vamos a tratar de actualizar más rápido.

yuken: bueno lo que dijoTae es muy cierto, ella es la única de la casa que sabe que Kaoru no ama a Kenshin y como lo conoce muy bien sabe que el queKaoruno lo ame no va a ser un impedimento para que ella sea suya

Juli F.: estamos totalmente de acuerdo contigo, si Kenshin fuera el raptor no dudaríamos en raptarlo nosotras a él (pobre) Ya verás que su "querida" prima Misao leva a enseñar un poco de como ser tierno y cariñoso con su mujer.

Hibari Mikage:Bueno eso del cuarto ha tenido mucha controversia, pero más adelante se darán cuenta que en realidad no tiene mucho que ver en la historia, aunque lo que se encuentra adentro fue lo que inició todo esto.

Dark-natt:estamos leyendo tu fic "En tinieblas" y además de que debemos de felicitarte pues esta buenísimo, nos ha servido para saber porque no se te hace tan fea la violación, jeje bueno en fin, esperamos que lo de la supuesta violacion haya quedado claro en este cap.

yuntao19:Nos encontramos perfectamente muchas gracias por preguntar ( no que otros...no es cierto ¿eh?) También agradecemos tus sugerencias, no te preocupes pues tenemos pensadas muchas cosas lindas para la pareja, como ya te diste cuanta el no es tan cruel (en realidad fue porque se nos rompió el corazón yno pudimos con tal cargo de conciencia)

mikomi shinomori: nuestra intensión no era aludir a esa historia, sin embargo ya másadelante se darán cuenta queva por otro lado, en cuanto a lo del cuarto, no lo tomes muy en serio pues no es un punto base de la historia, quizásu contenido influye un poco pero no es de vida o muerte.

Justary: Si que vamos a poner mucho K/K, en realidad toda la historia se basa en esta pareja, incluso hemos estado pensando en meter unos cuantos lemons, pero no nos hemos decidido bien si narrarlos completos o dejarlos inconclusos, tu que opinas?

Por fin terminamos, queremos dar una sincera disculpa a los que por una extraña razón se nos pasaron y no les contestamos y también a los que les contestamos doble vez, tengan piedad por fa.

¡¡¡¡¡¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS REVIEWS!!!!!!

Matta ne


	5. Cáp V El demonio vencido

Innocent

Cáp. V El demonio vencido

La mañana abría nuevamente y las cosas parecían no poder marchar mejor, estiro los brazos sintiendo el calido aire. Estaba en medio del campo acompañado tan solo por su caballo. Se levantó alisando su sencilla camisa y mirando a su alrededor, los sembradíos de arroz estaban cerca. Desato su larga cabellera rojiza para acomodarla nuevamente recordando porque había pasado la noche fuera… y tan solo para terminar su absoluto gozo, recorrió nuevamente su mejilla atrayendo consigo la cálida caricia de la noche anterior. Sin darse cuenta varios hombres se acercaron bajando del caballo e inclinado la cabeza.

- Señor, el general Shinomori le busca – habló el mas anciano

- ¿Esta en casa? – los hombres parecían sorprendidos por la tranquilidad emitida por su amo – espero que mi prima este con él, así podremos salir juntos al campo…

- Como usted diga – contestaron con sorpresa

- Vamos

Todo en la casa estaba mas tranquilo desde la tarde pasada cuando el señor y su esposa habían salido de visita.

Sin embargo, cuando la señora de la casa se había despertado, no había rastro de Kenshin por ningún lado, las personas de la casa únicamente habían contado sobre su salida a media noche y se habían excusado prometiendo salir en su búsqueda. Kaoru se había levantado muy temprano recibiendo ella misma a Misao y Aoshi; ahora se encontraban todos reunidos en el jardín tomando el té.

- ¿Entonces no te aviso a donde iba? – Kaoru negó dejando su taza en la mesa – ahora tendremos que esperarlo…

Kenshin ingreso al jardincillo, varios de sus hombres lo seguían de cerca, tomaban notas mentales de todo lo que su amo le indicaba. Repentinamente la comitiva se detuvo, su señor miraba fijamente el centro de la hermosa placita, la señora se encontraba en compañía de los señores Shinomori, tomado el té apaciblemente. El pelirrojo los despidió a todos con un gesto permaneciendo inmóvil "por la noche nos encontraremos viajando ¿pero cómo he de decírtelo? Se que tu madre se encuentra enferma, pero no solo será una fiesta, también habrá una reunión diplomática a la cual yo no puedo faltar y por el momento es peligroso que te quedes aquí" suspiro dirigiéndose hasta la mesita.

- Hermosa mañana Himura-san – hablo el joven de los ojos azules percatándose de su presencia – hemos esperado mucho tiempo

- Si primo mío, has tardado demasiado

- Tenemos mucho que arreglar Shinomori-san – hablo cortésmente. Los dos hombres se alejaron, Kenshin miro de reojo la expresión de sorpresa emitida por Kaoru ante su silencio – marcharemos esta noche

0000000000000Innocent0000000000000

La noche estaba ya muy entrada cuando despertó, hacían ya varias horas que habían emprendido aquel viaje. Tras una larga conversación con Aoshi habían acordado viajar juntos. Miro a su lado fijándose en la mujer que permanecía en silencio. Sus ojos fijos en el cristal del carruaje y esa triste expresión que ponía cuando se le ocultaba algo, lo estaban hechizando, tratando de alejar sus propios pensamientos habló-

- ¿Aún no puedes dormir? – ella lo miro por el reflejo del cristal – no me mires de esa forma…

- Conteste entonces a donde nos dirigimos – presionó firmemente

- No puedes conformarte con saber que te necesito… que este es un asunto muy importante y no te puedes quedar sola en casa

- ¡No! no puedo entenderlo

Aquella actitud de Kaoru hacia que su sangre hirviera, parecía que todo intento de reconciliación con ella era inútil. Cansado la giro tomándola del brazo; habían discutido ya toda la tarde y parte de la noche sobre aquel asunto y él no estaba dispuesto a seguir haciéndolo. Enfadado grito una fuerte orden, el carruaje se detuvo abruptamente.

- ¿Señor sucede algo? – bajo uno de los hombres

- Nada de importancia, solo que mi mujer ha decidido quedarse aquí – sonrió triunfante. Kaoru estaba a punto de oponerse sin embargo una idea cruzo por su mente

- Si tiene razón, me voy a quedar – la sonrisa de Kenshin se borro lentamente notando la decisión en aquellas palabras – ¿por qué pone esa cara Himura-sama?

El pelirrojo tomo de la mano a la chica y ambos subieron rápidamente al carruaje, después comenzaron su avance nuevamente. Misao entorno los ojos recargándose nuevamente en el asiento, había sido testigo de la escena, pues su carruaje también se había detenido. Aoshi la miraba de reojo. Sin duda su mujer era fantástica, no solo se ocupaba de su propio matrimonio sino también del de otros y sin tener que meterse más de lo necesario. Estiro su mano tocando su nívea mejilla, ella sonrió aceptando la caricia.

- Me gustaría que todos fueran tan felices como yo – susurro la joven tomándole la mano

- Eso es porque me tienes a mi – sonrió. Misao sabia que aquella sonrisa era exclusiva para ella y así acercando sus labios se unieron.

0000000000Innocent0000000000

Los nuevos reclutas marchaban haciendo largas filas, Kenshin miro nuevamente todo aquello. Habían llegado esa mañana y aún no estaban instalados; sin embargo estaba ansioso por mostrarle cada lugar a su esposa. Kyoto era enorme casi tanto como Tokio y por el momento fungía como principal centro de reclutamiento y entrenamiento del ejército. Su mirada se encontró con la de los soldados, ellos miraban interesados a la joven junto a él, sonreían burlona y morbosamente, incluso se habían detenido para poder mirar mejor. Uno de ellos se recargo en su escopeta apoyada en el piso y sonrió más ampliamente.

- ¡¡¿Oye muñeca por qué no dejas a ese y vienes a dar una vuelta con nosotros?!!– las carcajadas inundaron todo el lugar. El mismo soldado desenvaino su espada apuntando a Kenshin – …Espera, yo mismo me desharé de él… ¡¡¿no lo creen mejor muchachos?!!

- Eso quisiera ver – murmuro de forma muy segura una sonriente Kaoru – si no es porque mi esposo es Bat…

- Himura que sorpresa… - corto un joven alto de cabellos cual picos – vamos muchachos deberían cuidar sus palabras, este hombre es el general Himura y supongo… esa debe ser su esposa

Los hombres fijaron de nuevo la vista en el pelirrojo para después retirarse sabiendo a quien pertenecía ese nombre. Kenshin se acerco al joven estrechando fuertemente su mano, aquel muchacho había sido un valioso soldado a su cargo, muy valiente y confiable, aunque en la vida cotidiana no lo fuera. Tenia facciones duras, sin duda las de un luchador, sus castaños ojos y su sello que lo distinguía de entre todos… el cabello cual puntas principiado por una cinta roja.

- Kaoru, te presento a Sagara-san de la tercera división a mi mando

- Quinta división ahora y bajo mi mando… - El castaño miro interesadamente a la chica. La examino de pies a cabeza para sonreír al fin - vaya que es linda tu Jo-chan, un poco joven para mi gusto pero…

- A quien llamas Jo-chan…tu

- ¡¡¡Cabeza de gallo!!! – una voz mas se unió a la conversación. Misao caminaba del brazo de Aoshi acercándose hasta el trío – hace tanto tiempo que no te veía ca-be-za-de-ga-llo

- ¡¿A quién llamas cabeza de gallo?!.. comadreja

- Te pido que no te dirijas así a mi esposa…-murmuró el hombre con vos gélida

Kaoru observaba atenta la escandalosa discusión, era increíble que todas aquellas personas pudieran tener algún parentesco con Battusai. Todos se trataban como viejos amigos y no demostraban el más mínimo temor en sus actos, Sanosuke incluso llegaba a faltarle al respeto con frases o golpecitos y no había ninguna reacción. No se parecía en nada al hombre de tantas leyendas, mas bien era como Misao lo describía "un buen hombre". Regresó a la conversación prestando atención a los relatos del "cabeza de gallo" imagino todas aquellas batallas y como ese mal vestido soldado, porque en verdad que Sagara-san daba mas la impresión de un pordiosero que la de un general… ganaba en cada una.

- ¡Hey Jo-chan que tanto miras! – presionó haciéndola sonrojar

- Na… nada

- ¿Tienes vestido para la fiesta de esta noche? – pregunto el castaño, sin embargo una fugaz mirada en ámbar le hizo saber su terrible error – creo que… yo solo preguntaba de…

- No hace falta – Kenshin tomo delicadamente de la mano a Kaoru alejándola del grupo – se que yo debí decirte pero…

- ¡¿Qué excusa pondrás ahora?! – la joven estaba mas que molesta. Arranco su mano de entre las de Himura con un movimiento - ¡¡Sabias que mi madre esta enferma ¿y me has hecho venir tan solo por una fiesta?!!

- Estamos en publico… no me hables así o…

- ¡¿O qué? ¿me vas a pegar?! – hablo burlonamente y sonriendo irónica – será mejor que me marche…

Las miradas de casi todo el regimiento estaban fijas en el pelirrojo, mientras Kaoru se alejaba seguida a unos pasos por Misao. Aoshi giro mirando a Sanosuke.

La gran noche llegó, sin embargo no parecía haber señal alguna de Kaoru, él se paseo desanimado por entre la gente, cada uno de los ahí presentes estaba ya enterado de los acontecimientos de aquella mañana. Por todo el regimiento corría el rumor de la mujer que había ofendido al gran Battusai, los hombres se mostraban serios ante aquella noticia y las mujeres no paraban de maldecir a aquella chiquilla. Kenshin se sentía incomodo podía sentir las miradas sobre si, escuchaba las murmuraciones y sus semblante tranquilo y triste se iba convirtiendo en uno de ira. Misao lo encontró en el recibidor, acomodándose el saco y la capa, aun con su presencia e ignorándola completamente abandono aquella sala seguido de su sirviente.

000000000000Innocent000000000000

Había regresado a sus tierras hacia algunos días, la misma noche de la gran fiesta, no estaba dispuesto a una humillación como aquella y si bien amaba mucho a Kaoru desde aquel momento podía irse al demonio, ella junto con su prima y los del regimiento. Camino meditabundo por el largo pasillo.

"La casa luce tan sombría sin su presencia, se que no debería sentirme así, yo… el gran Battusai, sin embargo noto las miradas de todos, ellos también la extrañan… mis sirvientes la quieren mas que a mi mismo y es normal yo soy un despiadado, ella en cambio es la mujer mas dulce que existe"

Diviso en la lejanía las negras nubes de lluvia "Parece que habrá tormenta, creo que el cielo también esta triste, por lo menos su casa ya no gotea y no se mojara… ¿debería sentirme bien por eso? ¡¡No, claro que no, si su casa goteara tal vez ella regresaría!! Mejor termino mi practica y me marcho a dormir… esta parece que será una dura noche"

La lluvia había comenzado como una ligera llovizna para convertirse en una tempestuosa tormenta, el camino parecía haber sido tragado por la oscuridad de la noche, mientras los campos de arroz se inundaban. Fuertes pasos comenzaron el acompañamiento de las gotas, eran casi imperceptibles en aquel caos de agua. Kaoru corría con todas sus fuerzas, llevaba casi todo el camino recorrido, sus doloridos pies respondían ya mas por voluntad que por energía y su cabeza palpitaba causándole ligeros mareos, pero estaba decidida a llegar hasta…

- Kenshin… - susurro cayendo de rodillas – tu…

Aquella tal vez hubiera sido su última parada, ya no tenia fuerzas para levantarse, sin embargo al elevar el rostro encontrose con una suave luz, eran las antorchas del fuerte Shinai (Nota de Kazy: si, si, lo se, antes no lo había mencionado pero ¿no les parece que suena mas bonito que solo decirle "el fuerte" o "la casa"?)Una pequeña sonrisa surgió en su rostro "lo logre… llegué…" pensó haciendo un gran esfuerzo para levantarse; sentía el cuerpo entumido, sus pies se encontraban helados, sus ropas estaban completamente empapadas y manchadas por el lodo.

Los hombres de Shinai permanecían atentos, uno de ellos había percibido los casi imperceptibles pasos de una persona, una sombra apareció frente a la gran puerta. Varjan, el jefe de la tropa salto desde su posición encarando al intruso.

- ¡¡¡¿Qué demonios quiere?!!! - grito sin distinguir la figura. La antorcha parecía no llegar a hasta donde el extraño – ¡¡¿Qué no escucho?… si no se identifica tendré que matarlo!!

- Yo… - hablo la figura. La mirada de todos los hombres se torno en miedo.

El soldado que resguardaba la puerta principal corrió abriéndola de un solo impulso e inclinadose, los demás esperaron sin que ninguno se atreviera a acercarse. Ahí frente a ellos estaba su señora, su dueña, en pésimas condiciones y ellos habían osado preguntarle quien era, en lugar de abrirle paso rápidamente como debería ser. La misma impresión se había llevado Tae al abrir la puerta de la casa, sus ojos se abrieron al encontrarse con los azules de Kaoru, el agua había dejado de lavar su cara y las marcas de lágrimas se hacían evidentes nuevamente. Con paso tembloroso la señora Himura se encamino a la escalera seguida de la mirada de Tae.

- Se… señora - hablo la mujer aún en shock

Kenshin despertó de salto, nuevamente aquellos sueños lo perturbaban, desde la llegada de Kaoru había dejado de tenerlos, pero ahora ella no estaba. Se dispuso nuevamente a dormir, pero su vista se topo con las deslumbrantes luces, todo Shinai estaba despierto e iluminado, parecía ser de día y él no había ordenado que lo fuera. Enfadado por todo aquello se dirigió hasta las escaleras, sin embargo al llegar su cuerpo se congelo, toda su ira desapareció en un suspiro. Kaoru estaba en medio del recibidor, sus ropas rasgadas y sucias, agua escurría por todo su cuerpo, pero por sobre todo noto sus ojos, aquellos que tanta alegría le producían estaban sin brillo, cansados de derramar lágrimas. Lentamente Kaoru sintió como las fuerzas le abandonaban cayendo hincada de nuevo, Tae se apresuro a ayudarla agachándose junto a ella.

- Kenshin… - murmuro suplicante. Él reacciono corriendo hasta ella, inclinadose y abrazándola con fuerza

- Tranquila… tranquila – trato de calmarla. Podía sentir el tembloroso cuerpo de Kaoru apoyando todo su peso sobre él, sus sollozos era lo único que llenaba sus oídos, Battusai se revolvía con furia, alguien tendría que pagar, eso estaba seguro "el culpable de hacerla sufrir" tratando de recuperar la calma separo ligeramente a la chica para interrogarla, imaginando lo peor – ¿qué sucedió…?

- ¿Por qué?.. – sollozó. Lentamente los fuertes brazos del hombre la levantaron, ella se acurruco en su pecho aún llorando, Kenshin se disponía a subir las escaleras cuando fue cortado por las palabras de Kaoru – mi madre…murió... ¡Esta muerta!

- Himura-sama… ¿desea que preparemos el baño para la señora?

- No… lo haré yo mismo – la mirada dorada de Kenshin parecía mezclarse sumisamente con la violeta – no quiero que nadie entre…por favor.

Tae se llevo ambas manos a su boca ante aquellas palabras nunca antes emitidas por su amo… por favor

La puerta se abrió con un solo impulso, el pelirrojo ingreso con Kaoru en brazos, la deposito suavemente sobre la cama para después dirigirse a la puerta contigua. La joven podía escuchar el siseo del agua caer, casi podía sentir el liquido resbalar por la tina como si de su cuerpo se tratara. Un repentino escalofrió impacto su cuerpo, Kenshin estaba frente a ella despojándola delicadamente de sus ropas, se sentía cual niña, sin embargo se dejo hacer sin oponer resistencia. Él la levanto nuevamente conduciéndola ya desnuda hasta el cuarto de baño, el vapor despedido por el agua caliente reconforto sus sentidos. Sentía el liquido chocar con su piel, y tembló cuando la mano del hombre se deslizo acompañando la esponja por el camino de su espalda.

Abajo el rumor de la llegada de la señora se había extendido rápidamente, y Tae adelantándose a las órdenes de su señor había mandado averiguar todo sobre la muerte de la mujer Kamiya, también había procurado comida para su señora incluso había mandado en busca del medico, el cual se encontraba lejos. Un empapado hombrecillo apareció tras algunas horas, tan solo permaneció unos minutos para salir de nuevo bajo la lluvia, era un enviado del ama de llaves, encargado de arreglar lo necesario para el funeral.

La mujer permaneció largos instantes parada frente a la puerta, estaba segura de que su amo mandaría por ella en cualquier instante y prefería esperar lo mas cerca posible. Repentinamente la puerta se abrió.

- ¡Tae! – grito dándose cuenta que la mujer estaba parada frente a él – necesito que hagas algunas cosas

- si señor, dígame cuales

- quiero que prepares comida para mi esposa…

- Ya lo he hecho señor – Kenshin se detuvo a medio pasillo observando incrédulamente a su ama de llaves, después reanudo la marcha mientras hablaba.

- Entonces manda a que averigüen lo sucedido…

- También lo he hecho – anticipándose a la nueva orden continuo sin titubeo – la madre de la señora murió ayer por la mañana… ya mande que arreglen lo necesario señor

- Esta bien, me encargare de lo demás, puedes retirarte descansar. Kenshin giro sobre si mismo mirando como se alejaba, aquella mujer en verdad lo sorprendía, nunca antes había notado lo útil que llegaba a resultar "la recompensare por esto" se menciono a si mismo.

0000000000000000000Innocent000000000000000000

Kaoru estaba sentada en la cama, había dejado de llorar y ahora solo miraba a la lejanía. No entendía porque había regresado a esa casa, solo sabia que aquella tarde cuando mas desesperada se sentía, su mente, incluso su cuerpo gritaban aquel nombre, ese sitio. Una mirada se interpuso frente a ella, sonrojada la evito, esos ojos… "tan ¿enamorados?" se pregunto; había notado ya aquella mirada hacia ella, no en dorado como para cualquier otro… sino violeta.

- ¿Sucede algo… Kaoru-dono? – la joven salto al escucharlo girando lentamente – ¿no es así como prefiere que la llame? Creo que no debí suponer que usted me permitiría hablarle de forma tan personal, mucho menos debí adelantarme… ¿cómo podría amarme siendo como soy?

Sus ojos estaban empañados sin llegar a ser lagrimas "¿Quién es este hombre?" se interrogó refugiando su confusión en el masculino pecho, nada parecía ser lo mismo, Battusai había dejado de ser un asesino, para convertirse en un amoroso amante y ella…ella tal vez, solo tal vez, estaba enamorada de él. Kenshin tomo su rostro haciendo coincidir sus ojos, tan profundos y azules como el cielo de noche, lentamente sus labios rozaron los suyos estremeciéndola.

_Continuará…_

Notas: Hola!!!!!!!!!! Qué milagro ¿verdad? ¿Ya se habían olvidado de nosotras? Pues aquí estamos con este nuevo capítulo que de verdad nunca pensamos que saldría de tal forma pero ya saben, los dedos se resbalan por el teclado, la imaginación viaja…en fin esperamos que les haya gustado el capi ya que a petición de muchos de ustedes ablandamos un poco a Kaoru (Kazy: ¿Un poco?) para que nos portara tan mal con Kenshin. En cuanto a la muerte de su madre, fue en realidad como una excusa, nada personal (Yuky: además no teníamos un nombre para su mamá y no era nada bonito tener que mencionarla siempre como su mamá)

Ok vamos a aprovechar para anunciarles (advertirles) que por primera vez en todos nuestros fics, en el siguiente capítulo vamos a poner un buen Lemmon que este completo. Así que si se sienten ofendidos o simplemente no les gusta, sáltense ese pedazo, ya que no altera la historia. Y como no va a ser el último, ya nosotras les avisaremos cuando vayamos a poner otro de estos.

En fin, pasemos ahora a los agradecimientos:

Aome: Que bueno que te esté gustando!!!!! Le dimos esos cambios bruscos de personalidad para que se notará cuan enamorado esta Kenshin de Kaoru. Muchas gracias por sus reviews.

naopko L-K: Si, nosotras también esperamos que no lo vaya a arruinar, pero creemos que a partir de este capítulo las cosas van a cambiar mucho en cuanto a su relación. Muchas gracias por tu review, te prometemos que vamos a tratar de actualizar pronto.

R. A. tasec: Nosotras también quiciéramos actualizar a diario, demo nos es completamente insuficiente el tiempo para escribir y para actualizar. Vamos a hacer lo posible para apurarnos y actualizar más rápido.

Dark-natt: Para empezar tienes que jurar que vas a actualizar tu fic. No te preocupes nosotras tenemos casi la misma obsesión por Battusai. Como ya te diste cuenta, definitivamente vamos a poner un lemmon, aunque nos va a costar algo de trabajo no te preocupes, ya está todo planeado. Muchas gracias por tus felicitaciones y por leer nuestro fic.

Numat: Bueno, lo admitimos si somos algo crueles, pero esta vez no pudimos serlo tanto. Muchas gracias por la espera, ojalá te guste el capítulo.

mikomi shinomori: Que bueno que nos sigas a lo largo del fic. En cuanto a las vacaciones hemos hecho un trato para seguir escribiendo, ya en el próximo cap te enteraras de cual es, tu no te preocupes que todavia tenemos mucha inspiración.

Rose-Amy: Si ten por seguro que las pilas le van a durar por mucho tiempo, o eso tenemos planeado. En cuanto a la violación no estas tan confusa, pues ese era el objetivo hacerles creer que era Kaoru cuando en realidad el no se atrevió a ponerle ni un dedo en sima. Po las vacaciones no te preocupes, ya lo tenemos arreglado. Y tienes mucha razón, aunque el nos violara de todas maneras nos enamoraríamos de él.

mer1: Muchas gracias por tu review, ya era tiempo de que cada uno tuviera su recompensa. Y era justo también que Kenshin se esforzara para que ella lo quiciera.

pupi-chan: vamos primero que nada a sintetizar tus reviews en uno ¿sale? Si lo de arreglar la casa era para que ella viera que a él le interesaba mucho. Ya verás como no va a ser tan malo con Kaoru, y aunque ya quedó aclarado lo de su noche de bodas, esperamos que el mensaje haya llegado como era. A nosotras también nos gusta Aoshi, por lo que hicimos un fic dedicado a él y a Misao.

Juli F.: Efectivamente Kenshin no violó a Kaoru, en realidad no violo a nadie porque si consideramos que fue con una prostituta a la cual queremos pensar que le pago entonces tampoco es violación ¿o si? En fin esperamos que te hayamos aclarado un poco el asunto.

Saiko Katsuka: Que bueno que la mayoría de las cosas te hayan gustado, ya era justo que Kenshin fuera mas buena onda ¿no crees? Muchas gracias por tu review y esperamos que te siga gustando nuestro fic.

Les: Muchas gracias primero por tu review, tu no te preocupes, esa presión es la que nos hace actualizar rápido, por aunque no lo creas si pensamos en todos los que espran la continuación.

gaby(hyatt: Bueno destruyó el cuarto porque se supones que estaba super furioso porque Kaoru no queria tener nada con él, así que desquitó su ira con los pobres muebles.

Leticia Margoth: Nosotras también le hubiéramos dado mucho más...pero como no somos Kaoru, y como Kenshin solo se fija en ella, desgraciadamente no hay nada que podamos hacer.

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS PROMETEMOS ACTUALIZAR PRONTO.

Matta ne


	6. Cáp VI Manos inocentes

Innocent

Cáp. VI Manos inocentes…

Notas…

Espera… nada de notas… ni fic… ni nada – Kazy destruye el teclado – yo me voy de vacaciones, no mas escuela ni trabajo

no por favor espera… hablemos las cosas como gente decente, negociemos

ni que fuera terrorista, yo me voy a ACAPULCO ¡viva el esprite breac!

¿eeeh? Queras decir spring break no? – Yuky mira incrédula a Kazy

lo que sea, a fin de cuentas disfrutare con ellos en la playa

asi no y vas a hablar mucho con ellos en ingles… ya ves que sabes mucho

¿ingles? Demonios – Kazy retira sus lentes del sol – ¿ellos hablan ingles?

Sip igual que en el fic de Broken pieces el cual por cierto no puedes leer y yo si jajajaja

Esta bien me rindo hagamos un trato – Kazy cae resignada en la silla – yo escribo si tu traduces ese fic

Yooooo?

Si tu… o bien puedo viajar a otro lado y no actualizar en años .

Nooooo lo haré, lo haré, lo haré ¿alguien de casualidad sabe si alguien lo esta traduciendo?

¡AYUDA!

Ok ahora al fic… Momento!

ADVERTENCIA lo que sigue a continuación es un lemmon (o un intento de…) así que si no quieres leerlo mejor sáltatelo ¿vale?

Sus ojos estaban empañados sin llegar a ser lagrimas "¿Quién es este hombre?" se interrogó refugiando su confusión en el masculino pecho, nada parecía ser lo mismo, Battusai había dejado de ser un asesino, para convertirse en un amoroso amante y ella… ella tal vez, solo tal vez, estaba enamorada de él. Kenshin tomo su rostro haciendo coincidir sus ojos, tan profundos y azules como el cielo de noche, lentamente sus labios rozaron los suyos estremeciéndola. La fina superficie sabía dulce al contacto, sus manos comenzaron a vagar entonces por la piel aterciopelada del cuello de la joven, curvaba perfectamente el contorno de su rostro mientras que con pequeños mordiscos recorría saboreando su cuello, sus labios viajaron nuevamente hacia su cara y volvieron a probar dulcemente los de la chica. Kenshin sintió el calor recorrer su interior desde sus labios hasta la parte baja de su vientre, estaba consiente de que no era el mejor momento, pero las sensaciones lo estaban llenando. Aquello se estaba trasformado en un apasionado aprisionamiento; Kaoru sintió las manos del pelirrojo recorrer su espalda, aquellas caricias encerraban ternura y a la vez deseo, deseo que comenzó a compartir, deseaba que él nunca se apartara de ella; tenerlo mas cerca aun de lo que ya estaba. Se asombro a si misma¿acaso seguía con Battusai? "no, este es Kenshin… mi esposo" grito para sus adentros.

Kaoru-dono… - susurró paseando sus manos por la espalda de la chica. Lentamente empujó el femenino dorso hacia la cama de modo que sentía el subir y bajar del pecho de la joven en el suyo. Permanecía con la espalda suspendida gracias al soporte de sus fuertes brazos que lo mantenían cara a cara con Kaoru. Una mano se separó de la lisa superficie para recorrer una vez más el cuerpo de la joven, toco sus labios tratando de memorizarlos con las manos, bajo luego lentamente por el cuello entremetiéndose debajo de la tela sobre uno de sus senos. La piel era más suave y nívea que la del resto del cuerpo, sus varoniles manos redondeaban aquellas comisuras sintiendo como se tensaban al delicado contacto. Jamás hubiera imaginado ser tan feliz, Kaoru no era la primera mujer en su vida y sin embargo sentía como si en verdad lo fuera. Masajeo sus pezones hasta conseguir que endurecieran, sonrió al escuchar el leve gemido que su acción había arrancado, condujo nuevamente sus manos explorando, intentando deshacerse completamente de aquella suave tela que le impedía el contacto, la prenda cedió fácilmente haciendo vagar su mente hacia el recuerdo del intento con el vestido de bodas.

Kaoru se arqueo permitiendo que la prenda resbalara por sus brazos, los labios de su amante comenzaron el jugueteo por entre sus curvas recorriendo desde sus senos hasta su vientre. Sus húmedos besos masajeaban acompasados la tersa piel de sus pezones. Una sonora exclamación broto de entre sus labios mientras sentía una de las manos recorrer su muslo acercándose hasta su entrepierna. Sentía el calor del hombre emanar de su cuerpo mientras circulaba con besos. Su tibia mano tocó ligeramente su entrepierna arrebatando suspiros de la boca de Kaoru, que se ahogaban entre los labios del pelirrojo. Sus dedos tocaron circularmente su clítoris, mientras el cuerpo de la chica se arqueaba emitiendo gemidos placenteros, dos dedos fueron resbalando por la húmeda superficie oprimiendo levemente la piel a su paso. Kaoru separó ligeramente las piernas permitiendo que los dedos de su esposo vagaran dentro de ella, sintió sus caderas tensarse y relajarse ante el movimiento. Su mano se movía en círculos mientras la tensión y los gemidos de la joven iban en aumento, sintió sus dedos más húmedos y ligeros, las piernas de su mujer estaban completamente tensas. Comenzó a aumentar el rito de su mano al grado que el cuerpo de la chica lo pedía, repentinamente Kaoru emitió un gemido al llegar al clímax, su respiración comenzó a calmarse y a ser regulada por los besos del hombre, su vientre subía y bajaba impregnado de una ligera capa de sudor, sus latidos se hicieron nuevamente acompasados.

Kenshin sentía su corazón latir rápidamente, la presión entre sus piernas había crecido tanto que comenzaba a resultar doloroso mantener el pantalón en su lugar, subió su mano libre hasta encontrar la de su amante y haciéndose de ella la guió suavemente por su cuerpo hasta dar con su miembro. Quería que ella supiera todo lo que despertaba con aquel contacto, temía hacerlo, podría asustarla, sin embargo la reacción fue algo inesperada, los dedos de ella se pasearon por encima de la ropa haciéndolo suspirar de placer, repentinamente se vio liberado. Sus pantalones estaban abiertos y se deslizaban al compás de las manos de ella.

Aparto su mano llevándola hasta su cintura. Kaoru sentía la lengua de Kenshin recorrer su cuerpo, alternándose entre este y sus labios, sin embargo esta vez su húmedo recorrido termino entre las piernas de ella, su lengua hizo esta vez lo que sus dedos. Una oleada de placer invadió el cuerpo femenino, sus manos sujetaron los rojizos cabellos presionando ligeramente. La sangre corría tensando cada parte de sus cuerpos. Lentamente el joven se impulsó hasta posarse sobre la chica, la miró a los ojos encontrando en ellos aprobación; Una de sus manos se escabulló hasta sus piernas y con una ligera presión consiguió separarlas totalmente. Sus labios besaron apasionadamente su cuello mientras que con una mano arqueaba la cintura de Kaoru. La mano libre guió lentamente su erecto miembro rozándolo suavemente por su entrepierna. Sus respiraciones eran aceleradas, haciendo que sus pechos subieran y bajaran al compás de su excitación. Se introdujo lentamente en ella, callando a besos los ligeros gemidos de dolor, por unos segundos no se movió, permitiendo a la inexperta chica acostumbrarse a él. Las manos de Kaoru se abrazaron a su espalda mientras que con suaves movimientos el pelirrojo salía y entraba en ella. Poco a poco las caderas de la joven se acostumbraron al ritmo ahora aumentado y se unieron pronto al moviendo de Kenshin otorgándole más placer. Juntos, sus cuerpos subían y bajaban haciéndose uno al compás de sus respiraciones, jadeos de placer se escuchaban casi sordos en toda la habitación, el sudor se perlaba en sus frentes mientras los cuerpos se aceleraban en el movimiento, las manos del hombre danzaban desde su cara hasta su vientre y su boca mordisqueaba con placer los lóbulos de su oreja. Las uñas de la joven se enterraron en su espalda al llegar al mayor placer; pronto, el movimiento comenzó a desacelerarse hasta que el pelirrojo se encontró fuera de ella. El hombre beso sus labios y su frente, retirando los mechones sueltos en su cara, rodeó el cuerpo desnudo y cansado de la joven acercándolo al de él para brindarle calor.

¡ATENCIÓN, ATENCIÓN! Aquí termina el lemmon

Por la mañana la lluvia seguía cayendo copiosa enfriando el ambiente, los caminos lucían devastados sumergidos en agua. Kenshin recorrió el lugar con la mirada, le molestaba encontrase entre tanta gente, sin embargo era su deber estar ahí… además, su mirada se topo con la de su esposa. Estaba callada, con la vista perdida, podía sentir su frágil cuerpo recargado en el suyo, estaba realmente preocupado. Se sentía en parte responsable, el debía velar su sueño y en cambio había…

El hombre termino sus rezos seguido de los otros, el agua caía pesada sobre sus cuerpos humedeciendo sus trajes, el zumbido de las gotas rompía con el silencio. Los suaves murmullos de los monjes se habían apagado, ahora solo quedaría llevar las ofrendas correspondientes. Kenshin hubiera preferido una ceremonia cristiana, con un sacerdote y los rezos de la Biblia, pero había tenido que guardarse sus protestas. El rito acabo y los presentes comenzaron a alejarse, Kenshin tiro suavemente del brazo de la chica, era hora de marcharse

Vamos, debemos irnos, tu padre nos espera… – murmuro halando nuevamente

Me voy a quedar… - sentencio ella sin voltear

¡No puedes quedarte, esta lloviendo te vas a enfermar!.. - hablo de forma desesperada – anda, estas empapada

¡No¿Qué no escuchaste? Me voy a quedar

El pelirrojo permaneció junto a ella, callado y sin mirarla. Kaoru estaba cansada, realmente lo estaba, pero esa seria tal vez la única ocasión para despedirse de su madre. Los recuerdos bailaban en su cabeza uniéndose para formar lo que había sido su vida, casi podía ver a su madre hablarle como cuando era niña, el recuerdo cambio para convertirse en el de su muerte, podía distinguir el cuerpo en el futón, su apagada respiración y su mano apartándose de su rostro – Kaoru, hija… perdóname – repentinamente el suelo comenzó a alejarse haciendo su visión mas estrecha, sintió su cuerpo caer lentamente mientras las imágenes bailaban cual manchones, sin embargo no hubo golpe

Los ojos ámbar estaban fijos en las gotas que caían, no pensaba irse tan fácil, aunque ella se opusiera. Se encontraba absorto en sus pensamientos cuando sintió que la mano que sostenía se deslizaba lentamente, su esposa caía inconsciente a su lado. Aprovechando su velocidad la sostuvo firmemente, para después levantarla en brazos, todo aquello había sido demasiado, muchas emociones en tan poco tiempo. Se quito su saco cubriéndola con él, si bien estaba mojado por lo menos evitaría que las gotas le cayeran directamente en el rostro. El carruaje los esperaba cerca, atizando su paso llego justo frente a él, subió intercambiando algunas palabras con el paje que le acompañaba, el chico tomo su caballo y se alejo a gran velocidad en dirección opuesta.

El carruaje voló a través del camino, deteniéndose frente a la casa, Kenshin se descubrió completamente en blanco, no había ningún pensamiento, tan solo el deseo de llegar prontamente, abrió la puerta. La casa se encontraba sola, entro dejando a su paso un fino camino de agua, bajo su vista mirando su carga, ella aun dormía. Escucho los apresurados pasos acercarse hasta él.

Señor… - murmuró, ella había sido informada de que su regreso seria al siguiente día

¡Que traigan agua fría y algunos paños!.. cuando el doctor llegue que lo envíen inmediatamente a mi habitación – Tae permaneció inmóvil, sus ojos se clavaron en la joven que yacía inconsciente

Si, inmediatamente señor

La mujer subió la escalera siguiendo a su amo, aquel frente a ella, parecía volar, no podía notar siquiera rastro de cansancio o esfuerzo, aunque llevaba un cuerpo sobre sus brazos había subido las escaleras más rápido que ella. Se adelanto para abrir la puerta y darle paso, él deposito suavemente su carga sobre la cama sin poder apartar la vista. Tae se acerco hasta el lecho, inclinadose para obtener una mejor postura, giro levemente tan solo para encontrarse con la ambarina mirada de su amo.

Kenshin estaba estático, nada en su cuerpo parecía responder, se vislumbraba encerrado en una caja de cristal la cual le era imposible romper, tan solo podía mirar y esperar. Su corazón comenzó a latir de forma desesperada, no podía entender lo que sentía en ese momento, o tal vez solo se negaba a admitir que… estaba asustado, aterrorizado, tal como aquella noche, en aquella habitación, la que ahora prohibía incluso mencionar. Sin embargo debía ser fuerte y para eso debía hacer uso de aquello que había jurado enterrar… "Battusai"

¡Mujer! – su voz salio extraña, casi forzada. Tae se detuvo al instante sin querer mirar - ¡trae ropa… rápido!

Si señor – se apresuro hasta el closet jalando torpemente algunas prendas

¿Por qué demonios tardas tanto?… mujer inútil… deja eso, lo haré yo mismo! – la mirada en ámbar del pelirrojo parecía acentuarse con aquel tono y aunque este no era el mejor momento para admitirlo Battusai disfrutaba realmente subir la voz para intimidar - ¡quiero a ese maldito medico ya… y trae el agua que te pedí!

Si… si señor – salio de la habitación lo mas rápido que pudo, bajo las escaleras encontrándose con las varias doncellas, sus ojos estaban empañados ligeramente, deseaba llorar, sin embargo conteniéndose se apresuro a repartir ordenes entre las jóvenes.

Afuera la tormenta parecía no querer amainar, mientras en la habitación quedaban tan solo Battusai y Kaoru. Él se sentó en el borde de la cama, sostenía algunas prendas, su mirada bailaba entre el ámbar y el violeta, respiro nuevamente tratando de contener su temor. Se disponía a comenzar su tarea cuando se topo con un profundo azul, haciendo a su corazón saltar inmediatamente, la chica tenia sus ojos posados en él, sin embargo no parecía mirarlo.

_"En su imaginación Kaoru abrió los ojos lentamente, era de noche y la luna se encontraba en lo alto, la refrescante brisa golpeo su rostro, algunas voces se escuchaban en la lejanía, levantándose se encamino hasta ellas. El shoji se abrió lentamente y las varias personas que hablaban dentro de aquella habitación giraron hasta encontrarse con el intruso._

_Pero si es Kao-chan – sonrió uno de los hombres – ¿no deberías estar dormida? Los buenos niños duermen temprano_

_Jajajaja entonces tu deberías estar haciéndolo_

_Vamos Kaoru, te llevare de nuevo a tu habitación – la única mujer del grupo se levanto dejando la habitación con la niña – en seguida vuelvo…"_

La joven se levanto torpemente dando zigzagueantes pasos hacia la puerta, paso junto al pelirrojo sin siquiera inmutarse por su presencia, él estaba sorprendido nunca antes alguien lo había ignorado de aquella manera, se levanto rápidamente alcanzando a la chica ante el umbral. El cuerpo de ella entre sus brazos era tan frágil, sentía que en cualquier momento le rompería cual vara, no oponía resistencia alguna, pero tampoco caía. Noto entonces que de los labios de la chica se desprendían difusas palabras, acercando su oído intento entender todo aquello, sin embargo cuando su mente había hilado las ideas los fuertes golpes en la puerta le distrajeron.

Himura-sama el doctor esta aquí – el pelirrojo tomo a la chica en brazos depositándola nuevamente en la cama

¡Que pase!

La puerta se abrió y un hombre de avanzada edad entro tras la mujer, los fieros ojos en ámbar se posesionaron de su presencia, el medico se adelanto hacia la cama con calmado semblante, sin embargo algo se interpuso en su camino. Kenshin se encontraba nuevamente furioso, sabia que aquel hombre era el doctor del pueblo y sabia también sus capacidades para curar, pero no por eso dejaba de ser el doctor de los pobres… haciéndolo un indigno candidato para atender a su mujer. Respiro tratando de contenerse para hablar.

¡Tae… ¿Quién demonios es este anciano!

Él… él es el doctor, señor – Battusai se adelanto ligeramente impidiéndole aun mas el paso al hombre

¡Maldición mujer, eso ya lo se! – Tae retrocedió ligeramente – ¿por qué lo has traído a él y no a Takani?.. ¿acaso no fue eso lo que te ordene!

¿Qué… sucede? – un murmullo casi inaudible se coló por detrás. El ambarino giro sorprendido, Kaoru se encontraba apoyada ligeramente sobre sus codos levantándose con esfuerzo – Kenshin…

No te levantes…

El anciano se acerco con paso lento, desafiando al dueño de la casa, se inclino junto a la cama quedando a la altura de la chica haciendo sus ojos coincidir, Kenshin permaneció de pie junto a él.

Kao-chan… - murmuro el anciano. Los ojos ámbar destellaban, parecían arder de ira, sin embargo se apaciguaron cuando la familiaridad del anciano fue correspondida por su esposa.

Gensai-sama… - una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios mientras pronunciaba aquel nombre

Bien, veo que no estas tan mal… me reconoces, ahora voy a pedirle a tu doncella que te quite esta ropa mojada e inmediatamente voy a revisarte

Kaoru asintió como si fuera una niña pequeña, después Tae comenzó a despojarla de las ropas. Sus azules ojos se fijaron en la espalda de su marido, le costaba enfocar aquella figura, sin embargo sabia que era él, lo podía sentir, casi oler. Sintió las ásperas prendas húmedas deslizarse por sus hombros, su cuerpo temblaba en pausados espasmos produciéndole nauseas. Repentinamente se sintió arrancada del lecho, su cabeza pálpito por lo súbito de la acción mareándola aun mas, las voces comenzaron a alejarse nuevamente y aunque sabia que la llamaban se sentía tan cansada que le costaba prestar atención. Sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse sin que ella pudiera evitarlo, volviendo al oscuro abismo.

El pelirrojo miraba distanciado, Tae asistía al medico pasando y retirando los utensilios según se necesitara. Gensai le había pedido que saliera, sin embargo tales palabras no habían llegado a sus oídos, hasta ahora. Lentamente se encamino dejando el cuarto, ya afuera un mar de emociones lo esperaban, se recargo pesadamente sobre la pared, recordando todo lo sucedido con anterioridad

"_Fue antes de conocer a Kaoru, antes de ser lo que soy… ¿antes de Battusai, ya no lo recuerdo, sin embargo se que fue en una noche como esta, en esta misma casa. Yo era soldado, cuando apareció en mi vida y también cuando desapareció…_"

La puerta se abrió con suavidad ante él, apareciendo el anciano, su semblante era tranquilo, sin embargo sus ojos denotaban cierta preocupación, la cual no paso desapercibida para el pelirrojo, habían pasado ya varios minutos. Lo observo limpiar sus gafas en silencio, cuando levanto la vista y le regalo una sonrisa, mas todo aquello carecía de importancia por el momento, estaba a punto de hablar cuando el anciano se le adelanto.

Conozco a Kao-chan… la señora Himura, desde hace varios años – hablo mientras lo invitaba a pasar con un ademán – atendí a su madre antes de morir, a sido un golpe muy fuerte para ella…

Entiendo… ¿Qué es lo que tiene? – pregunto tranquilamente haciendo uso de su ya tan conocido tacto – ¿necesita algún medicamento en especial? Si es así mandare traerlo inmediatamente

Tranquilo jovencito – hablo. Kenshin comenzaba a perder la paciencia, cuando el anciano tomo de la mesita un frasquito – es algo delicado, principios de pulmonía… y esto, es su medicina, debe tomarla cada 4 horas, es muy importante que lo haga, venga…

Gensai camino hasta la cama donde yacía Kaoru, paso suavemente su mano por la frente de esta produciéndole un escalofrió. Tae permanecía de pie junto a su ama, su semblante era de total preocupación, ella había ayudado al doctor, sabia lo que su señora padecía y eso la preocupaba, poso sus ojos en los del pelirrojo notando, para sus sorpresa, que lucían el mas dócil violeta.

Kenshin suspiro, el rostro de su amada estaba pálido, perlado de sudor. Sus labios se movían balbuceando ininteligibles palabras, podía escuchar su errática y dificultosa respiración. Temblaba agitándose con estremecimientos regulares. Giro divisando la ventana "aún llueve" los relámpagos se estrellaban con furia entre los campos iluminando la negrura. Ambos hombres salieron seguidos de cerca por la ama de llaves.

Han sido demasiadas emociones, además… no tenia muy buena salud – la voz del anciano regreso al pelirrojo de su abstracción – ¿sabia usted que estaba enferma¿No? lo suponía, ya no es un simple resfriado

Entiendo…

No ha dormido mucho en estos días Himura-san, la medicina que le mostré es solo para la fiebre… me preocupa un poco – admitió frente a la puerta de salida – los demás medicamentos los enviare con su cochero, en dos días vendré de nuevo a visitarla, si hay cualquier complicación solo avíseme y regresaré

…Gracias – murmuro el ama de llaves sabiendo que su amo probablemente no lo haría.

¡Espere! - Llevo su mano hasta su bolsillo buscando, varias monedas doradas hicieron su aparición, las extendió hasta el medico sin mirarlo – esto es por su servicio…

Himura-san, me insulta, Kaoru es como mi nieta, no hace falta – hablo el viejo para asombro de Kenshin el cual bajo la mano lentamente. El carruaje se alejo a gran velocidad perdiéndose entre la espesa lluvia

Tae, manda mañana mismo algunos hombres para que arreglen y amplíen su clínica…

Si señor

0000000000000000000Innocent000000000000000000

Kaoru se removió inquieta haciendo que el húmedo trapo resbalara desde su frente. Kenshin lo levanto mojándolo nuevamente, estaba mas tranquilo, aunque Battusai aun se revolvía dentro de él. La puerta se abrió entrando Tae, llevaba una bandeja con comida además de una jarra de té. Nadie con excepción de ella y, por supuesto, su amo podían entrar por el momento a la habitación. La noche había caído hacia varias horas, aun llovía y no había vestigios de que fuese a dejar de hacerlo, Kenshin miro fijamente su reloj.

Señor le he traído la cena – coloco la bandeja sobre la mesa cerca del ventanal

No tengo hambre… Tae – su mirada se desvió desde su mujer hasta la de la figura que acomodaba los trastos, una tenue sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro "ella es una de las pocas personas que sabe sobre mi… todo" su ronca voz sonó sin énfasis en la habitación – siéntate, debes estar cansada, llevas toda la noche conmigo, come y sírvete una taza de té

¡No señor, no hace falta…!

Vamos… come y después prepara las medicinas de la señora

Tae obedeció, en sus años como sirvienta en esa casa había aprendido que cuando su amo daba una orden debía seguirse tal cual. Sirvió el líquido en dos tazas ofreciendo una al pelirrojo. El silencio inundaba la habitación, tan solo las forzosas respiraciones de Kaoru lo interrumpían.

Sorbió pesadamente su té, era una fría noche y la pesadez había hecho presa de él. Se levanto acercándose hasta la mesita y coloco sobre ella un pesado saquito.

Tae… esto es una compensación por tus servicios, puedes ir a donde quieras

¿Se… señor? – hablo confundidamente la mujer – ¿acaso me esta despidiendo¿he hecho algo malo?

No, nada de eso… es una compensación… pedes hacer lo que quieras… eres libre

Yo… preferiría quedarme aquí

¿Aquí? – su sorpresa se pinto suavemente en sus ojos, no alcanzaba a comprender como alguien quisiera pasar mas tiempo con él

Entonces no puedo hacer nada… buscaremos algo mas con que compensarte

Ella lo miro sorprendida a su vez, su señora se encontraba enferma y el osaba hablarle de compensaciones en ese preciso momento, su enojo creció mientras miraba el saquito repleto de monedas de oro. Tae se disponía a contestar cuando suaves golpes en la puerta la interrumpieron. Su mirada se deslizo entre Kenshin y Kaoru para después salir. Tras algunos minutos sus pasos apresurados se detuvieron de nuevo en la puerta.

Himura-sama – hablo lentamente, el asombro estaba teñido en ella – su… su señora esta…aquí

_Continuará…_

Notas: OK ya esta la actualización, ya no se quejen. Dejamos pasar bastante tiempo ¿no¿Qué les ha parecido el lemmon? Saben, no pueden ser tan duros pues es nuestro primer lemmon "serio" y la verdad que si nos esforzamos, y aunque no tenemos compasión con los de otros autores tengan por seguro que mejoraremos.

La próxima actualización como se dio a entender en las notas de arriba, será cuando estén traducidos los primeros 5 capis de Broken Pieces (Yuky: Les agradecería cualquier información)

Por esta vez no podremos contestar personalmente sus reviews pero no se preocupen para la próxima será. Mientras tanto¡ MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS REVIEWS !

Matta ne


	7. Cáp VII Inocente seducción

Innocent

Cáp. VII Inocente seducción

La lluvia caía cuantiosamente, los campos de arroz pronto estarían llenos de gente laborando, pero hasta entonces la vista resultaba desoladora. Su carruaje recorría el camino que atravesaba aquellos sembradíos, con dirección a Shinai, la casa de Himura-sama, miro su rostro reflejado en la ventanilla, la edad comenzaba a marcarse ya en él. Apremio al conductor con ligeros golpes, aquel carruaje junto con su servidumbre habían sido un regalo del antes mencionado señor de aquellas tierras, al que ahora se disponía a visitar. En la lejanía los guardias del muro divisaron el carruaje con su escolta, en lo alto la insignia correspondiente a los Himura, la enorme puerta se abrió lentamente dejando el paso. Las miradas de los hombres se posaron directamente sobre la mujer dentro del carro, a ninguno de ellos le hacia mucha gracia aquella visita. Ella era la señora de la casa antes de que su nueva ama llegara, era una mujer despreciable, altanera y de temperamento tan frió como el del mismo Himura-sama. Visitaba con frecuencia la casa y quedabase a pasar la noche. Pero no era en verdad la dueña de la casa, no era si no la amante del señor y aunque se jactara de lo contrario no dejaba de ser una mujer de la vida fácil.

La puerta de la casa se abrió y Tsubame permaneció estática ante la invitada.

Niña, dile al señor que he venido a verlo – hablo fríamente inspeccionando la estancia – estaré en su despacho ¿entiendes?

Si señora, le avisare de inmediato

Tsubame subió lo más rápido que pudo los escalones, con su fría mirada la siguió. Ella en tanto camino sin prisa por el pasillo hasta dar con lo que buscaba, el despacho. Se dejo caer en la silla frente al escritorio, el silencio era casi sepulcral, distinguió los fuertes y apresurados pasos acercarse hasta ella.

Kenshin entro sin detenerse apenas frente a su invitada. Ocupo su asiento frente a ella escrutándola con sus ojos. Recordaba el momento en que la había conocido y lo bella que le había parecido entonces… incluso ahora. Su tersa piel, cubierta por una fina capa de polvo, aquellos labios carmín "el color de la sangre" se corrigió, su hermosa figura, pero por sobre todo… sus ojos, castaños, pero con un toque de fría tristeza. En ella había encontrado un desahogo a sus penas, por eso la amaba, la apreciaba.

¿Yumi… es tarde que haces aquí? – inquirió sin perderla de vista

Tan solo deseaba verte querido – camino hasta posarse detrás de la silla del pelirrojo – ¿acaso te molesto?

No… tu compañía jamás será una molestia – el suave roce los labios de la mujer le estremecieron, sin embargo se deshizo de ella levantándose a su vez - es solo que… ahora estoy casado y no me parece correcto…

Pues eso no fue lo que pareció la última noche en que viniste a mi… para celebrar tu boda

Yumi entiende, mi mujer esta en casa – ella se sorprendió, noto en sus ojos aquel tono en violácea y preocupación –…esta enferma

Entiendo – suspiro – creo que esta será nuestra despedida ¿no es así?

Claro que no Yumi, iré a buscarte en cuanto Kaoru este mejor

0000000000000000000Innocent000000000000000000

Kaoru estaba consiente de que se encontraba recostada, le pesaba el cuerpo, respirar le causaba un agudo dolor, por eso no había intentado levantarse, diferentes sensaciones empañaban su mente, no sabia si se encontraba dormida o despierta o si lo que tenia era frió o calor,lentamente percibió la presencia de una inmensa luz, el calor se intensifico obligándola a huir_. "Corría, trataba desesperadamente de alejarse, sin embargo cada intento la atraía más hacia la luz. No sabia lo que sucedía, había demasiada luz… demasiado calor, voces gritando, sombras que pasaban a gran velocidad frente a ella. Repentinamente fue conciente de donde se encontraba, estaba en una casa en llamas, con gente gritando y corriendo de un lado a otro, trataba de hablarles pero nadie se detenía. Una angustia muy grande se apodero de ella, el calor se había vuelto insoportable y el humo se mezclaba en sus pulmones impidiéndole respirar, sin embargo trato de avanzar, sabia que debía llegar a un lugar, solo que no sabia cual era ese lugar. _

_Tras su forzada caminata miro un shoji a medio abrir, se acerco a el, mirando hacia el interior. Sus ojos se dilataron de sorpresa, ahí frente a ella se encontraba Battusai, no estaba solo, frente a él había una mujer hincada, sangrando del vientre, parecía suplicar, entonces, poco antes de ser degollada, Kaoru la reconoció… era su madre…" _

000000000000000Innocent 0000000000000000

Era de día, y aunque seguía lloviendo, los tenues rayos del sol se filtraban entre las nubes. Tae escucho la puerta abrirse, era Kenshin. Ella había esperado que su entrevista con esa horrenda mujer durara más, sin embargo ahí estaba, como si nada hubiera acontecido. Miro de reojo a su señora, respiraba con gran dificultad y había comenzado a delirar por la intensa fiebre, aún cuando el medicamento le había sido suministrado. Tomo el paño mojándolo y regresándolo a su lugar, suspiro dándose la vuelta. Tenia que hablar con su señor, Kaoru había estado diciendo cosas entre su delirio, de las cuales consideraba importante informar; resuelta tomo valor para comenzar, pero su intento fue frustrado por la entrecortada voz de la chica

Ken…shin – murmuro. Él se precipito hacia el costado de la cama tomándole la mano

Tranquila, aquí estoy

Por… favor – su semblante reflejaba claro sufrimiento. Tae se adelanto lentamente – no…

Kaoru, no pasa nada, estoy contigo

Battusai… no – el semblante de Kenshin se congelo – no… ma…tes a mi… madre

"Yo jamás…" El pelirrojo se retiro perplejo, ella le temía, era más que notorio por su semblante. Pero estaba seguro de no haberse acercado a su madre… ¿o acaso estaba equivocado?

0000000000000000000Innocent000000000000000000

La semana de lluvias había quedado atrás, ahora solo quedaban vestigios de tan tremenda tormenta. El sol había salido y se podía interpretar que seria un día caluroso. Se encontraba en el jardín interior de la casa, practicando; solía hacerlo cuando no había ocupaciones más urgentes; desenfundo su espada, una de filo invertido por cierto, congraciándola con movimientos casi perfectos, podía jactarse de hacerlos pulcramente, sin embargo esa mañana como en algunas anteriores, su mente se hallaba poco centrada. Una mirada en azul le seguía estudiando cada movimiento que realizaba, incluso sentía criticas, esos ojos pertenecían a su esposa, Kaoru.

Su mujer se había recuperado casi por completo de aquella enfermedad, hacia casi tres semanas de todo aquello, pero el doctor seguía ordenando mucho reposo, aunque a ella no parecía importarle.

"_Aquella mañana me levante tan temprano que ningún alma se encontraba en pie, camine como de costumbre hasta mi lugar predilecto para practicar, había dejado a Kaoru durmiendo, por eso no me preocupó el tiempo, seguí cuidadosamente el filo de mi espada, primero lento convirtiéndose en una extensión de mi brazo, acelerándose con él, me encontraba a punto de asestar el golpe final cuando, reflejada en la hoja de mi espada, la note, sentada en un tronco, observándome con sus bellos ojos azules, desde entonces cada mañana me acompaña_"

Su brazo bajo la espada lentamente envainándola, se había vuelto a perder en sus pensamientos, cosa que no paso desapercibida para su esposa, ahora ella lo miraba confusa. Kenshin regresó a su práctica comenzando nuevamente el movimiento, sin embargo los apresurados pasos que se acercaban le impidieron continuar con su rutina. Giro encontrándose con el intruso, uno de los hombres de la plantación.

Himura-sama… Shinomori-sama se encuentra esperándolo – respiro inclinándose sobre sus rodillas de cansancio – dijo que era muy urgente señor… es sobre los cargamentos

Aoshi esperaba impaciente, incluso su frió semblante se veía afectado, Kenshin llego lentamente hasta él. Shinomori lo noto incluso antes de que se encontrara al alcance de su vista, aunque también sintió una muy apacible presencia, su vista se topo con el ámbar, escruto con cuidado a su propietario. Todo parecía estar en orden, sin embargo podía notar cierta falta de fuego en el aura de su compañero. El pelirrojo se coloco junto a él.

Hay un problema

¿Si?… ¿Por qué no entramos y tomamos el té? – el otro hombre lo miro incrédulo, su vista rodó hasta la mujer que los acompañaba, "ahora lo entiendo" pensó

No creo que sea prudente… hablemos a solas

Mi mujer puede escuchar esta conversación – afirmo sin mirarla y concluyendo con una sonrisa – además yo debo hacerme cargo de ella personalmente hasta que mejore… son ordenes del doctor

Un cargamento desapareció… lo robaron – la sonrisa desapareció del rostro del pelirrojo con cada palabra – venían del norte, hacia el pueblo, fueron interceptados cerca del puente kaze, mataron a casi todos… debemos ir

Los antes pacíficos ojos que pintaban casi en violetas, ahora tenían el color del fuego… ámbar reluciente. Kaoru retrocedió, esa era la expresión que ella tanto temía, era Battusai, el despiadado asesino. Sin embargo, al girarse su esposo, pudo notar que se estaba controlando, sabia que él se contenía debido a su presencia y se lo agradecía. El le sonrió pero sin perder el tono en sus ojos.

Kaoru, debo ir… - su mirada cayo en Aoshi – ¿Misao se encuentra contigo?

No, fue algo repentino, ella esta donde Hiko-sama

No hay remedio tendrás que ir solo, no puedo dejar a Kaoru sola…

Yo puedo cuidarme… Tae puede ayudarme y

¡No! – de nuevo Battusai dominaba la situación, le había, sin querer, gritado a su esposa nuevamente – no hará falta mi presencia…

Claro que si – interrumpió una tercera voz. Todos giraron encontrándose con el desaliñado soldado, Sanosuke– …además Jo-chan y yo podremos conocernos mejor

No Hay mas remedio – afirmo el ambarino sopesando la situación – nadie me roba a mi… Sanosuke no te acerques más de lo necesario a mi esposa¿entiendes a que me refiero?

Cla…claro Kenshin quien me crees? – afirmo Sagara levantando un brazo y pasándolo por los hombros de Kaoru – ustedes no se preocupen

Los dos hombres se retiraron dejando a Kaoru con aquel extraño, pues así lo consideraba ella, a fin de cuentas nada sabia de él, a parte de que había sido soldado al mando de Kenshin y que era un mal vestido. Sintió la insistente mirada de aquel joven sobre ella antes de girarse y encontrarse de frente con él, sus rostros tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración mientras hablaba.

Y dime Jo-chan ¿qué travesuras haremos tu y yo? – Ella se sonrojo – quiero que me muestres la ciudad…

0000000000000000000Innocent000000000000000000

Kenshin cabalgo entrando al pueblo, era tarde y el sol ya no se encontraba en lo alto, pensó en su mujer mirando la lejanía. Simplemente no se sentía cómodo dejando a Kaoru con Sanosuke… estaba celoso. Sagara resultaba, de una manera que él no entendía, atractivo para toda clase de mujeres, de ahí provenía su fama, aún siendo un mal vestido grosero, a las damas les era agradable, además sabia que tipo de lugares acostumbraba y eso lo preocupaba aún mas "espero que Kaoru no haya decidido salir de casa" pensó consternado.

El día paso lento, nada se había podido resolver con respecto al cargamento, todo parecía indicar que los culpables eran profesionales, pues no había pistas con excepción de que los ladrones usaban uniformes de la milicia. Su vista regreso hasta su acompañante, ambos eran dueños de aquel cargamento, había decidido que la fortuna de Hiko fuera dividida entre él y Misao, pero Aoshi no había aceptado, llegando tan solo a aceptar ser su socio. Diviso la gran entrada de Shinai, para estos momentos, seguramente, su prima ya estaría en camino y tal vez él podría salir a indagar tranquilamente. Entro encontrándose con su ama de llaves, Tae.

Bienvenido señor…

Si¿dónde se encuentra mi esposa? debería estar aquí para recibirme ¿acaso duerme ya? – preguntó el pelirrojo extrañado. Se encamino sin esperar respuesta hacia las escaleras, mas fue detenido al instante.

La señora… no – trago pesado – no se encuentra

¿Cómo que no se encuentra! – hablo regresando sus pasos – dónde demonios… Sagara

Desde que usted se marcho…

Aoshi se disponía a entrar cuando miro pasar a su lado a Kenshin, que velozmente, monto su caballo nuevamente para alejarse con dirección al pueblo. Imitándolo monto el suyo propio para seguirle, conocía bien a su amigo como para saber que algo muy malo sucedía. Una vez dio alcance a Kenshin recorrieron juntos diversos puntos del pueblo, generalmente posadas y tabernas, resultaba extraño ya que ninguno de ellos acostumbraba esos lugares.

Kenshin resignado camino hasta su caballo, se disponía a marcharse cuando recordó el tipo de lugares que frecuentaba su amigo. Una idea surco su cabeza, "las afueras del pueblo" monto su caballo seguido por Aoshi para dirigirse a aquel lugar. Yumi solía hablar de aquel, decía lo mal olientes y vagos que eran los hombres de esa taberna, además de ser el mejor lugar para las apuestas.

Entro jalando el shoji tan fuerte que lo arranco, los ahí presentes ni siquiera voltearon a mirarlo, estaban muy ocupados apostando o bebiendo. El par de gemas ámbar recorrieron el lugar, encontrando lo que buscaba.

¡Sanosuke!

Djashdjtxuyasxvvhxgs – la contestación del castaño resulto una simple divagación. El pelirrojo se inclino quedando a su altura, el piso.

¡Sagara levántese! – el castaño obedeció a la orden aunque tambaleándose

sssssi sssseñorrrr

Dónde- esta- mi- esposa?.. – habló lentamente para no perder el control, sin embargo le resultaba verdaderamente difícil - ¡dónde esta mi esposa!

Sssseñorrrrr yo lo… lo ssiento … de verrr da..d ellaa me sssedujo – los ojos de Kenshin refulgieron en ira, si Sanosuke decía la verdad Kaoru y él habían…

¿Tu y mi esposa qué!

¿Ssssu essssposssa queee? O noo ellaa esssta allaaa – y señalo a los varios hombre reunidos tirando los dados

Kenshin camino hasta aquella esquina, efectivamente Kaoru se encontraba sentada entre todos aquellos hombres, con varios sacos y monedas regadas a su alrededor, una botella en mano y un cigarrillo en la boca, lanzo los dados sobre el suelo. Él pudo notar las decepcionadas exclamaciones de todos, su esposa había ganado de nuevo, la botella llego nuevamente a los suaves labios vertiendo su embriagante contenido. Estaba absorto en el fino brillo del recipiente cuando se sintió observado, los ojos de su mujer estaban fijos en él, sin embargo era extraño, su mirada parecía estarlo invitando… ¿seduciendo? Miro a Sanosuke recargado en Aoshi y se acerco hasta la chica para llevársela.

Kaoru, creo que ya ha sido suficiente

¿Tuuu cresss? Ahhhhora sssoy tan rrrrica como tuuu – Kenshin retiro de sus manos la botella – ohhh vamos quuueerido regrrrréssssame esssso

Has bebido mucho, estas ebria, vamos a casa

Cclarooo comoooo tuuu diiigasss miii amor – la chica acerco sus labios hasta los suyos – ¿vvamossss a laa haaabitttaciónn?

_Continuará…_

Notas: jajajaja no les parece muy graciosa Kaoru estando ebria jajaja…Hola cómo han estado! Esperamos que de muy buen humor, debemos admitir que esta vez si hemos tardado, pero ya ven todo lo de la PC quedó completamente solucionado y como lo prometido es deuda, aquí les tenemos el capi.

Saben, los vamos a compensar con otro capítulo para que vean que estamos muy agradecidas por la espera y sobre todo por la paciencia y comprensión, solo que tendrán que esperar un día o dos pues ahora nos encontramos realmente cansadas como para subir otro capi.

A todos los que están intrigados con lo de aquella habitación y el irremediable pasado que tiene oculto, por fa pongan mucha atención a partir de este capítulo pues lo interesante esta a punto de empezar, todavía no sabemos si empezar ya en el capi siguiente o hasta el otro (Yuky: Ya empiezo a divagar por el sueño) pero de que algo va a pasar estamos muy seguras.

Bueno ya basta de palabrerías pues hemos prometido que responderíamos personalmente sus reviews, creemos que nos atrasamos una vez y no contestamos algunos, pero no se preocupen que aquí estamos y esta vez la lista será algo larga vamos a contestar a quienes mandaron en el 6 y el 7 ok, aquí vamos:

naoko L-K: esperamos que en este capi´tulo se haya aclarado eso de la "señora", y es que en verdad no era la señora ni nada pero ella bien soñada se tomaba ese papel ante todos. Sentimos decirte que tenemos muchos planes para hacer reñir a la pareja, pero pues así somos. Muchas gracias por tu review.

TaTsuki shInomorI: Pues no definitivamente no es Tomoe, (Yuky: solo como un dato aquí entre nosotras, ella esta muerta por lo menos en este fic) vas a quedar más sorprendida acerca de quien es, pero ya veras todo tiene un por que e indudablemente la presencia de Yumi lo tiene también, ya verás no falta mucho.

gabyhyatt: no, no era quien esperabas, es que era muy predecible que fuera Tomoe así que decidimos porner a Yumi en su lugar, además de que nos permite meter más personajes y jugar con el rumbo de la historia.

Ghia-Hikari: Que bueno que te haya gustado el Lemmon estamos planendo hacer otro, haber si nos sale mejor...y pues aquí esta el capi esperamos en verdad que te haya gustado.

les: nosotras también quisieramos que nunca se acabara...hemos hecho lo posible para que sea un poco más largo y más interesante, te prometemos actualizar pronto, muchas gracias por tu review.

Dark Lil Bride: Que bueno que te este gustando el fic. (Yuky: Shhhh ya no le menciones a Kazy lo de Broken Pieces, parece que ya se le pasó la euforia por leerlo y ya no se acuerda...a menos que alguin le diga verdad, así qeu por fa no le recuerdes ) Agradecemos que te preocupes por nosotras y juramos que vamos a actualizar pronto.

Saiko Katsuka: Nos alegra que te haya gustado el Lemmon, la verdad no estábamos seguras de hacerlo o no pero parece que por esta vez pasamos la prueba...esta vez seguro nos mtaas pues el capi nos quedó algo corto en comparación con los otros...jajaja esta vez si sorprendimos a la mayoria con ese final, es que ya sabes como es la imaginación

Yuki-Kudo: gracias por darnos ánimos y apoyarnos, prometemos ya actualizar, en cuanto a lo del Lemmon, dijimos que era "serio" pues siempre que empezábamos una escena romántica, la cortábamos o no poníamos lo sucedido, pero esta vez nos armamos de valor y pues...ah no te preocupes por Kaoru, ya va a mejorar.

misaohx: muchas gracias por tu review, nos da mucho gusto que el Lemmon te haya gustado, estabamos preocupadas pues como es el primero, no sabíamos muy bien como iba a ser.

mikomi shinomori: te agradecemos que estes leyendo nuestro fic, en cuanto a lo de la traducción, ya no ve a ser muy necesaria pues a Kazy ya se le olvidó. Esperamos que te guste el capítulo.

herema: gracias por tu interés, no en realidad es un poco reciente (Yuky: el más reciente de nuestros fics) y hasta el momento tenemos pensado terminarlo, tu no te preocupes, de que lo continuamos lo continuamos

Kao-ryu: tranquila tranquila, ya esta aquí la actualización, claro que no podríamos abandonarlo pues hasta nosotras mismas nos morimos por ver que va a seguir. Te agradecemos muchísimo tu comprensión, ya ves la espera valio algo no? Por fa deja ya esa pistola en paz o tendremos que mandarte a nuestro asesino personal a quitártela eh!

Kaoru Sanz: muchísimas gracias por tu comprensión y apoyo snif snif, nos apuramos lo más que pudimos y pues aquí esta el capi , esperamos que te guste.

Dark-Natt: chica cuanto tiempo llevabas desaparecida? Que bueno que tu también ya actualizaste, viste seguimos tu ejemplo! jajaja gracias por lo del Lemmon estábamos algo dudosas en cuento a ponerlo o no pero parece que todo salió bien. Tu siempre animándonos, gracias! ahhh tambinén lo de siempre aunque acabes de actualizar: actualiza pronto tu también!

Karau: Nos alegra que te esté gustando la historia, esperamos que ya se haya aclarado lo de la señora pues causo una gran conmosión jajaja nadie se esperaba una amante o si? Esperamos que nos sigas leyendo, cuidate

Gracias a todos por sus reviews, esperamos que nos sigan leyendo!

Ah y gracias también a todos los que no dejaron review pero lo están leyendo. Si alguíen se nos olvidó, disculpennos es el cansancio.

Ok Cuídense!

Matta ne


	8. Cáp VIII El Fotógrafo

Innocent

Cáp. VIII El fotógrafo

Misao se auto examino, su reflejo lucia increíblemente nítido ante aquel ventanal, recorrió lentamente la habitación "un mar de sabiduría" pensó mirando los estantes plagados de libros, subían desde el piso hasta el techo, el cuarto era redondo y en el centro había una pequeña mesa acompañada de dos silloncillos, uno frente al otro; pilas de libros se esparcían también por el suelo en desordenadas columnas. La puerta rechinó acompañada por los suaves pasos de la dueña de ese lugar, Misao sonrió al reconocer aquella figura, desde su última visita había notado a Kaoru mas triste que de costumbre. Se giro encarándola.

- Kaoru querida - sus ojos coincidieron - quita esa cara, te he traído buenas noticias

- Lo siento Misao es solo que... no entiendo que sucede... las cosas iban tan bien - se dejo caer en el silloncillo, la otra chica la imito - pero desde hace algunas días parece mas enfadado y después de aquella mañana yo…. - se sonrojo recordando

_"La mañana abría lentamente, Kaoru se giro perezosamente en su cama, sin embargo se topo con un obstáculo. Sus ojos se abrieron topándose con una masculina figura, su marido. Se levanto, sin embargo un fuerte dolor de cabeza la hizo regresar a su anterior posición "¿una resaca?" se auto cuestionó no recordando lo sucedido." _

- ¿De quién hablas? - murmuro sabiendo bien a quien se refería y a que noche se refería

- De mi caballo… - murmuro irónica – ay Misao! sabes que me refiero a Himu... a Kenshin

- Precisamente es de eso de lo que te he venido a hablar... eso que me dices ya lo sabia - Kaoru la miro incrédula - no me mires así, antes yo hacia las veces de la señora de esta casa, es normal que aun conserve mis contactos... en fin, hay una solución, Hiko-sama...

- ¿Hiko...-sama? - dejo su taza en la mesita

- Si, escucha - Misao saco de su bolso una arrugada carta - "Querida sobrina" se dirige a mi "quisiera que tu me visitaras, estos días han sido de entera soledad para mi etc. etc." no creo que esto te importe - releyó buscando entre las letras – aquí! "y aprovechando tu visita podrías traer a la mujer de mi..." bueno creo que entiendes a que me refiero - Kaoru negó - tú... él quiere verte a ti, conocerte ¿entiendes? Kenshin no se ha parado en ese lugar desde hace mucho y...

- Si yo voy… - sonrió pensando en su venganza acompañada de su amiga - él no se atreverá a acompañarnos pero tampoco podrá prohibírmelo

- Exacto! así las cosas se calmaran y todo volverá a ser como antes

Misao parecía no haber notado el doble filo de esa espada, ya que Kaoru más que un escape buscaba retar a su marido o hacerlo enfadar "Himura... pagaras por haberme llevado a tus habitaciones sin mi permiso y aún más... estando ebria"

00000000000000Innocent000000000000

El camino estaba rebosante de flores, el fresco aroma que inundaba todo el paraje preveía un largo invierno aunque no hubiera rastros de el. Kaoru se removió inquieta en el asiento, noto en la mirada aguamarina de la otra mujer preocupación. Antes de que se lo propusieran ya estaban camino a donde Hiko. Misao habló:

- Kaoru, lo siento…no sabia, no imagine que él también querría venir, incluso Aoshi esta sorprendido

- No te preocupes pero... me hubiera gustado librarme por un momento de su aprehensión, no es que no me guste es solo que... las cosas entre él y yo no van muy bien

- Todo se arreglará!

- Eso he estado esperando, pero es que… - sus ojos repentinamente se empañaron sin llegar a ser lágrimas - como puede ser tan cruel, como puede tratarme así

- Él te gusta - Kaoru salto sonrojada, la otra mujer sonreía con cierta nostalgia

- ¡No¿Cómo puedes decir eso! - trato de mantenerse tranquila - él es ahora mi marido, pero eso no quiere decir que lo ame

- Vamos Kaoru soy tu amiga, además no creo que tenga nada de malo, mi primo es muy apuesto y estoy segura que tu podrías hacerlo cambiar… además te gusta, si no, no hablarías de esa forma, no habría dolor en tus palabras

- Esta bien, si me gusta… cuando estamos solos él es tan…

- ¿Solos? acaso tú y él… - La mirada aguamarina ahora lucia un extraño brillo. Kaoru no sabia si era perversidad o satisfacción - ¡tienes que contarme todo!

Los caballos encabezaban la gran caravana, si bien las tierras de Himura-sama eran enormes, la tierra de su padre era descomunal, sabia administrar sin llegar a ser un tirano, ocupado tan solo de la producción de sake había ya hecho una nueva fortuna. Kenshin regreso la mirada a su acompañante.

- Entonces… no se si he sido herido en mi hombría u honrado por tener una mujer como ella

- No deberías estar tan preocupado por eso - Aoshi no desvió la mirada del camino, sabia a que se refería, cuando había desposado a Misao había aprendido que él podría llevar los asuntos del dinero sin que ella se entrometiera, pero en lo que respectaba a la intimidad... era mejor no discutir con ella - si eso es lo que tu esposa espera de ti, que mas te da complacerla un poco

- Es solo que no estoy acostumbrado a… - el pelirrojo se sonrojo completamente - tu sabes, y para terminar a la siguiente mañana me hecho de mi propia habitación, arguyendo y maldiciéndome por pervertido

000000000000000Innocent000000000000000

La gran casa se diviso en la lejanía, varias mujeres trabajaban en los sembradíos de arroz. El gran Hiko había resultado ser un mujeriego, aparte de sus tantas amantes, le gustaba que fueran mujeres las que trabajaran cerca de él y siendo las tierras el lugar donde más tiempo pasaba… El pelirrojo entorno los ojos, imaginando a todas aquellas mujeres alabando a su padre, simplemente era algo inconcebible.

Las grandes puertas se abrieron dando paso a la caravana, varios carruajes, y un numeroso ejercito. Frente a la puerta a los aposentos del señor, una mujer y un anciano esperaban para dar la recepción.

- Bienvenidos sean Himura-sama, Shinomori-sama - el hombre se inclino antes de continuar - señora Shinomori y... señorita disculpe mi descortesía es solo que aún no nos conocemos

- Oh! no se preocupe, yo soy…

- Mi esposa - corto Kenshin de manera grosera - y espero que lo recuerde en el futuro

- Lo siento señor - el hombre se inclino nuevamente, para después continuar - Hiko- sama les esta esperando en la sala del te

Todos se disponían a avanzar cuando la mujer les cortó el paso, Kenshin sabía perfectamente quien era ella y también la influencia que tenía en esa casa. Aoshi permaneció inmutable sin embargo…

- Ustedes no han sido invitados, solo las señoras - la mujer no apartó su mirada de la ámbar - el señor hablará más tarde con ustedes

El gran salón había sido modificado a modo de sala de té, una vista realmente extraña, pues aquel cuarto había sido diseñado como sala de estar con estilos europeos, y ahora lucia casi vacía, con una pequeña mesita en medio de todo aquello. El sonido de voces de varias mujeres se filtraba cual canto de pájaros. Kaoru fijo sus ojos en uno de los extremos de la habitación, ahí, sentado, entre más de una docena de mujeres yacía un único hombre. Su complexión contrastaba con la de todas aquellas frágiles figuras. Era alto, músculos perfectamente moldeados y un rostro en verdad varonil. El hombre giro el rostro sorprendiendo a la joven que lo espiaba.

- Oh! visitas… - habló sensualmente – y ¿a qué debo tan tremendo honor¿acaso eres enviada de algún de mis vasallos para ser mi esposa?

- Es…es…posa? – sus azules ojos se ensancharon "¿En dónde he escuchado esa historia?" se interrogo recordando su propia situación

- Hiko-otousan, no asustes a Kaoru – hablo Misao acercándose hasta la mesita del te – ella es la mujer de mi primo

- ¿De mi estúpido pupilo! – las demás mujeres rieron sencillamente ante la interrogante – vaya, estoy sorprendió, no creí ver algo así y menos por segunda ocasión

- Mu…cho gusto – extendió la mano. El hombre se levanto hasta quedar frente a ella, con una reverencia tomo su mano entre las suyas guiándola a la mesita

- Bien chicas, todas fuera, las veré más tarde – las varias mujeres abandonaron la sala no sin antes protestar por aquello – en fin ¿qué opinan si damos un paseo por el pueblo? eso siempre me inspira

Kaoru estaba confundida, aquel hombre era el padre de Kenshin "Aquella persona" se repitió, en nada se parecían padre e hijo. Hiko tenia un carácter bastante agradable incluso podía decirse seductor y sensual. Todo en él era distinción, sin un ápice de vulgar arrogancia y mucho menos crueldad.

A su vez los ojos de Hiko no se apartaban de Kaoru, le parecía sorprendente que su hijo la tuviera como esposa, pero por sobretodo le intrigaba el que ella lo amara, lo había notado claramente cuando comento lo estúpido que podía ser su pupilo. Su mirada recorrió lentamente su frágil cuerpo, era delgada pero bien proporcionada, una extraña fuerza irradiaba de ella, la juventud enmarcada en cada gesto. Hiko sonrió para si mismo "Si la hubiera visto antes… no hubiera sido tu esposa, sino tu madre" quizá esto Kenshin no lo sabría nunca, pero por lo menos si seria el blanco para sus burlas.

Levanto el rostro divisando el pueblo, aunque mas que pueblo era una ciudad, para ser precisos una de las mas grandes del Japón… Kyoto

Las mujeres abandonaron las labores, el atardecer se acercaba y como su amo se los había dicho en múltiples ocasiones "No debe haber trabajo más allá de que el sol nos pide". Unos fríos ojos azules se fijaron en el caro reloj traído desde Europa, Aoshi permanecía callado en la sala de estar, estaba impaciente, aquel hombre Hiko-sama lo ponía nervioso, si no fuera porque sabía que Misao era como su hija hubiera jurado que trataba de seducirla. Giro encontrándose con una mirada tan angustiada como la suya.

Kenshin sabia que su padre solo trataba de hacerlo enfadar, pero aún así…

La puerta se abrió dejando pasar a la mujer que los había recibido, Okón. Kenshin tensó los músculos ante la aparición. Ella camino hasta sentarse en el sillón entre los dos hombres.

- Ya tardaron mucho – habló al sentarse

- Si… - contesto el pelirrojo

- ¿Qué estará haciendo mi señor con las jóvenes?

- Si… – fue el turno de Aoshi

- Con jóvenes tan hermosas no se sabe

Kenshin giro encontrándose con la fría mirada de Aoshi. Tal parecía que se entendieran sin palabras, ambos se levantaron dejando la salita mientras la sonrisa de la mujer se acentuaba. Se disponían a salir cuando fueron detenidos por un par de hombres.

00000000000000Innocent0000000000000

El azul noche de sus ojos se reflejo en el cristal del aparador, le parecía increíble estar entre todo aquello, mujeres elegantes acompañadas de hombres ricos, carruajes majestuosos y cosas tan costosas. Suspiro recordando a sus viejas amigas, siempre soñando con lo que ella ahora tenia, jugaban aquel cuento del cual ahora ella era la protagonista… "Entonces ¿por qué me siento tan triste?" Se auto cuestiono perdiéndose en su propio reflejo.

- Kaoru…Kaoru… ¡Kaoru! – la aludida salto respondiendo a su nombre

- Perdona Misao

- ¿Que mirabas… eso? – señalo el aparador – pero si tan solo es un broche, si te gusta entra y pídelo, a Hiko-otousan le encantaría regalártelo ¿no es verd… dónde demonio se metió!

- ¿En verdad puedo pedirlo? – murmuro para si misma

- Maldición¿dónde está?... seguro esta intentando estafar a algún incauto – girándose hasta Kaoru le entrego su sombrilla – espera aquí, regresaré

La chica se alejo antes de que la otra pudiera protestar. Había tanta gente que Misao se perdió de vista rápidamente, paso una calle, dos, tres sin hallar rastro del personaje al que buscaba. Resignada se encamino de regreso, mas su paso fue detenido por una enorme figura.

- Parece que me buscabas ¿acaso ya me extrañaban? – habló el hombre pasando su mano por entre sus cabellos

- No precisamente – Misao noto entonces lo que había hecho. Sus ojos se dilataron al tiempo en que miro el final de la calle – abandone a Kaoru!

Y que tenia de malo aquello, sencillo, Kyoto así como era conocida como una ciudad esplendorosa también lo era como la capital del opio y por lo tanto todo aquel que quería tan solo un tajo de ese preciado tesoro, tenia que pagar las consecuencias. En otras palabras Kaoru estaba perdida entre criminales. Mientras tanto Misao trataba de regresar apresurada sobre sus propios pasos, la distinguida señora Himura había roto su promesa, sus acompasados pasos la habían conducido hasta el centro de la ciudad.

Sus ojos pasearon por todo aquello, tiendas europeas, adornos chinos y utensilios japoneses. Sonrió para si misma pensando en todo lo que le pediría a Kenshin "Momento… ¿pedirle a Kenshin?" se auto reprendió "¿Qué ya no lo recuerdas? él te obligo a casarte con él… pero ahora lo amo… se aprovecho cuando estabas triste… pero fue muy lindo… y la ultima noche en que tu y él… basta" su grito mental fue acompañado por uno real. Abrió los ojos ya en el suelo.

- Lo siento mucho señorita – una mano le fue tendida ayudándola a levantarse – en verdad creo que iba distraído

- No, no, ha sido mi culpa yo estaba pensando en…

- Permítame invitarle algo de beber – Kaoru lo pensó un instante antes de asentir – fantástico, tan solo recojo esto y nos marchamos

La bella pelinegra fijo sus ojos en la persona sentada frente a ella. Era joven quizá tanto como ella, su tez era apiñonada, claramente pasaba mucho bajo el sol, cabellos castaños grisáceos y aquella sonrisa…"muy apuesto" se sorprendió pensando.

- Usted es entonces de Tokio – hablo él – que casualidad yo también

- En verdad? Es curioso jamás lo había visto

- Es normal, una dama como usted… no creo posible el habernos conocido

- Yo no creo eso – Kaoru sonrió antes de sorber su taza de te – y dígame a que se dedica

- Soy fotógrafo… recorro el mundo captando momentos, y este es uno que me gustaría conservar – hablo mientras acomodaba la cámara y los utensilios

- ¡No creo que yo lo merezca! – levanto las manos agitándolas

- No, en verdad, la belleza siempre debe ser captada y recordada – Kaoru se sonrojo - ¿lista?

La luz destello el lugar, el chico retiro la placa guardándola en su pequeño maletín. El mesero se acerco para dejar la cuenta. Él retiro todo y regreso hasta su asiento frente a la mujer, saco su reloj de bolsillo consultándolo para después guardarlo de nuevo.

- Creo que es tiempo de marcharnos – ella asintió tomándolo del brazo – en verdad a sido un placer… pero que descortés he sido! aún no le he preguntado su nombre

- Es verdad – el tiempo había sido tan ameno que ni ella misma había reparado en eso – muy bien yo soy Kaoru Kam… Himura, la señora Kaoru Himura

- ¿Señora?.. lamento el malentendido, su esposo seguramente se molestará – esas palabras deberían tener un matiz de miedo y sin embargo Kaoru no podía distinguirlo viniendo de ese chico – en fin, si algún día se aburre de estar tanto tiempo con su esposo búsqueme

Saco una pequeña tarjeta de su bolsillo depositándola entre las femeninas manos, para después alejarse corriendo cual niño. La señora Himura miro su mano, aun tibia por el contacto. Lentamente giro la alargada tarjeta observando el desgastado grabado hecho a mano "_Seta Soujiro, fotografía… calle… numero… Tokio_" siguió con la mirada hacia el lugar por donde se había marchado él. No sabia por que pero quizá "quizá te visite Soujiro Seta" sonrió dando la vuelta también…

_Continuará…_

Notas: Okis, okis aquí está el capi de compensación después de dos milenios y es que los prometidos dos días se convirtieron en casi dos semanas cierto? Perdónennos! Ejem cambiando el tema…¿Qué les ha parecido? Este también nos quedó algo corto y con poco suspenso pero esperamos que la llegada de Souji les traiga un poco de intriga.

Parece que nuestro letargo de quien sabe cuantos meses nos sirvió de inspiración, ya en serio prometemos ponernos las pilas y actualizar lo más pronto posible.

Este capi fue dedicado un poco a todas las fans del sensual Hiko Seijuurou (Yuky: Nada más sensual! Está guapísimo!) Decidimos ponerlo al lado de muchas mujeres pues sabemos lo genial que es (Kazy: que se cree mas bien ¬ ¬) y además como productor de sake porque ya ven que a él el sake ni le gusta.

En fin y para no hacerla más larga, aquí vamos con los reviews:

gabyhyatt: Hola chica, primero que nada muchas gracias por tu review, si pusimos a Yumi porque además de que estábamos cortas de personajes pues ya a todos les teníamos un lugar, digamos que ella quedó perfecta para el papel, en cuanto a si va a seguir viéndola, ya verás más adelante que sucede con ellos dos.

Ghia-Hikari: Bueno en parte tienes algo de razón, ya más adelante te darás cuenta en qué diste en el blanco, verdad que si es graciosísima borracha? quisimos ponerle algo de humor pues en los últimos capítulos las cosas han estado algo tensas, y aunque va a haber mucha más tension en los próximos capis, esperamos que sea más ameno. Ja ne Cuidate chica

naoko-L: si efectivamente los papeles cambiaron mucho esa noche, ya más adelante habrá un flash back de lo que sucedio esa noche, no prometemos que sea en el siguiente capi pues nos va a quedar algo largo si agregasemos ese flash back, pero quiza después.

Kao-ryu: esta bien si es tu pistolita, solo respira muy hondo y tranquilízate ¿de acuerdo? Muy bien ahora podemos hablar coherentemente. Jajaja bueno pobre Yumi ya la pusimos como la mala de la historia, no la odien por ser la amante de Kenshin, no es cierto si odien a esa maldita es una una...ejem nosotras la pusimos ahí verdad? uhh en fin ya verás que Kaoru se dará su lugar.

ayane: hola! muchas gracias por leernos, esperamos que te siga gustando nuestro fic, y bueno ya no caben las promesas de que vamos a actualizar rapidísimo y bla bla porque nunca las cumplimos, así que solo decimos que vamos a actualizar ok? Ja ne

Delaila: Que bueno que te haya gustado el lado alcoholico de Kaoru aunque podemos asegurarte que no lo volverá a hacer, ya aprendió la lección sobre todo por la tremenda resaca que le quedó. Ah no te preocupes que Kaoru no va a dejarse de Kenshin ya veras que no va a dejarse vencer tan facilmente. Gracias por tu review!

Saiko Katsuka: tu lo has dicho, la calidad es primero, pero de todas formas vamos a intentar hacer los capis un poco más largos ¿vale? No te preocupes que Sano va a salir ya más seguido todavía hay mucho que hacer con este muchacho, Si su recuperación fue algo rápida pero ¿quien no se recuperaria así de rápido con Kenshin dia y noche a tu lado? Lo del cargamento puede sonar como algo pasajero pero es una parte importantísima del fic. Ok. matta ne

Dark Lil Bride: Hola, sentimos descepcionarte pues no hubo Lemmon y por un rato no lo habrá minimo en este capi y el siguiente, pero no te preocupes pues si lo vamos a poner. Cuál es tu fic? dinos para poder ir a leerlo, y prometemos ya no seguir tu ejemplo, tu no te preocupes. Ja ne

pady-chan: bueno si se merece que le digas todo eso, pero te diremos que quiere mucho mucho más a Kaoru que a Yumi y no te preocupes pues en este capi ya te habrás dado cuenta que va a empezar la venganza de Kaoru a base de cierto chico (Yuky: es Souji yo lo se! pero tu shhhhh) Esperamos que nos sigas leyendo y muchas gracias por tu review. Matta ne

Verito. S: que bueno que te esté gustando nuestro Fic, creemnos que tal vez deberias unirte al club "Odiamos a Yumi por quitarle el marido a Kaoru" este club parece que se ha estado formando por aquí pues ya van varias personas que nos dicen que odian a la arrastrada esa...perdón ! a Yumi

Dark-Natt: Hola chica que bueno que ya estes activamente de vuelta, nosotras también ya ibámos hasta a poner una recompensa por tu cabeza...perdón! por encontarte . Bueno no es que seamos perversas y queramos poner a Kenshin como un tirano y hacer que lo odien...pero si vamos hacer que pague ahhh y además es parte de la historia que Yumi se quede a su lado, ya verás ya verás. Si definitivamente Kaoru ya se enamoró de él, muy a su pesar lo ama. y bueno también aprovechamos las hormonas masculinas para que Batty...ejem Battusai saliera a jugar un rato (entiendase a revolcarse una rato) Ke a ti no te digan nada de tus ideas raras, están buenísimas y sabemos que si tienes corazón si no, hubieras dejado a Kaoru sin Kenshin y a Kenji sin padre. Tu no te preocupes por Yumi ya verás como cambia todo. Fiuuuu! en serio sonaste amenazante, pero es que ya no queremos prometer nada porque normalmente cuando lo prometemos no lo cumplimos, así que lo vamos a dejar en un "vamos a actualizar" ok? Tu también cuídate mucho chica, ya estamos esperando tu próximo fic eh? Matta ne

erika Himura: Estamos muy agradecidas por tu review, trataremos de actualizar pronto, aunque ya no prometemos nada, bueno pues creemos que a Kaoru no se le va a ocurrir volver a tomar, en cuanto a Batty...ejem Battusai pues va a recibir su merecido, ya verás mas adelante. Muchas gracias por leernos, cuidate!

Misao-HX: Si por fin lo solucionamos y estamos de vuelta muy contentas, muchas gracias por tu review, ya ves que Kaoru no era una palomita blanca después de todo no?Pero bueno bajo la influencia de Sano quien no terminaria borracho en una cantina? Cuidate Bye

Tsuki-Ra: Gracias por felicitarnos, dudamos mucho sobre ese lemmon pero parece que no nos salio tan mal, si definitivamente en este lugar actualizamos medio lento, ya verás cuando te entre la flojera o todas las demás actulizaciones de tu otros fics y no puedas con nada y casi se te caiga el mundo! Ejem o puede que eso solo aplique a nosotras, bueno lo de la puerta...sin comentarios se descubrirá más adelante. Claro que estamos interesadas en tu fic, siempre leemos de todo, estaremos encantadas en leerlo esperamos que lo subas pronto,

Kitsune saki:Que bueno que te haya gustado esa parte! si en verdad fue comiquísimo y de seguro Kenshin mata a Sano si llegara a tocar un solo cabello de Kaoru y vaya que no le hizo nada porque se la llevo a un bar de mala muerte. Ok. muchas gracias´por tu review bYE!

Gracias, Gracias a todos por sus reviews, nos encanta que nos escriban!

También gracias a todos los que nos han dejado su review pero leen la historia y si se nos olvidó contestarle a alguien, por favor perdónennos, no fue nuestra intención.

Ok, Cuídense!

Ja ne


	9. Cáp IX Tentado

Innocent

Cáp. IX . Tentado...

Una semana, o dos, quizás más, en vedad eso había dejado de importar. Kenshin cubrió su desnudo torso acercándose hasta la orilla del rió, ató su húmedo cabello en una coleta. Hacia varios días que recorría los caminos en busca de aquellos asaltantes, sin hallar rastro alguno. Suspiro regresando al lado de los demás hombres, sin embargo antes de llegar una conversación llamo su atención, ocultándose escucho atentamente.

- El amo debe estar desesperado por regresar – habló el desnudo hombre en la orilla

- Es verdad, quizá pronto tengamos un nuevo Himura – se restregó los brazos – espero que tenga el carácter de la señora, porque él del amo…

El pelirrojo sonrió, sus ojos ámbar se apaciguaron "Es verdad, debe parecerse a ella, sus ojos, su sonrisa" dio vuelta para continuar su camino. "Si, pensé que en mi vida no podría llegar a sentirme más feliz. Por toda la casa lo escuchaba, nadie debía decírmelo directamente, seguramente mi amada se los pidió. Pero ahora que yo lo se, las cosas deben cambiar, en cuanto regrese lo ordenaré_" _

_…………Flash Back………._

_"No hacia mucho que habían vuelto de sus cortas vacaciones con Hiko. Él noto sin embargo que Kaoru ya no parecía molesta con él, incluso le dejaba permanecer en la biblioteca mientras ella leía. Levantó los ojos de entre sus documentos tan solo para encontrarse con la bella sonrisa de ella, algo sostenía entre sus manos, lo miraba ajena a todo lo que la rodeaba. El pelirrojo consternado se levantó. _

- _¿Puedo saber qué es eso? – Kaoru se sobresalto ante la voz de su marido_

- _¿Qué?.. ¿esto?.. no…- hablo atropelladamente tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo – no es nada, es tan solo _

- _¿Acaso me ocultas algo?_

_El ámbar refulgió amenazadoramente. Su mano se dirigió alcanzando la de su esposa, de golpe la levanto tratando de arrebatar el contenido. Kaoru luchaba por zafarse de aquel agarre, no la estaba lastimando, o por lo menos no lo hacia físicamente, pero su orgullo le impedía mostrarle aquel papel. Lentamente la respiración de su esposo fue relajándose mientras ella dejaba de forcejear._

- _¿Entonces que es esto? – hablo cínicamente sin dejarla apartarse – ¿acaso es un secreto? _

- _Si… si lo es y no te diré – lo reto, él sonrió – maldit…_

- _Nada de maldiciones – interrumpió soltándola y regresando a su lugar – si es un secreto debiste decírmelo y te hubiera dejado en paz _

_La señora Himura froto furiosamente su muñeca "ese maldito, tan solo estaba jugando" sin embargo debía admitir que esos desplantes por parte de su marido hacían que las cosas no fueran tan aburridas. Haciendo parecer que se encontraba enfadada se encamino con paso firme hasta la puerta mientras volteaba frunciendo el entrecejo y mostrando su mejor mueca de desagrado sentencio. _

- _Debe usted cerrar la puerta con llave cuando salga Himura… - azoto la puerta tras de si _

_Kenshin permaneció sentado con su rostro fijo en los papeles, era precisamente aquello lo que lo había cautivado realmente "jamás será un espíritu fácil de domar" pensó regresando a sus asuntos. Sin embargo dos voces que se acercaban lo distrajeron._

- _¿Acaso la señora Shinomori a consultado ya a un medico? – las voces fueron identificadas por Kenshin como la de Tae y alguna doncella _

- _No, aún no, pero creo que deberá hacerlo antes de hablar con el amo – al principio él creyó que la conversación giraba en torno a su prima sin embargo… _

- _En un asunto tan importante no se debe escatimar, recuerda que la señora estuvo enferma hace poco, esto podría afectar a su criatura _

_Los ojos de Kenshin se dilataron de sorpresa, se levantó pesadamente de su asiento, acercándose hasta la puerta con intención de escuchar mejor._

- _Es verdad, quizás por eso la señora Shinomori a pedido que se cancelen los paseos y salidas a caballo _

- _Incluso pide que se le de un desayuno más ligero – la mujer rió quedamente – seguro son las nauseas matutinas _

_Retrocedió aun impactado por la noticia, todo aquello, con cada palabra se referían a su mujer. Si, ahora todo era mas claro, la felicidad de ella, los desayunos en privado, su continuo silencio. "pero si esta embarazada debe ser de poco tiempo, quizá un mes, no puede ser mas, Genzai me lo dijo, sin embargo, eso significa… que fue, por aquella noche…" saliendo de su ensoñación se precipito de la habitación irrumpiendo entre las dos mujeres que aun chismorreaban. _

- _Tae! – la susodicha salto _

- _¡Se…señor… ohh que torpe he sido! – La mujer retrocedió alterada. Noto la mirada de su amo sin encontrar respuesta a tal alboroto, pues no había ira en sus ojos – en que puedo servirle señor?_

- _Tú, vete a chismorrear a otro lado – señalo a la otra, después se enfoco en Tae – y tu sígueme ¿qué sabes de mi mujer¿Dónde esta en este momento?_

- _No… no lo se señor, ella se marcho no hace mucho con la señora Shinomori me parece que han salido al pueblo, además… - dudo antes de continuar – el señor Shinomori lleva esperándolo en la sala ya mucho tiempo, pidió que cuando se desocupara pasara a verle _

- _¿Y por qué no había sido informado? Mejor deja tus explicaciones – bufo acelerando el paso. Había sido él mismo el que había ordenando que cuando Kaoru y él estuvieran a solas nadie los interrumpiera, ni siquiera si eran asuntos de las tierras. _

_Diviso la puerta de la sala de estar, ahí se encontraba Aoshi, no entendía porque pero ahora las visitas de ese hombre se habían vuelto presagio de malos sucesos. Entro chocando miradas, por lo que había podido distinguir en esta ocasión también habría malas noticias._

- _Aoshi, me alegra que vengas a visitarme… - se dejo caer en el silloncillo – ¿hay problemas?_

- _Los hay – respondió secamente y sin ninguna cortesía – otro cargamento a sido robado, este es el décimo, cada vez son mas cerca de Shinai, comenzaron en los puentes pero ahora incluso en las cercanías con el pueblo, la gente que a sobrevivido dice que son sujetos vestidos con uniformes militares _

- _Uniformes…¿los puentes? Creo que es hora de intervenir – los ojos ámbar brillaban peligrosamente – necesitamos ir _

- _Si necesitamos y rápido_

- _¡Nadie, absolutamente nadie se mete conmigo sin pagar un alto costo! Hay que reunir a los hombres, todos deben estar preparados para partir inmediatamente, llama a Sanosuke… será indispensable _

_Aoshi sonrió, sabía que esto tan solo seria el inicio de una batalla, y aunque no lo aceptara abiertamente eso era precisamente lo que el esperaba, no porque fuese un sádico asesino ni porque supiera quienes eran los ladrones, si no por el simple hecho de volver a pelear, llevar una espada y sostenerla en las manos como si fuese su única salida. Miro de reojo a Kenshin, el pelirrojo parecía verdaderamente enfadado, sin embargo sus motivos iban más allá de su comprensión._

_Salieron topándose directamente con el carruaje recién llegado. La puertecilla se abrió mientras los acompañantes ayudaban a bajar a las mujeres, el ámbar se encontró nuevamente atrapado en aquel infinito azul. Kaoru sonreía, estaba perdida entre sus pensamientos, aun sin notar la presencia de su marido. _

- _Creí haber sido claro - con un repentino arranque hablo Himura – ¡quiero a todos los Hombres preparados!_

- _Lo…lo sentimos señor ya saldremos – todos los hombres se retiraron _

- _Kenshin… - murmuro Kaoru. Los ojos ámbar no se suavizaron – yo tengo algo que decirte… es algo difícil de explicar, aún no es seguro pero…_

- _Cuando sea seguro me lo dices, hasta entonces hay cosa mas importantes- El pelirrojo se alejo sin mirar hacia atrás"_

……………Fin del Flash Back………….

Después de aquella tarde habían salido en busca de los bandidos y sin embargo no había podido dejar de pensar en aquel secreto. Y ahora lo único que quería era arreglar todo aquel asunto para poder regresar y confirmar, a voz de Kaoru todos aquellos rumores. "¡Momento! quizá aquella vez…lo que tenia que decirme…tal vez iba a decírmelo y yo simplemente le dije que había cosas más importantes…" ante este pensamiento se sintió entonces más vil que cuando era un verdadero asesino y se prometió resarcir su error al volver pero no sabía si los robos cometidos a sus cargamentos se verían resueltos a modo que él pudiera regresar lo más pronto posible. "_Quizá pronto tengamos un nuevo Himura_" las palabras pronunciadas por ese hombre sonaron para el pelirrojo ahora con más credibilidad, casi como si fuesen ya un hecho.

00000000000000Innocent0000000000000

Miro por enésima vez la misma página, hacia horas que leía y aun no podía concentrarse lo suficiente para avanzar, Misao hecho un vistazo a la persona sentada en frente de ella, no estaba segura, pero podía notar enojo y tristeza en aquellos azules ojos. Las palabras de su primo habían sido muy duras "Ahora que creí que en verdad las cosas marcharían mejor, Kaoru le diría el gran secreto" suspiro "pero ahora esta todo arruinado"

- Misao… - la aludida se sorprendió ante su nombre – hoy quisiera…

- Si Kaoru, tu dime lo que quieres hacer y yo me encargare de que se haga – Misao sonrió, ella se aseguraría de poner de buen humor a su querida amiga

- Porque no, salimos… – la sonrisa maliciosa se acentuó en su rostro – a montar

Hacían ya varios días desde que todos los hombres se habían marchado de Shinai, los soldados, la mayoría de los trabajadores del pueblo, incluso el amo. Ahora solo quedaba una reducida guardia y los indispensables para trabajar en el campo. Kaoru y Misao permanecían prácticamente enclaustradas entre aquellas paredes, pues por los temores desatados por los asaltos se temía algún ataque directo a la gran casa.

Kaoru sabía todo eso, incluso de las órdenes que su marido seguramente había repartido para impedir que ella saliera. Pero ella, al casarse con él se había hecho una auto-promesa, nunca seria la esposa abnegada que obedeciera en todo como una esclava, se había propuesto mostrarle a Kenshin que clase de mujer había elegido para el resto de su vida, y ahora que se encontraba molesta no había barreras, aunque esta se llamara amor, que le impidiera vengarse.

Decidida camino por la caballeriza, ya vestida y lista para su propósito. Pantalones, botas y camisa, toda una amazona. Ya no le molestaba vestir de aquella forma, incluso se sentía hermosa y envidiada. Misao le seguía de cerca, ataviada de la misma forma, y aunque era mas baja de estatura no por eso dejaba de sentarle ese traje.

- Kaoru, no creo que esto este bien, mejor salgamos a visitar el pueblo o…

- No! estoy harta de que me prohíban hacer las cosas que me gustan – la mujer acelero el paso dejando atrás a su amiga – y el pueblo, maldito pueblo, lo conozco completo incluso se de lugares que me arrepiento de conocer

- Pero…

- ¡Nada de peros! – llegaron hasta la caballeriza donde los pocos hombres se reunían. Encarándolos hablo – mi caballo!

- Se… señora – el hombre al mando se levanto asustado – no, no podemos, son ordenes de amo, nadie debe abandonar Shinai y menos a caballo, sobre todo usted

- ¿Tratas de desobedecerme, sabes quien soy yo!– aquel papel en verdad le costaba interpretar a Kaoru… se sentía tirana y maleducada subiendo de aquella forma el tono de voz, pero parecía ser que solo de esa forma se conseguían las cosas en esa casa – ¡yo soy la señora de esta casa, y lo que yo ordeno se hace, o se pagan las consecuencias ¿entiendes!

- Si señora inmediatamente tendré su caballo listo

Misao hecho un vistazo a todos los ahí presentes, parecían amedrentados, temerosos, como si acabara de aparecerse el demonio en esa caballeriza y para ser relistas después de la forma en que Kaoru les había hablado no se esperaría menos. Ambas se encaminaron a la puerta donde su amiga hizo uso de su tono estilo Kenshin para que les dejaran salir, incluso el jefe de guardias había temblado. A trote ligero comenzaron a alejarse.

- ¡Por fin lejos! – Kaoru estiro los brazos soltando las riendas

- No me parece correcto lo que hiciste, ahora si te excediste

- ¿Excederme? eso es precisamente lo que deseaba ¿viste sus rostros? en verdad estaban petrificados – volvió la mirada hacia la otra – Kenshin es así todo el tiempo, por eso ellos se asustaron, no porque en verdad me temieran a mi

- Ahora entiendo, te valiste del miedo que mi primo les impone tan solo para que creyeran que eres igual – la joven sonrió asintiendo – en verdad eres una gran actriz Kaoru, incluso me engañaste a mi… bueno y ahora que ya demostraste que puedes hacer lo que quieres ¿podemos regresar?

- Nop…

- ¿No?

- No, lo de salir a montar si era real, vamos… has correr a tu caballo y compitamos – tomo firmemente las riendas agitándolas y dejando polvo a su paso

- ¡Espera puede ser peligroso! – sus ojos aguamarina la vieron alejarse a gran velocidad – …para el bebé

00000000000Innocent000000000

El sol caía, todas las mujeres del campo regresaba a sus casas después de un día duro de trabajo, sus maridos y hermanos no se encontraban en casa por lo tanto todo el trabajo recaía en ellas. Un par de caballos rompieron el silencio, los cascos chocaban frenéticamente contra el piso, todos los ojos miraron en dirección a aquel estruendo, los dos jinetes pasaron a gran velocidad dejando una inmensa nube de polvo.

- ¿Qué pasa Misao! Ese es el mejor caballo – hablo uno de los jinetes sin perder el camino de vista – me parece que estas lenta

- Kaoru regresemos, llevamos haciendo esto ya mucho rato comienza a dolerme mi… - entraron de nuevo a la parte frondosa del bosque.

- ¿Que dices! - Kaoru volteo para encontrase sola – que pas…

Habían bastado unos segundos de distracción para que el caballo perdiera el control. Las riendas se deslizaron de entre sus manos dejándola sin sostén; a la velocidad que llevaba sintió su cuerpo desprenderse de la silla y el aire dejo de golpear su rostro. La rienda que acostumbraba atarse a una mano se rompió abandonándola.

Misao por su parte escucho el grito de su amiga, se había desviado hasta el riachuelo donde unos niños jugaban. Sus ojos se ensancharon, giro las riendas guiando al caballo hasta donde provenía el grito.

- ¡Kaoru! – busco entre los árboles sin encontrar rastro alguno – Kaoru, maldición… ¿donde estas?

- ¡Señora! – un pequeño niño apareció entre los arbustos – ¿le aviso a mi padre? Es el comandante al mando de Shinai

- Si, corre! – Misao observo al niño alejarse mientras comenzaba su búsqueda nuevamente – ¡Kaoru!

Repentinamente diviso en la lejanía el caballo pardo. Habían intercambiado caballos hacia ya varias horas para equilibrar la competencia. El animal sobre el cual se encontraba ahora montada, era de color negro y había sido traído directamente de Europa por su primo para Kaoru, era en verdad dócil y al parecer jamás hacia perder el control de las riendas. Además de que la silla era en verdad cómoda y segura. El animal pardo era el que ella estaba utilizando, y si este se encontraba abandonado eso significaba que su jinete había bajado de él, o que…

- No… no! – Misao bajo para acercarse al animal – por favor que lo halla desmontado

Sus ojos se fijaron en la rienda de seguridad que Kaoru ocupaba, era una vieja costumbre de las mujeres de la clase baja utilizar una rienda atada en una mano aparte de las normales, tan solo para evitar que el caballo desbocara. Pero estaba rota. Entonces sus ojos rodaron hasta la parte clara, donde solo había pasto, ahí parecía haber un macha oscura, sus pies se movieron hasta ese lugar.

- Kaoru! – corrió hasta llegar a su amiga. Esa mancha no era sino la señora Himura tendida en el piso. Se arrodillo en el piso, deslizo lentamente su mano levantando el rostro de la otra – Kaoru ¡Kaoru háblame¿te duele algo¡Por favor háblame!

No hubo respuesta, sin embargo noto que Kaoru no estaba inconsciente, observo su rostro, sus ojos fuertemente apretados en gesto de dolor y sus manos a la altura de su vientre. Por su cabeza pasaron miles de pensamientos, pero solo uno de entre todos la hicieron preocuparse, su angustia creció escuchando a Kaoru sollozar tratando de contenerse.

La carreta parecía volar, sus ruedas saltaban entre las piedras haciendo a su conductor la labor más difícil, el jefe de la guardia de Shinai, Varjan, era quien se encargaba de esa labor, hacia tan solo unos minutos su hijo se había aparecido gritando y divagando cosas sobre las señoras. Su rostro se fijo en las dos personas al borde del camino, suspiro aliviado, por fin había llegado; eran niños y parecían hacerle señas.

- ¡Por aquí!

- ¡Heyy capitán aquí!

El carruaje se detuvo en frente de los niños, el bajo de un solo salto siguiéndolos por donde le indicaban. Entonces pudo distinguir las dos siluetas, el sol se había ocultado apenas y aun se podían percibir algunos rayos. Se acerco quedando de pie ante la señora Shinomori.

- ¿Que esperas¡ayúdame a levantarla! – hablo desesperadamente. El hombre se inclino levantando a la chica que permanecía quieta en el piso – con cuidado!

- Si señora, lo tendré – ambos caminaron hasta la carroza – mande traer al doctor, no estaba seguro de lo que había pasado pero Tae me lo pidió… dijo que tenia un mal presentimiento - Coloco cuidadosamente a su ama sobre el asiento, después ayudo a la otra joven a subir.

00000000000000Innocent0000000000000

Pasaban de las siete de la noche cuando un agitado muchachillo se había presentado frente a su puerta. Tan solo hacia dos semanas que había regresado a Tokio y ya estaban solicitándola, solo asistía porque debía ser una urgencia. Que Kenshin Himura la estuviera llamando a Shinai no era algo de todos los días, seguramente estaba gravemente herido o quizás los rumores sobre su matrimonio eran ciertos, "Aunque… si es así, que lástima" pensó. El carro entro aparcando frente a la puerta. Había pocos guardias, muchos menos de los que recordaba, en la puerta la ama de llaves le esperaba, pero no estaba sola. Sonrió acercándose.

- Mmm pero que tenemos aquí, pero si es nada menos que la pequeña comadreja – su sonrisa se borro al notar las lágrimas aun marcadas en el rostro de la chica – ¿qué sucede?

- ¡Ohh Megumi es horrible!

Las cortinas estaban cerradas y cerca de su cama había una jarra con agua, y como no notar a la jovencita junto a ella. Mentalmente repaso nuevamente todo lo sucedido durante el día. Intento levantarse pero el fuerte dolor de su espalda se lo impidió, además la insistente mirada de Tsubame tampoco hacia muy fácil la situación. La puerta se abrió dejando pasar primero a Tae, la cual por cierto la miraba de forma extraña, seguían Misao y una mujer que jamás en su vida había visto.

- Es mejor que nos dejen a solas – las otras mujeres salieron de la habitación - ¿tu eres Kaoru, la esposa de Himura?

- Si soy yo¿Quién eres tú? – la otra avanzo quedando al borde de la cama

- Yo soy Megumi Takani – al notar su cara de desconcierto continuo – aún no nos presentan, estuve lejos para cuando tu boda, soy yo a quien en repetidas ocasiones tu esposo mando a buscar, quizás te suene más como el doctor Takani

- No, no lo recuerdo

La doctora se encamino a la mesita, coloco sus utensilios sobre ella, metió sus manos dentro del tazón con agua. Kaoru no la perdió de vista, noto sus ademanes, era más que claro la posición social que tenía, incluso sus ropas lo evidenciaban. "Así que a eso se refería Kenshin cuando desprecio a Genzai" después de aquella noche Tae se había encargado de contarle todo lo acontecido. Se enfoco nuevamente en su acompañante, la examino, su largo cabello y su tez pálida, sus ojos fijos en los utensilios pero por sobretodo esa confianza que irradiaba.

- Kaoru cuéntame ¿qué te duele? – hablo girándose y encontrándolos ojos de la otra chica fijo en ella

- Perdona, que dijiste

- ¿Te duele algo¿es muy fuerte el dolor? – volvió a retomar la charla – ¿cómo fue que caíste y cual fue el primer lugar que te golpeaste?

- Es aquí – señalo la parte baja del abdomen recorrió con su mano hasta su espalda – pero… no me duele mucho, ya se lo he dicho a Misao, estoy bien

- Quizás tu estés bien pero quiero asegurarme, siéntate y levanta un poco tu ropa – Kaoru se sonrojo, pero obedeció. No sabia porque tanto alboroto, ella ya había caído de un caballo cuando niña, si bien como en aquella ocasión, le había dolido mucho e incluso había llorado de dolor, todo había sido momentáneo, al llegar a casa había desaparecido – en verdad es un golpe muy fuerte, y dices que te duele también aquí…

- Si pero, no es mucho – Megumi la miro confundida

- ¿Desde cuándo estas enterada, es decir desde cuándo lo notaste?

- ¿Qué¿El dolor? Pues desde que caí

- No, no me refiero a eso, sino a… - la doctora dudo

00000000000000Innocent0000000000000

Un caballo llego hasta la puerta de la misma casa. Su jinete bajo apresuradamente y de la misma forma se adentro a la casa. Las escaleras no le habían parecido jamás tan inmensas, incluso el pasillo se le hizo una eternidad. Por fin llego hasta su destino, entonces se encontró con una mirada tan preocupada como la suya, la mujer a quien pertenecían esos ojos corrió abrazándose de él. Kenshin sintió los sollozos de su prima ahogarse en su propio pecho, la separo de golpe de si mismo.

- ¿Qué sucede¿Dónde esta Kaoru? – Hablo frenéticamente – ¡demonios Misao cálmate!

- Lo siento… Kenshin… lo siento – el pelirrojo se quedo petrificado temiendo lo peor. Soltó a su prima encaminándose hasta la puerta, sin embargo alguien le interrumpió el paso

- Lo… lo siento señor, pero no puede pasar – Tae hizo uso de toda su valentía para pronunciar aquellas palabras – el doctor esta adentro en este momento, esta examinando a la señora

- ¡Explícate y rápido!

- La señora salio a montar y…y cayó del caballo, el doctor Takani ya estaba en Tokio y mande traerlo, pero ya lleva mucho tiempo dentro…

Aquellos minutos le parecieron una eternidad. Kenshin había mandado traer sillas en las cuales ahora descansaban Misao y él. Nunca nada le había parecido tan rápido y horrible, apenas esa mañana había planeado su regreso y ahora… nada importaba. Pensó en su esposa y en ese hijo "Por lo menos Kaoru estará bien, aunque mi hi…" la puerta se abrió atrayendo la atención de todos. Misao se levanto inmediatamente, mientras el pelirrojo le seguía.

- ¿Megumi que sucedió, están bien?

- ¡Habla… ¿qué esperas!

- ¿Que modales son esos, Kenshin Himura? – la mujer paso de largo tan solo deteniéndose y se girando para continuar – no hay bebé

- ¿A que te refieres!

- ¡No!.. debió ser por la caída, debí evitar que ella saliera… – Sollozo la jovencita. El ámbar refulgió amenazadoramente

- Nunca ha habido un bebé… si los hace sentir mejor, esa chica no estaba embarazada – continuo caminando por el pasillo – y ya se encuentra mejor, dormirá tranquila, le di algo para el dolor

Todos quedaron en silencio mientras la doctora se perdía en las penumbras del pasillo. Kenshin suspiro no sabiendo si de alivio o de decepción, sin embargo sonrió mirando la cara de asombro, aun marcada de lágrimas, de su prima. Hablo dando vuelta hacia la habitación:

- Por lo menos ella esta bien…

_Continuará…_

Notas: Jajajaja podemos asegurar que se la creyeron¿pues qué creen? Que Kenshin también se la creyó…pobrecillo, él tan ilusionado y nosotras tan malvadas jajajaja.

Esperamos que les haya gustado el capi, ahora no pueden reclamarnos mucho porque esta corto y bla bla porque esta vez lo alargamos mucho…bueno en comparación de otros capítulos.

Al principio pensamos que un bebé estaría bien pero concluimos que era muy pronto y arruinaría todo lo que tenemos planeado para el fic, y preferimos mejor que solo fuera un rumor, pero no se desanimen ya más adelante verán como suceden las cosas .

Algunos estarán medio desilusionados pero no se fijen no es nada personal, además nosotras no dijimos que Kaoru o Kenshin fueran estériles, por tanto quizá y solo quizá más adelante pueda haber algo…

Ok ok basta ya! Pasemos a…¡LOS REVIEWS:

Dark-Natt: Nos encontramos super y esperamos que tu también lo estés chica¡¡¡¡Que bueno que lo definas como "intrigante" porque eso era a lo que queríamos llegar! jajajaja bueno queríamos darle un poco de suspenso...snif snif por favor no nos agregues a tu lista de víctimas juramos que nos vamos a apurar! Además no es legal y si tu señor Lucifer se diera cuenta podria ser posible que le molestara (¬¬ a quién engañamos ¿verdad?) y...y también hay muchas nuevos fics que leer y así no te aburres ¿ves? Sabemos que muchas personas nos leen y que debemos actualizar pronto y definitivamente no tienes que tomar de esa manera a la pobre justicia...si que nos vamos a cuidar eh! Ok chica cuídate tu también, ya estamos esperando otro fic tuyo ¿eh?. Ja ne

Mia T.: Muchas gracias primero por ser tan paciente y por dejarnos tu review, nos da mucho gusto que te hayas animado a dejárnoslo y también te agradecemos por darnos ánimos y nos encanta que te esté gustando, en verdad nos esmeramos bastante. Pernoda por fa la tardanza es que últimamente no hemos tenido mucho tiempo, pero vamos a hacer todo lo posible ok? Cuidate Matta ne

naoko L-K: Nos da mucho gusto que te esté gustando nuestro fic, efectivamente hemos tenido que usar al doble el tiempo porque siempre se nos va corriendo. También queremos ofrecerte una sincera y gran disculpa pues no tuvimos espacio para poner ese Flash Back, pero te prometemos que ahora si ya en el próximo capi lo vamos a incluir junto con otras cosas, tu no té preocupes pues de que lo ponemos lo ponemos. Bye

gabyhyatt: a quién no le iba a encantar la aparición de esos dos si estan guapísimos! Por eso los metimos enel fic para que pudieran lucir su...mmm presencia. En cuanto a lo de la época, se supone que corre más o menos como la serie ( en el tiempo) y es que vimos un capi de Rurouni Kenshin donde se tomaban una fotografía, entonces de ahí surgió la idea de que él fuera fotógrafo, porque según la serie para ese tiempo ya había fotografía y por tanto, también había fotógrafos. Bueno algo así era, cuídate Ja ne

Dark Lil Bride: Bueno chica pues aquí está la actualización, muchas gracias por pasarnos los títulos de tus fics, ten por seguro que los vamos a leer, quizá nos tardemos un poco en leernos porque estamos algo apretadas de tiempo pero vamos a hacer lo posible por leerlos y de paso te dejamos un review ok? Cuídate mucho y tu también actualiza ok? Ja ne

Kao-ryu: ayyy si Hiko-sama es genial! y por ser tan genial no podíamos dejarlo fuera ...es tan ...tan ...mmmm mejor así lo dejamos. Por supuesto que Kaoru lo va hacer pagar por lo que ha hecho, en el próximo capi te vas a dar cuenta de como es su plan pero tu Shhhh que es un secreto. Ok cuídate mucho

Karau: Hola! muchas gracias primero por tu review! Bueno ya más adelante empezarás a ver que pasa con ese fotógrafo porque esta no será su última aparición, de ahora en adelante va a jugar un papel super importante como...jajaja no te lo vamos a decir es un secreto. Y bueno claro que Kaoru esta super enamorada de Ken solo que es algo necia y se niega a admitirlo para quedar mejor en su papel de chica fuerte. Definitivamente Yumi va a seguir saliendo por un tiempo mas, porque es parte muy importante de la trama que se va a desatar a partir del próximo capi...en fin como lo dijiste, a lo largo del fic ya lo verás. Ok Ok cuidate chica nos vemos Matta ne

Saiko Katsuka: si sabemos que el tiempo vuela, no te preocupes, y bueno este capi también ya nos quedoó mucho más largo, aunque no sabemos si los que siguen van a quedar igual, lo vamos a intentar ok?. Y pues bueno esperamos que te haya gustado el capi. Matta ne

¡Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews! En verdad nos sirven mucho de apoyo, gracias también a quien lee el fic y no deja un review y perdón a aquellos que se nos pasó contestarles, sorry!

Okis Cuídense

Matta ne


	10. Cáp X Mujer, Reina o Esclava

Innocent

Cáp. X Mujer, Reina o Esclava

Warning! Este capítulo contiene Lemmon (en el segundo Flash back)

…………………….Flash Back………………………

_"El ambiente era denso debido al calor que hacia por la temporada, el ligero humo del cigarrillo se condensaba en la parte mas alta de la habitación. Era un amplio lugar, con el techo alto, la pared se separaba por una fina línea entre el verde de abajo y el blanco. Había dos personas en ella, una mujer y un hombre. Ambos separados, no solo por la distancia sino también por su estatus social._

- _¿A qué viniste? – se enrosco la mujer en el sillón sin soltar el cigarro – ya no deseas estar conmigo… es una estupidez que sigas visitándome _

- _Yumi… no digas idioteces – Kenshin permanecía recostado sobre la cama mirando el techo – o ¿acaso he dejado de mandarte el dinero?_

- _¿Qué demonios crees que soy!_

- _Una prostituta… eso es lo que eres, ahora cállate y siéntate donde estabas – con un ademán el pelirrojo llamo a un sirviente – trae algo de beber para la señora y para mi _

- _Mal nacido… - susurro ella acomodándose de nuevo _

- _En poco tendré que regresar a Shinai, estos días han sido una tortura para mi, esperando el momento de regresar y escuchar… escucharla decírmelo _

- _Si¿Y eso debería importarm… - sus palabras fueron cortadas por el húmedo contacto de una mano sobre su garganta _

- _No Yumi, eso no debe importarte, pero ya que me tomado la molestia de venir, porque no eres cortes y te callas la boca – la mujer asintió respirando sofocadamente. _

_La puerta se abrió, una mujer de baja estatura entro, acomodo la mesa para después inclinarse y salir. La figura de su ama se encontraba aun sobre el sillón, sin embargo el hombre se encontraba ahora sentado en el piso, aun sin camisa y con esa sonrisa plantada en su rostro. Nunca había visto al gran señor Himura con una expresión parecida, ni aun después de una larga visita. _

- _¿Entonces qué viniste a contarme?_

- _Kaoru mi esposa… esta embarazada – sonrió nuevamente con entera satisfacción – aun no me ha dicho nada directo, pero todo Shinai lo sabe _

- _Mmm__ que novedad, un nuevo Himura en la ciudad – ella estiro la mano alcanzando el vaso y depositándolo en las manos del hombre – me alegro por ti, solo espero que no lo arruines… otra vez _

- _Cállate… Yumi "_

00000000000000Innocent0000000000000

La carreta atravesó el centro de la plaza. Era temprano, miro por la ventanilla, la gente pasaba alrededor de su carroza. Estaba en medio del pueblo. El carruaje se detuvo dejando que una pequeña niña subiera.

- Y bien ¿encontraste la dirección? – la niña asintió – entonces ¿dónde es…?

- Es casi en el barrio Hiako, no es lejos de aquí

- Bien… Tsubame ahora que eres mi doncella personal – hablo la mujer tomando las manos de la niña – tu debes guardar este secreto entiendes, no importa lo que mi marido diga ni haga, no debe saberlo

La mujer en compañía de la niña bajó del carruaje, no era que temiera que el conductor se enterara, le daba igual. Tanto Tsubame, como el conductor y tres pajes habían sido encomendados exclusivamente al servicio de ella, además de que la primera no debía separársele absolutamente en ningún momento. Por lo tanto, sus asuntos quedarían guardados completamente.

- Este es

- Así que aquí es, no parece… - antes de que pudiera terminar la frase la puerta ya se encontraba abierta y un joven esperaba frente a ella

- ¡Que gusto verla por aquí señora Himura!

El lugar era pequeño pero acogedor, parecía más una casa que un lugar de trabajo. En la parte trasera había un pequeño jardín rodeado por una muralla de color rojo, algunas tejas alrededor de esta y un árbol acompañado de piedras.

Kaoru permanecía sentada en el borde de madera. Ese día había decidido vestir como una mujer europea, con un amplio vestido, sobrilla y guantes. Sonrió para si misma mirando al joven llegar hasta ella con dos viejas tazas para el té.

- Disculpe si resultan un poco impropias para usted, pero son las únicas – el chico se apoyo al lado de ella – me alegra que haya tomado en cuenta mi proposición

- A mi también me alegra – susurro una sonrojada Kaoru

- No creí que en verdad fuera a visitarme… usted es famosa en este pueblo ¿sabe?

- Yo no…

- Oh no se preocupe, su fama es para bien, es la mujer que ha apaciguado al demonio que azotaba estas tierras

En su rostro apareció pintada la sorpresa. Había escuchado algunos rumores sobre eso. Kenshin Himura, mejor conocido como "Battusai Himura" había sido un despiadado soldado, una espada asesina que protegía al gobierno; él tirano de aquella región. Ella en cambio era una chiquilla del pueblo, hija de uno de sus tantos trabajadores. Ella que no significaba nada, se había convertido en la vaina de esa fiera espada, en la pacificadora de tal furia. Kaoru apretó entre sus manos la gastada taza.

- No merezco tal honor, no he logrado nada… nada he cambiado nada

- Sin embargo yo veo mucho de lo que hablan y es usted tal como la describen – Soujiro corrió su mano hasta tocar suavemente los dedos de la chica – ¿alguna vez le han dicho que es usted tan bella como lo es su alma?

Él deslizo sus dedos atrapando la taza y separándola lentamente de aquellas finas manos la deposito en el piso. Kaoru estaba completamente sonrojada, atrapada en aquella mirada, tranquila, apacible y diferente, diferente a la de Kenshin. El fotógrafo lo sabía, sabía desde aquella tarde cuando la miro por primera vez sobre quien era y que significaba haberla incitado a visitarlo, pero no le importaba, pues sabia también lo que significaba aquel sonrojo. Sonriendo tendió la mano a la joven mujer.

- ¿Entramos? - ella asintió

00000000000000Innocent0000000000000

El campo de arroz se extendía hasta donde sus ojos llegaban a ver, estaba colmado de gente trabajando, y eso le agradaba. O por lo menos generalmente le agradaba, porque aquella mañana parecía que nada podía alegarlo. Suspiro nuevamente.

"En verdad pensé que estaba embarazada, creí haber hecho algo bueno en mi vida… incluso ella me odia mas que de costumbre ¿acaso no deseaba tener un hijo mío? No entiendo, no la entiendo¿Por qué se enfado tanto cuando lo creímos? No seria extraño siendo ella mi esposa que esperara un hijo y menos después de esa noche"

……………………………Flash Back……………………………

_"Salio de aquella pocilga con su mujer en brazos, aún ebria su belleza no desaparecía, aunque si su lucidez, pues durante todo el camino había tratado de seducirlo. Ya pasaba de la media noche cuando arribaron a Shinai, la oscuridad de la casa los envolvió y solo sus pasos se escuchaban por todo el lugar._

- _Señor…- la ama de llaves pensó lo peor pues hacia tan solo unas semanas había contemplado la misma escena, cuando su señora estaba realmente enferma_

- _Regresa a tu cuarto Tae –habló casi en un susurro. El ama de llaves lo siguió con la mirada hasta que se perdió en la oscuridad del profundo pasillo que llevaba a su habitación. Los brazos de Kaoru se mantenían perfectamente asidos a su cuello, su leve respiración pegaba en su pecho como ondas de calor, entro en su habitación y la recostó sobre la cama. La observó por unos minutos mientras retiraba dos rebeldes mechones de su pálida cara. Decidido, se levantó de la cama y dio media vuelta para dirigirse a la puerta, pero una mano lo detuvo._

- _Por qué no vienes y te acuestas aquí conmigo…- dijo seductoramente la mujer dando pequeñas palmaditas a la cama – ¿o es que me tienes miedo?_

- _Estas muy ebria Kaoru…que descanses…- pronunció el pelirrojo continuando su marcha_

- _Así que Hitokiri Battusai se atemoriza de una mujer eh? – Kenshin paro en seco, no podía creer que Kaoru estuviera pronunciando esas palabras, sin embargo debía admitir que la actitud de su esposa lo excitaba._

_Kaoru se levantó de la cama dirigiéndose donde Kenshin permanecía inmóvil, una de sus manos serpenteó ligeramente por su pecho, pronto acortó la distancia empezando a besar apasionadamente su cuello. El pelirrojo tomo el rostro de la chica entre sus manos para cortarle el recorrido, ella lo miro confundida mientras él en un rápido movimiento la tomo en sus brazos y se dirigió a la cama._

_La chica lo despojó de sus ropas con movimientos desesperados mientras él torpemente apenas si pudo retirarle el kimono. Con prisa se colocó encima de ella, mientras que sus húmedos labios saboreaban su pálido pecho. Su boca bajaba ya hacia la entrepierna cuando se vio detenido por las manos de la excitada chica, la cual al instante le dio la vuelta quedando ahora ella en la posición que él antes ocupaba. El pelirrojo sentía fuego en su interior, fuego que fue notado por la chica; pronto la mano de Kaoru comenzó a masajear por todo su cuerpo hasta encontrarse con su erecto miembro. Cerrando la mano comenzó a deslizarla de arriba hacia abajo causándole estremecimientos de placer a su cautivo marido. Mordisqueaba suavemente el oído del pelirrojo mientras su mano aumentaba el ritmo en la parte baja del hombre. Escucho al hitokiri jadeando de placer y entonces paró en seco. Kenshin la miró confundido, extrañando el placer que hacia unos momentos acometía en su cuerpo, Kaoru apoyo entonces su peso en sus rodillas para hincarse casi a centímetros de su miembro. Un brillo extraño paso por sus ojos mientras se inclinaba para besar al pelirrojo cuya excitación no terminaba. Alzó un poco las caderas y tomo entre una de sus manos el miembro erecto de su esposo dirigiéndolo hacia su vagina hasta que la penetro. Con Kenshin en su interior comenzó a moverse hacia delante regresando por el impulso y de vez en cuando haciendo círculos con su cadera ante los gestos de placer del Battusai._

_Kenshin se sentía sumamente excitado por la nueva posición de su mujer, pequeños espasmos venían a su vientre con el movimiento de vaivén de la chica que lo tenía totalmente a su merced. El ritmo comenzó a aumentar así como su nivel de excitación, pronto las piernas del hombre se tensaron y la espalda de la chica se arqueo en señal de máximo placer. El movimiento pronto perdió velocidad cambiando uno a suave, casi nulo; la chica besó los carnosos labios de su amante para después caer exhausta a su lado. Kenshin solo pudo acurrucarla entre sus brazos para después caer en un profundo sueño"_

_………………………….Fin del Flash Back…………………….._

Esa misma tarde, bajo el mismo cielo, apartados de todo el bullicio, en una casa, una fuera de lo común, la misma escena de hacia mucho tiempo se repetía. El ama de esa casa se encontraba encerrada en la habitación en compañía de su amante. Y por el aspecto con el que aquel hombre había aparecido pasarían varias horas antes de que la puerta les dejara ver de nuevo.

Sus uñas rozaron la masculina mejilla, llegando hasta su cabello lo acariciaron de manera cariñosa. Sus melancólicos ojos se pasearon por la figura tendida sobre la cama. Kenshin permanecía recostado con la cabeza sobre sus piernas, sus ojos cerrados y su respiración acompasada. Le había ido a visitar desde temprana hora, después de ducharse y desayunar le pedio que estuviera con él, pero desde entonces no había intercambiado palabra. El se removió ligeramente.

- ¿Sucede algo querido? – su voz sonó mas como un respiro – viniste a verme… ¿que sucede con tu esposa… o con tu hijo?

- Yumi, no… no tendré un hijo…

- ¿Pero que estas diciendo? – la mujer lo ayudo a levantarse hasta que sus rostros quedaron de frente, sus manos se posaron sobre sus mejillas - ¿no tendrás un hijo? Pero tú habías dicho…

- No importa lo que yo había dicho… – susurro el pelirrojo tratando de apartar la vista

- ¿Cómo que no importa, que sucedió¿Dónde esta tu esposa… Has hablado con ella!

- No… y no pienso hacerlo – por fin logro soltarse de aquellas manos y dándose vuelta continuo hablando – Megumi me contó todo, Kaoru no estaba embarazada, todo fue parte de las suposiciones de mi prima… tan solo estaba enferma, quizás algo que comió o tan solo mi presencia…

- No Kenshin, no digas eso, ella no tiene porque pensar así, tu eres maravilloso, cualquier mujer desearía ser tu esposa… incluso yo

- Incluso tu… Yumi… quédate conmigo esta noche… deja que me quede aquí

Asintió sin perderlo de vista, después se levanto de la cama dejándolo solo. Lentamente entro a la otra habitación, sobre una mesa el brillo metálico de un artefacto llamaba la atención. Yumi se acerco hasta este y posando sus dedos sobre el tecleo lentamente varias series.

En otro sitio el largo papel se deslizo apartándose del telégrafo el hombre que ahí permanecía lo tomo interpretando aquellos tonos y pasándolos de nueva cuenta a otro hombre

"El Battusai esta en casa y la niña donde el fotógrafo"

_Continuará…_

_Sin notas por el momento pues la editora esta sumamente lastimada. Sentimos mucho no poder responder personalmente a sus reviews pero les damos las gracias por escribirnos._

_Ja__ ne _


	11. Cáp XI Quememos Shinai

Innocent

Cáp. XI Quememos Shinai

¡CAPITULO DEDICADO A YUKY... MEJORATE !

Levanto la vista encontrando el despejado cielo, paso su mano alborotando aun más su cabello. Sanosuke llevaba más de medio día varado ante aquella casa, había seguido a Kenshin hasta ese lugar. Y ahora todo estaba claro, su mejor amigo sostenía un amorío a espalda de Jo-chan. Volvió a subir al caballo y se alejo de todo aquello.

- ¡Ay amigo! espera a que tu prima se entere… porque es seguro que Misao se entere – se alejo a galope

Diviso el camino en la lejanía sin embargo algo llamo su atención, había un carruaje varado, mejor dicho atascado. Las dos llantas laterales se habían hundido completamente en una zanja encharcada, había dos personas que en balde intentaban empujar la estructura. En aquellos Sanosuke reconoció a una mujer. El trote de su caballo se detuvo finalmente.

- ¿Sucede algo? – pregunto amablemente. Si había algo en lo que Sagara se consideraba experto era la conquista – señorita… no debería ensuciar esas delicadas manos con tareas tan pesadas… por favor permítame ayudarle

0000000000000000Innocent000000000000000000000

Yahiko suspiro mientras se estiraba acaloradamente en el suelo del pórtico, ese día en especial no había mucho que hacer. Su padre, desde que madre había muerto, no salía de casa y mucho menos porque Himura-sama ya no le permitía trabajar. Todos sus gastos, ropa, alimentos y otras muchas cosas, los hacían desde Shinai, tan solo bastaba con decir que Kaoru… mejor dicho la señora Himura era su hermana y nadie le cobraba.

Giro la cabeza divisando su boken, hacia tanto tiempo que no practicaba, sin su hermana no había nadie con quien pelear. Kaoru era la siguiente maestra de ese lugar, su madre le había enseñado, en cambio él solo sabia el Kamiya Kasshin. Se levanto caminando hasta el shoji del cuarto de su padre.

- ¿Otousan? – no hubo respuesta - ¿estas aquí?

Al no encontrar sonido, Yahiko entro lentamente en la habitación, sobre el suelo había varios papeles, cartas con sellos rotos, documentos firmados por innumerables personas pero de entre todo aquello se distinguían los mapas y dibujos de todos lo lugares importantes del Japón. Inclinándose alcanzo una de las cartas, esa en especial había llamado su atención, era un sobre ocre oscuro, tan gastado que apenas se distinguían las letras en el. Dentro una pequeña nota se deslizo, desdoblándola la leyó cuidadosamente en voz alta.

Koujiro:

He esperando tanto tiempo para escribirte, debiste imaginarme muerto al lado de tu amada Saiyuki. Estabas equivocado, ella estará del otro lado esperándome, esperando que encuentre a mi hija. De nada te servirá haberte escondido en las tierras de los Himura y haberte ofrecido como esclavo de ese maldito traidor Hiko.

La carta lentamente se deslizo entre sus dedos, sus ojos fijos aun en la nada. No podía pensar y menos moverse. El shoji se vio corrido nuevamente, dejando una fina luz reflejada en el piso.

- Onii-san, tenemos calor – la voz se detuvo

- Si tenemos calor salgamos al rió

Yahiko giro, su expresión había cambiado, había descubierto el secreto que su padre guardaba tan celosamente. Ahora entendía las discusiones entre sus padres, las lágrimas reprimidas de su madre y lo que habían significado las palabras dichas a Kaoru antes de su muerte.

- Salgamos… - murmuro pasando entre las dos niñas – después…

0000000000000000000Innocent000000000000000000

Megumi había levantado la vista para encontrase con una castaña. Miro de pies a cabeza a ese mal vestido soldado; camisa mal puesta, botas sucias por el lodo, el rostro mal afeitado, y sobre todo la depravada mirada. Había pensado que ya nada podía resultar peor, pero quizás estaba equivocada. No hacia mucho su carruaje había caído a una zanja con tal de esquivar un pobre animal. Saliendo de su estupor encaro al extraño.

- No señor… no hace falta, mi empleado y yo podremos hacerlo

- Vamos señorita, es mi deber como soldado y caballero

- No soy señorita – resoplo impaciente "que hombre tan terco" pensó

- ¿Cómo dice?

- Que no soy señorita, soy la viuda de un hombre respetable

- ¿Viuda usted? – Sanosuke miro incrédulo a esa joven mujer "quien lo diría"- pero si es usted demasiado joven

- Le exijo mas respeto usted debe dirigirse hacia mi como señora, señora Takani

- ¿Takani… el famoso medico de la milicia?

Megumi se sorprendió, por lo menos no era tan tonto como lo había creído, lentamente bajo su mirada hasta su propio aspecto, horrorizada se detuvo en la parte baja de su amplio vestido. Su tan hermoso traje se encontraba completamente cubierto por una gruesa capa de lodo, sus guantes se habían rasgado y su cabello lucia desmarañado.

- Permítame entonces escoltarla hasta su casa señora Takani, que tipo de soldado seria si me atreviera a dejar a la esposa de uno de mis superiores, muerto en batalla, abandonada en este lugar

Sanosuke sonrió, tendiendo la mano a la mujer. Ambos subieron al caballo alejándose a trote. Esa persona que ahora lo acompañaba era famosa en la milicia, su esposo había sido un distinguido medico que además de practicar la medicina occidental, hacia también la tradicional; y era rumoreado por todos lo cuarteles que le había legado sus conocimientos a su esposa, sin embargo él había imaginado una gorda y vieja mujer. En cambio se encontraba frente a una joven y hermosa dama.

Faltaba poco para que llegaran a su destino cuando un par de caballos pasaron su costado a gran velocidad. Sanosuke maldijo apeando al caballo y sosteniendo firmemente el fino talle de la mujer. Uno de los caballos pareció desacelerar dando vuelta.

- ¡Doctor Takani! – grito el hombre. Sanosuke miro nuevamente a su acompañante – Shinai… Shinai se quema

- ¿Qué?..

00000000000000000000Innocent00000000000000000000

Kenshin dormía placidamente en la cama, el sol había caído hacia poco. Yumi ingreso a la habitación, el gran ventanal daba directamente con el fuerte de Shinai, aunque la lejanía no lo hiciera visible. Suavemente corrió las cortinas, la luz proveniente de afuera se vio apagada. Deslizo una suave manta por encima del masculino cuerpo, al levantar la vista se topo con una fina figura esperándola en la puerta de la habitación; con paso lento se acerco hasta ella.

- Señora… Shinai se quema – Yumi asintió

- Prepara el caballo del señor, en cuanto lleguen sus hombres avísale

- Pero señora¿No deberíamos avisarle ahora? Shinai se quema y el señor debe saberlo

La muchacha sintió el calor recorrer su mejilla, su ama acababa de golpearla en el rostro, ahora lucia rojo y sentía el ardor recorre la zona.

- Obedece, y si Himura-sama llega a enterarse, me encargare personalmente de tu horca

- ¡Yumi! – la voz provenía del cuarto

La mujer se precipito hasta la habitación, ahora lucia completamente en penumbras, tan solo iluminada por dos estelas ámbar. Se acerco hasta la orilla de la cama apoyando las manos. Aun hacia calor, sin embargo no era un calor común, el aire estaba de sobre manera caliente. Kenshin miro lentamente la mujer frente a él, había algo que le estaba ocultando, podio sentirlo. El silencio se vio roto repentinamente por los cascos de varios caballos, sin más miramientos los mismo pasos se escucharon dentro de la casa, solo que esta vez humanos.

- ¡A un lado mujer! – Kenshin pudo escuchar las voces tras la puerta. El golpe seco de alguien cayendo y la puerta forzada hasta quedar abierta - ¡Himura-sama!

- Himura-sama – respiro el segundo hombre sin perder la vista a la mujer frete a el – Shinai… señor Shinai esta en llamas

- ¿Qué! – por un momento las ideas vagaron por su cabeza sin llegar a ser verdaderos pensamientos

- ¿Señor?

- Kaoru…

0000000000000000000Innocent000000000000000

Las llamas se habían extendido hasta las caballerizas, un puñado de hombres se habían arriesgado para dejar escapar a los caballos que aun se encontraban dentro, mientras los otros se encargaban de acarrear agua para tratar de apagar el fuego. Ahora era Sanosuke el que se encontraba al mando de todos los ahí presentes. Había una mujer a su costado, en silencio miraba las llamas extendidas hasta el cielo. El furioso trote de los caballos se mezclaba con los gritos humanos, a la lejanía Sanosuke logro notar el arribo de una carreta, Kaoru descendía desesperadamente de ella. El castaño sintió su corazón acelerarse, entre las llamas que volaban en el ambiente sintió el frió aire colarse a su lado.

- ¡Jo-chan! – su brazo se extendió cortando el avance de la chica. En un solo movimiento la atrajo hacia si mismo en un acto desesperado

- ¡Sagara-san suélteme… mi padre… él – gritaba mientras en vano intentaba zafarse de aquel abrazo - entro a la casa, debo buscarlo!

- Jo-chan… Jo-chan ¡Kaoru! – grito el soldado tomando entre sus manos el rostro de la chica –¡ escucha, tu padre entro hace mucho, aunque le buscáramos no es probable que logremos sacarlo!

- ¡No… no, aléjate, suéltame! – grito desesperada, sin embargo sintió sus fuerzas menguarse – suéltame…

Megumi desvió la mirada hacia el fuego ya casi extinto de las caballerizas, esa noche había sido testigo dos veces de la misma escena, solo que anteriormente el lugar de Kaoru lo había estado ocupando un hombre, al parecer el padre de esta. La situación sin embargo había terminado diferente, Sanosuke no había sido capas de retenerlo, pudiendo solo observar la extraña figura perderse entre el humo y las llamas.

El trote de mas caballos se unieron a todo ese alboroto, Battusai había llegado demasiado tarde, su mirada se apresuro examinando a la gente, busco desesperado el rostro que tanto anhelaba; ahí, entre todos, estaba ella, sollozando aun en los brazos de su compañero. Su corazón se revolvió; a paso lento se encamino hasta ellos, escuchando atentamente cada lamento, las suplicas de su esposa para que la dejasen. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, apunto de tomarla entre sus brazos, casi para consolarla. Ella giro, sus ojos azules, pero no de aquel que amaba, era diferente, como el mar en plena tormenta, con la misma furia. Súbitamente se encontró en otro sitio, en otro tiempo, con los mismos ojos, en diferente color.

- Battusai… - hablo la voz devolviéndolo a la realidad. Su mirada se elevo encontrándose con la acusadora de su esposa – ¿Por qué? No, no otra vez

- Kaoru… - avanzo hacia ella envolviéndola en sus fuertes brazos – tranquila

En otro sitio, uno lejano, mas allá de donde se pudiera siquiera oler el fuego provocado. Un hombre yacía de pie en la sima de una colina, su cuerpo cubierto de vendas tan solo protegido por una yukata mal puesta.

Saboreaba cada momento, cada instante antes del final de su presa, sabia que nunca podría pisar aquella tierra, pero para su venganza no había sido necesario ni mirar como salía el sol de aquel lado. Otro hombre, uno al parecer mas joven se le unió, una sonrisa enmarcaba su rostro mientras sus grisáceos cabellos ondeaban al viento, levanto lentamente su mano retirando los espejuelos que cubrían su fiera mirada.

- Las cosas no podrían estar saliendo de mejor manera – su vista se enfoco tratando de distinguir lo que el hombre de las vendas miraba tan anheladamente – pronto hermana, pronto podrás descansar

- En el viento, casi puedo sentir el fuego… casi puedo acompañarte en tu dolor…sentir el fuego arder a tu alrededor… pronto estaré contigo… puedo escuchar tu voz Saiyuki – el joven lo miro con asco mientras el tono de voz aumentaba - ¿Koujiro… tu también puedes escucharla… puedes?

La estrepitosa risa inundo haciendo eco entre la oscuridad y la noche. Entre la maleza cerca de ellos, un campamento, más de doscientos hombres esperaban la orden, aquella que acabaría con Shinai y con Battusai…

_Continuará..._

Notas de Kazy:

Hello chicas, en esta ocacion las notas las escribo yo, generamnete es Yuky la que se encarga de todo eso pero ella por el momento no puende hacerlo. Les explicare rapidamente

Hace poco ella entro a trabajar a una mina de esclavos mejor conocida como Mc Donals, para ganar dinero y comprar un volin. Pero, sufrio un accidente, se callo y se quemo con una parrilla todo el brazo y la mano derecha. Lo pero es que no debe mover su brazo, asi que no puede editar nada, ni escribir ni... bueno ustedes entienden, y como yo soy muy mala respondiendo los reviews... tendremos que aguantar al siguiente capi...

Ademas he tenido que realizar algunas modificaciones, en este capitulo el papa de Kaoru murio quemado, eso es para recordar el hecho de que Yuky se quemo y que este fic no seria posible sin ella

Ese tambien es el motivo por el cual tardamos la actualizacion, bueno sin mas por el mometo me despido de ustedes con una ultima cosa a partir del siguiente capitulo las cosas se van a poner muy muy tensas


	12. Cáp XII A un paso del Infierno

Innocent

Cáp. XII Aun paso al Infierno…

Las cortinas se corrieron dando paso a un nuevo día, los anteriores habían sido demasiado ajetreados. Sin embargo Kaoru se sentía más tranquila, las pesadillas parecían haberse calmado y aquella noche concilio el sueño tranquilamente. Claro, después tener a su marido como invitado en su habitación. Suspiro mirando el otro lado de la cama, Kenshin se levantaba muy temprano, siempre antes que ella, lo cual implicaba que despertara sola. Últimamente la intimidad con él le resultaba menos vergonzosa e incluso agradable, sin contar que había despertado todo un mundo de nuevas sensaciones.

Bajo las escaleras encontrándose con Tae, la mujer correteaba desesperadamente a un par de chiquillas. Su sonrisa se ensancho, se encamino hasta el despacho de su marido, abrió la puerta sin producir ruido alguno, al hombre que custodiaba le hizo una muda seña de complicidad.

Frente al vitral se encontraba el pelirrojo acompañado de un pequeño niño. Kenshin explicaba cuales eran sus tierras y cual seria la responsabilidad del pequeño. Nuevamente se alejo dejando atrás esa escena. Ya sola en la biblioteca, se sentó en el escritorio tomando uno de los libros, las letras enlazadas comenzaron a convertirse en pensamientos.

Hacia ya siete días desde la muerte de su padre. Ahora sus dos hermanas y hermano vivían en Shinai. Kenshin había pedido que los llevaran de inmediato. La casa tenia un nuevo aire fresco y joven, uno que hacia ya mucho tiempo había sido olvidado para sus habitantes. Levantó la vista del libro, su rostro se reflejo en unos ojos marrones.

- Tsubame…

- Señora… lamento interrumpir, se que no debo hacerlo – la chica froto sus manos en señal de nerviosismo – al señor en verdad le molesta que lo haga

- No, no pasa nada, dime…

- Es solo que, Seta-san le ha enviado esto – la niña mostró una fina carta. Kaoru la miro perpleja, pero estiro la mano tomándola suavemente procurando no maltratarla – también mando decirle que tiene una sorpresa para usted, y me dio una dirección diferente…

- ¿A qué hora? – La señora Himura se levanto para dirigirse a la salida hablando aun

- Mencionó la misma hora

La sonrisa de Kaoru se acentuó, guardo la carta dentro del libro que antes estuviera leyendo y lo dejo en la mesita antes de la salida. Gran error…

000000000000000Innocent0000000000000000000

Era medio día, levanto la mano con el artefacto, las personas frente a él sonrieron, el hombre en la silla, la mujer a su costado y los niños a su alrededor. La luz y un nubarrón de humo sellaron aquella imagen, las figuras se destensaron mirándose unos a otros.

- Listo! – sonrió el joven haciendo una reverencia - la siguiente semana la mandaré a su casa Hon-sama

- Gracias

Kaoru observaba los movimientos dentro de su carroza, estaba segura de que él no había notado aun su llegada ya que se mantenían a distancia prudente. Repentinamente el giro atrapando su mirada, ella se sonrojo. La forma que tenia Soujiro de mirarla la hacia sentir desnuda, sentía que no había nada que pudiera ocultarle. El joven camino hasta ella, subiendo también a la carroza. Su vista se deslizo entre la de ella y la de la niña que la acompañaba.

- Un placer verla el día de hoy señora Himura – atrapo su mano llevándola hasta sus labios

- Seta-san debo insistir en que me llame Kaoru – el sonrojo acentuó su juventud. Retiro la mano tan suavemente que pareció mas una caricia – ¿cuál es la sorpresa que prometió!

- Este es un pequeño adelanto de esa sorpresa – entrego un gastado y ligero paquete

- ¿Adelanto?

- El resto querida señora deberá esperar un poco, antes visitaremos a una vieja amiga – el chico sonrió sin apartar la vista de la niña y dirigiéndose a ella hablo – creo que hoy tu también debes venir con nosotros, la sorpresa te incluye

La carroza paso de largo por la terrecería a las afueras del pueblo, a lo lejos lo que al principio parecía una macha en el horizonte pronto se convirtió una casa o mejor dicho una mansión, estaba cercada por varios hombres, al parecer soldados al mando de Kenshin. No le pareció extraño, muchas de las propiedades de aquella zona estaban igual.

Se detuvieron frente a la barricada, uno de los hombres se acerco haciendo una señal para que los otros bajaran la guardia.

- Venimos a ver a la señora – hablo la voz dentro del vehículo

- ¿Quién le busca!

- Yo… - esta vez interrumpió una voz femenina – abre paso inmediatamente, soy la señora Himura

El hombre palideció, sus ojos se fijaron en la puerta que permanecía cerrada. Los hombres que habían escuchado aquellas palabras permanecieron en la misma postura. Sin embargo tras algunos minutos de indecisión la puerta por fin se abrió.

000000000000000Innocent00000000000000

Entre tanto Kenshin había terminado sus labores en el despacho. Ahora solo deseaba poder pasar algunas horas en compañía de su esposa, aunque tan solo se tratara de mirarla leer en la biblioteca. Sus pies lo llevaron hasta donde creyó podía encontrarse ella. La habitación se encontraba sola, el ventanal abierto y el freso aroma a flores. Escucho las vocecillas de los niños acompañados por Tae acercarse por el pasillo, estaba a punto de preguntar al ama de llaves por su esposa cuando en descuido golpeo la mesa de la salida, el libro sobre esta fue a parar al suelo. Se inclino sosteniendo con una mano el objeto, sin embargo antes de enderezarse completamente una pequeña hoja se deslizo.

Levanto también la fina hoja, había decidido no leer el contenido, sin embargo, podría decirse destino o simplemente lo inevitable, desdoblo descubriéndola.

Tae se encontraba buscando de nuevo a los niños, era la doceava vez que lo hacia ese día, ya había recorrido varias habitaciones cuando un grito que hacia ya mucho no escuchaba atravesó sus oídos, todo parecía indicar que su amo la estaba llamando y que estaba molesto. Se precipito hasta donde provenía el sonido.

- ¡Tae! – la mujer se presento frente a él – ¿dónde esta la señora… donde esta Kaoru¡

Sus ojos se clavaron sobre la figura de su amo, de espaldas a ella, la habitación completamente destrozada, hojas sobre la mesa. Cartas que se vieron estrujadas cuando no hubo respuesta. Entonces distinguió, pequeñas gotas, caían del rostro de su amo hacia aquellos papeles. Kenshin volvió a hablar aun más furioso pero sin darse vuelta.

- ¿Dónde está esa maldita! – Tae se sorprendió

- Sa…salio hoy muy temprano, en su carroza privada – ella lo siguió con la mirada cuando él paso a su lado

- Llama a mi guardia, que la busquen y cuando la encuentre tráela a mi despacho – antes de salir y sin girarse continuo – manda un telegrama a Kyosato, dile que es urgente que lo vea

El rostro de Tae palideció, sus pies no se movieron. Kyosato era el encargado de una tierra lejana a donde ellos se encontraban, también era propiedad de los Himura, pero ella mejor que nadie sabía que en esa tierra la autoridad le pertenecía ese cruel hombre. El ama de llaves antes de ir a trabajar a Shinai había sido empleada de esas tierras. Las condiciones en que vivían todos los empleados eran deplorables, parecían más esclavos que verdaderos empleados.

00000000000000Innocent0000000000000

La puerta del recibidor se abrió, dándoles paso, el joven camino hasta llegar al primer sillón, con una mirada la invito a pasar. Kaoru avanzo mirando todo a su paso, era una amplia habitación, tenia aspecto de casa de veraniego, con ligeros toques ingleses que hacían aun mas extraño el sitio. La puerta se abrió nuevamente, sus ojos azules recorrieron aquella figura. Una dama en verdad hermosa, ligeramente más alta que ella, cabellos castaños, el rostro finamente maquillado. Tsubame permanecía apartada en un rincón, no había reconocido la casa hasta encontrarse dentro de ella, estaba llena de detalles que solo Himura-sama podía otorgar.

- ¡Que sorpresa! – hablo perezosamente la mujer sentándose en el otro asiento – y ¿quién eres tu jovencita?

- Yo…yo soy – Kaoru no supo porque pero repentinamente sintió que todo aquel poder que su esposo le otorgaba desaparecía – soy Kaoru

- Kaoru… - menciono el nombre con hastió – ¿y Kaoru tiene algún apellido?

- Si Yum,i ella es la señora Himura – ella no pareció sorprendida ante la interrupción del chico – deberías ser mas cortes¿sabes? Ella ha venido especialmente a conocerte

- Entonces he sido muy grosera… yo soy Yumi, sin ningún apellido ni honorífico, las mujeres como yo no lo utilizamos

- No comprendo – respondió confundida la señora Himura. Una estruendosa risa inundo la habitación

- Yo querida, soy una mujer de la vida flotante, una mujerzuela, pero no tienes de que preocuparte… quita esa cara, a mi no me importa que me digan de esa forma, todo lo que vez a tu alrededor es gracias a eso

- Yumi, porque no le cuentas de tu ultimo cliente…

Su sonrisa se amplio, pudo distinguir el sobresalto de la niña y la palidez de su rostro por aquellas palabras. Tsubame estuvo a punto de intervenir, incluso sin querer avanzo un paso. Sin embargo no había nada que pudiera evitar que su señora se enterara de la verdad, si ella llegaba a interrumpir lo único que podría hacer era explicar ella misma todo.

- Él… es el hombre mas maravilloso que he conocido… – repentinamente los ojos de Yumi se transformaron de hastiados a enamorados – no tiene defectos, su mal carácter se lo debe a un don de mando innato, es un guerrero, no teme en absoluto morir y porque sabe que eso no ocurrirá a manos de nadie, fue soldado de la ultima guerra, también por eso su cuerpo es simplemente exquisito

La sonrisa de Kaoru se estaba desvaneciendo con cada descripción, había algo… algo hacia a ese hombre tan parecido a su Kenshin.

- Además… es el mejor amante que he tenido – los ojos de Kaoru se dilataron, en un reflejo se levanto interrumpiendo la conversación – que pasa querida… ¿acaso conoces tu a este hombre? Una pista mas… él diseño esta casa

El aire se escapo en un suspiro de sus pulmones, sentía como si la hubieran golpeado, la habitación giro en torno a ella. Las cosas ahora estaban mas claras, sabia quien era el actual amante de Yumi; sintió los latidos de su corazón volver a su sitio. Sin embargo no permaneció por más tiempo en aquella casa, salio lo más rápido que pudo, seguida por la pequeña niña, una vez abordo la carroza, pidió que la llevaran lo más rápido posible hasta Shinai.

Desde la ventana principal las dos figuras que antes la acompañaban permanecían de pie observando aun como se alejaba el carruaje.

- Tan solo hay que esperar a que ella lo deje… no abra mas amor – murmuro el joven Seta sonriendo sin perder de vista el reflejo de la mujer. Ella en cambio tenia una expresión extraña, no era dolor pero tampoco alegría – estaré esperando para llevarla donde Shishio-sama

- Ahora el podrá volver conmigo ¿no es así?

00000000000000Innocent0000000000000

El carruaje volaba a toda velocidad, Tsubame miraba de vez en cuando a su señora, no había una sola lágrima en sus ojos, sin embargo el sufrimiento era claro. La niña noto entonces lo que miraba Kaoru, lo había desenvuelto hacia tan solo unos segundos. Era una fotografía, una gastada y vieja fotografía. En ella se mostraba toda una escuadra de soldados, alineados y sosteniendo sus armas en descanso, ahí de entre todos, en el centro… Battusai miraba ausente. Lentamente Kaoru levanto la vista, una tenue sonrisa en sus labios

- Lo sabias ¿no es cierto?… ¿todos los de Shinai lo sabían? – su sonrisa se transformo en un gesto de dolor – debí suponerlo… he sido tan tonta, una tonta creyendo que me amaba… que solo existía yo… ¿desde cuándo se ven?

- Desde antes que yo llegara a trabajar

- Mucho tiempo…

La carroza se detuvo interrumpiendo la conversación, un no llevaban ni la mitad del recorrido. La puertecilla se abrió dando paso a un corpulento hombre. Él se sentó a un lado de Tsubame abriendo paso a otro que se coloco en el opuesto.

- Señora tenemos la orden de escoltarla hasta Shinai - No hubo respuesta

La tarde había caído cuando la carroza entro a Shinai. No había empleados merodeando como siempre, las luces también estaban apagadas haciendo toda la construcción aun mas tenebrosa. Kaoru bajo antecedida por uno de sus guardias, entonces reparo, había una guardia de mas de veinte hombres, ellos la habían escoltado, cual si fuese un criminal. Sin embargo ni si quiera noto cuando uno de ellos la tomo por el bazo y la condujo por la casa hasta el despacho de su marido…

0000000000000000000Innocent0000000000000000000

Kenshin permanecía sentado con las luces apagadas, sus ojos ámbar eran lo único que resplandecía. Había vuelto a ser el cruel Battusai, y ahora más que nunca estaba sediento de sangre, pero no cualquiera, sino la de aquella que había provocado todo su sufrimiento.

Sus oídos se afinaron cuando escucho los pasos acercándose a la puerta. Entrecerró los ojos cuando esta se abrió dejando filtrarse algo de luz, pero todo fue momentáneo, el reflejo se disipo con un golpe seco. Entonces enfoco la figura que se encontraba frente a él, tenia el aspecto de una niña, inocente y desvalida.

- ¿Dónde has estado Kaoru? – hablo lentamente pero con agresividad – mejor debería preguntar… ¿con quién?

El silencio se acentuó. Las palabras se encontraban atascadas en su garganta, había evitado llorar en el camino para poder enfrentarlo sin que él notara su dolor. Desvió el rostro evitando tener que mirarlo directamente. Kenshin en tanto tomo aquello como una evasiva, una afirmación a lo que más temía. Con ira se levanto y caminando hasta ella se le paro en frente.

- ¡Maldita sea, mírame cuando te hablo! – la tomo con ambas manos. Los ojos de ella abarrotados de lágrimas – ¿creías poder engañarme… a mi!

- No… no se de que estas hablando – furiosamente el pelirrojo se giro evitando mirarla – no entiendo… yo debería

- ¡Cállate¡No tienes derecho a decir nada! – su mano se elevo estrellándose en el rostro de la chica dejándola tendida en el piso – yo… te abrí mi casa, te despose y ¿así es como me pagas, comportándote como una mujerzuela!

Kaoru permanecía tendida en el piso, le dolía tremendamente el rostro, la confusión nublando su razonamiento. Hacia tan solo un momento esperaba ser ella quien pidiera explicaciones. De sus ojos brotaron lagrimas "¿acaso me castiga por enterarme de lo de su amante?" reflexiono aun inmóvil "¡no… él cree que yo…!" sus sentidos se reactivaron "si tan solo pudiera explicarle" pero sabia que eso seria prácticamente imposible estando así su marido, pero no había otra salida. Coloco sus manos en el piso empujando su cuerpo para levantarse, pero su acción se vio interrumpida. El pie de Battusai aprisiono su espalda regresándola a la misma posición.

- ¡Ahí es donde perteneces… debí dejarte donde te encontré! – escupió oprimiendo con mas fuerza hasta lograr que ella gimiera – en aquella pocilga, con tu familia muerta de hambre

- Ken…shin… por… favor

- ¡No me llames así…! - retiro de golpe el pie escuchando atentamente sus desesperados intentos por tomar aire. Con un esporádico movimiento, la tomo del vestido levantándola - ¿sabes que me encantaría hacer en este momento?

Kaoru se encontró cara a cara con el ser que atormentaba sus noches desde que era niña, aquellos dorados ojos sedientos del mas puro dolor, sintió sus manos recorrer desde su espalda hasta su cuello, acariciando lentamente con sus pulgares. Ella cerro los ojos "quizás todo a terminado" pensó destensando sus músculos. Pero eso era lo que Battusai buscaba, repentinamente sus manos oprimieron dejando sin aliento a la joven.

- Vez lo fácil que es querida – cerro los ojos disfrutando el momento. Había sido tan rápido que no permitió ni una queja – podría oprimir hasta que simplemente dejaras de respirar

- …Ke… - se esforzó con las lagrimas fluyendo libremente por su rostro

Kaoru sintió la desesperación de su cuerpo por la falta de oxigeno, sus pies despegándose del piso, sus manos que antes apretaban las muñecas de su esposo lentamente fueron perdiendo fuerza. Sintió el vomito atascado en su garganta impidiéndole aun mas el paso de aire y las gotas de sudor mezclándose con las saldas lagrimas. Sus ojos se cerraron preparándose.

- No, no creas que será tan fácil – la chica sintió su cuerpo chocar contra el piso a falta de agarre – Kaoru… odiaras el día en que te atreviste a engañarme, rogaras porque esta noche fuera tu muerte

Sus manos se apoyaron en el piso, había vomitado y ahora luchaba desesperadamente por obtener aire. Entonces escucho los pasos acercarse nuevamente, Kenshin la tomo por el brazo obligándola a levantarse y seguirle. Kaoru sintió el choque del aire nocturno contra su rostro, fuera su carruaje les esperaba junto con la misma guardia que la había escoltado.

- Llévala donde Kyosato – hablo a uno de los hombres sin soltarla aun – sin detenerse

- ¿Solo a la señora… no llevara cosas?

- No las necesitara – el pelirrojo apretó aun mas la muñeca de la chica mientras la empujaba hacia el frente

- Kenshin… por favor déjame aclarar esto – lucho por soltarse

- ¡Cállate o acaso quieres que todos se enteren de la vergüenza que eres para mi!

Aun a rastras la condujeron subiéndola al carruaje.

00000000000000Innocent0000000000000

La noche había caído hacia varias horas, a temprana hora había pedido a todos los empleados que pasaran el día fuera de casa, él tenia un asunto para ocuparse… Battusai lo tenía. Se encontraba ahora sentado en una enorme cama hace tanto que no vengo aquí, no había motivos… ahora todo esta perdido sostuvo con firmeza el revolver entre sus manos acaso no me ambas Kaoru… también yo debería ser castigado y por eso levanto el arma hasta su rostro entre sus ambarinos ojos.

_Continuará…_

Notas de Yuky: hola, hola ,hola a todos, ya estoy de regreso! Si, deben de estar pensando que es muy pronto, pero todo ha sido un error de la editora sustituta…¬¬ que por cierto olvidó subir el capítulo que debería de haber sido subido hace un mes. La verdad es que hasta que le dije "bueno Kazy ya no me duele tanto el brazo, voy a actualizar" ella por fin recordó el fic y subió el capi, así que les doy una sincera disculpa y ahora que estoy de vuelta prometo que no nos atrasaremos.

En fin, que les ha parecido el capi, intenso ¿no? la verdad es que de este capítulo en adelante todos los fans de Kaoru nos van a odiar pues digamos que va a sufrir un poquito, y no se preocupen si no entienden muchas cosas, o si ven que algo no encaja, como ya lo hemos venido diciendo (o se supone que Kazy debió mencionarlo) a partir de este momento toda la maraña que hemos armado, se va a empezar a desarmar ok? Así que no se desanimen.

Bueno ya! Vamos a contestar los reviews porque por lo visto a Kazy también eso se le pasó y aunque solo vamos a contestar unos cuantos por falta de tiempoesperamos que los demás nos entiendan si nos les contestamos sus reviews (no es por mala onda)

Verito S.: muchas gracias por tu review, en verdad es una pena lo del bebé pero ya más adelante verás que pasa y esperamos no nos mates, porque con este capítulo podras ver lo que le espera a Kaoru.

Misao Hx: Bueno en realidad ella no lo sabia porque no estaba embarazada, lo que pasó es que Misao corrió el rumor de que lo estaba pero ella solo estaba enferma del estómago, por eso ella nunca se daba cuenta de las prohibiciones de Misao.

Tsuki-Ra. bueno todo lo del embarazo se dio por suposiciones de la loca de Misao, por supuesto que en esos tiempos se enteraban ya hasta mucho después. Gracias por informarnos de tus fics, ten por seguro que los vamos a leer. en cuanto al otro fic...ya se nos había olvidado actualizarlo, pero ahora que nos lo recuerdas ten por segura una pronta actualización. Muchas gracias por leernos y por tu review, cuídate.

gaby-hyatt: tu nuestra lectora fiel...bueno perdón por no contestar antes tus reviews, aquí va la contestación para los dos ok? Para empezar, creemos que ya te diste cuenta que ya le pusimos a "alguien" a Kaoru para que le de su cucharada de su propio chocolate a Kenshin. en cuanto a lo que tiene que ver Makoto Shishio en la historia, pues más adelante se contará lo que en verdad pasó, por lo pronto te damos una pista: Shishio quiere quitarle a Kaoru a Kenshin.

Dark Lid´ Bride: Si efectivamente Yumi es secuaz de Shishio. yuky te agradece de antemano (quemada jajaja) tus buenos deseos. Esperamos que nos sigas leyendo y que se vayan deshaciendo tus dudas, si no nos avisas eh?

Ghia-Hikari: Bueno, desgraciadamente no le va a ir tan bien a Kaoru, pues como ves, el sufrimiento a penas comienza. Estas en todo el derecho de odiar a Battusai pues lo que va a hacer con ella es demasiado vil.

Delaila: Bueno la que va a sufrir en este caso va a ser Kaoru, sentimos mucho nosotras también portarnos tan mala onda con ella pero ya que estamos aquí...

Dark-Natt: Chica como has estado! Bueno te vamos a contestar los dos reviews vale . Nosotras tambien esprabamos tus actualizaciones, te agradecemos que nos sigas leyendo. Jjajaja en cuanto a lo de el padre quemado de Kaoru pues...fue completamente idea de Kazy que eso estuviera dedicado al accidente que sufrio Yuky (Yuky: que por cierto no es nada gracioso pues tengo una mega cicatriz de 30 centimetros por todo el brazo eh?) en si queríamos borrarlo del mapa y cuando no supimos como inventamos miles de situasiones, pero esta fue la que más encajo (además de que Kazy se aferró ¬¬) Muchas gracias porque siempre nos apoyas y nos esperas con lo de la actualización, pero como ahora Yuky está de vuelta, ya no pasará tan seguido que el fic se quede atascad. tu no te preocupes que puesdes contarnos todo lo que tu quieras, puedes confiar en nosotras. Que bueno que sea feliz pero recuerda que el fin no justifica los medios Eh!. Bueno chica cúídate mucho, esperamos que te haya gustado el capi.

hitoki-chan: perdónanos por confundirte, cualquier duda que tengas nos la puedes consultar y trataremos de contestartela. Esperamos que en los próximos capis tus dudas queden resueltas.

monika-san: muchas gracias por el dato de Broken pieces, en verdad nos es de mucha ayuda. Nosotras tambien sentimos lo del bebé, pero es que no era su tiempo, quizá más adelante lo sea.

Kaoruluz: como ves, Kaoru si se enteró de su amorio, pero Kenshin malinterpreto las cosas con lo del fotógrafo y pues...se portó muy duro con Kaoru.

yumi-sama: si Yumi si es secuaz de Shishio , sentimos en verdad haberte hecho bolas, pero ya verás que más adelnate todo se va a resolver y toda la verdad va a salir a flote, además también estamos nosotras para aclarar las dudas, no dudes en preguntarnos

Mitsuki Himura: jajaja bueno sentimos hacer a Kenshin tan malo pero es que aveces se pasa de bueno y queriamos darle otra imagen y pues ya ves que Kaoru si tuvo que irse.

Ok ok Aquí esta la contestación a algunos cuantos. GRACIAS POR LEERNOS Y POR TODOS SUS REVIEWS.!

JA NE.


	13. Càp XIII Tan solo dèjame explicarte

Innocent

Cáp. XIII. Tan solo dèjame explicarte...

Kaoru despertó, aún estaba muy confundida, apenas había podido dormir en toda la noche. Había suplicado por todos los medios que la dejasen bajar, regresar para explicarle, sin embargo ninguno de los hombres había hecho caso.

Se movió adolorida, le punzaba todo el cuerpo, en especial la garganta y el cuello. Miro su vestido, estaba rasgado y sucio. Suspiro dolorosamente, en verdad se sentía pésima, había una extraña sensación en su estomago. Miro su reflejo en la ventanilla, y las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir nuevamente, había notado el fuerte golpe marcado a un costado de su ojo, estaba morado con algunos tonos verdes y rojos; el pequeño corte en su labio ahora estaba acompañado de un manchon molido de sangre. Su cuello presentaba un círculo que lo rodeaba en el mismo color; cerró los ojos deslizando su mano por ambas heridas entonces noto algo similar en su muñeca. Repentinamente su estomago se revolvió aún mas, desesperada se precipito hacia la ventanilla.

El carruaje no llevaba mucha velocidad. Uno de los guardias noto el rostro de la mujer posado en la ventanilla abierta.

- Señor… ¿podríamos detenernos? – el sujeto levanto una ceja – será solo… un momento

- Lo siento, pero son órdenes…

- Tan sol… - la oleada asalto nuevamente, ella se aferro al borde de la ventanilla apoyando su cabeza. El guardia notando su palidez levanto la mano haciendo que el comboy se detuviera

Kaoru bajo inmediatamente cayendo de rodillas escupiendo desde su estomago. Los hombres se miraron entre si, hasta que uno por fin desmonto y tomado su recipiente de piel ofreció un poco de agua a la mujer. Ella tembló ligeramente bebiendo el contenido, el soldado espero unos segundos para después ayudarla a ponerse en pie y subir nuevamente al carruaje. Sin embargo también el hombre subió después de dar la orden de continuar. El muchacho se enfoco en la mujer que se encontraba frente a él, espero pacientemente a que ella se recuperara un poco para comenzar a hablar.

- Señora Himura… ¿sabe a dónde nos dirigimos? – ella negó aún respirando dificultosamente –…es una tierra apartada… nadie regresa y no tenemos una orden para esperarla, tampoco nos entregaron cosas así que supongo…

- …Que mi marido me ha enviado a morir lejos ¿no es así? – murmuro irónica. La mirada de él se acentuó frunciendo el entrecejo

- Lo siento

El hombre golpeo en dos ocasiones el costado del carruaje provocando que se detuviera nuevamente después bajo dejándola sola. Su mirada azul recorrió el interior nuevamente topándose entonces con el viejo sobre que Soujiro le hubiera entregado la tarde anterior. Estiro la mano tomándolo y sacando el contenido, antes no había tenido tiempo de hacerlo. Paso frente a sus ojos aquellos papeles, algunos más viejos que otros, y entre ellos unos de recién hechura. Sonrió deslizando la mano, con sus dedos repaso el contorno impreso en el papel.

Hacia algunas semanas había conocido a aquel extraño fotógrafo, entonces una idea había cruzo su mente. Deseaba una fotografía de su marido, hubiera preferido una de ambos pero sabia que Kenshin no accedería, entonces visito a Seta-san le pidió que tratara de retratar a su lindo pelirrojo. Había hecho también un par de ella misma para entregárselas a él y poder así conservar las de su marido sin remordimiento.

Su mirada comenzó a endurecerse conforme observaba, en un movimiento sus manos jalaron a lados contrarios partiendo por la mitad cada una de las imágenes, sin embargo cuando estuvo a punto de hacerlo nuevamente sus manos temblaron, "no, no puedo hacerlo" sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas nuevamente "¿Cómo puedo odiarlo y amarlo a la vez…?

00000000000000Innocent0000000000000

Mientras tanto en un lugar no muy alejado varios hombres acampaban a la intemperie, los soñolientos rostros se miraban unos a otros confundidos por tan estrepitoso despertar, la ruidosa destrucción que se llevaba acabo dentro de la casa principal comenzó a extenderse conforme su amo avanzaba hasta la salida.

- ¡Al demonio! – bramo el enfurecido hombre, sus ojos destellantes de rabia – ¡maldito Battusai!

Makoto Shishio había despertado con una muy amarga noticia. Llego hasta el comedor donde miro a los ahí presentes; una sensual mujer, y un par de muchachos. Yumi en compañía de Soujiro habían llegado apenas la noche anterior encargando la tarea de informar aquel desafortunado suceso a quien ahora era un inerte cuerpo dentro de la habitación del amo. La desganada mirada de la mujer se poso frente a su otro acompañante, Enishi Yukihiro, el más reciente miembro de aquella conspiración.

- Ustedes… - murmuró el enfadado hombre – ¿saben dónde la tiene!

- No…

- ¿Quién les informo!

- Un sirviente, él personalmente lo vio todo pero no le permitieron acompañarles – Yumi se removió incomoda en su asiento, sabia lo que seguía a tal calma, conocía mejor que nadie a su mejor amante…Shishio

- Battusai resulto ser un imbecil, creer que su mujer era una ramera – la sonrisa del joven de cabellos blancos se acentuó – …aunque no lo fuera

- Es una lastima que pensara eso…

- ¡Callate! – sus manos se estrellaron en la mesa haciéndola estremecerse – ustedes dos son los culpables de esta patraña… en especial tu

El estruendo que por un momento se había calmado continuo cuando la mesa con todo sobre ella salio volando. Su puño se estrello directamente en el rostro del más joven, a paso lento avanzo pateando las costillas del chico que permanecía en el piso. Soujiro contuvo la respiración sintiendo los golpes en su costado. Repentinamente todo ceso, el ruido, los golpes, la ira…

Yumi permaneció quieta, aun sosteniendo la mano y el cuerpo del hombre a quien amaba. Su cuerpo completamente unido al suyo, evitando todo movimiento.

- Por favor… déjalo – susurro contra su cuello – si hay alguien que merezca tal castigo soy yo…

- ¿Tu? tu no mereces nada – hablo serenamente. Tras unos segundos atrapo sus labios con los suyos – por la noche… entonces arreglaremos esto

Sus palabras murieron cuando se alejaba, inmediatamente la mujer se acerco al joven que yacía en el piso, con su pañuelo seco los rastros de sangre que escurrían de su boca y nariz. Ellos, aunque pareciera extraño, eran una familia, y tanto Makoto Shishio, como Seta Soujiro eran lo único que ella tenía en la vida. Sus ojos se levantaron topándose con los del chico, entonces se giro.

- Tu… trae inmediatamente agua y unos paños – se dirigió a la doncella que permanecía de pie en la entrada – trae vendajes también

Fuera de ahí tanto Shishio como Enishi miraban la lejanía nuevamente. Pensaban la forma de deshacerse de sus propios demonios, lamentablemente para ambos llevaba el mismo nombre.

- Battusai… pagaras por lo que le hiciste a mi hija, sabrás lo peligroso que es haberte casado con Kaoru… mi pequeña Kaoru

00000000000000Innocent0000000000000

Shinai había despertado sumido en una ola de confusión, sus habitantes no entendían la nueva actitud de su amo y la repentina desaparición de la señora. Tae, quien parecía ser la única enterada de toda la verdad se mantenía al margen de toda murmuración incluso la pequeña Tsubame había tenido una breve conversación son Himura-sama y después se había retirado a su habitación. Se les había otorgado, por primera vez, dos días seguidos de descanso, nadie había pisado la casa desde hacia dos noches.

Ahora se encontraban recibiendo a los Shinomori y para hacer aún mas extraño un personaje nunca antes visto en la casa los acompañaba.

En el recibidor tanto Misao como sus dos acompañantes esperaban impacientes que el pelirrojo se dignara a hacer presencia. La joven miraba el piso tratando de entender todo lo acontecido, sus manos estrujaban desesperadas el pañuelo entre ellas. La puerta por fin se abrió mostrando a quien esperaban.

- ¿Primo qué paso! – se levanto la chica mirándolo con vehemencia – nadie sabe decirme que paso…

- No paso nada… – la frialdad marcada en cada palabra asustaron a los ahí presentes

- ¿Cómo que no paso nada! – Kenshin noto entonces la desafiante figura de su padre – ¿Dónde esta tu esposa!

- Eso es algo que no les concierne

- ¿Cómo que no nos concierne¿Qué le has hecho? – Hiko avanzo deteniéndose solo por la mano de su sobrina que lo sostenía – ¡maldita sea, debí suponer que volverías ha hacer lo mismo¿a qué lugar la mandaste!

- Kenshin… ¿eso es cierto? – las lagrimas se asomaron por el rostro de la joven – ¿qué pudo hacerte… en verdad crees que deba ser castigada de esa manera?

- Como ya les dije aquí no ha pasado nada, y por lo demás no es asunto que les incumba – con paso firme giro dando la espalda a lo presentes – ahora les pido que no regresen a mis tierras… en cuanto se alejen hay una orden de no dejarles volver, en caso contrario mis hombres serán libres de levantar sus armas en contra de cualquiera de ustedes

- ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme de ese modo! – el robusto hombre avanzo tratando de retar a su hijo – si lo que quieres es que te dejemos en paz, pues bien, así será… pero esa muchacha no tiene la culpa di inmediatamente donde la tienes

- Tae… - la mujer hizo su aparición en la puerta a la orden de su amo – acompaña a los invitados a la salida… ya se marchan

00000000000000Innocent0000000000000

El calor de la mañana se intensifico, parecían haber llegado al mismo infierno. La carreta se detuvo con toda la comitiva. Habían pasado dos días desde que habían iniciado el recorrido, y tan solo se habían detenido en dos ocasiones. Kaoru escucho las voces del exterior, prestó atención, los caballos se estaban marchando, asustada trato de abrir la portezuela pero parecía atascada entonces sintió el movimiento nuevamente, solo unos metros.

Un hombre hizo aparición en el hueco de la puerta y sin más miramientos la jalo obligándola a bajar. La chica oprimió los ojos ante la intensidad de la luz, entonces pudo distinguir; estaba en medio de cuatro largas murallas, pisando la tierra más árida que jamás hubiese visto en toda su vida. Y ahí en frente, un hombre de horrible apariencia la miraba recorriendo su maltratado cuerpo de manera lujuriosa.

- Bien, niña – hablo con voz cruel y ronca – hay algunas cosas que debes saber antes de poder marcharte

- ¿Marcharme? – Kaoru se sobresalto ante esa palabra, sin embargo las risas de los demás hombres la hicieron rectificar

- Marcharte a tus nuevos deberes – aclaro – yo soy Kyosato y soy tu nuevo amo… a partir de ahora todo lo que hagas tiene que ver conmigo, no puedes comer si yo no te lo ordeno, no puedes beber si yo no te doy el agua, y no puedes morir… si yo no te he dado el permiso para hacerlo… cualquier desobediencia será castigada ¿entiendes?

- Si…si – murmuro

- Y por lo visto, nuestro señor ya te enseño un poco de modales – recorrió con su mano su áspera barba haciendo que Kaoru se estremeciera – me pregunto que otra cosa te habrá enseñado… quizá en algún momento lo compruebe

Las risas inundaron nuevamente el lugar. Kaoru no podía sentirse mas humillada, ese hombre Kyosato había demostrado ya lo cruel que podía llegar a ser. Apretando contra si el paquete que aun llevaba en las manos siguió a un joven soldado cuando se lo indicaron, este le entrego unos roídos pantalones, una camisa, también una manta y sandalias.

- Esto es lo que ocupan todos los que trabajan en el campo – el chico se giro dándole la espalda y encendió un cigarrillo esperando que ella se cambiara – son ordenes de Himura-sama… que usted trabaje en el campo y no en la casa

- ¿Él dijo algo mas… – con su tono de voz mas bajo aun hablo – …sobre mi?

- No… pero por los golpes que usted tiene debe haber hecho enfadar mucho al jefe, yo le voy a sugerir que con Kyosato-sama usted no piense en algo igual, él no será tan considerado

- Lo entiendo

- Y que no le vea ese paquete…

"No todas las personas de este lugar son crueles" pensó terminado de colocarse las sandalias. Una ya cambiada Kaoru seguía nuevamente al joven. Aun así vestida resultaba ser una preciosa mujer, parecía quizás mas joven e inocente, sin embargo había una orden estricta en cuanto a ella, ningún hombre debía siquiera imaginarse o pensar en ella como mas que una campesina, y eso incluía el verla hermosa.

Al levantar los ojos del suelo distinguió los largos campos de siembra, las pobres chozas y la gente esparcida. Por fin se detuvieron frente a una joven mujer, cabellera castaña y ojos negros.

- Cómo están las cosas Syuyu-san – la joven sonrió haciendo que él se sonrojara

- mejorando, creemos que en unos días lloverá… así Kyosato-sama estará feliz

- Bien, te he traído un par de manos más para ayudar – la chica paso su mirada hasta Kaoru, la examino por unos segundos para después estrecharle la mano

- No te preocupes y quita esa cara, no todo es tan malo – por primera vez en esos dos días el rostro de la señora Himura se ilumino con una calida sonrisa – así esta mejor

- Pueden tomarse el día… ambas, mañana puedes comenzar – esto último se lo menciono a Kaoru

El chico se alejo dejando a las dos mujeres solas. Aquel primer día había transcurrido rápidamente. Syuyu le había mostrado las tierras de siembra, y presentado cada trabajador. Viviría con la misma chica ya que por el momento no estaba disponible ninguna vivienda más.

0000000000000000000Innocent0000000000000000000

¿Cuántos días habían pasado? Eso para Kaoru había dejado de tener sentido, en aquellas tierras el tiempo era lo que menos importaba, contrario a lo que significaba el trabajo. Sobre todo a esas horas. Estaba entrado el medio día, el sol en lo alto hacia parecer el trabajo aun mas duro, Kaoru levanto su sucia mano limpiando el rastro de sudor y cambiándolo por una oscura mancha de tierra. Era difícil todo aquello, sin embargo estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de vida y no se dejaría vencer por el mal nacido de su marido, titulo que se había ganado después de hablar con Syuyu. Antes de ser la famosa señora Himura, había trabajado en una bodega, como ayudante en el comedor de los soldados e incluso en las tierras de Shinai. Kenshin había olvidado quizás que ella provenía del pueblo y no de la alta sociedad como él.

Su vista repentinamente se clavo en el lejano camino, un carruaje se acercaba hacia ellos, pero no era cualquiera, este tenia los emblemas de la casa de los Himura. Los ojos de Kaoru se dilataron "tal vez… se arrepintió" pensó esperando el arribo.

Todo se detuvo. La gente, incluso el tiempo pareció detenido a la espera del pasajero.

La puerta se abrió rompiendo con la breve ilusión de la señora Himura, en lugar de su príncipe la persona que se paro frente a ella era la causante de toda su destrucción. Una elegante mujer bajo gritando a los ahí presentes.

- ¡Regresen todos a trabajar! – la altiva voz y aquel ademán tan conocido para Kaoru se acentuaron cuando los empleados no se movieron – ¿que esperan que los azote personalmente!

- Yumi…

El calor estaba insoportable, las ráfagas de viento ondearon ligeramente su vestido. La pelinegra no se movió, sabia que era ella a quien buscaban, sus ojos chocaron, sin embargo noto nuevamente ese deje de tristeza, igual que aquella tarde. La otra mujer tampoco aparto la vista, aun vestida así, Kaoru resultaba una amenaza a su belleza, Yumi sabia que bajo todo ese lodo y harapos se encontraba la mujer que había conseguido en un solo día lo que ella llevaba años intentando… la desaparición de Kenshin Himura y la futura caída de Battusai.

- Kaoru Himura… - murmuro con desprecio – veo que tu trabajo te sienta bien

- No creo que deba seguir llamándome de esa manera Yumi… -san –acentuó lo ultimo con ironía – ¿què la a traído a visitarme?

- Querida aunque no lo creas… he sentido pena por ti – los ojos azules parecieron refulgir por el odio emitido en ellos – vengo a contarte algo muy importante

- No debe ser algo que me interese – Kaoru dio la vuelta dignamente para desconcierto de Yumi. Había supuesto que al verla le rogaría que la llevase con ella, pero todo estaba resultando diferente. Desesperada hablo, casi grito

- ¡Espera, por favor tienes que escucharme! – la otra chica se detuvo pero sin girarse – sucedió hace mucho, es sobre tu marido y… su anterior esposa

Kaoru giro en un solo movimiento, examino a Yumi buscando cualquier señal de que la estuviera engañando, pero no la encontró, en cambio, pudo notar la tristeza aun mas honda. La mujer frente a ella no estaba mintiendo, sabia aquel tan guardado secreto y estaba dispuesta a contárselo "¿a cambio de que Yumi… a cambio de que me contaras?" se auto interrogo.

- Bien… habla – Yumi sonrió irónicamente

- Ya nos conocíamos… y él aun era soldado… no un gran general sino un mozuelo

_……………………………………Flash Back………………………………………._

_"La noche había caído y una reunión se había organizado en honor a los sobrevivientes de la ultima batalla, con la mas exclusiva comitiva de representantes y generales del gobierno. El sake abundaba y las mujeres se paseaban de hombre en hombre. De entre todos ellos uno en especial parecía poco interesado e incluso hastiado con todo aquel alboroto; uno repentinamente se puso de pie levantando su taza de sake._

- _Este chico que ven aquí… - hablo torpemente atrayendo la atención de los presentes hacia una joven cabeza pelirroja – a partir de hoy será conocido como el Battusai… así lo llamo el ultimo mal nacido que murió ante su espada _

- _¡viva¡viva el nuevo Battusai! _

- _Gente como tu, hijo, nos llevara a la gloria - hablo uno de los generales de mas alto rango_

_A partir de ese momento él, Kenshin Himura hijo del gran Hiko Seujuro XIII, seria conocido como Battusai… Battusai Himura, general y líder de la mejor brigada de todo el Japón _

_Los sonidos de espadas chocar alertaron sus sentidos, se acercaba a la espesura del bosque, katana en mano y el uniforme del gobierno, era todo lo que podía llamar suyo, y ahora también le acompañaban. Cuando por fin localizo el lugar de donde provenía aquel sonido se sorprendió, aquella era la casa de uno de los ministros, los pocos hombres que aun permanecían de pie ya no eran rival para los insurrectos, lentamente fueron apagando las pocas esperanzas. De entre toda esa maraña de sucesos logro distinguir su objetivo, un regordete y asustado hombre, miro de reojo a sus compañeros para después alejarse con dirección al ministro._

_La mañana había entrado hacia ya mucho, llegar hasta el rió le había costado un gran esfuerzo, deslizo sus manos entre el agua acarreándola hacia su rostro, la persona tras el miraba temerosa los alrededores._

- _O…oye muchacho… estas seguro de que no podrán alcanzarnos? – el regordete hombre deslizo nerviosamente su pañuelo entre sus manos – ¿sabes? Soy un hombre muy importante y… y si me sacas de aquí tendrás todo lo que quieras_

- _Cállese anciano… - hablo despectivamente sin girarse _

- _Hablo en serio, cuando lleguemos a Kyoto, te lo prometo _

_Y así había sido, ya en Kyoto los habían recibido como si aquel regordete hombre fuera un sultán y no tan solo un ministro. Sin embargo era de esperarse, ese hombre era una herramienta muy preciada para el recién organizado gobierno, sus influencias abrirían el comercio interno y externo._

_El joven había despreciado toda condecoración para pasar directamente a sus habitaciones, sin embargo parecía ser que el premio por haber salvado a ese hombre no era para nada una simple condecoración. Sus ojos se fijaron en la persona que le esperaba sentada frente a una mesita de servicio… era una Geisha, su delicada figura se movía lenta y estudiadamente. _

- _Battusai__-sama… le he estado esperando – hablo, su suave voz inundo los sentidos del pelirrojo _

- _¿Cómo te llamas? – pregunto descortés colocándose frente a ella _

- _Yo me llamo… como usted desee que me llame mi señor – la mujer no tembló ante los amenazantes ojos ámbar – debe estar muy cansado permítame darle un masaje _

_El gi se cerró impidiendo que la persona que husmeaba continuara. Giro encontrándose con el fiero rostro de su matrona. La regordeta fijo sus ojos en los de la bella mujer, era apenas una mozuela, una muy bella por cierto. _

- _Yumi… deja que haga su trabajo – hablo la otra mujer jalándola de la mano – Tomoe estará bien… _

_…………………………………………Fin del Flash Back…………………………._

Yumi había terminado con su relato cuando la tarde comenzaba, el sol permanecía bajo y la brisa refrescaba ligeramente. Las dos mujeres permanecían sentadas en un tronco a las orillas del camino, la mirada fija en el frente, en lo que parecía ser un punto muy interesante en la nada. Los ojos de la mayor tenían una incomprensible tristeza mientras en los azules las lágrimas habían comenzado a caer.

- Lo demás deberás preguntárselo a tu marido – Yumi se levanto - te he contado todo lo que se, él creyó que lo había traicionado, aunque no fuera verdad … creyó que tu te acostabas con otro… aunque no fuera verdad

- ¡Él no es así… no es como tu dices… – se levanto también apretando los puños lo mas fuerte que pudo – ¿Por qué¿Por qué me cuentas esto!

- Porque vas a morir, igual que ella…

Miro la carroza que la esperaba, repentinamente le pareció tan lejana, Yumi ahora también lloraba, a sus espaldas sabia que la mujer de Himura aun la miraba, así tomando fuerza de si misma se giro.

- Si te sirve de consuelo… tu marido dejo de dormir conmigo en cuanto se caso, nos veíamos como amigos… y hablábamos de ti

Kaoru nunca olvidaría a aquella mujer, con tan solo esas palabras había hecho que todos sus pensamientos sobre su marido cambiaran ya no lo odiaba, aunque Él a ella si. También había podido ver en aquellos castaños ojos lo que antes no había podido _reconocer… amor. Yumi estaba enamorada de Kenshin…_

_Continuará… _

Notas: ok ok ya sabemos que nos hemos tardado horrores pero esta vez si vale la pena no? Realmente no creímos que fuera a durar tanto…en fin por lo pronto no esperen el final. Que tal que Shishio es papa de Kaoru ¿dudas? No se preocupen ya todo se descubrirá solo sean un poco pacientes.

Queremos disculparnos pues esta vez tampoco habrá respuesta a sus reviews, pero ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEERNOS Y POR SUS COMENTARIOS!

Recuerden que si tienen alguna duda nos pueden preguntar y con mucho gusto se las responderemos.

Matta ne


	14. Càp XIV Aquello que no se olvida

Innocent.

Càp. XIV Aquello que no se olvida

Habían transcurrido ya ocho semanas desde que la habían llevado a ese lugar, la mañana ahí iniciaba más temprano, con el primer rayo de luz ya todos se encontraban alineados para pasar lista. Todos debían estar presentes, aquellos que se encontraban enfermos, a menos que demostraran que no podían mover ni un músculo o que deliraban, también debían presentarse.

Kaoru esa mañana en especial había despertado indispuesta, se sentía tremendamente cansada y las nauseas no la habían dejado probar bocado. Ya llevaba casi dos semanas sintiéndose así. Se tambaleo ligeramente cuando mencionaron su nombre y precisó responder. Syuyu tuvo que sostenerla evitando que cayera. La chica miro con preocupación a Kaoru, una vez terminaron de nombrarlos, la acompaño hasta un rincón para sentarse.

- Amiga, no me digas que tu también estas enferma…

La señora Himura fijo sus profundos ojos en la otra. Había una epidemia azotando a los trabajadores, muchos ya habían muerto y muchos otros deliraban en sus pobres chozas; a falta de un verdadero medico la curandera del lugar se paseaba de enfermo en enfermo tratando de mejorar los síntomas. Para empeorar la situación las lluvias habían comenzado, dejando a muchos sin refugio tanto por las inundaciones como por las goteras en sus hogares. La castaña sonrió con un deje de tristeza.

- Puede ser eso o… - la palabra se quedo en su garganta – que estés…

- No… eso es imposible – los ojos de Kaoru se llenaron de lagrimas – no ahora…

- Pero si hacemos cuentas… desde hace cuanto tu no…

- Por favor no… - al no poder contener mas el llanto se lanzo a los brazos de su nueva amiga – yo no puedo estar…

- Debemos visitar a la anciana curandera…

El lugar estaba casi en penumbras, era de madera y por tanto la única casa que no goteaba, las paredes estaban repletas de frascos con líquidos de diferentes colores. Las dos chicas entraron asustadas, el lugar despedía un profundo olor a humedad y medicina; la vela sobre la mesa tembló cuando la cortina fue corrida dando paso a una regordeta mujer

- Syuyu… ¿qué te trae por aquí¿Acaso te sientes mal? – la mujer se acerco invitándolas a sentarse

- No, nada de eso Nanase-sama yo me siento bien, es mi amiga… Kaoru – la castaña señalo a la otra – se ha sentido mal y creemos que quizás este…

- Embarazada – corto la anciana. Con tan solo una mirada había podido leer en Kaoru – lo supuse ¿puedes salir Syuyu?

- Eto… si claro

Una vez solas, la anciana se sentó frente a Kaoru examinándola detenidamente. La chica comenzó a sentirse incomoda y removerse en su asiento, al notarlo la mujer mayor hablo.

- Entonces eres tu… la esposa del señor – Kaoru se sobresalto – por ti Yumi-sama se digno a venir

- Supongo…

- ¿Desde hace cuanto no tienes tu…? – la señora Himura miro sus dedos levantando uno por cada mes – ¿tantos¿Y no te preocupaste?

- Deseaba estarlo… deseaba darle un hijo a Kenshin – su voz fue haciéndose mas baja conforme avanzaba – no hubiese sido raro, llevábamos ya algún tiempo casados

- Pero… - la anciana mujer apretó el ceño acompañándola en su dolor

- Pero después sucedió esto, con todo, tanto que pensar y que hacer, no tuve tiempo para percatarme – bajo el rostro mirando sus maltratadas manos - ahora creo que no es el mejor momento para estarlo, pero tampoco puedo pensar en deshacerme de él, es lo único que me queda de mi marido y él no me lo perdonaría

- Es mejor que le mandes una carta avisándole, él debe saberlo

- Tratare pero no se si la reciba… ¿es normal sentirme tan mal? – sonrió tristemente mirando a la anciana – me siento fatal…

- Muy normal, estas embarazada… en un lugar en el que todo lo que haces es trabajar, mal comes a diario y te racionan hasta el agua… no me sorprendería que te sintieras peor, tratare de hablar con Kyosato-sama para que te permita permanecer en su casa por lo menos hasta que nazca el bebè

- Gracias – Kaoru sintió nuevamente aquel malestar, bajando el rostro respiro hondo. Repentinamente sintió una mano en su espalda sobresaltándola

- Tranquila, respira, mete el aire por la boca y que salga por tu nariz

La anciana pasó el otro brazo rodeando de manera cariñosa a la chica, las cosas se pondrían muy mal, y ella lo sabia, Kyosato jamás permitiría que la joven entrara a su casa y mucho menos sabiendo su estado. Días más tarde cuando hablara con él su contestación seria un leve gruñido y un gesto de desaprobación, pero de algo si estaba segura, su amo no se quedaría cruzado de manos.

00000000000000Innocent0000000000000

La noche había llegado, lejos de todo y todos, en su habitación, se maldijo a si misma mirando por sobre su hombro el reflejo en el cristal. Sobre su cama yacía un hombre recostado profundamente dormido… y desnudo. Lentamente regreso hasta el lecho sentándose en el borde de la cama, trato de no hacer ruido pero el simple roce había despertado a su acompañante.

- Megumi regresa aquí – susurro la masculina voz desde las sabanas – ¿qué haces levantada a esta hora? aun falta mucho para que amanezca

- No se si lo que hicimos esta bien…

- ¿Bien? – el hombre se levanto de golpe quedando de espaldas a ella – maldición Megumi creí que te había hecho entender que tu no serás una aventura mas

- No puedes asegurarme eso – el hombre se coloco los pantalones. Eran parte de un gastado uniforme militar – ¿còmo se que no me quieres tan solo por el dinero?

- Vamos tengo cara de mal viviente pero no lo soy…

- Sagara-kun…

- Ya te dije que no me llames así, tenemos la misma edad, y el hecho de que seas viuda no te da derecho a creerte mayor

- No me lo da, pero por lo menos si a ser mas madura que tu

- Al diablo señora Takani ¿que demonios importa eso! – él continuo vistiéndose – lo que te molesta es saber que en verdad te amo, incluso diría que estas asustada

- ¿Asustada? Claro que estoy asustada, asustada de lo que dirán de mi, de la memoria de mi esposo

- muy bien Megumi si lo que quieres es probarme, sabrás de mi, cuando regrese – un extraño brillo paso por sus ojos – serás mía… sin excusas

Hacia menos de un mes que Sanosuke Sagara la acompañaba en las noches. No podía explicar como había caído en las redes de aquel conquistador, ni como lo había llevado a su casa y… su cama. Todo había comenzado como una apuesta, un reto. Para ella tan solo significaba una burla a ese casanova, pensaba demostrarle que no todas las mujeres caerían a sus pies grave error kitsune

Ella había tendido la trampa una de tantas noche en que la acompañaba…

"_Con la luna en lo alto, había bebido lo suficiente como para no poder pararse derecho, menos para reconocer la humillación de la que seria presa. Se recostó en el sillón de la habitación esperando a que su acompañante tomara asiento junto a él._

- _Hola querido, puedo ofrecerte algo de beber – hablo la pelinegra de manera sensual. Sanosuke sonrió, aquella bella dama jamás había estado tan complaciente como aquella noche _

- _¿Más sake? – murmuro mirando la pequeña taza con el cristalino liquido – ¿no crees que estoy lo suficientemente ebrio como para hacer lo que tu quieras?_

- _Es tan solo para que mi historia te sea amena… debes haberla escuchado en el pueblo, de mi y mi marido _

- _Tu marido… esta muerto olvídalo mejor pensemos en nosotros_

- _Después, antes debo contarte como murió mi marido…, el era mucho mayor que yo, tuve que casarme con el para evitar la ruina de mi familia¿Por qué? Simple no tengo hermanos, alguien debía conservar las tradiciones de la familia ¿quien mejor que un medico de la escuela occidental? – ella se arrodillo recargando su cabeza sobre las piernas de hombre - fue en una noche como esta, en esta misma habitación, con este mismo baso y la misma botella _

- _¿En verdad? - pregunto él moviéndose ligeramente, lo que Megumi interpreto como temor _

- _El vaso callo al piso frente a mi, después la botella y (poner el nombre de su marido) les siguió, fue una muerte por envenenamiento – los castaños ojos se fijaron en el ventanal, su percepción de la realidad había mejorado, sin embargo no se movió - ¿acaso no me crees, puedes preguntar en el pueblo… ellos te lo dirán?_

- _No importa lo que ellos digan, no les creeré _

- _¿Por qué! – Megumi se levanto de golpe encarándolo, furia despedida desde sus ojos - ¿acaso crees que soy tonta? Has estado tratando de seducirme todo este tiempo… ¿no temes que te pase lo mismo?_

- _No… porque tu no lo hiciste – también se puso de pie tomándola por los hombros para obtener toda su atención – quizás no lo amabas pero no eres una mala mujer, no lo hubieses matado, no me hubieses matado a mi… ni a nadie _

- _¿Cómo puedes hablar así, como si me conocieras?- ella cedió ante el abrazo ofrecido por aquel desconocido – no lo mate, el se suicido, no me amaba, ni a su dinero, ni siquiera su trabajo, estaba enamorado de una campesina, pero no podía arruinar su reputación casándose con ella… después se arrepintió pero ya no había remedio ella se había casado con otro campesino de su pueblo_

- _¿Lo ayudaste?_

- _Jamás, pero me hizo prometerle que yo personalmente, dictaría cual fue el motivo de su muerte – ella sonrió – envenenamiento por comida… eso fue lo que dije" _

00000000000000Innocent0000000000000

Cerca de la casa de Megumi, la mañana siguiente Kenshin miro molesto los papeles que yacían sobre su escritorio, deslizo sus manos por encima de las letras grabas sobre estos. Eran sobres, una gran pila de gastados sobres, habían sido hechos con un tipo de papel muy viejo y barato, incluso la tinta era de la peor calidad. Sabía perfectamente de donde provenían todas aquellas cartas, habían sido entregadas a él de forma clandestina y no tenia ni la menor idea de quien era el mensajero. El nombre de Kaoru, medio borroso y gastado se veía en la portada de la mayoría de ellas, otras eran de Nanase, Osamu, Syuyu… incluso, las menos maltratadas, de Kyosato. Sin embargo no había leído ninguna.

Aun, después de todo, Kaoru, te he amado… aún te amo, si abriera alguna de tus cartas estoy seguro que correría hasta ti para traerte de vuelta, te pediría perdón, incluso por tu engaño, te rogaría que volvieras a mi aun sabiendo que tu corazón pertenece a otro. Pero no, mi orgullo, Battusai, yo mismo no puedo permitirme eso

- Ken-nisan… - la voz corto toda meditación – juguemos

- Si, prometiste hacerlo

El pelirrojo giro encontrándose con un par de encantadoras niñas, tras la partida de Kaoru el se había hecho cardo tanto de Ayame y Susume como del mismo Yahiko aunque este ultimo representaba una verdadera carga. Continuamente lo interrogaba sobre el paradero de su hermana.

- ¿Vamos… quieren aprender a montar? – una verdadera sonrisa se pinto en el rostro de Battusai

- ¡Si, si! – las dos niñas se alejaron corriendo por delante de él, con una ultima mirada al escritorio y las cartas se alejo

"Kaoru, no debes preocuparte…yo también me siento solo y perdido sin ti"

00000000000000Innocent0000000000000

Sus azules ojos toparon con el inmenso cielo, la oscuridad de la noche reflejada en ellos se iluminaba tan solo por los rayos de la luna. Era una fría noche y las lluvias apenas comenzaban, según le habían contado en aquellas tierras hasta el clima era asesino, si hacia calor los trabajadores morían de sed, si había lluvias, de enfermedades; en el invierno… quizá ese terminaría siendo su destino. Kaoru permanecía sentada fuera de la pobre choza, no podía dormir, la plática con Nanase-sama tan solo había reavivado sus recuerdos, pensamientos que no le pertenecían, sin embargo no podía sacarse de la cabeza las palabras de Yumi aquella tarde.

_…vas a morir, igual que ella… _

Kaoru suspiro, sus quedas lagrimas caían sobre sus manos, la historia que Yumi le había relatado mostraba a un Kenshin sin piedad y cruel tal como lo describían las leyendas de Tokio.

"… _Vas a morir, igual que ella…_

_Battusai sonrió sorbiendo su taza de té, hacia ya casi tres meses que salía con aquella Geisha que le había robado el corazón, su nombre era Tomoe, Tomoe simplemente, sin apellido, como ella misma lo había dicho "las mujeres como yo no necesitan uno"_

- _¿En verdad la desposaras? - rió el hombre frente a él - quien lo diría, el Battusai enamorado, es una bella mujer aunque su reputación no hable así de ella _

- _Vamos, todo eso quedara en el pasado cuando la despose – murmuro Katsura sin perder de vista el nuevo dorado refulgir en los ojos de su compañero _

- _A mi no me importaría tener una esposa así…_

- …_Me retiro – El pelirrojo se levanto de manera impaciente, toda aquella conversación le ponía de mal humor – ella será mi esposa y espero el respeto que se merece _

- _Claro, por eso yo decía que Tomoe Himura suena bien _

_Le había pedido matrimonio a aquella mujer de la que todos hablaban. Aunque no había resultado fácil, parecía ser que ella era propiedad de una Mama-san, y debido a ello había tenido que pagar el precio de la chica y una compensación, claro esta, por los años que no podría servir a su dueña. Sin embargo para él, todo ese oro había resultado poco y aprovechando su buen humor le había comprado además una casa enorme en Kyoto y hasta consiguió una guardia para que la acompañaran a donde ella quisiera._

_Se encamino hasta la sala contigua, varias mujeres permanecían sentadas en los tatamis; parecía ser una ceremonia de té presidida precisamente por su futura esposa. Unos castaños ojos lo siguieron mientras avanzaba por la habitación, aquellos que pertenecían a una de las mujeres mas hermosas que el hubiese conocido, Yumi._

- _Lamento interrumpir señoritas…_

_Para el invierno ella hacia ya honor al ostentoso apellido Himura. Las cosas aunque difíciles giraban con buen rumbo, el pelirrojo Battusai había cambiado un poco su vida para permanecer más tiempo con su esposa, y así lo entendían los soldados a su cargo. La pareja vivía ahora en Kyoto, en las afueras, custodiados por una brigada especial de soldados. Era un periodo pacifico, los aliados rebeldes habían cesado el fuego hacia tan solo unas semanas lo cual Kenshin había aprovechado para celebrar su matrimonio, aunque tarde pues ya llevaba meses casado._

_Tomoe permanecía sentada en un banquillo frente a un elegante escritorio, su mano se mecía suavemente trazando delgadas líneas que daban fin a una frase, estaba acompañada tan solo por su doncella, Tae. La mujer miro por la puerta, su amo se acercaba lentamente hasta la habitación, tenía un aire de molestia por lo cual prefirió dedicarse a sus quehaceres sin mirarle._

- _Déjanos – bufo mirándola _

- _Si señor …_

- _¡No se que diablos sucede, parece que los rebeldes saben nuestra ubicación, cuando viajamos, cuando nadie sabe excepto los capitanes de las brigadas, no entiendo!_

- _Calma cariño, se que encontraras al culpable – hablo ella sin perder la calma – quizá solo sea una coincidencia _

- _¡No, maldita sea Tomoe! no es una coincidencia, alguien de mi brigada les esta pasando información ¿pero cómo demonios?.. cuando lo averigüe matare a ese mal nacido… por lo menos nadie sabe que viajaremos hasta las afueras dennnn y no lo mencionare a nadie hasta que ya estemos de camino _

- _¿Te acompañare? En casa me siento muy sola _

- _Puedes hablar con Misao, le pediré que venga _

- _No será necesario, te esperare…_

_La noche había caído, y la mitad de la brigada con ella, Battusai había conducido a sus soldados hasta una trampa suicida, tan solo quedaban una docena de ellos mientras los rebeldes parecían crecer. Un as pelirrojo surco entre ellos deshaciéndose de varios con un solo movimiento de brazo. _

- _No cedan aun podemos salir de esto – bramo enfurecido _

- _Por esta vez Battusai creo que debes darle la razón a tus hombres_

_De entre el humo una figura se abrió paso, tan solo el brillo de su espada era reconocible, la bruma aun cubriendo su identidad espero la respuesta de Battusai… tal cual lo esperaba. _

- _¿Quien demonios… eres tú! – interrogo tratando de reconocer la figura que se le acercaba hablando _

- _Oh_ _querido hermano creo cualquier presentación esta de mas _

- _¡No se de que hablas!_

- _Battusai, Battusai el sanguinario marido de mi hermana¿no son curiosas las coincidencias de la vida? Mi hermana vive en tu suntuosa casa y yo repentinamente tengo suerte para cazar_

- _¡Maldito! – empuño fuertemente su espada lanzándose al ataque – ¡no te creo! _

- _¿Creerme? No te he dicho nada, lo único es que mi hermana sigue teniendo un puño de oro, letras de ángel y un corazón que solo pertenece a su pequeño hermano _

_El fuego se extendía a sus espaldas, Kenshin al frente de los pocos sobrevivientes se alejaban del campo de batalla, sus ojos parecían fundirse con las llamas tras el, ninguno de sus acompañantes se dignaba a dirigirle la palabra. Enishi, el líder de los rebeldes los había dejado escapar a propósito, demostrando su superioridad y piedad. Ahora marchaban de vuelta a ejecutar al traidor._

_La noche caía en Kyoto y el silencio parecía trágasela, Tomoe se encontraba al pie de la escalera, casi podía escuchar los cascos de los caballos acercarse, chocar contra el piso. Sabía su destino, una carta había llegado a ella hacia tan solo pocas horas, su hermano, su pequeño hermano había tendido una trampa a su marido y ahora… ahora solo le quedaba esperar. Había mandado a los empleados a descansar, esperando que la ira de su marido no fuese descargada sobre ellos._

_La puerta se abrió, el refulgir de los dorados ojos, su espada en mano, la carreta esperándola afuera y el final, la puerta cerrándose de nuevo… había sido lo único que recordaría, el resto era historia. _

_Tokio. Shinai, ese había sido su destino, la tierra mas alejada, le había asignado una labor en las tierras, como una esclava. Trabajaba desde el amanecer hasta que el sol se despedía. Tenía prohibido acercarse a la gran casa o siquiera pensar en vivir en ella. Sin embargo su tortura no había sido muy prolongada, cerca del otoño repentinamente había caído enferma, extraño en aquellas tierras fértiles. Los ahí encargados se apresuraron a avisar a su señor y amo de toda esa situación, sin embargo ninguna de sus cartas era respondida. La guerra se extendía por el Japón y constantemente se encontraba de viaje, en batalla o por lo menos esa había sido la excusa, el tiempo había corrido. _

_Una de tantas noches cuando el invierno, en una habitación de la gran casa, en plena soledad, el primer hijo del gran Battusai había llegado al mundo, sin embargo, aun con la ayuda de la curandera, su inevitable muerte había empañado el suceso. _

_Lejos de ahí un par de soldados cabalgaban de manera furiosa, la noticia se había extendido hasta dar con el joven padre. La carta explicaba la muerte de la criatura y el grave estado de la señora Himura…Para su arribo, el sol aparecía ya. _

_En la fresca mañana cubierta por la nieve y con el silencio calando su conciencia, abrió la puerta, temblando aun su mano al tocar el picaporte._

- _Tomoe… _

_Demasiado tarde, ahora¿Kaoru… dime si acabaras igual que ella?"_

Las gotas se habían secado ya sobre su rostro, ahora solo los rastros del dolor quedaban, así había concluido su ultimo encuentro con Yumi, la amante de su marido, la historia de la mujer que pudiera llamar su rival, con un final parecido.

- ¿Acaso moriremos? – su mano se deslizo por enzima de su yukata reconociendo por primera vez lo inevitable – ¿será nuestro destino el mismo…?

Una gota ajena la saco de sus pensamientos, la lluvia se acercaba. Sintió entonces el frío, había pasado ya varios minutos sentada en la intemperie; sacudiendo sus manos y ropa se levanto regresando a la pobre choza cerrando tras de si la puerta.

_Continuará…_

Notas¿Hola como han estado! Si, nosotras demoradas con la actualización, lo sentimos en verdad, hemos estado muy ocupadas pero aquí esta ya el cap. Nunca nos habíamos imaginado que la historia duraría tanto, nosotras no solemos hacer historias muy largas y esta ya pasó nuestras expectativas, esperamos que les este gustando.

Ya empezamos a poner en claro algunos de los misterios de la vida de Kenshin, pero no se preocupen pues todavía falta muchísimo que destapar, esto solo fue una parte de lo que paso con Tomoe. Si tienen alguna duda sobre esto no duden en preguntar, y sobre lo demás, ya verán que también lo vamos a desenredar solo que mas adelante ¿ok?

Bueno también queremos agradecerles por estarnos leyendo, esta ocasión contestaremos solo los reviews de el capi pasado, perdón a todos los que escribieron y no les estamos contestando…Es que no tenemos mucho tiempo.

Bueno aquí vamos:

**gabyhyatt:** Hola tanto tiempo verdad? Primero que nada muchas gracias por estarnos siguiendo a lo largo del fic. Si la verdad Ken si es medio exagerado, ya vez que hizo lo mismo con Tomoe y ahora intenta hacer lo mismo con Kaoru, pero no te preocupes que al final de todo esto, va a terminar tan arrepentido que querrà quitarse la viada jajaja

**Verito S. **Hola! Si Yuky ya està mucho mejor aunque tiene una super cicatriz. En cuanto a lo que todo vaya a mejorar...pues creo que despues de lo que se acaba de enterar, todo va a empeorar tanto para ella como para su bebè, solo esperamos hacer que kenshin se de cuenta antes y no los deje morir como a Tomoe. Y por supuesto que vamos a leer tu fic eh!

**Yukimi-sama: **Hola muchas gracias por tu review. Bueno ya ves como es Kenshin, como ya viste pues definitivamente la tortura de Kaoru va para largo. En cuanto a Shishio por el momento digamos que si, pero mas adelante veras la historia de Kaoru porque tambièn tienen una y es bàsicamente el embrollo de toda la historia. Bueno Cuidate mucho ok?

**Mitsuki Himura: **Hola como has estado! No te precipites, ya veras que Kenshin va a reaccionar (aunque no sabemos aun cuando) y seguro que ahì va ha estar Shishio para darle una paliza certera.

**Delaila: **Muchas gracias por tu review! Sentimos mucho tener que hacerte esperar pero en verdad hemos estado muy ocupadas, bueno no sabemos si el siguiente capi va a tardar tanto como este o mas para ser seguido, pero no te preocupes vamos a intentar no tardarnos tanto ok?

**Kaoru-luna: **Hola gracias por escribirnos, sentimos mucho hacerte esperar y definitivamente vamosa torturar mas a Kaoru y ahora mas porque esta embarazada...No te preocupes, no somos tan malas y al fin y al cabo ken se darà cuenta de su error...

**Ghia-Hikari¡¡**Hola estamos muy bien...aunque algo ocupadas y tu como has estado! Y en cuanto a Shishio...pues tambièn a nosotras nos parecio muy divertida la idea aunque todo tiene un porque que mas adelante se revelarà. ¿Como adivinaste lo que iba a hacer kenshin? Bruja! quèmenla! jajaja no es cierto ...aunque si esa es una parte del "final" que tenemos planeado. Muchas gracias por escribirnos, Cuidate.

**DaniHimura-S1r4: **Hola! Sorry lo admitimos somos excesivamente lentas actualizando, que bueno que pienses que ha valido la espera pues estamos haciendo muchos esfuerzos para poder actualizar. Bueno en realidad ya mas adelante te daràs cuenta de quien fue quien planeo todo, porque no fue exactamente Yumi...pero ya veras que si va ir a super disculparse con Kaoru. Perdon por la tardanza esperamos que te guste el capi.

**coolis17: **Hola muchas gracias por estar lyendo nuestro fic, esperamos que te este gustando, prometemos que nos vamos a apurar para actulizar lo antes posible.

**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS REVIEWS!**

Matta ne


	15. Càp XV El peso de una responsabilidad

Innocent

Càp. XV El peso de una responsabilidad

A mediados de otoño, las hojas caían llenando todo Tokio de un amarillento manto, los empleados en Shinai se preparaban para el crudo invierno, parecía que todos habían olvidado los sucesos anteriores, para todos ellos la vida seguía y para poder conservarla así, se debía enterrar el pasado, era el lema que rondaba por el aire.

Tae giro perdiendo de vista a sus dos pequeños objetivos, un par de cabecitas castañas pasando a gran velocidad, sus ojos estaban clavados en un objetivo mas lejano. En la biblioteca se podía distinguir el único varón de los Kamiya, llevaba varios días haciendo lo mismo.

Sus pasos la llevaron hasta donde el chico miraba ausente por el balcón. Miro entonces a su alrededor, varios libros se apilaban en el suelo, sin embargo noto algo singular en todos ellos, eran los mismos que su ama hubiera leído durante su estadía en la gran casa.

- Kamiya-kun… no debería estar aquí – llego hasta él colocándose a su lado – ¿deseaba usted leer un libro?

- No… nunca he leído uno – murmuro sin levantar la vista – mi hermana, ella era la única que lo hacia, en casa… no tenia muchos pero había leído tantos, sabia algunos casi de memoria

- Señor…

- Ella no volverá… ¿no es así?.. lo he sabido desde que se fue, no nos abandonaría – las lagrimas resbalaron por su rostro, levanto su brazo tratando de secarlas – se que algo sucedió, él… Kenshin debe saberlo, pero no puedo preguntárselo

- Pero que dice… ella volverá pronto – Tae se arrodillo atrayendo al chico así si tratando de consolarlo – si usted quisiera podría… podría preguntarle cuando volverá su hermana

- No… ¿sabe que hacia mi hermana con sus libros?.. marcaba las frases que mas le interesaban, lo que le recordaba sucesos felices de su vida… amor, familia, esposos, hijos, fidelidad…– desvió su vista hacia donde el primer libro abierto se asomaba – todos estos fueron leídos por ella y ninguno esta marcado

Lejos de ahí Kenshin supervisaba la recolección de las últimas cosechas, el invierno se acercaba y todo parecía indicar que seria una muy fría estación. A su lado estaba una de sus pocas amigas Megumi Takani. Se conocían desde la juventud, uniéndolos un extraño lazo apodado asesinato, él de innumerables soldados, ella tan solo de uno… su marido.

Había llegado desde temprano y tras contarle aquella tan vergonzosa situación esperaba una respuesta, sin embargo el pelirrojo parecía sumido en sus propias cavilaciones.

- No es algo que se escucha todos los días… no se que tipo de consejo esperas – se giro encarando a la joven mujer – Sanosuke no es un hombre del cual uno pueda fiarse… a simple vista, en apariencia puede parecer un muerto de hambre e incluso podría pasar por irresponsable y vividor

- Te entiendo

- Pero… por mucho que deseemos guiarnos por las apariencias – Kenshin suspiro posando sus dorados ojos en el horizonte – no siempre es la verdad… el fue soldado de mi propia brigada, me enorgullece decir que fue uno de mis hombres mas fieles, su valentía solo podía compararse con la paga que recibía… acaso no te lo dijo, debe tener mucho dinero acumulado, quizás no tanto como tu pero… en algunos años y con la ayuda de Aoshi… en fin si lo que te molesta es eso, no veo el porque no deban estar juntos

- Gra…gracias – la mujer se abrazo a su acompañante, sin muchas palabras Kenshin había solucionado aquel dilema moral que la aquejaba – en verdad te agradezco… necesitaba escucharlo, necesitaba saber que hago lo correcto… ahora déjame ayudarte, déjame mostrarte algo… es de tu pleno interés, no quiero que termines mas arrepentido de lo que ya estas

Genzai llevaba viviendo en Tokio toda su vida, muchos años como para que los sucesos que acontecían se le escaparan, había recibido en su clínica todo tipo de personas: ladrones, prostitutas, soldados, rebeldes; gente rica y pobre habían compartido aquellos cuartos.

Sin embargo de todas aquellas historias había una de la cual el mismo había sido participe. Durante la revolución, había pertenecido al grupo rebelde, representaba la fracción de aquel lugar y había recibido cuando la derrota a los refugiados, los ayudo a conseguir un hogar e incluso trabajos. Entre ellos estaba el recientemente viudo Koujiro Kamiya y su pequeña hija Kaoru.

Su vista se desvió de la consumida vela, frente a el se encontraba la tan famosa Takani Megumi y, nada menos que el señor de aquellas tierras, Battusai. El anciano se levanto invitándoles a pasar. Había mucho de lo que debían hablar

- La señora Takani me dijo que tiene algo muy importante que contarme

"_1862… Kyoto Japón _

_La guerra se había extendido por todo Japón, los rebeldes ya hacían una mayoría entre las filas del pueblo, algunos pertenecientes al anterior reinado otros tan solo buscando la abundante paga. Ella sin embargo había crecido entre aquella pobreza que ahora trataba de combatir. Y para su gran fortuna había conocido a un maravilloso hombre, compartiendo con él tanto ideales como el sentimiento._

- _Makoto… - la puerta se abrió mostrando a una hermosa chica – la reunión comenzara pronto, iniciaremos sin ti _

- _No me preocuparía, teniendo un anfitrión tan elocuente, no hará falta que me aparezca en la sala, espera a que escuchen el plan que trazaste – él la sostuvo cariñosamente – será magnifico, cuando la revolución llegue el antiguo gobierno tomara el poder _

- _Pero solo lo escucharan viniendo de tus labios_

- _Saiyuki…_

_La reunión había comenzado, era una de las más grandes, con la entrada del nuevo gobierno los pequeños levantamientos ahora se unificaban. Diferentes hombres sentados ante una misma mesa trataban de decidir el futuro de un país ideal._

- _Makoto Shishio, amigo – el hombre se levanto dando la bienvenida – te presento a un gran representante nuestro en el norte Murase Koujiro_

_Desde aquel día se les había visto juntos, Saiyuki y Koujiro, su matrimonio incluso había pasado a ser algo inevitable. Las filas de los rebeldes se había beneficiado de aquella unión, una pareja revolucionaria, y Kaoru era el fruto de aquello; sin embargo…" _

"_1868… Kyoto Japón _

- _Kao-chan Kaoru, vamos deja de jugar – el grito inundo la casa entera. Sus azules ojos habían revisado cada habitación sin el menor éxito _

_Aquella enorme casa, le pertenecía a los rebeldes, se ubicaba justo en el centro de la ciudad y era el lugar estratégico de ataque de aquel grupo. Ahí había pasado sus primeros años Kaoru, acompañada de todos esos soldados rebeldes. Pero había un secreto, uno que todos conocían, pero del cual se negaban a hablar._

_Saiyuki desvió la mirada de la ultima habitación, llevaba mucho buscando a su hija, y un ruido repentino la saco de aquella labor; había dos voces, en una de ellas reconoció a la pequeña Kaoru, la otra…_

- _Shishio-sama esto es pesado _

- _Es el peso de una responsabilidad, las armas son eso, una responsabilidad – el hombre se inclino hasta la altura de la niña sosteniendo la espada entre sus manos - la responsabilidad de matar o no matar_

- _Esas palabras suenan extrañas viniendo de ti Makoto _

- _Estas son las palabras que deseo que Kaoru escuche… mi pequeña Kaoru – el se levanto girándose hasta toparse con el azul de quien hablaba - Saiyuki, debes decirle la verdad, yo te protegeré, a ti y a mi hija _

- _Debes entender, este no es el mejor momento, Koujiro cerrara el trato con los del norte y serán de gran ayuda para la causa _

_Aquel secreto del que todos hablaban, la traición de la esposa del líder del norte, y el fruto de aquel pecado. Kamiya Saiyuki, había resultado la salvación para la causa rebelde al comprometerse con Murase Koujiro. Era sin duda una hermosa mujer, su cabello marrón y su tez clara, una figura clásica, pero su rostro, eran sus ojos lo que la diferenciaban, azul, del mas profundo en noche. Él, Makoto Shishio, era el responsable de tal traición, sabia que ella les amaba a ambos casi en igual manera y se había valido de aquello para tenerla _

- _Mamá vamos…_

- _Kaoru será por siempre tu hija, aunque para los demás sea de Koujiro… recuérdalo. Te amo a ti… como a mi esposo _

_Las dos figuras se alejaron de todo aquello" _

Kenshin miro con desprecio la figura frente a el. Megumi lo había llevado hasta aquel lugar tan solo para escuchar una historia que en nada le concernía a él. Desde lo de Kaoru cualquier asunto que llevara su nombre debía ser olvidado y despreciado de la misma manera. Impaciente se levanto.

- Perdí mi tiempo… no hay nada aquí que pueda interesarme

- Debería usted medir mejor sus palabras… Hitokiri Battusai – una suave sonrisa se pinto en el anciano rostro – pues es usted el responsable de las pesadillas de su esposa, por usted esta historia tiene un final, debió usted suponer que la madre de los otros niños no es la misma que la de Kaoru

- No se de que esta hablando

- En Kyoto, la casa central de los rebeldes, la noche en que usted le dio una muerte honorable a Saiyury Kamiya¿acaso lo ha olvidado¿acaso olvido los ojos que lo miraban por entre la abertura del shoji, el nombre de aquel que intento detenerloLos recuerdos abarrotaron la mente del pelirrojo

_ Fui yo mismo en aquella ciudad, cuando acababa de convertirme en battusai, en la casa de los rebeldes, uno de los lideres, una mujer. De todos ellos prefirió tener una honorable muerte con el Seppuku, eligiéndome como su asistente… La madre de Kaoru, aquella niña después seria mi esposa, y el hombre en llamas… trato de protegerla. Makoto Shishio >>_

Ahora todo encajaba, el miedo que su esposa le profesaba, aquella noche mientras deliraba, y tantas otras veces en que se creyó desplazado no por el miedo sino por la falta de amor. Sonrió de la misma forma que el anciano, convirtiéndose repentinamente en un ataque de risa, guió su mano hasta su rostro cubriendo sus ambarinos ojos.

- Me temía porque me vio asesinando a su madre, eran sus ojos los que me seguían – se recargo pesadamente en la silla mirando el reflejo de la vela en el techo – pero ahora no importa, porque ella no me interesa mas, por mi puede tener eternas pesadillas con battusai

- Aún sabiendo esto ¿cree usted que ella lo engañaría? – Kenshin lo miro perplejo – en este pueblo hace mucho que dejaron de haber secretos para mi, jovencito

00000000000000Innocent0000000000000

La luz plena de la mañana le dio directo en el rostro sacándola de su placentero sueño, se levanto estirándose ligeramente sobre la paja, su vista se levanto mirando el pequeño agujero que dejaba filtrase la luz. Se vistió rápidamente y colocándose las sandalias se encamino hasta el otro lado de la habitación. Ahí se topo con un pequeño bulto que descansaba en otro liviano montón de paja

- Syuyu vamos levántate se hará tarde – empujo con el pie el bulto en el piso - ¿Por qué todas la mañanas tenemos que pasar por lo mismo?

- Kaoru calla, intento dormir… eres peor que mi madre

Hacia pocos días que todos sus malestares habían desaparecido, y según la anciana curandera todo eso se debía a que ella era una mujer muy fuerte. Ante aquella noticia se había sentido feliz, quizás no pudiera regresar a Shinai pero estaba seguro que cuando Kenshin supiera que esa criatura había nacido querría llevarlo con el a su casa, entonces podría hablar con el y explicarle.

Se inclino sacando un sobre por entre la paja, su sonrisa se acentuó mas, deslizo la mano dentro de ella sacando un par de fotografías.

- Otra vez mirando eso, debes olvidarte de ese bastardo

- ¡No le llames así!

- ¿Y como quieres que lo llame! – se levanto la otra vistiéndose y colocándose el otro par de sandalias – Kaoru me sorprende, un día me dices que lo aborreces, que desearías no haberlo conocido y al siguiente te encuentro mirando embobada esos malditos retratos

- Syuyu las cosas han cambiado, ahora…

Un par de golpes en la vieja puerta cortaron su conversación. La castaña se dispuso a abrir, tras intercambiar un par de palabras con el responsable se giro.

- Kyosato, esta llamando – Kaoru afirmo levantándose

Varias personas estaban congregadas en el patio principal de la gran casa; entre ellas Kaoru, era extraño que reunieran a todos para que aquel cruel hombre hablara, pero seguro les había mandado traer por algún motivo. Entre todo el caos hizo su aparición el tan temido Kyosato.

- ¡Cállense! – grito potentemente de manera impaciente – no creo que sepan que es lo que hacen aquí, así que escuchen, todos ustedes son basura de otras tierras… criminales, no valen ni un ápice, pero yo les he recibido donde nadie mas lo haría, es por ello que me preocupan y me siento obligado a contarles sobre la epidemia que azota en nuestras tierras

La voz de aquel hombre se vio disipada por las otras muchas, las murmuraciones se habían convertido en un caos total, ruido incontenible. Kyosato miro sonriente el resultado, ahora los tenía nuevamente sometidos, el miedo al contagio seria su mejor arma. Se dispuso a marcharse murmurando unas cuantas palabras a uno de sus hombres.

Kaoru estaba inmersa en aquel mar de pánico, escuchaba las voces y la angustia de todos a su alrededor, entonces una mano la tomo guiándola lejos de todo aquel ruido. Un hombre la condujo hasta lo profundo de la casa, ahí Kyosato-sama, como se le debía llamar, la esperaba sentado en un viejo sillón estilo europeo, él hombre sonrió ante su presencia.

- Kaoru… señora Himura – recargo su brazo sosteniéndose el mentón – te tengo noticias de tu esposo

- Gra…gracias – la joven dudo un poco antes de realizar su petición – señor… Kyosato-sama, si usted me lo permitiera yo quisiera que me mandara a otro lugar

- ¿Otro lugar? – la risa inundo todo el lugar – si eso es de lo que tenemos que hablar, he mandado varias cartas a Himura-sama, tengo entendido que tu también lo has hecho… ¿y sabes? me ha contestado una – los ojos de Kaoru brillaron con esperanza – me ha pedido que te retenga aquí, no importando la situación

- Pero señor, en mi estado yo podría – la señora Himura corrió hasta posarse delante del hombre – si mi esposo lo supiera él mismo se lo pediría

- ¡Calla y tenme respeto !– la pesada mano del hombre se estrello directamente en su rostro – Himura-sama lo sabe todo, y no le importa, sabe que ese niño no es suyo sino de aquel fotógrafo… quita esa cara mujercita, todos saben que eres una mujerzuela, que engañaste al amo con un simple pueblerino… llévensela de mi presencia, me repugna

- ¡No, espere, por favor!

00000000000000Innocent0000000000000

Su amplia espalda se tenso ante el último comentario, llevaban meses buscando a Kaoru sin el menor éxito. Cuando creían estar cerca de alguna pista volvían al principio, la casa Himura, la gran Shinai. Hiko se giro quedando de frente, su sobrina y esposo le miraban de manera insistente, incluso su propia mujer le rogaba hacer algo.

- He agotado mis recursos, la he buscado en todas las tierras que de mi conocimiento pertenecen a mi hijo

- Entonces… ¿no hay más que podamos hacer? – las lagrimas empañaron sus aguamarina ojos

- Esperar, eso es lo que podemos hacer, no es lo que yo quisiera pero no hay remedio. Debo admitir que el poder de Kenshin a sobrepasado mis limites, en sus tierras no puedo interceder y mucho menos en las que nunca me pertenecieron

- Kenshin tiene tierras que el mismo adquirió, nunca lleve un conteo de ellas pero si es seguro que hay algunas en las cuales podría estar ocultando a esa chica

Sus miradas chocaron, Hiko jamás había considerado a aquel chiquillo digno de su sobrina, había llegado a esa casa como un simple soldado, en la guerra había crecido hasta convertirse en general; Pero no por ello tenia mas que un simple titulo militar, se había cautivado con su sobrina y no había cesado hasta hacerla su esposa. Era un excelente administrador y se había encargado de llevar ese cargo en su propia casa, la de su hijo y la suya misma, haciéndolos aun más ricos. Y aun con eso era la única persona en quien podía confiar en tal situación.

- ¿Tienes un inventario de su producción?

- Si lo tengo ¿pero de qué serviría eso?

- Todo el capital debe entrar y salir de Shinai que es donde vive mi hijo, por muy poco que se haya pagado por el, tiene que haber un contrato, y con las propiedades es lo mismo

- Entiendo, ese contrato debió pasar por mis manos y ser registrado como inversión

En los cuatro pares de ojos pareció brillar una pequeña esperanza, Hiko había decretado que en cuanto la encontrasen pediría que el matrimonio se anulara por la actitud de su hijo e incluso pensó en desposar a aquella chiquilla tan solo para protegerla; aunque a su actual amante, Okon, no pareció hacerle gracia aquella decisión. Debía admitir que Kaoru era una mujer exquisita, la cual no merecía el trato del cual era victima. Incluso sabiendo las murmuraciones que hasta sus oídos habían llegado, "ella engaña a su hijo con un fotógrafo" había sentenciado su mensajero.

- Me ocupare de todo, si usted me lo permite – la fría voz de Aoshi lo saco de sus cavilaciones

- Si, hazlo y asegúrate que mi baka deshi no se entere o este plan también se vendrá abajo

Las dos mujeres abandonaron la habitación, el mismo se los había pedido tenia algunos asuntos pendientes que tratar con el patriarca de los Himura. Lentamente saco de su bolsillo un papel, mas bien una carta aun en su sobre, el cual evidentemente había sido abierto.

- ¿Qué asunto puede ameritar que alejes a las mujeres de mi vista? – sonrió sorbiendo el ligero sake de la taza

- Esta es una carta de Koujiro Kamiya, el padre de la esposa de Kenshin – los oscuros ojos de Hiko se endurecieron nuevamente – la envió a Kyoto, a un hombre llamado Makoto Shishio ¿ese nombre le es familiar?

- ¡Cómo no va a serlo! es el nombre de un líder rebelde, uno muy famoso. Él en conjunto con los del norte quemaron el Mezame, en ese entonces el fuerte principal de la milicia – sorbió nuevamente el liquido – pero el juego se revirtió y fueron victimas de su propia organización, un desacuerdo interno según se

- Eso también lo se yo, pelee en esa batalla, lo que me sorprende es esta carta y su contenido

- ¿En verdad? Creí que tu también lo habías notado – el desconcierto se pinto en los azules ojos de Aoshi – el apellido Kamiya

- No entiendo, es el apellido de soltera de Kaoru ¿pero que tiene que ver con esto?- agito ligeramente la carta entre sus manos

- Koujiro Kamiya no existía hasta el final de la guerra rebelde, antes de eso había dos personas, Kamiya Saiyuki y Murase Koujiro. Su matrimonio fue una gran noticia hace casi 20 años, eran líderes rebeldes. Tras su unión adopto él apellido de su mujer siendo esta descendiente de una mejor familia

- En todo esto la única pieza que sobra es Makoto Shishio, no logro entender porque el padre de Kaoru le exige una entrevista,

- Eso no lo se, según tenia entendido ese hombre murió en la noche del ataque a la casa principal, pero esta carta es reciente - Sus oscuros ojos brillaron al releer la parte final de la carta – a menos que… Makoto Shishio

Había leído detenidamente la carta sin entender aquel contenido, sin embargo el ultimo párrafo lo decía todo, cinco simples palabras "Kaoru por siempre será mi hija". Recordó entonces los rumores de la lucha interna de los rebeldes, los traidores." _Todo este problema por una mujer_ escucho alguna vez a uno de los rebeldes capturados en aquellas tierras _si no fuese por esa ramera y su hija Japón seria nuestro"._ Ahora si las piezas se encontraban en su lugar y Kaoru era una de las más importantes.

_Continuará…_

Notas: Hola a todos! Disculpen por favor la tardanza, esperamos que les haya gustado el capitulo pues ya se esta acercando el final... Ahora ya todo se está aclarando, pero no se preocupen todavía faltan algunos puntos clave. Les recomendamos preparar su caja de pañuelos (conste que no dijimos marca eh?) y su autoestima, pues el siguiente capítulo va a estar muy pero muy triste, es todo lo que les podemos adelantar.

No se preocupen, ya no tardaremos en actualizar porque nos urge terminar este fic, porque ya tenemos muchos proyectos pendientes y estamos ansiosas por empezarlos; pero si dejásemos este fic sin terminar significaría abandonarlo.

Les pedimos una sincera disculpa, esta vez no podremos contestar personalmente a cada review por falta de tiempo, pero prometemos que en siguiente capitulo lo haremos OK?

¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS REVIEWS!

Cuídense. Matta ne


	16. Càp XVI Consideraciones sobre la vida

**Innocent**

**Cap. XVI Consideraciones sobre la vida y la muerte**

**El sonido del agua llego hasta sus oídos, parecía provenir de una cascada, un ruido lejano y tan quedo; abrió los ojos lentamente tratando de enfocar aquello frente a ella, sin embargo la oscuridad parecía tan inmensa, solo un pensamiento inundaba su mente, "salvar a mi hijo" se grito a si misma rogando a su cuerpo por una repuesta. **

**Vertió un poco de agua en el vaso para después colocarlo cerca del futon, sin embargo su mano se vio detenida, distinguió entre el brillo de la vela aquel mar azul.**

- **Tranquila, es solo agua – murmuro sintiendo el agarre mas suave – necesitas comer algo **

- **No tengo… hambre - respiro pesadamente al levantarse – ¿Kenshin… contesto alguna de las cartas? **

**Nanase** **suspiro, hacia más de un mes que Kaoru estaba viviendo con ella. La epidemia se había extendido matando a gran cantidad de los trabajadores por lo cual la producción se había parado por falta de manos. Y la señora Himura había resultado ser uno ellos. **

**El brillo de la vela tembló delatando la presencia de un visitante, era uno de los guardias de Kyosato, la anciana se levanto dejando atrás a su compañera. El hombre se adentro mirando con cierto temor la escena frente a sus ojos, su mano se despego mostrando un arrugado papel.**

- **Regresaron esta carta, Himura-sama ya no se encuentra en Shinai, parece estar tras el responsable de los robos a su propiedad **

- **Debes buscarle – dirigió la vista hacia la otra habitación – es urgente, si no la abre frente a tus ojos deberás leerla tu mismo ¿entiendes que es muy importante? **

**El hombre se alejo con la carta en mano nuevamente. Las velas volvieron a temblar. Hacia casi tres meses que la epidemia azotaba aquella región, ya varios habían muerto debido a la falta de medicamentos. Al principio había tratado de alejar a su nueva protegida de todo aquello sin embargo el destino había dictado otro camino. **

"**_La tarde caía lentamente matando a pasos el calor sofocante del día, el viento había comenzado a soplar fuertemente meciendo los retoños del arroz al compás de su propia mano. La brisa se topo con un delicado obstáculo, una femenina silueta, que mas que sentirse agraviada por aquel roce, le hacia feliz al tratarse de un refrescante alivio de la larga jornada y al calor que le consumía._**

_**Aquella era la que alguna vez fuese conocida como la señora Himura, habían transcurrido varios meses desde su llegada a aquel lugar y su figura comenzaba a delatar aquello que guardaba tan celosamente. Al caminar se mezclaba entre la multitud, todos provenientes de los campos de siembra. Llevaba entre las manos las pesadas herramientas mientras caminaba a paso lento.**_

- **_Kaoru déjame ayudarte con eso – hablo la joven castaña a su lado – verdaderamente pareces cansada _**

- **_No hace falta, hoy es un día muy agradable, no hace tanto calor – respondió sonriendo ligeramente sonrojada – hoy por la noche visitare a Kyosato –sama, tengo que verlo, debe escucharme _**

_**La noche había caído ya cuando llego hasta su destino, la casa de la anciana curandera. Había visitado a aquel cruel hombre obteniendo el mismo resultado que cada ocasión. Abrió la puerta con un ligero empujón. La mujer se encontraba de espaldas acomodando la gran cantidad de frascos en el estante, al sentirse observada giro sorprendiéndose.**_

- **_¿Pero qué te paso! – se apresuro hasta la chica – ¡ Por dios ¿quien te golpeo?… ese mal nacido. ¿Pero que le dijiste! _**

- **_No mucho… - murmuro levantando el rostro guiado por las viejas manos – creí… ahh! _**

- **_No te muevas – oprimió un húmedo trapo contra el níveo rostro - por lo menos no te hizo mas _**

_**Kaoru apretó los dientes ante el contacto del paño húmedo, esa había sido la respuesta del señor de aquellas tierras. Ahora tenía un enorme moretón en el lado derecho de la cara y aunque aun no era muy visible le dolía, mas eso no era precisamente lo que la preocupaba. **_

- **_Kaoru… - alejo el paño – me parece que estas muy caliente_**

- **_Lo se…_**

- **_Ven siéntate, - la mujer espero hasta que el efecto frió del paño se disipo – pero si estas ardiendo _**

- **_Lo se… hoy desperté y no me sentía muy bien, creí que era un resfriado – la mujer intensifico su mirada _**

- **_Has tenido vomito y fiebre no es así – Kaoru afirmo - ¿entiendes lo que eso significa? Tu vida y la de tu hijo corren peligro necesita verte un verdadero doctor, levántate la camisa voy a revisarte. ¿Te duele algo en especial?_**

_**La chica negó, sin embargo mentía. Tenía dolor en las piernas y brazos, en especial en estos últimos. Y había notado que le costaba enfocar las cosas por grandes espacios. Su estomago quedo descubierto dejando ver su abultado vientre, tenia cerca de 7 meses de embarazo y apenas comenzaba a notársele verdaderamente.**_

- **_Kaoru, debo ser sincera contigo, si en verdad estas contagiada es probable que tu bebe muera – sus azules ojos se reflejaron en los oscuros derramando lagrimas – si la situación se pone muy peligrosa me temo que yo misma tendré que provocar el parto _**

- **_¡No, debe prometerme que no hará eso, buscare a Kenshin, le enviare más cartas… por favor! – se lanzo hasta lo brazos de la anciana emitiendo quedos sollozos – ¡no permita que muera… seré fuerte hasta que nazca… entonces, entonces podrá dejarme morir… antes no! _**

- **_Niña por favor no puedo prometértelo, si tu vida corre peligro…_**

- **_Entonces no dormiré, no tomare nada de lo que me de…ni siquiera el agua - apretó las manos sobre la gastada ropa de la mujer. Repentinamente se levanto hablando para si misma – Megumi, ella me ayudara, si le envió una carta… pero no se donde estamos _**

- **_Niña quédate quieta – Kaoru se paseaba de un lado a otro nerviosamente – vamos te preparare la cama, debes descansar_**

**A partir de esa noche sus recuerdos se habían vuelto uno con la realidad, aquella oscuridad la había devorado casi por completo; pero cuando mas cansada se sentía, prestaba entonces atención y casi podía distinguir aquel ligero latido, entonces conseguía un poco de alivio. Se había propuesto a ella misma no permitir que la anciana curandera le diera algo para acelerar el parto, por lo que apenas tocaba los alimentos y bebidas que le ofrecían. **

**Sintió el frió contacto sobre su rostro, sus ojos se abrieron entonces para encontrarse con un par marrón. **

- **¿Esta muy fría? - hablo la chica retirando el húmedo paño de la frente de la señora Himura – Nanse-sama me dijo que esto te haría sentir mejor**

- **Pues no parece ayudar mucho – hablo una segunda voz. Esta pertenecía a un hombre – ¿no deberíamos haberle dado la medicina ya Syuyu? **

- **Aun no… Osamu-kun ayúdame a levantarla un poco **

**Le costo enfocar a las dos personas cerca de ella, pero supo que eran sus dos amigos. Se removió ligeramente tratando de aliviar el dolor que recorría su espalda. Antes sin embargo se topo con par de manos que la ayudaron a cambiarse de posición, agradeciendo internamente aquel favor se dejo invadir lentamente por el sueño. **

**Nanase** **miro por segunda ocasión el papel entre sus manos, era la carta que Kaoru le había pedido mandar en caso de que estuviese ya muy grave. Este papel era diferente a los otros, el sobre ni siquiera tenia el nombre de Kenshin Himura, este en cambio estaba dirigido al doctor Takani, en el rogaba ya mas por la vida de su hijo que por la suya propia, además estaba acompañado de un par de monedas de oro para el mensajero, el cual entregara la carta. En esta ocasión estaba dispuesta a entregarla ella misma, así había terminado en una carreta desde hacia dos días. Y ahora a las puertas de aquella enorme mansión. Un hombre le dio la bienvenida cortésmente, tras algunos minutos una elegante mujer se detuvo frete a ella en el recibidor.**

- **Señora…- se inclino sumisamente – he venido en busca del doctor Takani¿se encontrara el en casa? **

- **Si, - hablo desconfiadamente – soy yo**

- **¿Usted? Disculpe mi falta de educación es solo que creí…**

- … **que seria un hombre, no se preocupe, antes me ha pasado – Megumi se sentó en el sillón frente a la mujer – ¿y qué la ha traído a buscarme a mi? **

**00000000000000Innocent0000000000000**

**Los caballos se alejaban a gran velocidad, hacia tan solo algunos días que había llegado a aquella tierra siguiendo el rastro del ladrón de cargamento. Kenshin había cambiado a su mejor amigo y mano derecha, Aoshi, por Sanosuke. Él a diferencia del primero evitaba cualquier tipo de pregunta correspondiente a su antigua esposa. La noche no tardaría en terminar, aun hacia calor y los soldados habían acampado a las afueras. Tan solo faltaba su llegada para organizar una nueva guardia para el rastreo. Su caballo se detuvo antes de llegar al campamento, Sanosuke le miro inquisitoriamente. Había una carreta aparcada ahí frente a ellos, con la insignia Takani ondeante.**

- **Parece que tienes visita, amigo - sonrió a Sanosuke**

**Los dos hombres se adentraron en la casita provisional, ahí se encontraba Megumi. Estaba sentada, con la meza preparada para el té, una taza en frente, sus ojos fijos en ella y sus manos temblando ligeramente. Sagara pudo escuchar claramente los sollozos apagados de su mujer, sin embargo su cuerpo estaba estático en la entrada. Fue su voz lo que lo saco de aquel trance.**

- **Podrías dejarnos solos… querido – Sanosuke se tenso, ella lo había llamado querido de la manera mas común – hay algo que debo tratar con Himura… sama **

**Los ojos del soldado se abrieron ante la sorpresa, la mujer Takani se estaba refiriendo a su mejor amigo como si fuesen un par de extraños, utilizando el sama con ironía más que con respeto. Lentamente se giro dejando la casilla. El pelirrojo avanzo hasta posarse frente a la mesita.**

- **¿Ha pasado algo malo… porque me llamaste así? – Megumi levanto la vista, sus ojos delataban claramente que había estado llorando durante mucho tiempo - ¿te ha pasado algo a ti?**

- **¿A mi? – sonrió con ironía – no… a mi no me ha pasado nada. Tan solo he venido por tu autorización, o quizá tan solo a avisarte… sobre esto**

**Lanzo sobre la mesa tres hojas, tres gastadas y rotas hojas acompañadas de un sobre y un par de monedas de oro. Los dorados ojos se fijaron en la letra sobre el ultimo, claramente había sido escrita por su esposa, se sorprendió notando a quien estaba dirigida "_Doctor Takani"_ El contenido por lo que pudo notar era extenso, los tres papeles estaban llenos de letras por ambos lados. Su mano se estiro hasta recogerlos, sin leer observo el viejo papel y la tinta, estaba acompañado por aquel peculiar olor a jazmines que desprendía Kaoru, algo empañado por los demás, pero al fin presente.**

- **Mañana partiré, quería que supieras – se levanto dejando la taza sobre la mesa – ya envié una carta a Misao y Aoshi también a Hiko-sama para que sepan donde esta… en dos días estarán conmigo **

- **¿Te envió una carta… quién te dijo dónde esta? – murmuro, sus ojos brillando de ira – ¡nadie sabia donde, ni ella ! **

- **No hablare mas contigo Kenshin Himura, me llevare a mi prometido también…**

- **¡Nada de eso Tu no te iras de aquí hasta responderme! – golpeo la mesa echando abajo los trastos sobre ella – ¿cómo diablos se atrevió a pedirte ayuda a ti?… merece estar en ese infierno! **

- **Quizá… lo merezca, pero no me ha pedido que la salve a ella – los ojos de Megumi volvieron a empañarse – ¡nunca pensé despreciar tanto a alguien como lo hago contigo ahora…eres un cobarde, un mal nacido cobarde, prometiste no volverlo a hacer y aquí estas… ¿te preocupo siquiera el hecho de que las cartas hubiesen aumentado en el ultimo mes¿te preguntaste acaso por que¿o tan solo te sentiste hinchado de satisfacción al saber que te extrañaba!**

**Se cubrió los ojos con sus manos llorando fuertemente. Battusai permaneció de pie sin moverse, observando en silencio las hojas en su mano. ¿Qué podía haber escrito en ellas que pusiera a su amiga en ese estado? Cuando al fin pudo contener su llanto se encamino a la salida deteniéndose ante la entrada. **

- **Las dos monedas sobre la mesa me pertenecen, eran para el mensajero que te entregara personalmente una de las cartas y esperara a que la leyeras – corrió la manta descubriendo la puerta – te las regalo… gracias por el consejo de la ultima vez, ahora no te debo nada… ojala puedas encontrar la paz Kenshin Himura…. después de leerla **

- **Espera… - hablo tras algunos segundos **

**Demasiado tarde, la mujer doctor había abandonado el campamento en compañía de su novio, los cascos de los caballos sonaron lejanos en sus oídos. Levanto la vista, aun en dorado, las tres hojas en sus manos. Se concentro en la habitación dejándose caer en una silla. Había una tenue luz de vela, las tazas de té sobre la meza y el liquido derramado mojando el par de monedas, levanto pesadamente la carta haciéndola coincidir con sus ojos. **

**_Japon_ _18… Natsu _**

_**Para el Doctor Takani Megumi **_

**_¿Como te encuentras, las cosas han ido mejor con Sanosuke? Espero que si_**…

**Sus ojos se pasearon por las letras sintiendo el aroma de su esposa aun mas intenso, poco a poco las letras se volvieron mas forzadas, los renglones al principio claros habían perdido ese toque delicado. La primera hoja estaba dedicada a preguntar banalidades sobre sus amigos e incluso de el mismo, solicitaba saber sobre su salud y si sus hermanos estaban bien. Cambio a la siguiente donde las letras se hacían más difusas. **

**_Me ha costado un poco escribirte esta carta, la había iniciado desde hacia ya algún tiempo pero no me atreví a enviarla, seguramente Kenshin la interceptaría y jamás te llegaría… Últimamente el trabajo ya no me pesa tanto_… **

"**Mas banalidades" pensó, mientras leía la descripción de la gente de aquel lugar y lo que su esposa hacia en las tierras. Sin embargo a la mitad un párrafo llamo su atención, sus manos temblaron. **

**_Estoy embarazada, hace ya varios meses, ahora creo que ese es el principal problema… ya esta muy avanzado… y aunque trabajar me es difícil no es como me habían contado… estaba tan feliz_ **

**El dorado de sus ojos se fue apagando abriendo paso al sumiso violeta, la segunda hoja término, sin embargo la letra se hizo aun más difícil de leer. Justo a la mitad la letra se cortaba mostrando la de otra persona. Las letras finas y el trazo conciso. **

**_Por eso es que te he molestado_… **

**Ahí terminaban las palabras escritas por Kaoru. La parte final de la carta explicaba el delicado estado de salud de la mujer y el peligro que corría su hijo. Parecía haber sido escrito con la intención de que quien lo leyera fuese un doctor, claramente su amiga. **

**Estaba repleto de palabras propias de la medicina, describía las dolencias y delirios por los cuales había pasado Kaoru. E incluso hablaba sobre la sugerencia de acabar con la vida de la criatura para salvar la de la madre, así como la negativa por parte de la señora Himura por ese procedimiento. También pedía algunos medicamentos y cosas especiales que necesitaba. **

**Según había entendido su esposa agonizaba con su hijo en el vientre a causa de una epidemia y aunque habían tratado de avisarle, el mismo había dado muerte a los mensajeros que le enviaban sin siquiera abrir las cartas. **

**Aquello era, según las últimas palabras escritas por Kaoru, su última alternativa. Dio vuelta a la carta descubriendo un par de párrafos mas escritos por el puño de su mujer.**

**_Debo suponer que si estas leyéndola es porque ya no tengo remedio… eso fue lo que le hice prometer a la anciana… además Kenshin estaría muy enfadado conmigo si me dejara derrotar antes de su nacimiento… Megumi, por favor ayúdalo… te prometo que Kenshin te pagara esta consulta en cuanto nuestro hijo nazca… si no es él, estoy segura que Nanase-sama se encargara de avisarle a Hiko… por favor… _**

**_Con cariño Kaoru Himura _**

**Megumi** **tenia razón, las lágrimas resbalaron por la hoja llevándose consigo la tinta. Kaoru jamás se había mencionado a si misma, pedía específicamente por aquella criatura, por un ser al que ni conocía. Además lo mencionaba como su hijo, aun en la carta que sabia que el jamás leería, tantas cartas desde hacia mas de un mes, en todas le rogaba a él lo mismo que ahora a Megumi. El aire ingreso apagando la luz de las velas. **

- **Igual a Tomoe… **

**00000000000000Innocent0000000000000**

**Llevaba más de dos días cabalgando y comenzaba a dolerle la parte trasera. Tenía una orden específica la cual consistía en asegurarse que la hija de Shishio-sama se encontrara en el lugar donde el espía les había informado. Lo que había complicado las cosas resultaba el hecho de que aquel lugar era lejano e inaccesible. El día había comenzado nuevamente, y a su paso tan solo se había topado con una carroza, la cual al parecer pertenecía a un terrateniente pues estaba acompañada por una gran guardia, pero de eso hacia ya casi medio día.**

**El viento le golpeaba a gran velocidad en el rostro, entonces pudo distinguir, aun lejano pero inconfundible, un cuarteto de patas chocando sobre la tierra, un animal verdaderamente veloz. Se detuvo en medio del camino esperando por aquel intruso.**

**La silueta más visible a cada segundo, detenidamente pudo distinguir el fuego, rojo intenso sobre aquel animal. Su sonrisa se extendió, quizás no tendría que visitar personalmente a la bella señora Himura. El caballo se detuvo a escasos pasos de el **

- **Himura-sama veo que usted también ha venido de visita – su voz inocente. Los dorados ojos brillaron amenazadoramente – antes creo que debemos charlar, hay asuntos que debo informarle antes de dejarle pasar **

- **Fotógrafo… - corto el pelirrojo descendiendo de su caballo – si para pasar tengo que matarte… aunque entristezca a mi esposa, lo haré**

- **Veo que para hablar con usted tendré que utilizar el regalo de Shishio-sama **

**00000000000000Innocent0000000000000**

**La puerta se abrió de golpe mostrando su anciana figura, había llegado antes de lo que pensaba, en la casa de la señora Takani había cambiado sus caballos haciendo más rápido su regreso. Se encamino con el paquete en las manos hasta la habitación, miro a su alrededor, nada parecía haber cambiado; la tenue luz de la vela apenas alumbraba a la joven sobre el futón a su lado yacía otra recargada ligeramente en la pared, al verla se enderezo.**

- **Nanase-sama que bueno que regreso – hablo sinceramente **

- **Si… ayúdame, necesito que pongas a hervir agua – la castaña se levanto de golpe – y trae a tu noviecito, también lo necesito **

**La chica asintió alejándose. La curandera dejo el paquete sobre la mesa desenvolviendo su contenido, un par de frascos y un paquete repleto de un blanquecino polvo. Era un envió de Megumi, a mitad de camino un hombre había interceptado su carreta entregándole aquello junto con una pequeña carta:**

_**Debió decírmelo personalmente… esto es para la enfermedad, el frasco más grande y el polvo le aliviaran el dolor y la fiebre. Aun tengo algo que hacer, llegare a más tardar en tres días, entre tanto déle eso cada 4 horas… Megumi Takani **_

**Se inclino al lado del futon acercando la vela aun más. Kaoru yacía dormida, era lo único que hacia desde que enfermara. Coloco su mano en su pálida frente sintiendo la ligera capa de sudor, percibió el cambio de respiración que tuvo ante el contacto. **

- **Kaoru… mi niña – hablo muy bajo – despierta, necesito que bebas algo **

**No hubo respuesta sin embargo se encontró con aquel bello par de ojos azules, sonrió ligeramente. La vela vibro nuevamente trayendo consigo a los dos jóvenes.**

- **El agua esta hirviendo y también traje a Osamu **

- **Sirve el agua en un vaso y enfríala un poco – entonces se giro enfocándose en la chica – escúchame, lo que te voy a dar es medicina y tienes que tomarla… ¿entiendes? **

- **No… no quiero – la voz apenas audible de Kaoru se mezclo con su forzada respiración – mi bebé… Kenshin ayúdame…no **

- **Osamu** – **el muchacho se inclino al lado de la vieja dispuesto a ayudar – sostenla, sin lastimarla, que no se mueva**

- **No… por favor… no – la señora Himura se removió entre los brazos del hombre **

**Nanase** **se giro vertiendo parte del contenido del paquete en el vaso, después un poco de los líquidos mezclándolos. Tomo firmemente el rostro de la joven hasta lograr que se quedase quieta mientras el chico la mantenía sentada.**

- **¡Vamos niña, esto te ayudara, no le haremos nada a tu criatura… te sentirás mejor, lo mando tu amiga, la doctora de Tokio! – hablo sin obtener la menor cooperación. Frunció el entrecejo decidida – Syuyu tápale la nariz hasta que lo beba **

**La chica obedeció, lentamente los labios de Kaoru se vieron forzados a abrirse en búsqueda de aire. El liquido resbalo por su garganta mientras la desesperación hacia lo mismo en su corazón, las lagrimas fluían por sus mejillas confundiéndose con su propio sudor. El contenido del vaso se termino en su boca dejándole un amargo sabor. El joven aflojo entonces el agarre permitiéndole a la anciana abrazar completamente a la pelinegra. Su llanto ahora estaba ahogado en el pecho de la abuela que trataba de calmarla, aun podía sentir el calor del liquido en su estomago y las nauseas que le provocara.**

- **Ya… ya pequeña – susurro consoladoramente – es medicina, lo juro, no le hará daño al bebe, deja ya de llorar**

**Kaoru lloraba, como jamás lo hubiera hecho antes, había rogado para que aquel momento no llegara, ahora era demasiado tarde. La anciana había cumplido su promesa, la había obligado a tomar aquella cosa que le arrebataría a su preciado hijo y ella no había siquiera podido ofrecer resistencia. Con el miedo creciendo en su pecho trato de tranquilizarse, de ordenar sus ideas para encontrar una solución, lo cual le estaba costando bastante trabajo. Sintió las nauseas mas fuertes y apoyándose en la persona que se encontraba frente a ella busco alivio.**

- **Vamos recuéstate, necesitas dormir – la anciana trato de separarse a la joven sin obtener resultado – se que debe saber horrible, pero ninguna medicina sabe bien **

- **No quiero… morir… no como Tomoe – sus palabras morían siendo aun sollozos – …y mi bebé, por favor Kenshin… ayúdanos **

- **Esta bien, no morirás, pronto vendrá tu amiga y podrás marcharte de aquí, ahora descansa…**

**Kaoru por fin había sucumbido al cansancio quedándose profundamente dormida aun en los brazos de la curandera. Quizá era el efecto de aquel veneno o simplemente su imaginación, pero podía jurar que el terrible dolor en todo su cuerpo estaba desapareciendo dando paso a un reconfortante calor, por fin creía descansar después de varios días de solo sentir desesperación y malestar.**

_**Continuará…**_

**Notas: Hello, bien para que ya dejen de difamarnos con lo de "se tardan mucho en actualizar blabla…" pues aquí está el capi 15, y como lo prometido es deuda, tan solo faltan unos 2 o 3 capítulos para que esto llegue a su fin, como ya se dieron cuenta, nos encanta torturar a los personajes y lo seguiremos haciendo. Por favor si hay algo que no entiendan sobre lo que ya se dio a conocer, pregúntennos, gustosas les contestaremos todo lo que quieran. Y como hoy si vamos a contestar reviews y para no hacer más larga…Vamos a contestar desde los reviews del cap 14 OK:**

**Yuky: AHHHH Dios acabo de hacer algo estupido... se me borraron todas las respuestas a sus reviews! ahhhh ahhhh bien, bien, no me voy a estresar y comenzaremos de nuevo ok, no se apuren tendràn sus respuestas.**

**gabyhyatt: bueno, si Kenshin es un poco desconfiado (lo mismo le paso con Tomoe) pero pues toda la situasiòn se prestò a las malinterpretaciones. En cuanto a que Kaoru perdone a kenshin, pues no lo va a hacer del todo pues todo lo que està haciendo es para salvar a su bebè (ayy que tierna)**

**Verito S.: No, no lo mates! sino, nos quedarìamos sin fic. Si se està portando muy mal, pero lo va a pagar, prometido. En cuanto a el bebè, por èl si alzamos la mano a modo de juramente: a el no le va a pasar nada.**

**Yukimi-sama:Bueno como veras pues a Kaoru solo le esperò mas sufrimiento y todo por Kenshin. Y por ahora diremos que si, Shishio es papà de Kaoru. En cuanto a lo de Sano con Megumi, tambièn tiene su parte sana, porque aunque el el un arapiento, en realidad es muy rico gracias a la buena administraciòn de Aoshi.-- Ya veràs como en el siguiente capi todo se va a aclarar entre ellos dos, aunque los dos van a estar medio hostiles a aceptar sus culpas.**

**Mitsuki Himura:Si por esta vez todos estamos de lado deShishio por que el maldito de Kanshin no entendio la leccion que le dieron al morir Tomoe sino que lo volviòa hacer, pero ya màs adelante veras como todo en la vida y en los fics se paga (jajaja)**

**Delaila: GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW que bueno que te este gustando el fic, nos disculpamos por la tardanza, trataremos de apurarnos.**

**Kaoru-Luna: buneo a eso no le podrìamos llamar tortura... a quien engañamos, eso es tortura y de la buena, es que nos encanta hacer sufrir a todos los personajes, a veces a unos màs que otros.Y ahora que està embarazada pues serà nuestro blanco.Te pedimos una disculpa por la tardanza , esperamos que te haya gustado el cap.**

**Ghia-Hikari: hola! Bueno, pues parece que tienes voz de profeta, porque eso màs omenos es lo que va a pasar. Ya mas adelante veràs que es lo que sucede con las famosas fotos, porque cuando Kenshin las vea... Muchas gracias por darnos animos y por tu review.**

**DaniHimura-S1r4: Nos da gusto que pienses que valio la pena. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo! Y pues la culpa no es del todo de Yumi... ya veràs màs adelante de quien es en verdad la culpa. En cuanto a lo de las disculpas, definitivamente tendrìan que ser muy grandes, pero aquì entre nosostras, no va a pedir disculpas shhhh!**

**Kaoruluz: No te preocupes, ya hay un encargado de hacer sufrir a Kenshin, ya màs adelante veràs como tienen su merecido. y pues si la verdad Kaoru està sufriendo mucho y màs porque esta embarazada, pero ya veràs que ella no se vaa dejar vencer.**

**Bàrbara-Maki: Konnichiwa! Muchas gracias por leer nuestro fic... en cuanto a lo de los veinte capis, no prometemos nada, pues no sabemos cuanto vamos a tardar en terminarlo. Perdona la terdanza, procuraremos apurarnos.**

**Kagome Kaoru: Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, te pedimos una gran disculpa, no habìamos podido actualizar porque tenemos el tiempo apretadìsimo, la verdad quisièramos poder actualizar diario, pero la vida no nos da. Muchas gracias por tu review, esperamos que te haya gustado el cap.**

**Ane Himura: Hola, no prometemos un final feliz (no es nuestro estilo) pero vamos a hacer que las cosas se arreglen lo mas posible. Disculpa por fa la tardanza, vamos a tratar de apurarnos OK? Lo màs seguro es que Kenshin no se arrepienta...sin comentarios**

**MONIKA-DONO: Si te vamos a hacer llorar mucho! jajajaja bueno no tanto (esperamos) Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, esperamos ya no tardarnos tanto con las actualizaciones ok'**

**CiNtHiA: Bueno pues aqui estamos! Definitivamente no lo vamos a dejar (somos masoquistas) Esperamos que te este gustando. Muchas gracias por tu review!**

**POR FIN TERMINAMOS!**

**Esperamos que les haya gustado ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEERNOS Y POR SUS REVIEWS!1**

**OK. Matta ne**


	17. Càp XVII No te preocupes si no vuelvo

**Innocent**

**Cáp. XVII No te preocupes si no vuelvo… **

**El viento soplo fieramente alborotando su rojiza cabellera, estaba parado en medio de la nada tan solo con su catana en mano y la esperanza de ser perdonado en el alma. Sus ojos ámbar chocaron contra aquellos que habían osado fijarse en su amada esposa. El fotógrafo a su vez sostenía un arma aun enfundada. Ahí parado dejo que Battusai desquitara aquel sentimiento despertado por Kaoru con su engaño, su mano siguió la trayectoria hasta su Katana sin desenfundarla.**

- **Himura-sama, espero no quitarle mucho tiempo, debe estar ansioso de encontrarse con su esposa – sus grisáceos ojos brillaron con malicia- tanto como lo estoy yo **

**La espada acorto su distancia enfrentándose con la del aparentemente indefenso fotógrafo. El metal se dejo escuchar a velocidades asombrosas, Battusai con la intención de destruir Soujiro tan solo bloqueando las embestidas. Dos movimientos habían bastado para que la espada del joven retratista cayera al piso.**

- **Debe usted tener una muy mala impresión de mi… señor – el joven sintió la espada contra su propio cuello – sin embargo que debería yo pensar del hombre que arrebato la vida de mis padres en una noche **

- **Calla, no mereces que escuche tus palabras…**

**Un descuido y Soujiro yacía a varios metros de el con katana en mano y dispuesto a seguir con la batalla. **

- **La noche del ataque a la casa rebelde… usted le arrebato la familia a muchos – el metal rugió nuevamente. La espada del fotógrafo choco a gran velocidad contra la funda del pelirrojo – la noche en que destruyo nuestras vidas… la mía, la de Shishio-sama, la de mi querida Kaoru**

- **No vuelvas a mencionar ese nombre, no tienes ningún derecho – el choque en esta ocasión fue mas intenso **

**Lo siguiente fue un baile entre aquellos espadachines, las espadas apenas si se tocaban, echando fuego con cada contacto. El viento se acelero al compás de aquella música, sus cuerpos extenuados por la pelea se prepararon para el ataque final. El tiempo pareció detenerse en espera del resultado. El sonido hueco del metal al quebrase fue el único al termino, después el silencio total.**

- **Himura-sama… - murmuro el chico aun con la espada en mano y el filo en la garganta de su oponente - debería darle muerte aquí, pero no porque Shishio-sama me lo haya mandado, sino por creer que su mujer pudiese amarme a mi y ese hijo pudiera pertenecerme **

- **Mátame…**

- **No… tan solo quiero que me responda algo – apretó la espada hasta lograr que un hilo de sangre resbalara por ella – ¿disfruto las fotografías que su esposa me encargo?.. me costaron mucho trabajo, incluso realice un par de ella misma… para usted**

**Kenshin quedo paralizado, la espada lentamente se alejo dejándolo libre. Soujiro lo miraba diferente, parecía una mezcla entre desprecio y tristeza, hasta hacia algunos momentos sus ojos habían permanecido vacíos, carentes de sentimiento. Su rival se giro encaminándose a su caballo, lentamente lo monto.**

- **Kenshin Himura… Battusai Himura… Hitokiri Battusai… no importa cual sea su nombre – el joven lanzo la espada a los pies del pelirrojo – todos son despreciables, pero… para Kaoru-dono es el único nombre en su corazón, el del asesino y… esposo **

**El caballo se alejo a galope dejándolo atrás. Lentamente se puso de pie sacudiéndose el polvo de la pelea, miro la espada quebrada y la del joven, acercándose a esta última la levanto ajustándola a su cintura Es la segunda persona que me dice esto y no esta muerta, debo estarme volviendo blando… no es así Battusai **

**00000000000000Innocent0000000000000**

**El ligero aire se filtro por la puerta abierta, hacia tanto calor que aquella fina brizna apenas y refrescaba. La joven permanecía sentada junto al futon, hacia mucho que su amiga había conciliado el sueño, Nanase-sama se había marchado para hablar con Kyosato y Osamu debía regresar a la guardia. Ahí estaba entonces, sola, encargada completamente de velar el sueño de la señora Himura. Debía admitir que Kaoru era una mujer muy valiente, no muchas estarían dispuestas a sacrificar su vida por el hijo de un hombre que las despreciara. **

**Syuyu** **miro el vaso frente a ella, era hora ya de que tomase nuevamente aquella horrenda cosa. Se dispuso entonces a despertar a su amiga. Les había costado mucho que se durmiera después de tener que obligarla la primera ocasión, sin embargo la medicina parecía tener el efecto deseado, los delirios habían cesado e incluso dormía tranquila. Suspiro.**

- **Kaoru… Kaoru – susurro a su oído – vamos amiga, es hora de la medicina **

- **Mmm**… **estoy despierta – su voz sonaba mas tranquila. La castaña sonrió – no quiero… tomar mas… de eso… **

- **Ohh** **Kaoru provocaras que la anciana se enfade conmigo, me pidió que te lo diera – su pálido rostro se reflejo en los castaños ojos – ¿acaso no te sientes mejor?**

- … **- por respuesta negó tratando de levantarse – ahora… quiero vomitar y… tengo mucho calor… **

- **Todos tenemos calor, y después de tomar esta cosa cualquiera tendría nauseas – tomo el vaso entre sus manos ofreciéndolo a la chica que ahora estaba sentada – además no es tan malo, te ha bajado la fiebre un poco y… ahh tómatelo o llamare a Osamu-kun para que me ayude **

- **Me duele… el estomago… **

**La pelinegra se llevo las manos hasta el vientre oprimiendo ligeramente, respiro hondo tratando de bloquear el malestar, sin embargo sintió el metálico sabor en su garganta hacerse mas pesado, inclinándose hacia un lado quedo de cuclillas frente a la otra joven. Su estomago estaba vacío por lo cual fue mas el esfuerzo que el resultado. Los brazos le temblaron tratando de soportar su propio peso hasta que unas calidas manos le ayudaron a regresar a su posición original, recostada. Syuyu miro el vaso nuevamente, suspiro tomándolo y acercando el contenido a los labios de la otra joven hablo. **

- **Lo siento Kaoru pero tienes que tomarlo, después te prometo que te traeré algo dulce para que olvides este mal sabor **

**La mujer Himura apretó los ojos al tiempo en que el liquido tocaba sus labios, el calor recorrió nuevamente hasta su estomago, sintió aquel fuerte dolor estomacal y la desagradable sensación en la boca.**

- **¿Esto… esta matando… a mi bebé? – hablo tratando de retener el liquido dentro de ella **

- **¡no! Nada de eso, no digas tonterías **

- **¿Podría beber… un poco de… té? – cerro los ojos nuevamente **

- **Si, si que puedes y si quieres comer estaría mejor – Syuyu se levanto apresurada dirigiéndose a la otra habitación – tu amiga vendrá muy pronto de Tokio, Nanase-sama fue personalmente a llevar tu carta **

**Kaoru podía escuchar la voz de su amiga, pero había dejado de prestarle atención. Sus azules ojos habían perdido aquel brillo, ahora lucían cansados e incluso tristes; no sabia si toda aquella medicina era en verdad para aliviarla o la estaba preparando para el parto, era cierto que el dolor en todo su cuerpo había disminuido, pero las nauseas habían aumentado junto con la molestia de su espalda. Se giro pesadamente enfocando su mirada en las fotografías que estaban en la pared, había reparado la mayoría de ellas, uniéndolas tal cual estaban originalmente, incluso había fabricado una nueva en la cual aparecían tanto ella como su lindo pelirrojo. El aire se filtro nuevamente trayendo consigo la fina figura de su amiga. Se inclino junto a ella y la ayudo a sentarse de nuevo entregándole el vaso.**

- **En verdad debes tener calor – paso su mano por la frente de Kaoru – estas sudando¿quieres que consiga un poco de agua fría? **

- … **- Kaoru afirmo sostenido entre sus temblorosas manos el recipiente **

**Después de tomar aquel dulce líquido permito a su compañera ayudarla a recostarse para entregarse de nuevo al sueño. Se sentía completamente aturdida, pero había algo que si sabia, y era que el primer vaso con líquido era el veneno que estaba acabando con su hijo, el segundo en cambio era tibio y tenía buen sabor, siendo tan solo te. Había pensado en una solución para su problema, pero todo la llevaba a pensar en lo mismo "Si mi hijo muere, entonces lo haré yo con él, espero y Kenshin me perdone" hablo para si misma "el té, que dulce es… no quiero morir… recordando ese tan amargo sabor" **

**00000000000000Innocent0000000000000**

**La noche había caído dejando atrás el sofocante calor del día, su caballo corría a todo lo que las patas le permitían, lejos logro distinguir una sombra, el muro del lugar donde se encontraba Kaoru. A cada paso aquello se hizo más visible hasta que estuvo a las puertas, sin embargo no entro, La carta de Kaoru decía específicamente que ella no vivía en la mansión sino con la curandera, atravesando el primer campo de arroz en la choza inmediata, montando nuevamente se alejo en aquella dirección. La luz aun estaba encendida lo que le hacia pensar que sus habitantes aun se encontraban despiertos. **

**Su animal se detuvo justo en la puerta, varios sonidos llegaron a sus oídos, uno en especial lo llamaba, el dorado brillo amenazador. Lentamente empujo el obstáculo ingresando a la pobre casa. El peculiar aroma de las medicinas inundo sus sentidos al tiempo en que se encaminaba al lugar donde provenía aquel suave sonido, sin embargo se topo con una rolliza mujer impidiéndole el paso.**

- **Himura-sama – hablo con enfado. Le había visto desde la lejanía – escuche un caballo, supuse que seria usted… nadie de por aquí tiene uno **

- **¿Dónde esta mi esposa? – corto **

- **¿Su esposa?.. disculpe mi falta de respeto señor pero aquí no se encuentra tal mujer – la anciana avanzo un paso presionándolo a retroceder – y le pediré se marche de mi casa **

- **¡Hágase a un lado! – el pelirrojo llevo su mano hasta la Katana, sin embargo aquel sonido nuevamente llego hasta sus oídos - ¿esta… esta llorando?**

- **¿Cómo?**

- **Mi esposa, Kaoru, esta llorando – soltó el arma fijando su vista en abertura cubierta por una manta. La anciana noto el temor y el cambio de color en aquellos ahora violetas ojos - ¿Por qué?**

- **No quiere tomar la medicina – susurro al tiempo en que se giraba desistiendo en su intento de detenerlo – cree que es para matar al bebe. Le dejare verla, lo ha estado llamando todo este tiempo, ella merece poder dormir esta noche y quizá usted le ayude **

**La apenas luminosa vela le permitió distinguir entre toda esa oscuridad la figura que tantos días había anhelado. Era verdad, Kaoru lloraba mientras la chica castaña trataba de consolarla, cerca un chico sostenía un vaso aun lleno con un amarillento liquido. Ambos giraron encontrándose con la paralizada figura del señor de todas aquellas tierras, el demonio que les había condenado a tal sufrimiento, ahí parado frente a ellos Himura-sama perdió todo honorífico, no era más que un hombre arrepentido. **

**Torpemente se acerco inclinándose junto a la joven, paso lentamente sus brazos por la espalda de su mujer atrayéndola hacia si mismo. Pudo sentir lo caliente que ella se encontraba y lo mucho que le costaba respirar.**

- **Kaoru… - susurro suavemente – mi amor… no llores mas**

- **Osamu** **dale el vaso al señor y ven – hablo la anciana mujer desde la puerta – vamos, Syuyu anda **

**Los dos jóvenes asintieron siguiendo a la anciana. Kenshin presiono a la joven contra si tratando de contener las lágrimas.**

**Le pareció haber escuchado la voz de su esposo, pero no estaba segura, hacia ya varios días que le sucedía lo mismo y al final todo resultaba un espejismo, un engaño de su mente para obligarla a sobrevivir. Pero ahora que sabía que su hijo moriría cualquier palabra carecía de sentido en sus oídos. Aun, sin embargo, estaba oponiendo resistencia a lo que la anciana intentaba hacer "jamás podrán decir que no lo intente" se dio animo mientras luchaba contra la persona que la sostenía.**

- **Kaoru, Kaoru tranquila – el pelirrojo comenzaba a perder la paciencia, no estaba resultando fácil el darle la medicina – vamos escúchame, soy yo, Kenshin **

- **No… no puedes – susurro ella aferrada a su pecho – no permitiré… que lo maten… Megumi… vendrá pronto y ella… ella me ayudara **

- **Si, si te ayudara – paulatinamente sintió como las femeninas manos perdían agarre – por eso debes tomar la medicina que te mando**

**Kenshin sonrió, por fin había logrado calmar a su esposa. Se encontró entonces con esos bellos ojos azules suplicándole, se pudo distinguir reflejado en ellos. Aun sosteniendo a la joven entre sus brazos se inclino tomando el vaso con su mano libre.**

- **No es veneno, mira – sorbió un poco del amargo brebaje – si, sabe espantoso pero no es veneno**

- **Kenshin… – sus ojos amenazaron con volver a derramar lagrimas – perdóname… me rendí, pero no quiero morir… lo siento… te prometo que seré fuerte **

**Sostuvo torpemente el recipiente entre sus manos dirigiéndolo hasta sus labios y probando aquel desagradable sabor de nuevo en su lengua, sintió todo su cuerpo dispuesto a arrojar aquello fuera de si. Arqueándose ligeramente contuvo la respiración, los fuertes brazos del pelirrojo la sostuvieron con ternura mientras la sensación cedía. Tras algunos segundos, todo pareció mejorar, sus manos la colocaron nuevamente sobre el gastado futon.**

- **Necesitas dormir, voy a ver si hay algo para que comas – acaricio suavemente su frente – no has estado comiendo como se debe **

- **no… no te… vallas… quédate un momento… después comeré… lo que me traigas – él sonrió**

**00000000000000Innocent0000000000000**

**La carroza corría a toda velocidad, habían intercambiado caballos en el último pueblo a fin de acelerar el paso. Hacia poco menos de medio día que un corcel negro con un jinete pelirrojo los había rebasado. Claramente Kenshin estaba enterado de su plan y trataría de evitarlo, había enviado la carta a Hiko hacia más de dos días por lo cual ya debería estar de camino también. La persona a su lado se removió molesta.**

- **Has llorado mucho – murmuro el soldado cruzando los brazos – deberías dormir, estamos por llegar y debes estar descansada **

- **He llorado lo que tenia que llorar – contesto también enfadada – tu mal nacido amigo tiene la culpa **

- **Antes también era tu amigo – la atrajo hacia si haciéndola apoyarse completamente en el – duerme, cuando lleguemos tu podrás ayudarla, yo me encargare de que Kenshin no interfiera**

**Sanosuke** **había escuchado todo el relato de la carta y podía entender la molestia de su novia hacia su amigo, pero también había oído lo que Himura había dicho sobre Jou-chan, sobre aquel engaño en frete de sus ojos, incluso se pregunto si el mismo no haría eso. **

**La madrugada estaba plena, era un camino terregoso, seco a morir; incluso el aire era denso y caliente, la carroza se detuvo repentinamente llamando su atención, abrió la ventanilla asomando el rostro.**

- **¿Qué sucede?**

- **Llegamos señor – el líder de la guardia se acerco a trote – estamos invadiendo tierras ajenas, me es indispensable pedirle autorización a la señora para usar la fuerza en caso de ser necesario **

- **Tienes mi permiso – el hombre lo miro con duda – ¿Qué acaso no entendiste? Pronto seré tu señor, así que obedece **

- **Si señor **

**Sanosuke** **regreso a su lugar, Megumi se había quedado dormida. Hacia poco menos de un mes que le había pedido matrimonio, había asistido con Aoshi para pedirle cuentas sobre sus inversiones y se sorprendió al notar lo rico que su amigo lo había vuelto en tan poco tiempo. Después regreso a Tokio a la mansión de la viuda Takani, pidió su mano y ella ni siquiera trato de oponerse o de que el rindiera cuentas sobre sus pertenencias. Sus ojos se clavaron en la lejanía, ya podía distinguir el inicio de las tierras de trabajo. **

**00000000000000Innocent0000000000000**

**Kyosato camino apresurado, a media noche mientras dormía uno de sus hombres se había presentado en su habitación para avisarle que su amo se encontraba en la casa y deseaba hablar con él. Llego por fin a la casa de la curandera que era donde se encontraba, según le informaron. El lugar estaba repleto de sus hombres, todos custodiando los alrededores, sus doncellas entraban y salían llevando diferentes cosas desde la casa principal hasta la pequeña choza. Entro mirando a su alrededor, sentado en una silla se encontraba su señor, con el torso desnudo y sin botas. **

- **Kyosato – hablo sin siquiera mirarlo – has tardado mucho en presentarte ante mi **

- **Lo siento señor, acaban de avisarme, pero dígame usted a que debemos el honor de su visita **

- **Vine a recoger a mi esposa – el hombre tembló, los famosos ojos asesinos estaban fijos en el – y a arreglar algunos asuntos, en mis tierras **

- **Señor, hemos traído esta ¿le parece bien? – una femenina voz interrumpió entregándole una blanca camisa – esperamos sea de su agrado**

- **Si lo es – hablo cortésmente mientras se colocaba la prenda – ahora, Kyosato**

- **¿Si señor? **

- **¿Cómo han ido las cosas por aquí? – se levanto colocándose nuevamente los zapatos – supe que hay una epidemia ¿muchos han muerto?.. no creo que lleves una cuenta.. pero hay alguien que si la ha llevado**

- **¿Qu.. qué! – las palabras se enredaron en su boca. Sabia que significaba todo ese interrogatorio, era su ruina, la antesala de su muerte **

- **Capitán Kajiura Osamu su informe **

- **Si señor, ha habido 1… muertos desde su ultima visita, la producción por ello ha bajado en un 40 Al doctor se le prohibió acercarse a cualquier casa hace aproximadamente 1 año, Nanase-sama se hace cargo de ese puesto desde entonces, por ultimo quisiera agregar un comentario personal – el joven giro enfrentado a su antiguo jefe con una sonrisa; después recibió la afirmativa por parte del pelirrojo – Kyosato-sama se sobrepaso en varias ocasiones con la señora Himura **

**El referido retrocedió pasmado, aquel joven traidor había completado su condena. Antes siquiera poder moverse su cuerpo se vio alcanzado por un puño dejándolo aturdido. Escucho los pasos acercándose y cerró los ojos en reflejo, pero su castigo no llego. Kenshin se detuvo justo frente a el.**

- **Capitán Kajiura, debo marcharme, hay asuntos que arreglar en otro lugar – tomo su saco arreglándolo – has lo que te parezca mas justo con el, por el momento estas a cargo, espero que hagas lo que yo haría**

- **Si señor**

- **Manda traer al doctor, que atienda a los enfermos – se encamino nuevamente a la habitación contigua – pronto vendrán de Tokio para llevarse a mi esposa, recíbanles en la casa, que Megumi-san haga lo que tenga que hacer, no importa lo que mi mujer diga, y si Hiko… mi padre se aparece queriendo llevársela… permíteselo**

_**Continuará…**_

**Notas: Konnichiwa! Bien parece que esta vez no hemos tardado tanto en actualizar ¿cierto? Bueno pues ya la mayoría de los personajes está recibiendo su merecido (quien lo merece), pero todavía falta para que Kenshin reciba el suyo, como ven, Soujiro ya dejó en claro que entre él y Kaoru nunca hubo nada, además de que Kaoru solo lo veía porque quería unas fotos de Kenshin. Que vergüenza para Kenshin ¿no? En fin… ya no se preocupen porque como vieron, la ayuda para Kaoru está a punto de llegar, pero ahora no sabemos quien va a necesitar más la ayuda, si Kaoru o Kenshin. Ok, vasta de argumentos, ya todo eso lo leyeron¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Pasemos a los REVIEWS!**

**Ane himura :** Hola chica! Pues aquì esta ya el cap, nos da mucho gusto que te este gustando nuestro fic. La verdad si somos muy crueles y tal vez algùn dìa dejemos de serlo ...mmm olvidalo es nuestra naturaleza el ser crueles.

**gabyhyatt** : Pues si, la verdad es que Kenshin se esta portando algo necio, pero ya viste en este cap que si se siente mal por lo que hizo, sobre todo porque Sou ya dejò bien en claro que entre el y Kaoru solo habìan las fotos que ella queria.

**Verito S**. : Cierto, en los OVAs se porta bien maldito, pero la verdad es que se ve bien mmm ... sensual. Si tambièn nosotros sentimos tener que terminar el fic, pero es mejor darle un final antes de que se ponga aburrido ¿no? Creenos nosotras tambièn lo vamos a extrañar.

**koichi noa**: Bien, puedes estar segura que a Ella y al bebè no les va a pasar nada, en cuanto a Kenshin ... de el no prometemos nada, aunque tambièn està esta en nuestro concepto el hacerlo sufrir. Esperamos que te haya gustado el capìtulo, muchas gracias por tu review.

**kaoru-luna** : Si... en cuanto a las actualizaciones, ya le estamos echando mas ganas para cumplir nuestra promesa de actualizar mas ràpido, aunque todavia nos falla. Definitivamente, ni siquiera el paralelismo de lo que pasò con Tomoe le puso en claro las ideas al pobre. Pero por lo menos ya reacciono y auque quiza no la ayude directamente, va a dejar que su padre se la lleve. Ahhh tienes mucha razòn ... es tan lindo que nadie puede culparlo.

**Mitsuki Himura** : No te preocupes que le van a dar clases particulares en un par de capis para que entienda la lecciòn. Y pues si , no le quedo de otra a Kaoru, porque aunque ese bebè no le "interesaba" a Kenshin ella lucho por el.

**CiNtHiA** : Primero que nada, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR DARNOS ANIMOS! Nos da mucho gusto que te este gustando el fic, esperamos no descepcionarte. Te agradecemos tambièn tu apoyo y tu Review.

**Kagome-Kaoru**: Primero una disculpa, pero como vez ya estamos actualizando mas rapido. Nos da mucho gusto que te este gustando el capi, sin embargo no podemos dejar de hacerlos sufrir, es nuestra naturaleza. Pues como ya viste, Sou ya aclaro todo con Kenshin.Cuidate chica Bye

**kaoruluz**: Que bueno que ya te este quedando claro. Sabes que si tienes alguna duda puedes preguntar. En cuantoa Kenshin ten por seguro que recibira su merecido. Esperamos que tehaya gustado el capi gracias por tu Review

**Ghia-Hikari:** Hola nos da mucho gusto que nos escribas, y tambien nos alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo. Pues como ya visteque Kenshin ya se dio cuenta de que entre Kao y Sou no habia nada. Veras que pronto Kenshin recibira su merecido.

**MONIKA-DONO**: MMM... no no se compuso ni sabiendo que sabiendo que seria padre ya que efectivamente pensaba que el hijo erade Soujiro pero pues ya le quedo claro que es suyo, y por eso va dejar irse a Kaoru o no? Ehhh te pedimos una disculpa por tardarnos tanto en actualizar pero ya sabescomo es la vida.50? mmm te conformas con tres mas? porque definitivamente solo seran 3 capis mas o quiza otro mas no sabemos aun.

**Kaoru Kamiya**: EHH que bueno que te este gustando el fic!nosotras tambien lo amamos (a Shishio) Ya mas adelante te llevaras una gran sorpresa, quiza no sea lo que esperan todos de final pero asi nos gustan a nosotras quesea inesperado. Nosotras tambien apoyamos la idea de los 20 capitulos¡VIVAN LOS 20 CAPITULOS ABAJO LA MONOTONIA!

**Dark-Natt**:Escritora, Amiga Hermana del alma! Cuanto tiempo, ya esta aqui el capi para que ya no nos amenaces de muerte. Que bueno que te dediques a tu fic... ¡YA ACTUALIZA!(por favor?) Bien esperamos te siga gustandoel fic. Byechica cuidate.

**mirnihimurakao:** Hay nos da mucho gusto que nos sigas tan de cerca. A nosotras tambien nos gusta la pareja Kenshin Kaoru aunque nos gusta variar. Que bueno que tu PC te haya dado la oportunidad deestar al 100 en fanfiction.En cuanto a lo de publicar con gusto te podemos explicar aunque es algo complicado si quieres un dianos ponemos de acuerdo y pormessenger (si tienes cuenta) te explicamos paso por paso, o tambien te podemos mandar los pasos por mail. Solo un favor: no nos ahorques

**mirnahimura:** Ten por seguro que no tocaremos la integridad vitalni de Kaoru ni del bebe, creenos nosotras tambien casi lloramos. Nos da mucho gusto que te este gustando el fic. En cuanto a Tomoe, sucedio basicamente lo mismo. Kenshin penso que era un espia del enemigo mandada por su hermano Enishi y que estaba informandoles sobre su ubicacion (aunqueasi era de manera inconsiente) Asi que el decidio mandarla lejos por traidora, como le hizo a Kaoru,alliTomoe se entera que esta embarazada. A fin de cuentas le avisan a Kenshin pero ya es demasiado tardeporque ella ya esta enferma y moribunda, y lo demas se intuye.Bueno esperamos haberte aclarado tu duda,sinono te preocupes te volvemos a explicar OK?

**Barbara-MAki**: Si mas adelante veras como Kenshin recibe su castigo mmm no creemos quevayan aser muy felices, Sory que te hicimos llorarpero tenia que ser asi, sidebe ser contradictorio pero asisucede. Y en cuanto a las lagrimas nosotras advertimos para que cargaran sus pañuelos. De cualquier formamuchas gracias por tu Review

**Mei Fanel**:Bueno esa era la idea, Kenshin debia ser un personaje complicado, cruel pero humano a la vez y asi quedo.Y opinamos lo mismo que tu Kaoru no deberia quererlo ya, pero en fin ya se vera en el final quiza y el se la gane de nuevo o quiza... ni regrese.Ok hasta luego y gracias por leer

**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS REVIEWS, ESPERAMOS QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPÌTULO!**

**Matta ne **


	18. Càp XVIII El hilo que me guia a ti

**Innocent**

**Cáp. XVIII El hilo que me guía a ti… **

**La ventana yacía abierta, ella le había pedido que permaneciera así, según sus propias palabras, estaba muriendo de calor. Camino hasta alcanzarla y cerrarla ligeramente, se acomodo el chaleco y aditamentos para este; el saco encima y por ultimo consulto la hora en su reloj. Pasaban las 4 de la mañana, pronto llegarían sus amigos. Se giro acercándose al futon en el suelo.**

- **¿Kaoru, estas despierta? – hablo, el silencio roto tan solo por los murmullos de la gente afuera – Kaoru… **

- … **- el pelirrojo se topo con el azul noche perteneciente a los cansados ojos de su esposa – ¿viniste por él… para llevártelo?.. aun…aun no es tiempo**

- **¿Qué dices? – se sentó a su lado atrayéndola hacia si **

- **No te preocupes… por mi… tan solo sálvalo… si permanece en este sitio… morirá – suspiro pesadamente, estaba realmente cansada y todo lo que quería era dormir - no quiero… tu lástima, ni para mi bebé…. pero si humillándome conseguiré que lo ayudes…**

- **¡No hables de esa forma, nadie te tiene lastima! – él repaso con sus dedos la frente de ella retirando los rebeldes mechones que le caían – estas enferma, por eso piensas así, la fiebre te afecta **

- **No… lo siento, siento no haber sido… la mujer que… que tu esperabas, lamento… haber provocado que… dudaras de mi – sus manos aferrándose de nuevo a sus ropas – me sentía sola, pero… te quiero y quiero a nuestro hijo **

- **¡No, no, nada de eso tu no tienes la culpa, perdóname – el frágil cuerpo se vio presionado por los firmes brazos – perdóname por ser desconfiado, por tratarte de esa forma, por no confiar como lo hacías tu en mi! **

**Ahí estaba nuevamente consolando las lagrimas que él mismo había provocado, según la anciana era normal que ella estuviera tan sensible: se encontraba embarazada y enferma; incluso le menciono lo mucho que le sorprendía que la criatura aun viviera. Se encontraba sumergido en el llanto de la pelinegra cuando se vio sorprendido por la pared frente a él. Era oscura y la vela apenas le alumbraba, sin embargo ahí estaban, todas y cada una de ellas: las fotografías que aquel joven le había hecho a su esposa "¿_Disfruto las fotografías que su esposa me encargo_?" recordó sin poder apartar la mirada, todas habían sido tomadas a la lejanía, cuando el permanecía distraído "_Me costaron mucho trabajo_" El violeta se movió de una en una remembrando sobre los suceso, su dolor aumento cuando se topo con la escena central de aquel colage "_Incluso realice un par de ella misma… para usted"_ las dos fotos rotas por la mitad unidas con un par de clavos que las sostenían juntas, apenas a milímetros uno del otro en ese retrato jamás hecho, era aquello lo que Kaoru, su Kaoru hubiese deseado: una foto familiar. **

**La manta se retiro de la puerta mostrando nuevamente esa regordeta figurilla, no sabia si aun lo miraba con odio o ya solo era lástima. Estaba sentado sobre el futon con la espalda en la pared y Kaoru recargada en el pecho, claramente ella dormía tranquila. La movió lentamente procurando no despertarla.**

- **Hágase cargo de lo que necesite mi esposa hasta que Megumi-san llegue – hablo levantándose – acaba de tomar la medicina y ellos no tardaran mucho en llegar, quizá media hora**

- **¿Himura-sama¿puedo saber por qué regreso por ella? **

- **Porque soy un cobarde, un mal nacido cobarde… – Kenshin sonrió agachando la mirada, lentamente un par de gotas chocaron contra el piso – talvez esta sea la ultima vez que la vea, no se si querrá regresar con un hombre como yo, y mucho menos si mi familia me permitirá acercarme… **

**Sus pasos se alejaron hasta la puerta donde su caballo le aguardaba, a galope se alejo por el lado contrario del camino principal, quería evitar a toda costa encontrarse con sus amigos, no porque les temiera, sino porque tenia un asunto mas importante que arreglar. Aquel chico había mencionado a Shishio, el hombre que había asesinado hacia más de 10 años, el que también decía ser el padre de Kaoru… el responsable del fuego en Shinai, la muerte de sus soldados y lo peor de todo… lo acontecido con su esposa.**

**00000000000000Innocent0000000000000**

**La fresca mañana les anuncio su llegada, pero había sido diferente a lo que esperaban, al acercarse a la casa principal una guardia les esperaba. Un joven les dio la bienvenida de manera exageradamente cortes, había también una nueva carreta que los esperaba para llevarlos hasta donde se encontrara la señora Himura, ahora dueña de ese lugar. Megumi en compañía de su novio abordaron sin hacer preguntas en compañía del mozuelo.**

- **Mi nombre es Osamu, Kajiura Osamu soy el nuevo encargado de este lugar – hablo ya en la carreta – Himura-sama ha pasado por aquí no hace mucho y me ha…**

- **¿Se llevo a Kaoru! – corto la mujer doctor **

- **¿La señora Himura? No, no lo ha hecho, me encargo que los llevara ante ella, que les proveerá de lo que necesitaran, que diera la bienvenida tanto usted como al honorable Hiko-sama, y obedeciera en absoluto a sus peticiones incluyendo la de llevarse a la señora… **

**Sanosuke** **miro confundido a su futura esposa, nada de lo dicho por el muchacho parecía ser verdad, pero todos se notaban enterados de esa orden pues desde su arribo noto la guardia apostada a los alrededores y el par de doncellas que les recibieron.**

**Los oscuros ojos de Megumi pronto reconocieron a la mujer que hacia unas noches la había visitado, sonrió ligeramente en su encuentro.**

- **Nanase-obasan **

- **Megumi-sama – se inclino sumisamente ante ella – la señora espera por usted, se encuentra en la otra habitación **

- **Bien, Sanosuke espera un momento aquí, si necesito tu ayuda te llamare – la anciana miro al par de jóvenes, claramente una pareja de recién casados. **

**Megumi ingreso al cuarto acompañada de la curandera, observo aquel lugar con detenimiento "Con razón enfermó, esto es una pocilga" pensó mirando la ventana entreabierta. En una de las esquinas noto el par de frascos y el polvo ya destapado y consumido. Sintió como la tomaban de la mano y la guiaban hasta donde su paciente le esperaba. Kaoru se encontraba de frente a ella, recostada sobre su costado. La doctora pasó su mano por el rostro de la chica sin tocarlo, después la tomo suavemente de la muñeca. **

- **¿Tomo la medicina? – la vieja asintió – ¿ha bajado la fiebre? **

- **Si, bastante, yo le había suministrado un medicamento pero no hacia efecto**

- **Bien, veamos… Kaoru – la movió ligeramente. La mencionada protesto un poco para después abrir los ojos – ¡hola¿te sientes mejor!**

- **¿Megumi! – su corazón se acelero, por fin había llegado la ayuda por la que tanto había rogado **

- **¿Puedes sentarte? – la doctora la ayudo a enderezarse. Noto como la blanca mano bajaba hasta tocar su propio vientre – ¿Cómo estamosalla abajo?**

- **Se mueve… mucho **

- **Déjame tocar – los labios de Megumi se curvaron, era verdad, aquel bebé estaba muy activo – supongo que tiene hambre, hace días que no comes casi nada y la fiebre ya no es tan alta… ha sido muy paciente esperando a que despertaras**

- **Si… - sonrió, aun se sentía aturdida pero poco a poco todo estaba tomando forma **

- **Voy a examinarte, abre la boca… **

**Kaoru obedeció completamente a su nueva amiga, la doctora Takani le hacia todo tipo de preguntas, saltaba de las que se referían a ella misma a las correspondientes a la criatura en su vientre "¿Te duele las espalda? Es normal, por el tiempo que has estado acostada en el suelo… me parece que aun tienes fiebre, pero con esto pasara… me han contado que no quieres comer nada… a partir de ahora tendrás que hacerlo y deberás tomar la medicina sin protestas" Las palabras eran demasiadas para responderlas todas, Nanase la ayudaba con algunas y a otras simplemente asentía. **

**Una vez termino el interrogatorio, la doctora pidió estar a solas con ella. Entonces pudo notar en los oscuros ojos las lágrimas retenidas, las cuales al quedar solas dejo fluir.**

- **¡Eres una tonta! – sollozo abrazándose a Kaoru – ¡debiste llamarme antes! **

- **Lo siento… Megumi-san – aun le costaba mantenerse sentada e incluso hablar. Lentamente se apoyo en la doctora descansando su cuerpo en ella – Kenshin… me visito antes… quiero regresar a mi casa… en Tokio, con mis hermanos, mi hijo y mi esposo **

- **No digas tonterías, Hiko viene en camino para llevarte con él, aun no puedes viajar pero en cuanto puedas… - la doctora sintió el suave susurro de la joven sobre su hombro, palabras audibles solo para sus oídos - ¿Qué¿acaso estas loca! **

- **¡Diablos Jou-chan! – una voz interrumpió desde la puerta – hace un endemoniado calor… **

**Sanosuke** **había prestado atención a la conversación desde hacia ya algún tiempo. Se moría de ganas por saber que su Jou-chan se encontraba bien pero tuvo que esperar toda la consulta que su novia le hiciera a la enferma para entrar. De eso hacían ya algunos minutos por lo cual se decidió a interrumpir una conversación que prometida hacer enfadar a su novia. Se encamino hasta la ventana abriéndola nuevamente.**

- **¡Vaya así esta mejor, que entre un poco de aire! – se giro acercándose hasta las dos mujeres – ¿y nos vamos a quedar mucho tiempo en esta casita? **

- **No, es mejor llevarla a la casa principal para…**

- **¡No… no quiero! – hablo enérgica deshaciendo el abrazo con su amiga – prefiero quedarme… aquí, Kenshin… prometió regresar pronto… y ese hombre vive en esa casa y… no quiero verle**

**Sagara** **y Takani intercambiaron miradas, la joven aun enferma hacia honor a su fuerte carácter. Ellos sabían, sin embargo, que a la llegada de Hiko-sama incluso ella misma tendría que atenerse a sus órdenes. La mujer se levanto encarando al hombre:**

- **Nos marcharemos en cuanto tome la medicina **

- **No Megumi…por favor, me siento mejor… quiero regresar a mi hogar – Kaoru procuro mantenerse levantada haciendo uso de toda su fuerza, apretó con las manos la manta que aun cubría sus pierna – si les ordeno a los soldados… no podrán llevarme… ¡Osamu! **

**La casi imperceptible voz de Kaoru se hizo escuchar en los oídos de toda la guardia, los hombres se tensaron. El jovenzuelo ingreso a la habitación. Desde siempre había tenido un respeto especial por la amiga de Syuyu, sabia por propia boca de Kyosato que ella era la mujer de su amo y supuso que en determinado momento Himura-sama regresaría por ella, castigando a todo aquel que no le hubiera tenido por lo menos consideración.**

- **¿Si Kaor?…perdón, señora Himura¿necesita algo?**

- **Si… no permitas que… me saquen de aquí… - respiro cansada. Todo aquel ajetreo estaba causándole mareos – mi esposo estará enfadado si lo hacen… **

- **Yo, yo lo siento señora, pero el amo Himura me ordeno acatarme a lo que Takani-sama me pidiera – los ojos de Kaoru lo miraron tristemente – además Kyosato ya no esta viviendo en la casa, por lo cual esta le pertenece a usted **

**Bajo la vista, sus ojos azules se toparon con la raída tela, Kenshin había pensado en todo, incluso en que ella pudiera querer evitar que se la llevaran. Un par de manos la sostuvieron por los hombros haciéndola levantar la vista. Todo parecía indicar que tendría que someterse completamente a lo que le mandaran.**

- **¡Ahora escúchame Kaoru, vas a obedecer, sin más protestas! – la mujer la miro fieramente – ¡te tomaras las medicinas y comerás como debe de ser y después te llevaremos a la casa!**

**Y así había hecho, en esta ocasión la horrenda medicina estuvo acompañada de un par más e incluso algo que no logro entender pero que a base de un fino metal había perforado su piel causándole un dolor y ardor extraños. Así también la comida nunca le había sabido tan mal y el resultado había sido el mismo que la primera ocasión, todo había terminado en el piso. **

**00000000000000Innocent0000000000000**

**Todos se inclinaron ante el patriarca de los Himura, su rostro siempre sereno había sido remplazado por una mascara de molestia, era visible que todo aquello lo tenia enfadado. Su hijo había tratado de asesinar a su propia esposa ocultándola como esclava, aunado a que al encontrarla, también se había topado con el hecho de que estaba embarazada y enferma. **

**Osamu** **se vio obligado nuevamente a rendir cuentas tanto de la situación en la tierra, como del estado de la señora Himura.**

- **Takani-sama esta en la habitación con ella – el hombre se giro enfocándose en su sobrina que bajaba del carruaje**

- **Mi hijo ¿Dónde esta? **

- **Se marcho hace casi un día, antes me encargo… **

- **¡Cállate… todos en esta tierra están bajo mi mando ahora! – grito tomándolo por la camisa – ¡ahora lárgate de mi vista, todos, todos fuera de mi vista! … Misao ven **

**Habían demorado más de lo que esperaban, ya hacia más de cuatro días desde que Megumi les hubiera enviado esa carta informándoles sobre la ubicación de su nuera. Habían viajado día y noche hasta aquel lugar, después a mitad de camino, un mensajero enviado de la doctora les informo sobre la probable llegada de Kenshin antes que ellos mismos. Pero ahora ahí estaba esperando ver a esa chiquilla. El pasillo termino en una puerta, la de la habitación principal. Dos guardias la custodiaban celosamente, ambos se inclinaron dejándoles entrar. **

**La luz del sol estaba muriendo, los rayos apenas y se filtraban, era una habitación ricamente adornada, con todo tipo de comodidades, una formidable cama y un montón de doncellas que permanecían en silencio alineadas frente a la pared. La doctora estaba sentada aun costado de la cama de espaldas a ellos. **

**Los quedos pasos murieron con el sonido de la puerta. Misao ni siquiera se movió, lo mismo que Hiko. Ambos estaban atentos a la escena frente a ellos, Kaoru estaba recostada sobre aquella enorme cama, completamente quieta; su respiración aun se mostraba pesada y trabajosa. Sin embargo lo que más llamaba era lo poco notorio de su estado.**

**El gran hombre fue el primero en avanzar no sin antes susurrar una suave orden lo cual llevo a Misao fuera de la habitación. **

- **¿Esta mejor? – su voz pareció temblar – ¿necesita algo? **

- **Silencio, eso es lo que necesita **

- **Silencio – repitió colocándose frete a ellas – ¿solo eso necesita?.. ¿y donde esta el bebé?**

- **¿Cómo? – Megumi soltó una pequeña risita notando hacia donde estaba dirigida la pregunta – aun dentro de ella¿es increíble no cree? No falta mucho para el parto y no se le nota… mucho **

- **¿Entonces, podemos marcharnos? – la doctora negó – ¿cuándo entonces?**

- **No lo se…**

**Kaoru se removió ligeramente cambiando de posición, "Demasiado ruido" pensó el mayor de los Himura; con una indicación de su mano despacho a todos lo ahí presentes incluyendo a la doctora. Él en cambio tomo la posición que antes tuviera ésta ultima, sentado al costado de la cama. Sus ojos recorrieron nuevamente el cuarto; la ventana medio abierta que proporcionaba un toque de frescura al lugar, la sabana perfectamente limpia; su vista se detuvo en la mesita junto a él, varios frascos se amontonaban terminado al borde de un recipiente con agua coronado por un suave paño. Sus movimientos se cortaron con la suave voz proveniente de su costado: **

- **Tengo… mucho calor… ­- con los ojos aun cerrados hablo pesadamente. Hiko sonrió - ¿es hora de… la medicina?.. Aun tengo nauseas **

**Estaba medio dormida, pero estaba segura de haber escuchado la voz de "Hiko-otousan". Sintió el fresco paño colocarse de nuevo en su frente haciéndola suspirar aliviada, desde que Megumi llegara, las cosas, sentía ella, estaban mejorando. Aun tenía fiebre y estaba demasiado cansada como para protestar o siquiera para pensar en que lugar se encontraba, también noto que la medicina en verdad había funcionado, las molestias cada vez eran menores. Kaoru percibió el sepulcral silencio, sus ojos se abrieron encontrándose con la enorme figura a su lado. **

- **Hiko-otousan – intento levantarse pero las fuertes manos del referido se lo impidieron **

- **Quédate acostada, mi valiente Kaoru¿me has extrañado? - sus ojos chocaron **

**Según lo que tenía entendido, él estaba ahí para llevarla a Kyoto y no a Tokio como ella deseara. Pero ella no era uno de sus sirvientes, ni uno de sus hijos, ella era Kaoru. Y Kaoru Himura nunca se dejaba pisotear por otros, ni mandar, ni aconsejar ni… fuese lo que fuese que los demás tuviesen pensado. Además ahora tenia que luchar no solo por ella, sino por el hijo que llevaba en el vientre. Durante sus delirios había llamado con desesperación a Kenshin, había anhelado los días soleados que pasaba con él en Shinai. Pero las cosas ahora eran diferentes, la fiebre ya no nublaba sus sentidos haciéndola imaginar cosas que no estaban ahí. No regresaría a Kyoto con Hiko, pero tampoco lo haría a Shinai con Kenshin. Su decisión estaba tomada iría a su antigua casa, se opusiera quien se opusiera. Las palabras fluyeron de su boca convirtiéndose en una banal conversación. **

- **Me alegra que usted se preocupe por mi estado… todos han sido muy amables conmigo… y se los agradezco **

- **No, no tienes porque, eres parte de nuestra familia – Hiko sabia hacia donde estaba encaminada esa conversación y también podía intuir cual seria el resultado, por ello trataría de evitar a cualquier costo que se mencionaran esas palabras – ahora que estas bien podremos regresar todos juntos y ser una verdadera familia **

- **Familia… mi familia esta en Tokio, regresare a mi casa con ellos **

- **¡Demonios ¿acaso estas loca?… como puedes pensar en regresar con un mal nacido como mi hijo! – el gran hombre se levanto con ira – ¡piensa en la criatura que llevas en el vientre, en tu propia seguridad, estando con él solo te espera sufrimiento! **

- **Regresare a Tokio… a mi antigua casa, donde vivieron mis padres. Antes de conocer a mí esposo y ahí nacerá mi hijo… **

- **Pero tu… **

- … **- Kaoru sonrió desviando la mirada al ventanal – en verdad hace mucho calor aquí ¿no cree? **

**_Continuarà_**…

**Notas: Bien chicos ya nos encontramos cerca del final. Esperamos que el fic les este gustando, ya no se preocupen, no seremos tan sanguinarias. Les agradecemos por estar con nosotras todo este tiempo, aguantando nuestras locuras, pero sobre todo les damos las gracias por su apoyo y por todos sus comentarios…Bueno hasta aquì porque sino va a sonar a despedida! Bien pasemos a otra cosa…**

**Mi turno de contestar Reviews… si, por esta única ocasión yo, Kazy, responderé a todos sus comentarios, lo considero justo ya que Yuky lleva haciéndolo desde el inicio de este fic.**

**Muy bien comencemos: **

**Monica-dono: si, verdad es que este fic se salio de nuestras manos, y en cuanto a lo de tres capítulos mas… creemos que nos van a matar después de ver el final… un epilogo suena bien, quizá hasta sean dos… aun no lo decidimos **

**Además te agradecemos el halago, también entendemos que para ser buenas escritoras aun nos falta mucho, pero le echamos ganas. De nuevo gracias por tu apoyo.**

**Gabyhyatt** **(Yo pienso lo mismo… Kazy eleva la mano al cielo… y juro que lo haré) O quizá no, depende de cómo se desarrolle la historia jejeje**

**Darkade** **Harakiri: Si, al principio cuando inicias leyendo los fics así sucede, pero después los horizontes se amplían y notas que hay mucho mejores escritores. Y por lo del bebe y Kaoru nosotras advertimos que no debían preocuparse… tampoco somos tan crueles (Kazy: yo si los soy y en el próximo voy a matar y torturar mucha gente muajajajajaja) Espera la siguiente actualización que será mas pronto de lo que esperan. Y que bueno que ese será tu nick definitivo, comenzaba a volverse algo enredado eso de contestarte **

**Ane himura: Hola que bueno que te haya gustado! Y si, es bueno que las cosas estén tomando mejor rumbo, nos sienta mejor a todas no (Kazy mira el kilo de pañuelos tirados en la basura) Cuídate y hasta la próxima actualización**

**CiNtHiA: haber… antes que nada ¡FELIZ CUMPLE, si sabemos que esta atrasado pero la intención es lo que cuenta no? Ojala te la hayas pasado súper ese día… (Globos saltan por todos lados) Cuídate y besos ne? **

**kaoru-luna: Creo que hemos provocado que todas odien a Kenshin (Yuky: pero si es tan lindo) Pero no te preocupes que Kaoru no es nada mansita y no va a permitir que los demás hagan lo que quieran. En fin tu misma lo veras en el siguiente capi **

**Verito. S: Hola chica, como te trata la vida? Esperamos que bien… Si, este Battusai es en verdad un bastardo pero todos pagaran por sus crímenes o por lo menos eso intentaremos **

**kagomekaoru: Si es verdad el fic se pone cada vez mas bueno, y es que la historia a fluido por si sola. En cuento a lo de un final feliz pues creemos que en este no se va a dar (Yuky salta sobre Kazy tapándole la boca. Yuky: cállate jejeje no les adelantes nada) ejejejm como decía el final aun esta por verse. Y tenemos que agradecerte porque te has tomado el tiempo de leer nuestras locuras, no alegra que sea tu favorito ¡GRACIAS! **

**Ghia-Hikari: Si ya le hacia falta sufrir un poco, auque en este fic la verdad la mas torturada fue Kaoru (Kazy llora: y el bebe buaaaaaa como han sufrido) Pero ya todo se esta arreglando Bye y muchos besos **

**Barbara-Maki: No, nosotras somos las que debemos agradecerte por leer nuestro fic y que además nos hagas saber lo que piensas de el. En cuanto a lo de los signos de puntuación jamás será una molestia una crítica a nuestro trabajo, es mas si en algún momento lo vuelves a notar con toda la confianza háznoslo saber. Los errores no son malos, nos ayudan a mejorara y aunque a veces se nos pasa, si es muy molesto leer un texto que no tiene sentido. (Kazy: yo le haré saber a nuestra editora lo pésima que es editando jajajajaja) Gracias por la observación y cuídate mucho.**

**KaoruKamiya: Hola que gusto… ya no tendrás mucho de que preocuparte, ya pronto subiremos además otro capi (Kazy: ya se nos esta volviendo costumbre subir de a dos no crees?) Gracias por tu apoyo durante el desarrollo de este fic, Cuídate y besos **

**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS REVIEWS Y POR SU APOYO, ESPERAMOS QUE LES ESTE GUSTANDO!**

**Matta** **ne**


	19. Càp XIX Gracias, lo siento y adios

**Innocent**

**Cáp. XIX_ Gracias, lo siento y adiós…_**

**Los días pasaron a la velocidad de su caballo. No le había costado llegar hasta su destino mas que dos simples días. Era aquel lugar un pueblo apartado. Nunca hubiera pasado por su mente que ese fuera el sitio que tanto llegara a odiar.**

**El animal ya solo trotaba, no quería llamar la atención de los habitantes. **

**Una de tantas noches en las que seguía al asesino de sus hombres se topo con un moribundo soldado; momentos antes ese joven se había enfrentado, junto con sus camaradas, al sanguinario ejército fantasma, apodo ganado por los escurridizos hombres de Makoto Shishio. El agonizante muchacho le narro los acontecimientos y con su ultimo aliento, el sitio donde ese mal nacido se ocultaba.**

**Sus pies chocaron con el piso levantando polvo, este era el momento que tanto había esperado. Años de tortura ahora se verían sanados por la muerte de una sola persona. Aquel que había arruinado su matrimonio por segunda ocasión… pero **

"**¿Sabrá Kaoru sobre su verdadero padre?... ¡no, no pudo haberlo sabido! si así hubieran sido las cosas… yo no… ella habría intentado matarme tan solo por ordenes de su padre, además el mismo Gensai afirmo que tras esa noche jamás se le volvió a ver, ni siquiera cerca del pueblo" **

**Sus paso retumbaban haciendo eco con los de su corazón. Había notado que aquel sitio estaba completamente solo y debido a ello sus sentidos se encontraban aumentados; una emboscada resultaría fatal para sus planes. Pero él sabia la verdad, ninguno de ellos lo mataría…**

- **Eh… Battusai, me alegra que ya hallas llegado, la fiesta del té no seria nada sin ti **

- **Enishi**… – **la palabra pareció cortar incluso su respiración **

**El viento soplo despidiendo al sol, ahí se encontraban nuevamente… como hacia 10 años. Ahora ambos adultos, sin un ejército que les cubriera o ayudara… **

**00000000000Innocent 0000000000**

**Cristal, agua, gotas de agua. Ese fue su ultimo pensamiento, antes incluso que el nombre de su amado, estaba el cristal. El cristalino liquido que le mostró su verdadero ser…Ahora ya no valía nada, había sido derrotada, en su propio juego, en donde ella era una maestra. Tantos años de practica tirados a la basura. Sin embargo ella lo sabia, sabia el final de la historia, incluso antes de que iniciara… había sentido el ultimo punto de la ultima hoja aquella noche… la noche en que osó enamorarse del Battusai. **

- "**_Yumi… mi esposa… "_**

**Las lagrimas de ese hombre habían traspasado su corazón y hubiese deseado ser ella quien las provocara… pero en verdad las había provocado ella, aunque no fuese por amor. **

- "**_Yukishiro… ¿tu quieres a tu hermana no es cierto? – la sonrisa se pinto en el masculino rostro – yo quiero al hombre con quien comparte la cama… _**

- **_Dime en que puedo serte útil… Yumi_**

- **_Esta carta… te la envió tu hermana… pero no de cualquier sitio, si no del campamento enemigo, yo te diré donde es… la carta no lleva la dirección _**

- **_¿Qué quieres a cambio?_**

- **_Perdónale la vida a Battusai _**

- **_Interesante, y después…"_**

**Su amiga, la única persona que no le miraba como basura, traicionada por ella misma.**

**Agua… mas agua, el sonido había sido callado poco a poco, ya no quedaba más. Su corazón incluso se había apagado. Aire, burbujas de aire que habían sido su última frase. Por lo menos no había estado sola.**

- **Yumi**… **¿tanto le amabas? **

**El cuarto de baño estaba completamente inundado, el agua escurría gracilmente por el borde dorado de aquel regalo costoso. "Yumi te has arreglado incluso para tu propia muerte" sonrió con nostalgia. **

**Lentamente sus pies chapotearon en baldosa verdosa. Había intentado posponer a toda costa el tener que salir en búsqueda de su apreciada Kaoru-dono, e incluso evito un enfrentamiento innecesario con el Battusai, todo para esto. Para poder estar presente en la fiesta a la cual había sido invitado horas antes. **

**Yumi** **yacía por debajo del agua quieta completamente, ella misma le había escrito sabiendo que el jamás lo evitaría. Hubiese deseado ser uno mas, uno que deseara evitar a toda costa que sus seres queridos murieran, uno que apreciara tanto una amistad como para evitarle un gran dolor al otro… quizá tan solo alguien que apreciara la vida ; pero no lo era y ahora era demasiado tarde para cambiar.**

**Yumi, la única persona que pudiese haber despertado ese sentimiento había cometido una especie de Seppuko y lo eligió como su acompañante...**

- **Gran honor… Yumi…**

**Su cuerpo perdió lentamente fuerza deslizándose por el contorno de la cerámica. Su sonrisa se ensancho, aun con eso el era un fotógrafo, un hombre que viaja por el mundo captando lo mas bello de la vida. Con los pantalones completamente mojados tiro de la negra cinta de cuero… uno… dos…**

- **Sonríe…**

**La luz del flash inundo el lugar perpetrando por última vez aquella escena. Después el silencio, las gotas caer, agua fluyendo. **

**0000000000Innocent000000000**

**Kaoru se removió por décima ocasión en el asiento, debía admitir que Megumi tenia razón "Debí esperar un poco mas" se auto reprendió girando lentamente. Desde donde estaban hasta Tokio faltaban casi tres días. Cerró los ojos llevando sus manos hasta su vientre, todo parecía indicar que al nuevo Himura no le agradaban los viajes y mucho menos el ajetreo que estos provocaban.**

- **Kaoru… ¿estas bien? – una voz interrumpió su molestia**

- **Gracias Misao, me encuentro bien… es solo que… **

**Hacia ya varios días desde que abandonaran aquella tan despreciable tierra de muerte, ella en compañía de Misao y Megumi, los hombres montando a caballo. Todos los intentos de la doctora por retenerla por mas tiempo en cama habían sido del todo infructuosos, ahora por cierto estaba pagando ese costoso precio. Lentamente se enderezo quedando de frente a su amiga la medico, la cual parecía dormir profundamente.**

- **¿Megumi? – no hubo respuesta. Sus azules ojos miraron fijamente a la mujer – Megumi ¿estas dormida?**

- **¡Ahhh... Kaoru ¿cómo podría dormir si todo lo que haces es llamarme! **

- **Lo siento, es que… **

**Hiko** **miro nuevamente hacia a tras, la caravana se estaba deteniendo. Su caballo se detuvo a su vez cuando el jalo las riendas. Llevaban haciendo eso desde que partieran, por lo menos tres veces al día y una que otra por la noche. **

**El mayor de los Himura no estaba equivocado, tras algunos segundos la joven referida hizo su aparición en la puerta del carruaje, dos de los hombres le ayudaron a bajar. **

- **Eh Jo-chan es peligroso que salgas del carruaje durante la noche **

- **¡Déjame en paz Sanosuke!… ¿sabes lo molesto que es permanecer sentada con esto? – señalo su estomago – …necesito caminar, así que caminare junto a la carreta **

- **¡Vas a retrasarnos más!– los hombres e miraron entre si. Cada vez que la joven bajaba se producía la misma discusión la cual terminaba por poner al joven soldado a caminar del brazo de la chica. Sagara desmonto el caballo para posarse a su lado – anda…**

- **Gracias **

**Las carretas habían bajado aun más la velocidad para poder seguirle el ritmo a la señora Himura. La noche estaba entrada ya, debía oscilar entre las ocho y nueve de la noche, así que el fresco comenzaba a percibirse. Desde hacia algunas horas se habían encendido un par de antorchas para poder alumbrar mejor el paso, ahora en cambio podían notarse casi una decena de ellas. **

**Kaoru levanto la vista, sobre ella estaba la bóveda celeste en todo su esplendor; pronto llegaría el día, faltaban pocas semanas para que diera a luz. Esperaba con ansia ese momento, y no porque deseara todo el dolor que aquello conllevaba, ni porque acariciara quitarse de encima toda esa molestia que la aquejaba; tenia un simple deseo: mirar el par de ojos que su hijo heredaría, la carcomía la curiosidad. En varias ocasiones se había interrogado, incluso en su delirio¿serian azules como los suyos, violetas como los de Kenshin o quizá… dorados como los de Battusai y los de aquel hombre en su infancia? **

**El silencio se vio roto repentinamente haciéndola saltar ligeramente de impresión, los hombres desmontaron de golpe poniéndose en guardia.**

- **¡Señora no se mueva! – grito uno de los hombres colocándose frente a ella y a Sanosuke que ahora la oprimía contra su pecho – ¡no cambien sus posiciones¡¡¡identifíquese! **

- **Jou-chan – Kaoru sintió el abrazo fraternal y protector del soldado. Lentamente él se giro encarando a uno de los hombres - ¡tú, ve a la carreta y asegúrate que las señoras estén bien! **

**De nuevo aquel ruido seco, pisadas, lentas y forzadas pisadas. Los soldados levantaron de golpe sus bayonetas apuntando a la oscuridad. Noto entonces que no apuntaban a la nada, ahí frente a ellos estaba un bulto, una simple sombra, claramente un hombre. Haciendo caso omiso a las advertencias de los guardias avanzaba directamente a ellos. Kaoru abrió los ojos de impresión**

- **¡Deténgase, no de un paso mas o disparare! – segunda advertencia –¡apunten!**

- **One-san… - la sombra corto de manera lastimera levantando la mano con dirección a ellos **

**Todos permanecieron estáticos. El brillo segador del disparo alerto los sentidos de todos los presentes. Había sido un acto reflejo de uno de los guardias; la figura frente a ellos había llevado una mano hasta su bolsillo provocando aquella acción.**

**La bala no había dado en un punto vital, estaba dirigida a la parte baja, una pierna; obligado por el impacto termino hincado.**

- **One-san… – levanto nuevamente la mano. Kaoru pudo notarlo entonces: la estaba llamando a ella. Sus ojos, la estaban mirando a ella, le pedía que fuera con el. Con un impulso se separo de Sanosuke corriendo en dirección de la sombra. **

- **¡Kaoru no! **

- **¡Señora Himura!**

**Los hombres sostuvieron con firmeza sus armas pero sin moverse. Kaoru llego hasta la sombra y bajando hasta quedar a su altura se percato que era un joven. Su cabello blanquecino ligeramente alborotado, el rostro lleno de hollín y unas gafas destrozadas. Sus manos subieron lentamente hasta tocar el femenino rostro, una caricia delicada y llena de ternura.**

- **One-san… lo siento – hundió su rostro en su pecho sollozando – quería verte antes de… antes de que él te hubiera alcanzado… pero no pude, perdóname por no buscarte… One-san **

- … **- Kaoru se dejo abrazar por el moribundo joven que lloraba en sus brazos. Podía sentir la tensión de los hombres mientras miraban la escena casi conteniendo la respiración – todo esta bien… **

**Enishi** **levanto la vista, desde la batalla con Battusai hacia mas de tres días, su hermana había sido su único objetivo, deseaba volver a verla, poder abrazarla y decirle cuanto sentía su error. Que había sido un tonto, que podía quedarse con aquel hombre si eso la hacia feliz. Entonces la encontró, caminando al costado de una carreta, con su acostumbrada guardia, los hombres de Himura la protegían aun. Le costo reconocerla, pero supo que era ella, nadie en el mundo podía tener tanta inocencia y amor… una esencia inconfundible. Años atrás creyó haberla perdido, pero Battusai le contó que su esposa estaba viva, y que esperaba un hijo por quien debía regresar.**

- **Todo esta bien ahora – la voz de la joven lo saco de sus pensamientos. Al levantar la vista ahí estaba nuevamente, la sonrisa que durante tanto tiempo deseo ver. **

- **Todo… esta bien… – repitió cerrando los ojos. Noto la humedad en sus mejillas, ya no eran sus propias lagrimas, su hermana lloraba por el – me alegra que estés bien…Tomoe one-san **

**Levanto la mano nuevamente retirando las lágrimas del pálido rostro que lo miraba. Los guardias bajaron sus armas distinguiendo lo sucedido. Megumi, Misao así como Hiko, Aoshi y Sanosuke sin dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían no se animaban a cortarlo.**

- **One-san perdóname por favor… - murmuro, mirando los ojos azules repletos de lágrimas. La sonrisa de él desapareció lentamente mientras la imagen de su hermana se volvía cada vez más borrosa "Por lo menos pude verla, espere mucho para este momento… one-san ahora todo esta bien…" **

**Misao había ayudado a Kaoru a ponerse de pie y caminar hasta el carruaje nuevamente. Megumi entre tanto constato que aquel joven había muerto, además anuncio que el motivo de su muerte no había sido el disparo sino una herida de katana que atravesaba por todo su pecho. Los soldados abrieron un hueco en el suelo para poder enterrar el cuerpo, sin embargo la señora Himura había pedido que fuese transportado hasta Shinai y sepultado al lado de Tomoe-sama.**

**Quizá todo resultase ser una coincidencia: que Enishi hubiera dado precisamente con su carruaje, o que ella estuviera al lado de este y no abordo. Pero podría entonces considerar todo lo sucedido en su vida como una coincidencia, su encuentro con Kenshin y todos los demás; incluso la carta que ahora estaba en sus manos, aquella que el joven Yukishiro le entrego personalmente. "¿Qué pensaría Kenshin si la leyera?" se auto cuestiono mirando la portada, lentamente una sonrisa inundo su rostro: **

**De: Makoto Shishio**

**Para: Himura Kaoru **

**000000000Innocent0000000000**

**Kenshin miro la lejana figura, había permitido que Enishi se marchara después de derrotarlo, no había tenido el coraje para matar al hermano menor de su amada Tomoe. Mucho menos sabiendo que ya había pagado suficiente por aquel tan terrible error cometido por ambos hacia mas de 10 años. Se giro Katana en mano, aun tenia un asunto pendiente que resolver, antes de marcharse Yukishiro le había revelado el paradero de Makoto Shishio, no estaba lejos de donde él; en menos de una hora llegaría hasta la base de operaciones de ese mal nacido, mientras tanto sus hombres se harían cargo del ejercito fantasma de Shishio.**

**A las faldas de la montaña un hombre vendado completamente esperaba pacientemente, sentado en una roca y completamente solo, tal cual lo había estado la noche siguiente al ataque a su base. Recordó entonces la desesperación que sufrió al despertar completamente desfigurado por la llamas, pero mas aun la que sintió cuando supo que Saiyuri había muerto y que ese imbecil de Koujiro se había marchado con su hija. Deseo con todas sus fuerzas morir en ese momento, sin embargo encontró consuelo en la segunda mujer que mas amara: Yumi, ella le había propuesto una venganza a gran escala, para el y para ella. Después apareció su espada divina, el hijo del espía que trabajaba como fotógrafo. Y su animo volvió, junto un ejercito con todos los sobrevivientes de aquella noche, todos los que por alguna razón tenían motivos para odiar al gobierno y con ello al Battusai.**

**Se insito a si mismo en la búsqueda de su pequeña Kaoru, sin embargo cual fue sus sorpresa al enterarse que su antes amigo Koujiro había llevado a su hija hasta las tierras en ese entonces de Hiko Himura. Sus planes se vinieron abajo, pero él no se rendiría, escribió una carta por cada día y la envió con dirección a Tokio, a la casa del humilde campesino, esperando que uno de esos días una carta no le fuese regresada. Entonces el verano pasado, dejaron de serle devueltas, incluso recibió una respuesta indicándole donde podía verla. Y así hizo; en una reunión entre los del gobierno, incluso donde también estaba Battusai, pero eso no le importo porque pudo distinguir el brillo de Saiyuri en los ojos azules de su niña. Ella lo miro fijamente sabiendo de quien se trataba, sin siquiera dirigirle una palabra, con ese silencio que solo su madre podía tener, había logrado callar su alma desesperada.**

**El ruido de las hojas romperse al paso le hicieron volver, frete a el estaba Kenshin Himura… Battusai **

- **¡Bienvenido seas! – hablo irónico levantándose y caminando hasta el encuentro del pelirrojo **

- **¡Calla! – su voz sonaba aun mas calmada de que el esperaba. Shishio sonrió por la provocación – no mereces que escuche tu voz…**

- …

**Habían esperado tantos años para ese momento, poder estar frente a frente uno del otro. El Battusai de entonces, el asesino de ahora, sin embargo para Kenshin los motivos eran diferentes ya no era una cruel venganza en contra de los rebeldes, ni mucho menos el pacto referido durante sus años de soldado. Sentía incluso en su garganta el temor creciente reflejado en un nudo que apenas le permitía articular palabra, y todo debido a la mujer que le esperaba en casa. Si no acababa con ese hombre era seguro que iría a buscarla, le contaría quien era, le diría la verdad "_soy tu padre_" aquella voz le lleno de hastió. Su espada se levanto entonces, llena de ira, una que jamás había sentido, esa que solo se gana por el amor. **

**Shishio** **recibió con todo su cuerpo la envestida de su oponente, tratando de suavizar el golpe retrocedió, las dos Katanas sacando chispas ante la presión ejercida. De golpe ambos contrincantes se separaron volviendo a su pose de ataque; seria esa misma noche en que decidirían el final de esta larga historia. **

**Sus espadas chocaron nuevamente, sin saberlo estaban luchando por la mima mujer, la que ambos habían conocido hacia mas de 10 años, la que amaban; de maneras distintas y tan iguales a la vez. El sonido creció ante la ultima envestida. **

**La espada de Kenshin giro sobre su propio eje en movimiento casi perfecto, aquel que durante las mañanas frente a Kaoru practicara. Las vendas saltaron sobre su rostro, la sangre en el cuerpo opositor anuncio su triunfo. Con dos pasos hacia tras llevo ambas manos hacia su pecho, sin embargo al levantar la vista noto que Battusai no se encontraba en mejores condiciones, varios cortes trazaban cual tinta sobre su blanca camisa. **

**Sus miradas chocaron, este seria el ataque final y ambos lo sabían, llevaban bailando ya varios minutos infringiéndose todo el daño posible. Con la respiración pesada el pelirrojo bajo su arma inclinándola hacia el frente en lo que parecía ser un ataque desesperado. La sonrisa en el rostro encaro a su enemigo:**

- **Antes de morir… deberías saber que tu mujer, la que murió la noche del ataque… – soltó de manera irónica mientras sus ojos cambiaban del violeta mas profundo al dorado salvaje – a diferencia de ti y del cobarde de Koujiro Kamiya… murió con honor, como todo un samurai, como el líder que siempre debió haber sido, quizá si ella hubiese hablado con los del gobierno no hubiesen tenido que terminar con su causa… **

- **¡Cállate! cuando regrese con mi hija sabrás lo que es honor, el honor que le daré a ese hijo que ella espera…**

**El grito de batalla rompió por última vez el sobrecogedor silencio. El sol salía ya en el horizonte, dejando ver sus primeros rayos de luz, extendiéndose desde aquel viejo pueblo hasta las más majestuosas Tokio y Kyoto. **

_** La ciudad mas próspera de Japón se encontraba frente a mi, Tokio. Majestuosa y bella, pero sobre todo llena de gente deseosa de comerciar. Para eso me encontraba yo en ella, para comerciar, sin embargo mis motivos habían cambiado hacia algunas noches, cuando la conocí… en una reunión del gobierno… decidí entonces que ella seria mi esposa… Kaoru>> **_

_**Fin…**_


	20. EPILOGO I: Resurgiendo en las cenizas

**Innocent**

**EPILOGO I: Resurgiendo en las cenizas…**

**El agua resbalo ligeramente por sus mejillas dejando un leve surco al perderse entre su oscuro cabello, ese movimiento era repetido una y otra vez. Hacia más de dos horas que el paño resbalaba por su frente retirando los rastros de sudor sustituyéndolos por agua fresca; aquella situación le recordaba todo lo sucedido hacia tan solo unas semanas, sin embargo ahora su corazón no se encontraba acelerado por el miedo sino por la emoción. **

**Nuevamente estaba tendida en una cama, para precisar una enorme cama, en una habitación y no era cualquiera sino la tan prohibida habitación de Shinai, "¿ Por que?" habían preguntado los demás habitantes de aquel sitio, una simple respuesta "Es aquí donde todo debe ser reparado" **

**Varias doncellas permanecían a la expectativa de lo que sucediera, cualquier sonido parecido a una petición, una muestra de necesidad, lo que fuera que indicara que se les requería, sin embargo la presencia de Megumi Takani era mas que suficiente para atenderlas. "Ningún hombre" esa había sido la petición de la señora de la casa, incluso al patriarca de esa dinastía se le había vetado tal honor, la tan anhelada carta esperaba ya en mano de un mensajero para salir inmediatamente en su búsqueda solo para hacérselo saber.**

**En la habitación en cambio, Kaoru esperaba un aviso similar, uno proveniente de los labios de la doctor que le atendía.**

- **Megumi… - su pálida mano se deslizo en búsqueda de apoyo**

- **Es otra contracción – la mano de la mujer correspondió a la petición entrelazando los dedos con los de la joven en la cama – no es la que esperamos, aguanta un poco mas, no falta mucho **

**Sus azules ojos se perdieron en lo blanquecino del limbo sobre ella, era cierto, entre aquel profundo dolor las cosas dejaban de tener ese matiz preocupante que desde hacia tanto le atormentaba, incluso su regreso a Shinai. **

**Podía aun recordarlo… a pocos días de su arribo a su hogar, cuando sus hermanos habían vuelto ya a su lado. Aquella casa comenzaba a parecerle lejana, tan lejana como jamás le había parecido; todos los muebles, recipientes y trastos, incluso el aire olía a él. A ese suave perfume a bosque húmedo que lo caracterizaba. Y toda la extrañeza había aumentado entonces cuando los rumores de la muerte del señor de aquellas tierras rozaron sus oídos. Las noches se le convirtieron en un mudo martirio, un silencioso dolor que no se atrevía a revelar. ¿Qué si aun le amaba? Seria tonto siquiera pensar lo contrario, pero las cosas eran así.**

"**_Una tarde cuando el sol caía pintando de naranja la vista frente a ella, mientras sentada en el pórtico se paseaba el juego de gastados papeles, colección de fotografías de su amado pelirrojo. Escucho las suaves pisadas acercándose hacia ella, por la presión que ejercían en la madera había podido notar que se trataba de su hermano, Yahiko. _**

- **_Te buscan busu… - había esperado su respuesta, una que en cambio no fue mas que el suave roce del papel – te ayudo… a levantarte_**

_**Había sonreído en ese momento, su joven hermano en verdad resultaba un caballero, apartando toda su adolescente arrogancia, incluso podría llegar a serle atractivo a alguna chica. Lentamente tendió la manos hasta lograr el agarre que necesitaba, no faltaba mucho para que diera a luz, talvez una o dos semanas así que cualquier movimiento le implicaba un gran trabajo. **_

_**Mientras caminaba hacia la entrada noto la ligera capa de polvo acumulada por toda la casa, era obvio que en varios meses nadie se había dignado a hacer los quehaceres del hogar, sin embargo sonrió para si misma, en algunas semanas ella misma se encargaría, o mas bien se encargarían, ya que para entonces nunca mas estaría sola. Sus ojos se levantaron cortando sus pasos, varias intensas miradas descansaban sobre su persona, esparcidas todas por el patio principal del Dojo: la gente de Shinai, entre ellos Tae. **_

- **_Señora Himura – los hombres se inclinaron junto con la mujer_**

**_Tae_** **_recorrió con la vista la figura frente a ella, pudo notar claramente el hastió y molestia de su ama, tan solo por su presencia. También en cambio noto lo avanzado de su estado, sonrió por dentro, aquellos rumores eran verdad. Por todos lados se había hablado del regreso de su señora y el nuevo integrante de la familia que traería al mundo, ya el pueblo entero murmuraba la nueva situación de Shinai, lo que ahora debía pertenecerle a la señora Himura y al heredero fruto de ese amor fallido._**

- **_Señora que gusto me da – la mujer se adelanto caminado hasta colocarse al costado de las altas maderas del pórtico _**

- **_Tae_**… **_- la expresión de Kaoru fue más decepción que alegría. Si esas personas se encontraban frente a ella solo podía significar que Kenshin había regresado o que los rumores eran ciertos y él había muerto. _**

_**Los ahí presentes no cambiaron su posición, Kaoru pudo notar entonces los varios guardias apostados fuera de la casa; todos estaban custodiando. Sus manos se estrujaron lentamente con angustia, algo andaba mal. Era un presentimiento, aquello que solo una mujer puede saber, podía notar en las miradas la decisión, tramaban algo y lograba intuirlo mas no llegaba a imaginar que era. **_

- **_Señora Himura – el encargado de Shinai, Varjan se inclino y aun hincado en señal de sumisión estiro lo que parecía ser un pergamino. _**

_**Kaoru extendió la mano examinando el pequeño papiro, tenía un sello que evitaba que se desenrollara, el cual rompió con delicadeza para poder revisar el contenido. Era una especie de testamento u orden, llevaba la insignia de los Himura por un lado y del otro la de los Shinomori como notariado. Sus ojos se deslizaron hilando las palabras hasta completar toda la idea.**_

- **_¡¿Que significa esto! – el azul refulgió amenazante. Si bien, aparentemente nada había cambiado, Kaoru estaba cansada, cansada de toda esa estresante situación; de ignorar todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, pero por sobre todo de que los demás intentaran controlar su vida. Tae tembló_**

- **_Señora, lo que se dice en ese documento es valido. Son ordenes directas del señor y ahora no sabemos que hacer, Takani-sama nos pidió que no la enteráramos de esto… por su estado, pero… – la castaña mujer había perdido toda serenidad y poco a poco las lagrimas cubrieron su rostro – pero, señora entiéndanos, ¿què va a pasar con nosotros?… Hiko-sama se ha desentendido de esto, no quiere saber mas…_**

_**Kaoru sentía desfallecer, si mal no entendía, aquella carta certificaba la muerte de su esposo y la sentencia según las palabras de aquellos a heredar la fortuna amasada por el tan temido Battusai. Sus dos zafiros azules se fijaron en las figuras, sombras que le condenaban, sin embargo fueron borradas por las palabras de apoyo referidas: **_

- **_Le prometemos ayudarla en lo que sea necesario, por favor… - los dos hombres se inclinaron nuevamente - sin usted, las tierras, Shinai… se volverá un caos, perderemos nuestro trabajo nuestras vidas… _**

_**Kaoru miro por segunda vez la carta entre sus manos, su destino estaba nuevamente siendo modificado por un simple mortal. Pero la carta era específica y ningún poder haría cambiar aquello, igual quizá ella misma había esperado toda esa situación. Y por el bien de esa gente ella tendría que regresar al lado de su marido aunque fuese tan solo para ser su viuda. **_

_**Tras varias inclinaciones de todos los presentes Kaoru abandono su casa por segunda ocasión en su vida, solo que en esta era seguro que no regresaría. Con cuidado la ayudaron a abordar el comboy, le seguía su ama de llaves y ya adentro su doncella Tsubame le esperaba.**_

_**La puerta se cerró emitiendo un hueco sonido. **_

_** Himura Kenshin: **_

… **_Debido a una empresa que amerita mi presencia doy a conocer que la criatura que mi ahora esposa Kaoru Himura lleva en el vientre deberá ser reconocida como mi hijo y por tanto heredero de mis bienes… Si en el lapso de tres semanas yo no hubiere regresado o en caso de que mi cuerpo fuese encontrado, mis posesiones deberán ser entregadas completamente a mi esposa… y si en determinado caso no fuesen aceptadas pasaran a manos del gobierno y los trabajadores deberán ser despedidos en el momento, así como abandonar lo correspondiente a ellos y lo que en ese momento se encontrara en su posesión "_**

**Esas había sido las palabras escritas sobre el papel, ahora podía repasarlas con calma. Aquella misma tarde le habían pasado lista de los bienes de su marido, entre ellos dos de los lugares que mas odiara, la tierra del fuego donde su hijo estuviera al borde de la muerte y la casa de Yumi, la amante de su esposo; su rival en el amor pero al fin una amiga también.**

**Regresò** **a la realidad, el dolor había cesado con un sonido que jamás olvidaría: Cabello rojo y ojos azules, eso era lo que podía recordar de su rápido vistazo al pequeño bulto que ahora sostenía la doctor Takani. Las lágrimas dejaron de fluir cambiando por esbozos de una sonrisa. Las doncellas se turnaban incluso para poder observarle de cerca.**

- **A Hiko-otusan… le alegrara… esta noticia – susurro cansada **

- **Cualquier chica alegraría a Hiko Himura **

**Y así había sido, la carta detallaba lo sucedido y el buen estado tanto de madre como de hija, si, el segundo vástago de Battusai Himura era una chica, ojos azules y cabello rojo.**

**0000000000000000000000Innocent000000000000000000000**

**Sus cansadas pisadas levantaban ligeramente el polvo, llevaba caminando tanto que había incluso olvidado el significado del descanso; sin embargo la llama de la esperanza era su combustible. Podía notar las curiosas miradas sobre su persona, y no seria para más, un fantasma vagando por entre los vivos eso era seguramente lo que ellos podían ver. Una capa que le cubría casi por completo, sombrero de paja entrelazada sobre la cabeza y aquel andar cansado tan peculiar que solo a él acompañaba. Había recorrido medio Japón para poder pararse frente a aquellas puertas, y cumplir su primer deseo como hombre renacido que era. Sus ambarinos ojos se levantaron notando la presencia de más de dos docenas de guardias, aun con extrañeza por el suceso avanzo hasta su encuentro.**

- **¡eyy tu, detente! – hablo uno de los guardias notando su presencia - ¿què no sabes que estas son tierras prohibidas? Es territorio privado **

- **Yo lo siento, señor es solo que – avanzo cautelosamente. El guardia de antes levanto una ceja confundido, todo parecía indicar que su advertencia había pasado desapercibida por el visitante - me gustaría hablar con el dueño de este lugar**

**Los hombres se miraron entre si para romper a carcajadas, aquel vagabundo les estaba pidiendo que molestaran a su amo por una ligereza como aquella. Un segundo avanzo hasta quedar de frente a la fantasmal figura.**

- **¿Y se puede saber quien le busca? **

- **Si fuese tan amable de entregarle esto, quizá quiera hablar conmigo**

**El guardia observo el objeto sobre su mano, era una sortija, una usanza europea, los ojos del hombre se dilataron al reconocer el par hermano del arcillo que su señora llevaba en el dedo de su mano. Al levantar la vista trato de reconocer inútilmente al ser frente a sus ojos.**

- **La… la señora acaba de parir – contesto atropelladamente bajando la vista nuevamente hacia el dorado objeto – pero yo le avisare, no se mueva de aquí… quien sea, no se marche, no tardare**

**Los demás guardias permanecieron sorprendidos observando a su compañero alejarse hacia la enorme casa. A las puertas de Shinai los ojos ámbar observaron con fijeza el último ventanal, donde seguramente permanecía la señora de la casa, la dueña de todo aquello. Precisamente la persona que buscaba. **

**El hombre se inclino por tercera vez a los pies de la cama, la molestia podía sentirse claramente en toda la habitación, la orden había sido específica "ningún hombre" y aquel intruso estaba rompiendo esa regla. Sin embargo a diferencia de las doncellas de la casa, el rostro de la señora Himura estaba sereno, tranquilo. **

- **Señora disculpe mi intromisión es solo que hay un visitante y el me pidió… **

- **¿Un visitante? ¿Y no le has pedido que regrese después? – la fuerte voz corto desde el otro extremo de la cama. La señora Takani, sostenía con ligereza un pequeño bulto que paseaba pacientemente de un lado a otro – ¿y acaso no se entendió la orden de que ningún hombre entrara?**

- **Podrías hacerle pasar…**

**Megumi cortó sus palabras. Sin bajar la vista encaro a la joven obteniendo como respuesta un juego de lagrimas derramadas desde el azul fijo en un arcillo dorado que descansaba sobre su mano. **

**La habitación estaba nuevamente sola, los murmullos externos acrecentaban su incertidumbre, Kaoru podía distinguir sin embargo su propia respiración, ligeramente entrecortada, su mirada aun fija en el arcillo sobre su mano que ahora estaba acompañado del suyo, el juego de anillos hechos especialmente en Europa para su boda. El sonido de la puerta le distrajo, la figura frente a ella permaneció estática; el sol apenas y golpeaba su rostro, los azules ojos de Kaoru aun no podían creer lo que miraban, un fantasma, tal como en sus sueños ahí estaba: **

- **Otousan**… **- la palabra murió con la intensidad atrapada entre la suya – tu estas, aquí… **

**La capa se había deslizado mostrando las gastadas vendas sobre el quemado rostro, aquella profunda mirada tenuemente en ámbar era lo único que podía recordar durante todos esos años, desde la muerte de su madre. Lo había sabido años después, cuando intercepto una de las cartas dirigida a su Koujiro Kamiya, su verdadera identidad, quien debía decirse su progenitor. Era la misma imagen de la noche en que se reunieran los del comité de gobierno. Podía ahora distinguir ese rostro, que en esa velada no era más que ojos ámbar. Ahora frente a ella la figura materializada, no de su pesadilla sino de su anhelo, Makoto Shishio:**

- **Kaoru, mi pequeña niña – sus pasos lentos pero firmes terminaron al costado del lecho – ¿así que este es el motivo de mi nueva felicidad? **

**Noto el diminuto paquete reposando sobre los brazos de la pelinegra, su sonrisa se ensancho entre las telas. Entonces noto la joya sobre su dedo, símbolo de lo que él más odiaba, un mal sueño que quería olvidar. **

- **Kaoru, permíteme regalarte tu libertad – su mano se deslizo hasta tocar la de la joven que sin turbarse permito que le fuera retirado el dorado anillo **

**Shishio** **intercambio miradas con su hija levantado desde su posición el ligero cuerpecito envuelto en sabanas. La señora Himura miro por última vez el juego de argollas para después dejarlas caer en el primer cajón de su nueva habitación. Ahí permanecían también las múltiples cartas enviadas por el personaje que actualmente le acompañaba.**

- **Ahora podremos tu y yo reponer lo que hace tantos años no hicimos con tu madre **

**Esas ultimas palabras eran lo que Kaoru había esperado escuchar desde hacia tantos años, y que sonaron en sus oídos como la música mas bella. En cambio para Shishio las cosas apenas comenzaban, tenia entre sus brazos el arma mas poderosa del Japón de ese momento, heredera de todo un ejercito quizá podría cumplir su tan anhelado deseo y aun mejor al lado de su amada hija tal cual se había planeado desde la noche en que sus infantiles ojos azules se encontraron con el asesino Battusai. **

**Fin… **

**Notas: Hola de nuevo! ¿Qué creían? ¿Qué hasta ahí llegaba? Bueno pues hicimos un epílogo a petición de la mayoría, bueno en realidad hicimos dos, si no se estresen, este es el final que Kazy hubiera deseado, pero como ella suele desear cosas muy raras, hemos hecho otro.**

**Sentimos mucho no poder contestar sus reviews, ya que si los contestásemos, estaríamos violando una parte nueva del reglamento de de todas maneras les damos las gracias a todos aquellos que nos escribieron a lo largo de todo el fic:**

**¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS Y SOBRE TODO POR SU APOYO!**

**Esperamos que les haya gustado, descartamos totalmente una segunda parte ya que no solemos hacerlas, pero esperamos que les haya gustado el fic, nos vemos en el próximo.**

**Ja** **ne **


	21. EPILOGO II: El final deseado

**Innocent**

**EPILOGO II: El final deseado…  
El agua resbalo ligeramente por sus mejillas dejando un leve surco al perderse entre su oscuro cabello, ese movimiento era repetido una y otra vez. Hacia más de dos horas que el paño resbalaba por su frente retirando los rastros de sudor y sustituyéndolos por agua fresca; aquella situación le recordaba todo lo sucedido hacia tan solo unas semanas, sin embargo ahora su corazón no se encontraba acelerado por el miedo sino por la emoción. **

**Nuevamente estaba tendida en una cama, para precisar una enorme cama, en una habitación y no era cualquiera sino la tan prohibida habitación de Shinai, "¿Por qué?" habían preguntado los demás habitantes de aquel sitio, una simple respuesta "Es aquí donde todo debe ser reparado" **

**Varias doncellas permanecían a la expectativa de lo que sucediera, cualquier sonido parecido a una petición, una muestra de necesidad, lo que fuera que indicara que se les requería, sin embargo la presencia de Megumi Takani era mas que suficiente para atenderlas. "Ningún hombre" esa había sido la petición de la señora de la casa, incluso al patriarca de esa dinastía se le había vetado tal honor, la tan anhelada carta esperaba ya en mano de un mensajero para salir inmediatamente en su búsqueda solo para hacérselo saber.**

**En la habitación en cambio, Kaoru esperaba un aviso similar, uno proveniente de los labios de la doctor que le atendía.**

- **Megumi… - su pálida mano se deslizo en búsqueda de apoyo**

- **Es otra contracción – la mano de la mujer correspondió a la petición entrelazando los dedos con los de la joven en la cama – no es la que esperamos, aguanta un poco mas, no falta mucho **

**Sus azules ojos se perdieron en lo blanquecino del limbo sobre ella, era cierto, entre aquel profundo dolor las cosas dejaban de tener ese matiz preocupante que desde hacia tanto le atormentaban, incluso su regreso a Shinai. **

**Podía aun recordarlo… a pocos días de su arribo a su hogar, cuando sus hermanos habían vuelta ya a su lado. Aquella casa comenzaba a parecerle lejana, tan lejana como jamás le había parecido; todos los muebles, recipientes y trastos, incluso el aire olía a él. A ese suave perfume a bosque húmedo que lo caracterizaba. Y toda la extrañeza había aumentado entonces cuando los rumores de la muerte del señor de aquellas tierras rozaron sus oídos. Las noches se le convirtieron en un mudo martirio, un silencioso dolor que no se atrevía a revelar. ¿Qué si aun le amaba? Seria tonto siquiera pensar lo contrario, pero las cosas eran así.**

"**_Una tarde cuando el sol caía pintando de naranja la vista frente a ella, mientras sentada en el pórtico se paseaba el juego de gastados papeles, colección de fotografías de su amado pelirrojo. Escucho las suaves pisadas acercándose hacia ella, por la presión que ejercían en la madera había podido notar que se trataba de su hermano, Yahiko; _**

- **_Te buscan busu… - había esperado su respuesta, una que en cambio no fue mas que el suave roce del papel – te ayudo… a levantarte_**

_**Había sonreído en ese momento, su joven hermano en verdad resultaba un caballero, apartando toda su adolescente arrogancia, incluso podría llegar a serle atractivo a alguna chica. Lentamente tendió la manos hasta lograr el agarre que necesitaba, no faltaba mucho para que diera a luz, talvez una o dos semanas, así que cualquier movimiento le implicaba un gran trabajo. **_

_**Mientras caminaba hacia la entrada noto la ligera capa de polvo acumulada por toda la casa, era obvio que en varios meses nadie se había dignado a hacer los quehaceres del hogar; sin embargo sonrió para si misma, en algunas semanas ella misma se encargaría, o mas bien se encargarían, ya que para entonces nunca mas estaría sola. Sus ojos se levantaron cortando sus pasos, varias intensas miradas descansaban sobre su persona, esparcidas todas por el patio principal del Dojo; la gente de Shinai, entre ellos Tae **_

- **_Señora Himura – los hombres se inclinaron junto con la mujer_**

**_Tae_** **_recorrió con la vista la figura frente a ella, pudo notar claramente el hastió y molestia de su ama, tan solo por su presencia. También en cambio noto lo avanzado de su estado, sonrió por dentro, aquellos rumores eran verdad. Por todos lados se había hablado del regreso de su señora y el nuevo integrante de la familia que traería al mundo, ya el pueblo entero murmuraba la nueva situación de Shinai, lo que ahora debía pertenecerle a la señora Himura y al heredero fruto de ese amor fallido._**

- **_Señora que gusto me da – la mujer se adelanto caminado hasta colocarse al costado de las altas maderas del pórtico _**

- **_Tae_**… **_- la expresión de Kaoru fue más decepción que alegría. Si esas personas se encontraban frente a ella solo podía significar que Kenshin había regresado o que los rumores eran ciertos y él había muerto. _**

_**Los ahí presentes no cambiaron su posición, Kaoru pudo notar entonces los varios guardias apostados fuera de la casa; todos estaban custodiando. Sus manos se estrujaron lentamente con angustia, algo andaba mal. Era un presentimiento, aquello que solo una mujer puede saber, podía notar en las miradas la decisión, tramaban algo y lograba intuirlo mas no llegaba a imaginar que era. **_

- **_Señora Himura – el encargado de Shinai, Varjan se inclino y aun hincado en señal de sumisión estiro lo que parecía ser un pergamino _**

_**Kaoru extendió la mano examinando el pequeño papiro, tenía un sello que evitaba que se desenrollara, el cual rompió con delicadeza para poder revisar el contenido. Era una especie de testamento u orden, llevaba la insignia de los Himura por un lado y del otro la de los Shinomori como notariado. Sus ojos se deslizaron hilando las palabras hasta completar toda la idea.**_

- **_¿Que significa esto! – el azul refulgió amenazante. Si bien, aparentemente nada había cambiado, Kaoru estaba cansada, cansada de toda esa estresante situación; de ignorar todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, pero por sobre todo de que los demás intentaran controlar su vida. Tae tembló._**

- **_Señora, lo que se dice en ese documento es valido. Son ordenes directas del señor y ahora no sabemos que hacer, Takani-sama nos pidió que no la enteráramos de esto… por su estado, pero… – la castaña mujer había perdido toda serenidad y poco a poco las lagrimas cubrieron su rostro – pero, señora entiéndanos ¿que va a pasar con nosotros?… Hiko-sama se ha desentendido de esto, no quiere saber mas…_**

_**Kaoru sentía desfallecer, si mal no entendía, aquella carta certificaba la muerte de su esposo y la sentencia según las palabras de aquellos a heredar esa fortuna amasada por el tan temido Battusai. Sus dos zafiros azules se fijaron en las figuras, sombras que le condenaban, sin embargo fueron borradas por las palabras de apoyo referidas: **_

- **_Le prometemos ayudarla en lo que sea necesario, por favor… - los dos hombres se inclinaron nuevamente - sin usted, las tierras, Shinai… se volverá un caos, perderemos nuestro trabajo nuestras vidas…_**

_**Kaoru miro por segunda vez la carta entre sus manos, su destino estaba nuevamente siendo modificado por un simple mortal. Pero la carta era específica y ningún poder haría cambiar aquello, igual quizá ella misma había esperado toda esa situación. Y por el bien de esa gente ella tendría que regresar al lado de su marido aunque fuese tan solo para ser su viuda. **_

_**Tras varias inclinaciones de todos los presentes Kaoru abandono su casa por segunda ocasión en su vida, solo que en esta era seguro que no regresaría. Con cuidado la ayudaron a abordar el comboy, le seguía su ama de llaves y ya adentro, su doncella, Tsubame le esperaba.**_

_**La puerta se cerró emitiendo un hueco sonido. **_

_**Himura Kenshin: **_

… **_Debido a una empresa que amerita mi presencia doy a conocer que la criatura que mi ahora esposa Kaoru Himura lleva en el vientre deberá ser reconocida como mi hijo y por tanto heredero de mis bienes… Si en el lapso de tres semanas yo no hubiere regresado o en caso de que mi cuerpo fuese encontrado, mis posesiones deberán ser entregadas completamente a mi esposa… y si en determinado caso no fuesen aceptadas pasaran a manos del gobierno y los trabajadores deberán ser despedidos en el momento, así como abandonar lo correspondiente a ellos y lo que en ese momento se encontrara en su posesión "_**

**Esas habían sido las palabras escritas sobre el papel, ahora podía repasarlas con calma. Aquella misma tarde le habían pasado lista de los bienes de su marido, entre ellos se encontraban dos de los lugares que mas odiara: la tierra del fuego donde su hijo estuviera al borde de la muerte y la casa de Yumi, la amante de su esposo; su rival en el amor pero al fin una amiga también. **

**Regreso a la realidad, el dolor había cesado con un sonido que jamás olvidaría: Cabello rojo y ojos azules, eso era lo que podía recordar de su rápido vistazo al pequeño bulto que ahora sostenía la doctor Takani, las lagrimas dejaron de fluir cambiando por esbozos de una sonrisa. Las doncellas se turnaban incluso para poder observarle de cerca.**

- **A Hiko-otusan… le alegrara… esta noticia – susurro cansada **

- **Cualquier chica alegraría a Hiko Himura **

**Y así había sido, la carta detallaba lo sucedido y el buen estado tanto de madre como de hija, si, el segundo vástago de Battusai Himura era una chica, ojos azules y cabello rojo.**

**000000000000000000Innocent00000000000000000000**

**Sus cansadas pisadas levantaban ligeramente el polvo, llevaba caminando tanto que había incluso olvidado el significado del descanso; sin embargo la llama de la esperanza era su combustible. Podía notar las curiosas miradas sobre su persona, y no seria para más, un fantasma vagando por entre los vivos eso era seguramente lo que ellos podían ver. Una capa que le cubría casi por completo, sombrero de paja entrelazada sobre la cabeza y aquel andar cansado tan peculiar que solo a el acompañaba. Había recorrido medio Japón para poder pararse frente a aquellas puertas, y cumplir su primer deseo como hombre renacido que era. **

**Sus ambarinos ojos se levantaron notando la presencia de mas de dos docenas de guardias, aun con extrañeza por el suceso avanzo hasta su encuentro.**

- **¡eyyy tu, detente! – hablo uno de los guardias notando su presencia - ¿que no sabes que estas son tierras prohibidas? Es territorio privado **

- **Yo lo siento, señor es solo que – avanzo cautelosamente. El guardia de antes levanto una ceja confundido, todo parecía indicar que su advertencia había pasado desapercibida por el visitante - me gustaría hablar con el dueño de este lugar**

**Los hombres se miraron entre si para romper a carcajadas, aquel vagabundo les estaba pidiendo que molestaran a su amo por una ligereza como aquella. Un segundo avanzo hasta quedar de frente a la fantasmal figura.**

- **¿Y se puede saber quien le busca? **

- **Si fuese tan amable de entregarle esto, quizá quiera hablar conmigo**

**El guardia observo el objeto sobre su mano, era una sortija, una usanza europea, los ojos del hombre se dilataron al reconocer el par hermano del arcillo que su señora llevaba en el dedo de su mano. Al levantar la vista trato de reconocer inútilmente al ser frente a sus ojos.**

- **La… la señora acaba de parir…– contesto atropelladamente bajando la vista nuevamente hacia el dorado objeto – pero yo le avisare, no se mueva de aquí… quien sea, no se marche, no tardare…**

**Los demás guardias permanecieron sorprendidos observando a su compañero alejarse hacia la enorme casa. A las puertas de Shinai los ojos ámbar observaron con fijeza el último ventanal, donde seguramente permanecía la señora de la casa, la dueña de todo aquello. Precisamente la persona que buscaba. **

**00000000000000000000000Innocent00000000000000000000**

**El hombre se inclino por tercera vez a los pies de la cama, la molestia podía sentirse claramente en toda la habitación, la orden había sido específica "ningún hombre" y aquel intruso estaba rompiendo esa regla. Sin embargo a diferencia de las doncellas de la casa, el rostro de la señora Himura estaba sereno, tranquilo. **

- **Señora disculpe mi intromisión es solo que hay un visitante y él me pidió… **

- **¿Un visitante¿Y no le has pedido que regrese después? – la fuerte voz corto desde el otro extremo de la cama. La señora Takani, sostenía con ligereza un pequeño bulto que paseaba pacientemente de un lado a otro – ¿y acaso no se entendió la orden de que ningún hombre entrara?**

- **Podrías hacerle pasar…**

**Megumi cortó sus palabras. Sin bajar la vista encaro a la joven obteniendo como respuesta un juego de lagrimas derramadas desde el azul fijo en un arcillo dorado que descansaba sobre su mano. **

**Sus dorados ojos se pasearon por el lugar tratando de digerir la noticia que hacia tan solo unos minutos había escuchado, y no era debido quizá a la sorpresa, era mero orgullo, uno que jamás antes sintió. Mientras avanzaba podía escuchar los murmullos que su presencia levantaba entre la servidumbre, estaba seguro que nadie le reconocía, después de todo eso era lo que el quería, por lo menos hasta hablar con ella. **

**Sus ojos se ensancharon de sorpresa, la estrecha guardia que le acompañaba le estaba guiando por su ya tan conocido pasillo, aquel que su memoria luchaba por olvidar, aquel que terminaba en la prohibida puerta.**

**Hasta ahí habían llegado sus acompañantes después de eso, el picaporte espero ansioso su temeroso contacto. Su mano viajo lenta primero, después decididamente, no era momento de miedos, debía demostrar la valentía que antes no. El aire fresco choco contra su rostro moviendo ligeramente la capa que le cubría. La habitación estaba sola, ninguna doncella, medico o guardia, todos habían sido retirados del lugar; sus voces sin embargo sonaban tan cercanas a la puerta.**

**Casi como la brisa se encontró envuelto en un azul profundo, ese que lo encantara desde la noche de la reunión con el gobierno.**

- **¿Señor, usted a encontrado esta sortija? – la voz ansiosa de la joven choco contra sus oídos. Había esperado tanto por aquel encuentro y ahora simplemente no podía correr a sus brazos **

- …

- **Podría… hablarme de quien se la entrego… ¿o acaso la ha encontrado? **

**Parecía un juego, ella arrojaba preguntas que él simplemente no podía contestar, trataba de contener sus propios demonios, aquellos que intentaban orillarle a delatarse. Sus pasos le llevaron hasta el ventanal donde pudo apreciar con más claridad su reflejo. Ahora de pie tras él otra figura apenas visible en el reflejo se encamino hacia el mismo lugar.**

- **Señor, por favor responda… la sortija – Kaoru apretó contra si la pequeña joya – ¿la sortija significa que mi marido regresara?**

**Su respiración se detuvo de golpe, ella lo había descubierto ¿desde hacia cuanto? Seguramente desde que puso el primer pie dentro de la habitación. Así mismo no le estaba exigiendo nada, no le pedía dijera la verdad de quien se trataba, solo una respuesta; una simple respuesta que ambos sabían, pero que solo sus labios podían confirmar.**

- **Su marido, mi señora…. No merece regresar – aquellas palabras habían dolido mas que la ultima estocada de Shishio – no la merece, siendo usted tan joven, tan hermosa… pero por sobretodo buena **

- **¡Calla! **

**Megumi permanecía de pie frente a la puerta, había pedido a todos los guardias que estuvieran atentos ante cualquier ruido. Kaoru llevaba más o menos un cuarto de hora encerrada con aquel desconocido, demasiado extraño incluso para su amiga. Además el bebé estaba en esa misma habitación. Suspiro recargándose en la pared, tendría que esperar no había más que hacer.**

- **Takani-sama ¿desea que le traiga una silla? – la amable voz de Tae paso por sus oídos **

- **No hace falta, espero que esta entrevista no tarde mucho o me veré en la necesidad de interrumpirlos **

**Un fuerte ruido interrumpió desde el otro lado de la puerta alertando tanto a los guardias como a las dos mujeres. Frunciendo el entrecejo Takani se armo de valor sosteniendo firmemente la perilla, clara intención de abrirla; sin embargo su intento se vio cortado por una voz proveniente de adentro:**

- **¡No!.. no pasa nada – la melodiosa voz de Kaoru parecía alterada pero con aquel imperativo tono que tendía a utilizar cuando era necesario – yo estoy bien, estaré a solas un poco mas **

**Megumi suspiro nuevamente, quizá debería aceptar la silla que el ama de llaves le había ofrecido **

**0000000000000000Innocent000000000000000**

**La capa había resbalado por sus hombros mostrando su roja cabellera, era él, su esposo; después de tanto esperarle por fin estaba frente a sus ojos y aun no podía admitir que la necesitaba. El pequeño bulto había sido depositado suavemente en una cuna.**

- **Aun después de todo sigues pensando de esa forma – murmuro irónica **

- **Yo te he hecho mucho daño, no merezco estar cerca de ti, ni de nuestro hijo…imperdonable – su mirada en violeta salto hacia la pequeña pelirroja – Battusai debió haber muerto la misma noche en que Tomoe **

- **Pero no lo hizo, no lo hiciste y ahora estas aquí, no huyas mas – sus manos acariciaron cariñosamente la masculina mejilla - ¿Qué si te perdonare?.. no, no puedo hacerlo, las cosas que me hiciste no puedo olvidarlas, pero no es necesario hacerlo**

- **Kaoru…**

- **Mi marido regresara, no debe haber duda **

**Sus brazos la estrecharon firmemente como hacia tanto tiempo que no lo hacían, esa era la respuesta que estaba buscado, una simple invitación a quedarse, un motivo para no apartarse de su lado nuevamente. Su abrazo se deshizo casi tan rápido como había iniciado. Kaoru apretó cariñosamente la sortija despidiéndose de ella, lentamente la coloco nuevamente en su lugar, la mano izquierda de su esposo.**

- **Aquí es donde debe estar – sonrió**

- **Regresare… este no es el mejor momento, pero lo haré, aun hay cosas pendientes que debo terminar, además Shinai esta en buenas manos **

- **Mejor regresa pronto señor Himura… quizá me arrepienta **

**Entre una animada conversación Kaoru acomodo nuevamente la capa sobre los hombros del pelirrojo procurando cubrir hasta el ultimo mechón de cabello. Acomodándose nuevamente en el borde de la cama, permitió que el visitante echara un último vistazo a la pequeña cuna, levantando su contenido y meciéndolo por la habitación. **

**La puerta se abrió lentamente, Kaoru había permitido por fin, después de casi una hora de conversación, la entrada tanto a sus empleados como a la misma Megumi. Esta última se paseo por el cuarto con desconfianza no perdiendo de vista al intruso ni un instante, había notado los rastros de lágrimas en los azules ojos de la señora Himura, mala señal a su parecer.**

- **Tae**… **podrías acompañar a este amable hombre a la salida – la mujer se inclino cortésmente siendo interrumpida nuevamente por la voz de su ama – y dale algunas monedas, por su diligencia, quizá las necesite en el camino de vuelta a casa **

**Kenshin sonrió alejándose por el pasillo, su mujer no había perdido aquel encantador toque mordaz, con aquel último comentario le había puesto en claro que sus anteriores palabras eran una advertencia, no, mas bien una amenaza por si en algún momento dudara el regresar a su lado.**

- **¿Malas noticias? – sonó desde el fondo la voz de la doctora **

- …

**Kaoru negó mirando el ventanal, desde ahí no podía mirar a su marido marcharse, pero sabía que al mudarse a la habitación principal podría verlo regresar, y de algo estaba segura, ella lo esperaría, aunque fuese para demostrarle a su amado pelirrojo que ella no era la sumisa esposa con la que suponía haberse casado. **

**_Fin…_**

**Notas: hola, aquí estamos (otra vez) pero con el otro epílogo que suena mas a lo pudieran esperar de final, y pues hasta aquí ha llegado todo esto, gracias por ir con nosotras a lo largo de este fic, estamos realmente agradecidas, también estamos muy emocionadas por haber terminado, esperamos les haya gustado.**


End file.
